Journal d'une invisible
by Fougy
Summary: UA Schoolfic Hina/Naru On dit que les apparences sont trompeuses, mais sait-on seulement à quel point? Un sourire d'ange peut parfois cacher un lourd passé. Un regard froid une faiblesse. La timidité une force? Quand le passer refait surface
1. Lettre à ma voleuse

**A la personne derrière le skyblog nommé hinata-of-ninja qui se fait passer pour l'auteur de cette fic... **

(Je suis désolée pour les autres personnes de devoir en arriver à publier cette note sous forme de chapitre, mais visiblement certains points ne semblent pas entrer dans le crâne épais d'une certaine personne.)

**Chère voleuse, **

**je suis tombée par hasard sur ton skyblog en tapant le nom de ma fic et ai eu la très très désagréable surprise de voir que non seulement tu publiais ma fic sur ton skyblog sans mon autorisation, mais en plus tu te faisais passer pour sa créatrice. **

**Je t'ai laissé un message te demandant au moins d'avoir l'honnêteté de préciser que cette fic n'était pas de toi et mon amie et co-auteur de cette fic Latueuse! a fait de même... Tu les as effacés. **

**Maintenant, c'est vrai que j'ai perdu un peu de mon intérêt pour cette fic, mais tu sais combien de temps j'y ai consacré ?! Non bien sûr tu ne sais pas, parce que tu es une personne sans imagination incapable de produire quelque chose de toi-même. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est de passer du temps à réfléchir à une idée, à avoir le coeur battant à chaque fois que tu publies un nouveau chapitre, de lire les reviews des lecteurs... Toi tu es visiblement juste bonne à faire du copier/coller. Je me demande à quel moment l'idée de faire ça t'a semblé être une bonne idée ?! Sérieusement, "oh, je devrais faire un skyblog racontant une fanfiction de Naruto (déjà un skyblog... qui fait encore ça ? C'était la mode quand j'avais 14 ans !), mais j'ai la flemme/suis incapable d'écrire une histoire originale... copions une fic qui a pas mal marché il y a quelques années ! Teehee!". Ca fait quoi de lire les message d'encouragement de tes lecteurs qui te disent qu'ils aiment la fic alors que tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ton travail qu'ils apprécient ? **

**Tu dis avoir 22 ans, mais j'en doute fort... Ou alors c'est très triste. J'attendrais un peu plus de maturité de la part d'une personne âgée d'un an de plus que moi. Aussi, si tu voulais vraiment te faire passer pour moi, tu aurais pu copier mes vraies infos, mademoiselle la bretonne de Plouarzel (alors que je suis 100% suisse). **

**J'avais déjà vu les réactions d'autres auteurs dont on avait volé le travail, et maintenant je comprends leur colère et leur frustration. Ceci est MA fic, MON travail (et aussi celui plus récemment de Latueuse!). **

**Maintenant, je suis _très_ tentée de retirer cette fic des sites sur lesquelles elle est publiée (ici et sur Way of Naruto)... Vraiment, je suis dégoutée et je n'ai pas envie d'alimenter ton skyblog. Tu serais bien embêtée, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors tu copierais la fic de quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, je ne te crois même pas assez honnête pour me faire des excuses ou assez courageuse pour m'envoyer un message tout court. Ou même de supprimer ton skyblog. **

**A bon entendeur. **


	2. Intro

**Titre: **Journal d'une invisible

**Disclamer: **Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto et à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleur et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en faite... Mais je peux garder Neji?? non vraiment pas? Ok...

**Pairing: **HinataX... mystère!

**Résumer: **UA. Dans tous les lycée y a ceux qui sont populaires, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait parti de cette dernière cathégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en à l'air?

**Note: **C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent. Pour l'orthographe j'ai tout relu, mais ce n'est pas dit qu'il ne reste pas quelques fautes... sur ce Bonne Lecture!!

_**Note: J'ai relu et refais tous les chapitres! L'orthographe me faisait mal aux yeux à moi-même ( c'est vous dire! ), donc il a quelques changement, mais rien qui puisse perturber l'histoire en elle-même pour ceux qui avaient lu la version précédente!**_

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 1 † † † †

Hinata regarda le journal qu'elle tenait dans sa main sans comprendre; un simple petit cahier relié en bleu foncé d'environ vingt centimètres sur dix tout à fait banal.

Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à la personne assise au bureau qui lui faisait face.

- C'est pour t'aider à exprimer tes émotions, lui expliqua Shizune Yuhi, psychologue réputée dans son milieu et récemment engagée par le père d'Hinata pour régler les problèmes de timidité de sa fille aînée, j'aimerais que tu y écrives tout ce que tu ressens; tes joies, tes peines...

- T-tout ce que je ressens?

- Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lirai pas ce journal ce sera ton journal personnel, ton journal intime en quelques sortes, et je ne vérifierai pas si tu fais ou non ce que je t'ai demandé, donc j'espère que je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, répondit Hinata en rangeant son nouveau journal dans la poche de son sac-à-dos posé au pied du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise.

Shizune regarda sa patiente ranger son journal en souriant, cette petite était vraiment décidée à vaincre ses problèmes. Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle l'avait vue; elle n'osait rien faire sans y avoir été invitée. Shizune avait même dû lui dire qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir pour qu'elle se décide enfin à entrer dans son cabinet et pendant toute la séance, elle avait gardé la tête baissée en se triturant les doigts.

Depuis, elle avait fait des progrès, bien sûr, mais elle était loin d'avoir définitivement vaincu sa timidité, ayant toujours du mal à s'exprimer en public et surtout à faire par ses sentiments personnels. Mais Shizune gardait l'intime conviction qu'Hinata y réussirait, cette petite était vraiment déterminée.

- Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui on se revoit dans une semaine Hinata, sourit Shizune.

- Ou-oui, bégaya Hinata en ramassant ses affaires, au revoir.

- Au revoir Hinata.

Hinata referma la porte du bureau du Dr. Yuhi et sortit dans vestibule désert. Là, elle s'adossa à la paroi et poussa un immense soupir de soulagement, enfin terminé ! Elle détestait ces séances qui lui paraissaient interminables et durant lesquels elle devait faire le tour de tout ses problèmes, comme si on ne les lui rappelait pas assez chez elle et au lycée... En plus, elle ne voyait aucun résultat concret à l'issue de ces séances, elle bégayait toujours et sa timidité continuait à lui gacher la vie.

Elle se décida quand même à rejoindre le bas de l'immeuble où son père devait venir la chercher, même si elle doutait qu'il soit à l'heure. Arrivée en bas du bâtiment, elle constata qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Résignée à devoir l'attendre un bon moment, elle alla s'asseoir sur le trottoir qui longeait le parking, sortit son vieux lecteur CD de son sac, mis sa musique préférée du moment et se laissa bercer par la mélodie. Il n'allait pas tarder.

Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps assise là. Le temps commença très vite à se dégrader et une pluie fine qui devint de plus en plus forte commença à tomber. Hinata se releva d'un bond et courut se réfugier sous l'avant toit de l'immeuble. Décidément tout était contre elle aujourd'hui.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, une voiture noire visiblement de luxe entra en trombe dans le parking.

_Enfin !_ Pensa Hinata qui même en s'étant mis l'abri de la bruine était trempée comme une soupe. Elle courut jusqu'à la portière passager et s'y engouffra en vitesse sous le regard désapprobateur de son père sur ses vêtement trempés.

- Fait attention de ne pas mettre de l'eau partout!

- Oui Père, murmura la jeune Hyûga en baissant la tête.

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'ils échangèrent de tout le trajet, même pas "désolé pour le retard" ou "ça s'est bien passé?" et même pas ne serais-ce que " bonjour".

Malgré qu'elle soit habituée à ce genre comportement de la part de son père, Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et regarda les gouttes de pluies venir s'écraser contre la vitre durant tout le temps qu'ils leur fallu pour regagner leur maison.

Le trajet sembla durer une éternité. Mais ils arrivèrent enfin à destination: une immense et luxueuse demeure de deux étages, jumelée à une autre maison moins imposante. Hinata habitait dans la plus grande avec son père et sa sœur, la seconde était habitée par son cousin Neji et le père de ce dernier qui n'était autre que le frère jumeau du père d'Hinata.

Hinata sortit en vitesse de la voiture et se rendit au deuxième, là où se trouvait sa chambre, elle enleva rapidement ses habits mouillés qu'elle balança dans un coin de la pièce et se rendit dans sa salle de bain, là, elle prit une très longue douche très chaude, savourant le contact de l'eau bouillante sur sa peau blanche qui devenait rouge sous la chaleur du jet.

Après s'être lavée, elle s'enveloppa dans un linge et sortit de la cabine de douche sur le carrelage froid et humide.

La pièce était remplie de buée, comme si elle avait été enveloppée d'une légère brume. Hinata sourit, elle adorait cette sensation de volupté, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait posé ses habits secs, un T-shirt large noir et un short de la même couleur. Ainsi habillée, elle alla se placer devant le grand miroir qui recouvrait la moitié du mur de sa salle de bain, il était encore en parti recouvert de buée. Du bout du doigt, elle dessina un cœur et l'effaça aussitôt d'un revers de main.

Elle se sécha ses cheveux en vitesse -normal ils étaient courts, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Là, elle alluma la radio et monta le volume (enfin pas trop sinon son père risquait d'être dérangé). Elle se souvint alors de son sac qu'elle avait lancé au même endroit que ses habits et alla y prendre le petit carnet. Elle le feuilleta en vitesse. Il contenait des pages blanches lignées, vraiment rien d'exceptionnel. Le genre de carnet qu'on trouve dans la première papeterie venue.

Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau, résignée, si elle allait devoir se coltiné ce fichu journal, autant si mettre tout de suite. Le stylo en main, levé au-dessus de la première feuille vierge, elle tenta d'imaginer un début, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. L'angoisse de la page blanche ?

_"J'aimerais que tu y écrives tout ce que tu ressens; tes joies, tes peines..." _

Mais comment mettre des mots sur des sentiments qu'elle peinait elle m'aime à s'expliquer ? Etrangement, cette perspective de se livrer, même à un simple cahier, lui semblait très difficile. Aussi préféra-t-elle simplement commencer comme dans tous les films et livres à cliché.

**Cher Journal,**

L'écriture était ronde et liée, bien qu'écrit tout petit, et assez élégante. Bon, les premiers mots étaient posés, elle les trouvait minables mais au moins il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur cette feuille. Elle resta quelque minutes à contempler ces deux mots avant de décider que quitte à être cliché poncif autant l'être jusqu'au bout et commença à rédiger une présentation d'elle-même.

**Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, je suis une fille totalement banale, invisible même.**

**Mes yeux sont bleus, mais si clairs qu'ils paraissent blancs. J'ai des cheveux noirs, comme le reste de ma famille. J'aime lire, écouter de la musique, être au calme et Naruto**

Hinata leva son stylo et fixa le dernier mot qu'elle venait d'écrire. Non elle ne pouvait pas écrire ça, et si quelqu'un tombait dessus ? A la pensée que qu'on puisse découvrir les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard du blond et elle s'empressa de raturer le nom de ce-dernier de manière à ce qu'il devienne illisible.

**Je n'aime pas le lycée, la pluie, les critiques…**

Elle relut son jet qu'elle trouva bien désolant et tourna la première page et poussa un soupira. Retour au point de départ.

Elle remit une mèche noire derrière son oreille. D'habitude elle était plutôt bonne pour rédiger des textes mais pour le moment c'était le vide total dans sa tête, le trou noir, le néant.

_Bon, aller je me lance!_

**Je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Je dois écrire toutes mes émotions alors pour le moment je me sens bien, je suis seule dans ma chambre, mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai l'habitude et j'aime bien la solitude. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Parce qu'au lycée... **

**Disons le clairement: je n'ai pas d'amis. Enfin oui j'en ai un, Kiba qui m'accompagne à l'école, mais bon, dès qu'on est dans le bus je n'existe plus, y a plus que ses amis à lui qui comptent. Je devrais me sentir vexée d'être utilisée comme bouche-trou mais c'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas?**

Hinata s'arrêta d'écrire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle écrivait là? Bien sûr qu'elle était vexée de n'être bonne qu'à faire la conversation de son voisin sur le chemin du lycée! Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Mon Dieu! _pensa-t-elle, _réduite à mentir à un pauvre journal !_

Elle reprit son stylo en main et recommença sa rédaction.

**J'ai menti. Ma seule amie c'est la solitude. Kiba n'en a rien à faire de moi et j'en ai marre qu'il me plante toujours toute seule comme une pauvre cruche quand le bus arrive! J'en ai aussi marre de n'être que la pauvre-fille-bizarre-assise-au-fond-de-la classe-qui-cause-jamais au lycée! Je déteste le lycée! Là-bas, je n'ai pas d'amis et on me le rappelle assez souvent dans ma classe! **

**Oui, je suis renfermée. Oui, je suis timide. Je suis peut-être différente des autres et oui, c'est ma faute je sais. Je n'ai pas à m'en prendre aux autres pour ça.**

**Je dois devenir plus forte. **

Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, elle essaya de les retenir avec peine. Qu'elle était sensible ! Elle se reprocha intérieurement cette faiblesse et essuya avec la paume de sa main les traces de sa culpabilité.

Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse comme on dit.

**Je dois surmonter ma timidité.**

**Mais est-ce une raison pour qu'ils me traitent ainsi ?**

**Je les ennuie tellement que ça?**

Son écriture devenait de plus en plus brouillée, elle serrait si fort son stylo que ses jointure déjà pâles de ses mains devenaient blanches.

**Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas d'amis que je n'ai pas de sentiments, mais ça mon père ne le comprend pas. Ou peut-être juge-t-il qu'ils sont trop insignifiants pour être pris en considération.**

**Je dois être assez grande pour le supporter. **

Elle laissa une première larme glisser sur sa joues, traçant un fin cyon humide et venir mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres.

**Mon père ne m'a jamais adressé la parole pour autre chose que pour me critiquer me reprendre sur mes manières.**

**J'ai toujours fait des efforts pour lui plaire et il ne l'a jamais ou à peine remarqué.**

**Mais il regarde ma sœur! Il l'a considère comme la huitième merveille du monde, tellement drôle, intelligente, éloquente et mûre pour ses onze ans... J'en suis jalouse.**

**Je suis jalouse de ma petite sœur de cinq ans ma cadette. Je sais, je ne devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi. **

**J'ai même l'impression que mon père a plus d'affection pour mon cousin que pour moi.**

**Mais comment rivaliser avec lui? C'est un génie.**

**Je ne peux pas lutter c'est tout.**

Hinata pleurait maintenant pour de bon, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, elle les essuya d'un revers de main.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas laissé aller comme ça, gardant ses larmes pour elles; son père ne supportait pas de voir les gens pleurer et s'apitoyer sur eux-mêmes, c'était pour lui une preuve de faiblesse.

Alors, pour ne pas lui déplaire, elle avait résisté, serré les dents et les poings à s'en faire mal.

Elle avait tout gardé pour elle, construisant en elle un barrage contenant tout son trop plein d'émotion et ce même barrage venait de se fendre en elle déversant un flot de larmes.

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains à son bureau, écrasant ses larmes salées.

Et tout _ça _à cause d'un fichu journal.

Elle releva la tête contempla l'objet en question, fixa le carnet qui gisait devant elle et ouvrit de grands yeux. Mon dieu, et si quelqu'un de sa famille trouvait ce carnet ? Elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder son père en face !

Elle le referma violemment, il fallait qu'elle le cache, personne ne devait jamais voir ça. Jamais.

_Il faut que je le cache! ou? Sous mon lit? Trop simple. Un tiroir? Hors de question. _

Elle chercha des yeux paniquée un endroit où cacher, quand son regard tomba sur son miroir au-dessus de la commode. Passant une main derrière le miroir, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait un espace entre le cadre et la glace dans laquelle elle glissa le journal, qui heureusement pour elle rentrait parfaitement.

Elle sentit mal tout d'un coup. Comme un enfant qui vient de commettre une bêtise. Elle alla s'allonger dans son lit et remonta les couvertures sur sa tête jusqu'à ce que sa sœur vienne l'appeler pour le souper.

Souper qui se passa dans un silence religieux. Ni son père ni sa sœur ne remarquèrent qu'elle avait pleuré, ça l'aurait étonnée qu'ils le remarquent d'ailleurs.

Elle se dépêcha de finir son assiette et remonta au deuxième.

Quand elle fut dans sa chambre, elle alla directement se coucher le fait que son réveil n'indiquait que 20h45. La culpabilité, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, la travaillait.

Une heure après, elle ne dormait toujours pas, mais elle s'était calmée et se disait que ce qui était arrivé était dû au stress de devoir reprendre les cours. Elle se berçait d'illusions. Mais malgré tout elle ressentait toujours une douleur, un vide dans sa poitrine, elle serra sa main sur son pyjama au niveau de son cœur.

_Je vais changer._

* * *

Chapitre très très court, mais il fait un peu office de prologue!

Ma première fic, revue, votre avis dans une tite review?

J'accepte toute les critiques!!

( Nota Bene: Merci Lulu pour tes remarques ! Si jamais c'est bien Shizune sa psychologue! J'avais voulu changer mais, je n'avais modifié que le premier chapitre... )


	3. Cher Journal

**Titre: **Journal d'une invisible

**Disclamer: **Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto et à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleur et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en faite... Mais je peux garder Neji,hein?? non? vraiment pas? Ok...

**Pairing: **HinataX... mystère!

**Résumer: **UA. Dans tous les lycée y a ceux qui sont populaire, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait parti de cette dernière cathégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en à l'air?

**Note: **C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent. Pour l'orthographe c'est mon beta-lecteur de frère qui a corriger donc c'est pas dit qu'il n'en reste pas... sur ce Bonne Lecture!!

**Réponses au reviews ( qui m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir! j'en ésperai pas autant!) :**

**Inurame:** Ma première revieweuse ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! ( et d'avoir recomandé ma fic à tenshi93!) J'ai éssayée de faire ce chapitre-là plus long !

**Xio:** Merci pour ta review! Et oui je suis une big fane de Tokio Hotel ( sa se voit tant que ça? ) Ma chanson préférée est _Beichte_. Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite...

**Netissi:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Pour le couple avec Hinata ben... c'est un secret défense! ( Kankuro: En fait c'est un... Fougy: Mais chut toi! ) Même si j'aime moi aussi beaucoup ce couple! (...) Pour Sakura t'en fait pas, je l'aime pas moi aussi! Autrement voila la suite...

**Bigmistake:** Merci pour ta review! Et oui c'est pas très joyeux comme fic, mais j'avais envie de montrer une facette d'Hinata qui souffre de sa timidité et de la pression de son entourage ( je sais pas comment elle fait dans le manga pour pas pêter un cable!) et voici la suite...

**Mark221:** Merci pour ta review! ( j'me répète toujours mais bon!) et voilà la suite!

**Maybe-chan:** Merci pour ta review! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise! (Hinata: Merci de compatir à mon malheur! Enfin quelqu'un de compatissant!) Mais je vais quand même continuer à la tourmanter un peu... héhéhé ( Hinata: HELP!)

**Tenshi93:** Que de compliments! ( Kiba: Faut pas l'encourager dans cette voie-la! ) Je suis vraiment flattée, merci! Et je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise! et désolée de t'avoir fait verser des larmes, lol. En tout cas j'éspère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre!

**Melona-felinit:** Merci pour te review! et gomen de t'avoir fait pleurer,lol ... En tout cas tu as raison, Hinata porte le même amour à Naruto que dans le manga, en tout cas j'ai éssayé de le faire paraître... Pour le couple Hinata xXx Naruto... Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est un mystère pour le moment... Voici le troisième chapitre, j'éspère être à la hauteur de tes espérances!--''

**Lotis et Lola:** Merci pour ta review! Effectivement c'est pas très simpa pour Hinata pour l'instant, mais ça va évoluer dans les prochains chapitres! Et on a le même avis sur Sakura, je vais pas lui faire de cadeau! et v'la la suite!

Bonne Lecture à tous!

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 2 † † † †

La nuit d'Hinata fut très agitée, elle se réveilla de nombreuses fois en nage, le cœur battant et le corps tremblante de peur suite à des cauchemars dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir une fois éveillée. C'est donc avec les yeux gonflés et le teint maladif qu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin à la sonnerie de son réveil ; réveil qu'elle envoya choir sur le tapis d'un revers de main.

Après s'être péniblement défaite de ses couvertures, elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour sa toilette quotidienne du matin. En faisant face à son miroir elle put se rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts.

Des cernes violacées, témoins de sa nuit précédente, qui bien que petites, formaient un contraste flagrant avec son teint d'ivoire, ses yeux étaient rouges et les deux mèches de cheveux plu longues que les autres encadraient son visage de poupée en deux masses informes et filasses. Hinata grimaça, elle ressemblait à une fille qui venait de passer sa nuit sous les ponts.

Courageusement, elle entreprit de se passer la tête sous l'eau et de se sécher les cheveux correctement. Elle se passa une lavette gorgée d'eau glacée sur les yeux dans une tentative de les faire dégonfler et appliqua un trait de crayon noir pour souligner son regard, le seul maquillage que son père lui autorisait.

Une fois qu'elle se jugea à peut près correctes, elle se mit en quêtes de ses habits. Elle regagna sa chambre à coucher et se dirigea son armoire, en passant devant sa commode, elle évita consciencieusement son reflet dans le miroir derrière lequel était caché le journal. Hinata réprima un frisson au souvenir de la scène qui s'était déroulée hier.

Mais elle chassa bien vite le petit cahier de ses pensées tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de trouver des habits à se mettre, elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas rater son bus.

Une fois habillée, elle se rendit à la cuisine où elle prit son petit-déjeuner seule comme à son habitude ; son père était parti très tôt à son cabinet d'avocat, comme d'habitude, et sa sœur commençait toujours l'école plus tard qu'elle.

Quand la vieille horloge du salon sonna la demi, elle enfila son manteau, pris son sac plein à craquer et quitta la demeure Hyuga.

Elle prit la direction de l'arrêt de bus d'un pas trainant, les mains dans les poches de son manteau pour les protéger contre la température ambiante. C'était un matin de mars maussade, le vent soufflait violement, jouant avec les deux mèches d'Hinata, fouettant le visage et colorant ses joues de rouge.

Elle sourit, elle aimait ce contact vif sur sa peau, entendre le sifflement du vent qui se faufilait dans les branches. Elle aimait le vent. Libre, sans attaches, qui s'amusait à entrainer dans une danse folle les quelques journaux abandonnés sur le bord de la chaussée. Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, tous ses sens en éveils, savourant cet instant de béatitudes. Quant soudains...

- Hé Hinata! Hinata attend moi!

Ce cri la fit sortir de sa rêverie, elle sursauta, trois ans qu'elle faisait le même chemin avec lui et trois ans que le cri de Kiba lui faisait le même effet. Elle voulut se retourner pour l'attendre... mais des bribes de phrases qu'elle avait écrites hier lui revinrent en mémoire.

Est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment l'attendre après tout?

Mais elle n'eut pas à décider de ça, Kiba était arrivé à sa hauteur, complètement essoufflé d'avoir courut, il la saisit par l'épaule.

- Hé Hinata tu ne m'as pas entendu? Bon ce n'est pas grave, autrement sa va? Haleta-t-il, le souffle encore court par le sprint qu'il venait de faire pour la rattraper. Il la fixait avec un grand sourire, révélant ses canines pointues.

- Euh... oui j-je vais bien, répondit Hinata.

- T'es sur? Kiba la dévisageant les sourcils froncés, t'as pas l'air, t'as une de ces tête aujourd'hui!

Ca faisait toujours plaisir. Elle avait envie de le remettre à sa place, elle aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose mais elle se contenta de rougir et tourner la tête.

- J-je...

- Autrement t'as passé de bonnes vacances? Enchaîna Kiba sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, moi c'était trop cool, faut qu'j'te raconte...

Et ils se remirent en marche. Kiba était parti dans un long récit détaillé de ses vacances, rempli de fille toute plus belles les une que les autres et de blagues pas drôles. Hinata n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite le discours de l'Inuzuka, essayant de marcher le plus lentement possible redoutant le retour au lycée, chose impossible car Kiba marchait aussi vite qu'il parlait et de ce fait, ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'arrêt de bus où attendaient déjà deux personnes.

L'une d'elle était un garçon de leur âge, affalé sur le banc et écoutant sa musique à plein volume dans son casque, Hinata ne savait pas grand chose de lui, mis à part qu'il s'appelait Saï et qu'il était arrivé dans la lycée au début de l'année. Il avait toujours un sourire accroché au visage, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu niais, mais Hinata avait entendu dire qu'il ne fallait pas si fier, que si on le cherchait il savait très bien se défendre.

L'autre personne, adossée négligemment au mur, n'était autre que le cousin d'Hinata, Neji Hyuga. D'un an son aîné, il avait tout pour lui; dans les premiers du lycée, aussi bien pour les cours que pour le sport, il surpassait toute les personnes de son année et aurait très bien pu sauter des classes. De plus, c'était un des garçons les plus en vue du lycée: un physique parfait, une peau pâles sans imperfections, des yeux -les même que Hinata- transperçant, de longs cheveux bruns foncés parfaitement disciplinés qui cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et encadraient son visage aux contours bien dessinés qui abordait toujours la même expression blasée. Ajoutez à ça un caractère froid et mystérieux, les têtes de retournaient sur son passage au lycée.

Hinata adressa un léger sourire à son cousin en guise de bonjour, sourire auquel il répondit par un vague hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Ils attendirent ainsi tout les quatre. Kiba continuant de raconter ses vacances à Hinata qui, à ce stade, avait complètement décroché.

Le bus arriva quelques minutes plus tard, déjà rempli de monde. Hinata rentra en dernière, ce qui fit qu'elle se retrouva coincée entre la porte et un grand type de dernière année avec qui abordait une horrible coupe au bol (ndl : devinez qui c'est !). Kiba s'était bien sur précipité vers ses amis, la laissant seule.

Le trajet fut comme à son habitude très agité, entre les gens qui hurlent, le rires, ceux qui poussent, et les autres qui râlent... Mais ils arrivèrent finalement à destination: Le lycée Konoha. C'était une grande bâtisse de trois bâtiments dont une salle de gym.

Hinata sorti du bus plus ou moins intact, et commença l'ascension des escaliers qui menaient à la cour de récréation, mais à peine avait-elle posé le pied sur la dernière marche que la sonnerie retentit, son strident qui vous vrille les oreilles. Hinata suivit le troupeau de ses camarades et rejoignit sa classe qui se trouvait au premier, là attendait déjà une partie de sa classe; il y avait Kiba en compagnie de son grand ami Shino Aburame qu'Hinata ne connaissait pas très bien, il était assez taciturne elle se demandait comment il faisait pour supporter Kiba, d'ailleurs, il y avait aussi un garçon brun qui se prénommait Sasuke Uchiwa, il ressemblait au cousin d'Hinata, froid, intelligent, beau et populaire, il avait même son petit lot d'admiratrices -et d'admirateurs.

- Sasuke!

Quand on parle du loup... Hinata serra les dents à ce cri perçant, Sakura Haruno était arrivée en tournant du couloir. Hinata n'aimait pas cette fille aux cheveux roses, (d'ailleurs elle sortait d'où cette couleur ?) qui passait plus de temps en classe à rabaisser les autres et à se recoiffer. Hinata avait d'ailleurs été une de ses victimes dans le passé, mais Sakura s'est vite désintéressée d'elle quand elle s'est rendu compte du manque de réaction de Hinata. D'ailleurs si Sakura est là, sa meilleure amieIno Yamanaka ne devait pas être bien loin. Toujous fourrée ensemble ces deux là.

- Dégage gros front ! Sasuke !

Ben oui elle était aussi arrivée... Ino, le stéréotype même de la blonde à forte poitrine, grande mince, les long cheveux noué en une queue de cheval haute ; bien qu'elle soit de loin moins stupide que dans le cliché. Eternelle rival et meilleure amie attitrée de la fille aux cheveux roses.

En les voyant se précipiter vers Sasuke, Hinata ressentit un peu de peine pour lui.

- Pffff, qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce bruit, galère, c'est à peine huit heure et quart!

Tiens, Shikamaru Nara, ce mec était un vrai touriste de l'avis général, passant son temps à dormir en classe mais réussissant tout de même tous les examens. Il venait lui aussi d'arriver, avec sa tête d'éternel ennui, suivi de près par son meilleur ami, un garçon enrobé pour ne pas dire obèse, Chouji Akimishi.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent petit à petit, plus ou moins éveillés, et leur professeur qui assurait leur premier cours, Anko Mitarashi, professeur d'allemand et terreur de tous les élèves, leur ouvrit la classe. Tout ce beau monde se précipita à l'intérieure où régnait une forte odeur de renfermé qui vous prenait à la gorge, Hinata suivit le mouvement et se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers sa place, la dernière table du fond à gauche du côté de la paroi recouverte de graffitis.

Anko se plaça devant la classe, les mains sur les hanches:

- Also ! Sourit-elle d'un sourire qui ne prévoyait rien de bon pour eux, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et surtout que vous en avez bien profité parce que je vous garanti que vous n'allez plus rigoler à partir de maintenant!

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des chuchotement et un "Galère!" lancé distinctement par Shikamaru à la droite d'Hinata.

- Ruhe! Hurla Anko afin de retrouver le silence, ce qui se fit instantanément, prenez vos livres d'allemand N°2 et ouvrez le à...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un Naruto haletant apparut dans l'encadrement, souriant. Des exclamations s'élevèrent de toute la classe, « T'as assuré mon gars! » « Trop fort! dès le premier jour! »

Hinata le fixait aussi de sa place, elle sentit une impression familière au creux de son estomac, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser comme à son habitude qu'il était vraiment le mec le plus mignon qu'elle ait jamais vu, enfin, Naruto n'était pas spécialement beau d'après les canons de beautés, tout au plus dans la moyenne, mais il dégageait de sa personne une sorte de charisme qui donnait envie d'aller vers lui, de se confier à lui. Il avait des cheveux blond coiffés en épis surmontant un visage ovale ornés de six cicatrices, trois sur chaque joue, qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'il abordait des moustaches de chat, et ses yeux! Des yeux magnifiques, d'un bleu profond, des yeux tels deux lagons dans lequel Hinata avait envie de se noyer! Des yeux au regard franc et rieur, mais avec une indéniable maturité. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être regardée de ces yeux là!

- Quel débile ce mec! Arriver en retarde le premier jour, pff, c'est comme ces traits sur ses joues! C'est que de la frime! Glissa Sakura à sa voisine de table Ino, qui étaient toute les deus assises à la table à la droite de celle d'Hinata.

- Ruhe! Cria Anko pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, Uzumaki j'espère que vous avez un excuse valable à me fournir!

- Eh ben, commença Naruto avec un grand sourire, en fait non, madame Mitarshi.

Anko qui détestait être appelée "madame", lui ordonna de retourner à sa place.

- Vous viendrez me voir après la sonnerie Uzumaki!

Naruto regagna sa place à côté de Sasuke, saluant quelques personnes au passage, lorsqu'il vit Hinata, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivée, il lui adressa un sourire. Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement, il lui a souri à _elle_! Oubliant momentanément que c'était dans la nature du blond d'être souriant, elle se ressentit une pointe de joie et tenta de le lui rendre. Mais Naruto s'était déjà assis à côté de Sasuke et Anko recommença son cour. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait être idiote quand on est amoureux, songea-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la leçon du jour-

- Comme je disais avant de me faire grossièrement interrompre, dit Anko en glissant un regard subjectis à Naruto, sortez vos livres d'allemand N°2 et ouvrez-les à la page...

Les cours se succédèrent ainsi durant le reste de la matinée, sans autres incidents notables.

Enfin la sonnerie bénie du déjeuner retentit, et les élèves se ruèrent hors des classes dans le couloir. Hinata suivit la foula jusqu'à la cantine scolaire, elle prit un plateau et se rangea dans la file des élèves affamés, elle même n'ayant pas beaucoup faim. Une fois son plateau garni d'une purée douteuse, d'un truc ressemblant vaguement à de la viande et un truc gélatineux -du flan d'après le menu et d'une pomme, elle se mit en quête d'une place à une table vide.

Elle en repéra bientôt une et y posa son plateau et entreprit de jouer du bout de sa fourchette avec la purée, tout en observant les tables alentours, on pouvait y voir distinctement les différents groupes du lycée, les populaires dont leur table était la plus agitée, les groupes de filles qui lançaient des regards qu'elles croyaient discrets en direction des garçons à la table des populaires, les bosseurs qui lisaient en même temps qu'ils mangeaient, les marginaux qui affichaient clairement qu'ils ne voulaient personne à leur table et les ringards assis à l'écart. Hinata secoua la tête tout en continuant à jouer avec sa nourriture qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touchée.

Ces séparations entre les groupes c'est vraiment stupide,qu'est-ce qui se passerait si elle décidait d'aller s'asseoir à la table des « populaires », hein?

Hinata sourit à cette pensée : « mon dieu cette fille à oser commettre l'affront de sortir du rang! Elle se prend pour qui celle-la ?! »

C'était vraiment trop ridicule! Elle observa lesdites table « populaire » ou Naruto faisait le pitre au côté de Sasuke qui avait l'air de se foutre complètement de ce qui se passait, Ino et Sakura qui riaient avec d'autres filles, et tous les autres: les sportifs d'élites, les canons de beautés… les gens cools quoi!

Ca devait être simple pour eux la vie, pensa amèrement Hinata, il leur suffisait d'avoir un physique avantageux et une grande gueule pour se faire accepter partout; même les profs leur mangaient dans la main. C'était injuste, surtout que la plupart ne le méritaient pas...

Elle en était à ruminer ses idées quand une voix traînante la tira vers la réalité.

_- _Je peux m'asseoir?

Hinata releva la tête, devant elle, un plateau dans les mains, Shikamaru attendait la réponse à sa question.

- Euh…

Shikamaru soupira.

- Je peux m'asseoir oui ou non?

- Oui.

Hinata poussa ses affaires pour lui faire de la place. Shika s'affala sur sa chaise et posa son sac sur une autre. Hinata regarda derrière lui, s'attendant à voir son ami, le mec enrobé.

- Chouji mange pas à la cantine, l'informa Shikamaru qui avait remarqué le regard d'Hinata, il préfère rentrer chez lui, Il observa son assiette et fit une grimace, franchement je comprends pourquoi...

Mais il entama quand même son repas. Hinata quant à elle, était complétement dégoutée et ne mangea que la pomme. C'était vraiment étrange de manger avec quelqu'un, l'entendre manger, le sentir bouger... Hinata qui avait finit rapidement son "repas", observa Shikamaru à la volée, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, même pas pour une gomme, en fait elle ne savait rien de lui quand elle y pensait et pourtant ils étaient dans la même classe depuis deux ans! Shikamaru avait fini son déjeuner se leva avec son plateau vide.

- Immonde, bon moi je me tire, salut.

- Salut.

Elle regarda Shikamaru quitté le réfectoire et décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque avant son prochain cours, toujours seule.

Le reste de la journée se déroula relativement calmement... sans rien de très exceptionnel. Et c'est vers deux heure et demi, que Hinata pris le bus pour rentrer chez elle, le chemin du retour ce passa dans le plus grand calme, Kiba ayant raté le bus.

Une fois chez elle, elle fit ses devoirs, monta dans sa chambre, alluma la radio et alla prendre le livre qu'elle lisait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans l'histoire.

Elle fit un rapide analyse de sa chambre et son regard tomba sur le miroir, elle le fixa pendant quelques minutes, se leva, passa la main derrière le cadre et sentit le journal. Elle le prit et regagna son lit.

Les deux premières pages étaient recouvert d'une écriture brouillonne, la narguant, "Va-y, défoule-toi! T'en meurs d'envie!" Elle fut prise de l'envie de le jeter à travers la pièce. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se saisit d'un stylo, le même qu'elle avait utilisé hier et se mit à écrire:

**Cher Journal**

Et elle son cœur dicter directement à son cœur les mots qu'elle couchait sur la page vierge à l'encre violette.

**Quelle journée... temps pourri, cours pourris, rentrée pourrie.**

**Premier jour d'école depuis une semaine, C'est comme si je n'avais jamais quitté cette classe avec ses bancs et ses chaises froides.**

**C'est étonnant quand on y pense à quel point, les choses les plus désagréables nous restent encrées en mémoire et prennent un malin plaisir à s'étendre en longueur, au contraire des choses plaisantes qui passent à une vitesse folle, on s'en rend à peine compte que c'est déjà fini et on se demande si l'on n'a pas rêvé... C'est ce qu'on appelle la théorie de la relativité, je crois.**

**Il n'y a qu'à regarder ma journée, le temps en classe prenait un malin plaisir à durer, histoire de prolonger la torture, l'horloge suspendue au-dessus du tableau noir était comme figée, les seconde semblant à des minutes et les minutes à des heures.**

**Mais quand Naruto m'a sourit...**

Le regard d'Hinata se fit rêveur et la plume plus légère dans sa main.

**Un sourire! A moi! Je parle comme une gamine amoureuse, mais c'est ce que je suis un peu non? Il m'a sourit, d'un sourire franc, doux, ça lui allait si bien... On aurait dit un ange. Un ange. Oui c'est le mot qui lui convient le mieux. Il est attentionné, je ne l'ai jamais vu être méchant avec quiconque, doux, gentil...**

Un ange blond.

Hinata soupira, depuis combien de temps l'aimait-elle? Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, pas personnellement bien sûr, avant même qu'il soit dans sa classe.

Il était arrivé un jour dans son école, dans une autre classe qu'elle, quand elle avait dix ans. Il s'était vite fait des amis, il avait toujours eut un don pour ça. Hinata l'avait déjà repéré à cette époque-là, peut-être l'aimait-elle déjà? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, trop loin, trop vieux souvenir... Il était resté dans la même école qu'elle et un jour, alors qu'ils avaient 14 ans, il avait brusquement disparu. On ne sait pas trop où il était parti, il y avait bien eu quelques rumeurs mais rien de très crédible. Hinata avait donc pensé qu'il avait simplement déménagé ou un truc comme ça...

Et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise un an plus tard lorsqu'elle avait vu son nom sur sa liste de classe! Pendant un an elle n'avait cessé de l'aimer et elle avait enfin le revoir!

Et elle l'avait revu. Il avait beaucoup changé. Bien sûr il avait toujours les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux blonds en épis et le même sourire. Il était devenu plus grand, plus musclé, plus mature aussi, mais c'était bien le même garçon qu'elle avait aimé.

Mais il abordait maintenant un style plus urbains, t-shirt large et jeans déchirés au niveaux du genoux de manière réfléchie, ainsi que trois fines cicatrices sur chaque joue et un cette lueur qu'il avait au fond des yeux... si tristes! Il avait le même regard que ceux qui ont grandi trop vite. Ca l'avait tout de suite frappée, mais personne d'autre ne l'avait remarquée. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu, pas lui... en même temps ils étaient jeunes et elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

Elle se replongea dans son journal.

**Il ne me connait pas, il ne sait pas qui je suis, et il ne sait pas que je l'aime. Et il ne le saura jamais de toute façon.**

A quoi bon lui dire? Au mieux il me dira qu'il est flatté mais que je ne l'intéresse pas.

**Il en aime une autre, je le sais, tout le monde la sait! Il aime Sakura, c'est un secret pour personne**

Hinata eut un sourire sans joie. C'était bien sa veine, de toutes les filles du lycée et de la ville, il fallait qu'il aime celle-là! Celle qui ne l'aime pas et le considèrait comme un gamin, pourtant il fallait voir tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle !

**De toute façon je ne suis pas son genre de fille, je n'ai pas la tchatche de Sakura, sa présence et je ne suis pas aussi jolie qu'elle. »**

**C'est perdu d'avance.**

Elle relut ce qu'elle venait d'écrire en se frottant ses doigts tâchés d'encre. Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Elle alla ranger son journal derrière son miroir et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Quatre heures et demi. Son estomac criait famine, il faut dire qu'une pomme ça ne nourrit pas beaucoup.

Elle descendit à la cuisine ou elle trouva de quoi apaiser sa faim, et alla s'installer devant la télé afin de se changer les idées.

† † † †

Les jours de la semaine se succédèrent, se ressemblant tous, Hinata continua de prendre son repas avec Shikamaru, toujours en silence, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger ni l'un ni l'autre, elle oublia même de rédiger son journal.

Et finalement le week-end arriva.

Le samedi, Hinata se rendit à son rendez-vous chez sa psychologue.

- Alors, dis-moi Hinata, est-ce que tu as bien fait ce que je t'ai demandé la dernière fois? lui demanda Shizune, les mains jointes sur son bureau.

- Oui.

- Tu dois trouver que c'est un exercice bien étrange, mais tu verras avec le temps tu considéreras ce journal comme un véritable ami.

Mais oui bien sur, son ami, rien que ça. Elle ne l'aimait déjà pas, ce fichu carnet. Hinata hocha docilement la tête malgré tout.

- Bien, reprit Shizune, comment c'est passé ta rentrée? Raconte-moi.

- J-je et bien, ça c'est b-bien passé, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton détaché.

Shizune fronça ses fins sourcils.

- Hinata si tu veux que je t'aide il faut que tu m'aide aussi, raconte moi en détaille.

Hinata rougit, elle lui raconta donc sa semaine en détails, les cours, les profs, Shikamaru qui mangeait maintenant avec elle, mais elle ne dit rien sur le sourire de Naruto. Ca, elle le gardait pour elle.

- Si je comprends bien, dit Shizune à la fin de son récit, tu n'as adressé la parole à personne mis à part ce garçon, Shikamaru. Et de plus à ce que tu m'as dit vous ne parlez pas beaucoup. Hinata, soupira-t-elle, si tu veux te faire accepter il te faut t'ouvrir plus au autre, la prochaine fois que tu mangera avec lui, essaie de lui parler, savoir ce qu'il aime, ses hobbys... N'importe quoi!

Hinata re-hocha la tête, elle se voyait très mal engager une discussion de ce genre avec le jeune homme et l'imaginait encore moins avoir un hobby…

- J'ai aussi une autre chose que j'aimerai que tu fasses, Hinata.

Hinata leva la tête vers sa psy, intriguée et vaguement méfiante.

- J'aimerais que tu t'inscrives à une activité extrascolaire, n'importe quoi pourvut que se soit en groupe.

Oh non ! Elle savait bien que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, elle gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- Cela peut-être un sport, un club ou une association, ce que tu veux, j'aimerais qu'à notre prochain rendez-vous tu aies déjà une idée, ou au mieux que tu aies entrepris des démarches pour l'inscription. Tu m'as bien comprise Hinata?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Le reste de la séance passa très lentement, en tout cas du point de vue d'Hinata. Quand celle-ci fut finie, elle se rendit sur le parking et attendit son père.

† † † † Lundi 18 mars † † † †

La matinée d'Hinata se déroula comme à son habitude; Kiba lui rabâcha les oreilles avec ses histoires sur le chemin, le trajet dans le bus toujours fut aussi agité qu'à l'ordinaire et les cours furent aussi ennuyeux qu'à leurs habitudes.

En fait, Hinata redoutait surtout de devoir parler à Shikamaru, et c'est le cœur battant qu'elle se rangea dans la file de la cantine et alla s'asseoir à la table ou elle avait pris l'habitude de manger avec Shikamaru. Il y était déjà.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête quand elle prit place en face de lui et retourna à son assiette. Hinata resta assise en face, sans toucher à son plateau, ne sachant comme lancer la discussion.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne vint, Shika, qui était très occupé par son plat de spaghettis ne remarqua rien. Elle ferma la bouche se rendant compte qu'elle devait avoir l'air bête ainsi. Idiote_._

- Euh... je...

Shikamaru leva la tête de son plat de pates. Hinata aval sa salive.

- Je me demand-dais... je ne t'ai jamais vu manger à la c-cantine avant.

Minable. Mais maintenant elle devait faire avec.

- Ben, il s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette, avant je mangeais chez moi, mais maintenant l'ambiance est tellement glauque entre mes parents que c'est trop galère de rester.

- Je vois, je c-connais.

L'ambiance chez Hinata pendant les repas était vraiment horrible, à chaque fois c'était pareil, pas un bruit, et l'atmosphère tellement lourde qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Alors oui, elle connaissait.

Shika hocha la tête et retourna à son plateau.

- Tes parents sont séparés? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur à son attention.

- En ffait m-ma mère, eest décédée, Hinata avait presque chuchoté ce dernier mot. Elle baissa la tête, pourquoi elle lui racontait ça? Elle n'en parlait jamais d'habitude.

- Désolé.

Elle hocha la tête et ils continuèrent à manger, ni l'un ni l'autre ne repris la parole. Hinata pensait qu'elle avait perdu toute ses chances de s'en faire un ami. Jusqu'à ce que...

- Regarde-moi cette pouffe, Hinata suivit le regard de Shikamaru, une fille blonde venait en effet de faire son entrée dans la cantine, vêtue d'un habit bien court pour un mois de mars.

- C'est à peine si on voit pas son string, continua Shika.

Hinata fut surprise, elle avait toujours cru que tous les mecs aimaient bien les filles habillées de cette manière, elle fut heureuse de se rendre compte de son erreur.

- Mmm.

Ils avaient fini de manger.

- Si ça te dit de bouger de là, j'ai besoins de prendre l'air.

Il se leva avec son plateau et Hinata fit de même, trop heureuse qu'il lui propose de l'accompagner. Elle le suivit dehors, ils allèrent vers le petit muret qui longeait la cours, Hinata s'y assit et Shikamaru s'allonge à coté d'elle en fermant les yeux.

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de discuter lorsque…

- Hé vous deux!

- Laisse tomber Tema, ils doivent pas savoir!

- Vous savez où on peut trouver Naruto Uzumaki?

* * *

Voilà, et de 2! ( qui est en réalité la contraction des chapitres 3 et 4, comme le premier chapitre 1 et en fait celle des anciens chapitres 1 et 2! )

C'est bizarre de se relire, le début est très " elle fait ci" "elle fait ça", heureusement que mon écriture a changé depuis! Ce serait trop répétitif! ;)

C'est gratis et ça fait toujours plaisir, laissez des reviews! Accpte toute les critiques... blabla bla... vous pouvez même en laisser une pour dire quel temps il fait chez vous! ;)


	4. Des ennuis?

**Titre:** Journal d'une invisible

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto et à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleur et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en faite... Mais je peux garder Neji?? non vraiment pas? Ok...

**Pairing:** HinataX... mystère!

**Résumer:** UA. OOC Dans tous les lycée y a ceux qui sont populaire, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait parti de cette dernière cathégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en à l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent. Pour l'orthographe c'est mon beta-lecteur de frère qui a corriger donc c'est pas dit qu'il n'en reste pas...

**Réponses aux reviews et déjà merci aux revieweurs!:**

**Bigmistake: **Et oui que de questions... auxquelles certaines trouvent un début de réponse de dans ce chapitre! Par contre tu me donnes des idées pour le jeu télé, sa pourrait être marrant comme fic, même si je préfère écrire des trucs tristes!

**Lotis et Lola:** Tant fait pas, Hinata va envoyer Kiba se faire voir une fois (quand? je sais pas encore.) c'est vrai que la il devient vraiment chi pour Hinata.

**Netissi:** Tu vas être contente! Gaara arrive dans ce chapitre! Pour le sasunaru ça risque d'être un peu dur en effet... même si j'adore ce couple!

**Topie:** Bah je peux te dire que c'est pas un shika/hinata, Shika appartient à Temari ( J'aime trop ce couple!) et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours!

**Melona filinit:** Ouais en effet ça ferait bizzard que le journal lui réponde ( comme dans Harry Potter!), même si ça pourrait être drôle! Et t'as deviné juste pour Shika ( Fougy: Kankuro t'as cafté! Kankuro: Mais non! J'te jure!) Et pour mon auto-critique c'est juste que je sais par experience que c'est très très frustrant quand un auteur arrête à ces moments-la.

**Inurame:** J'adore tes reviews, elles me font toujours marrer! et oui Sakura est faite pour ce rôle, la connerie est innée chez elle...( y a qu'à voir l'anime, elle dit 31 fois Sasuke-kun dans un épisode! et oui je me suis amusée à compter!)

**Takara02:** Merci pour tes compliments!

**Aya02:** Une nouvelle revieweuse! Tant fais pas elle va bientôt envoyer peitre Kiba! En effet j'éssaie de publier environ tous les 2 jours, et je compte pas m'arrêter!

**Wa-tsukimi:** Si tu aimes le yaoï tu vas être contente ( voir en bas de la page!), et je HAIS aussi le sasu/saku! ( en fait j'aime pas tout ce qui touche à Sakura...) Pour e couple de Hinata et ben... c'est aussi en bas de page! ( Comment elle a perdu sa fic Sasuke?)

**Miss Kumi:** Moi aussi je trouve qu'on voit pas assez (Hinata, même dans le manga!) c'est aussi un peu pour ça que j'ai écrite cette fic. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon idée de journal.

Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review, et Bonne Lecture!

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 3 † † † †

_- Vous savez où on peut trouver Naruto Uzumaki?_

Hinata leva la tête vers la fille blonde qui venait d'arriver, elle avait l'air plus âgée qu'eux. Elle portait une longue jupe noire qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et son manteau entrouvert laissait apercevoir un corset noir et violet, elle était coiffée de quatre couettes et se tenait devant eux dans une attitude peu féminine, les mains sur les hanches et le menton relevé. Shikamaru leva légèrement la tête et dévisagea la fille.

- Vous lui voulez quoi à Uzumaki?

La fille observa Shikamaru et fronça ses fins sourcils.

- Ca te regarde pas, lui répondit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux, dîtes nous juste où il est.

Shikamaru secoua la tête et se recoucha. Hinata vit la fille serrer les poings, pour qui il se prenait ce type?

- Je t'avais dis qu'ils ne pourraient pas nous aider, Temari. Tu es vraiment trop impulsive.

Le garçon qui avait prononcé cette phrase venait de prendre place aux côtés de la fille, il devait avoir à peu près l'âge d'Hinata, un peu androgyne, vêtu entièrement de noir, il avait soulignés ses yeux de khôl noir, ses cheveux étaient rouges, rouge sang et il abordait un étrange tatouage sur le front, un kanji, "amour" à ce qu'il sembla à Hinata, mais elle avait du se tromper. Ce n'était pas trop le style du personnage.

- I-il est...

Les deux arrivants reportèrent leur attention sur Hinata qui devint écarlate, la fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Accouche! On pas tout notre temps!

- I-il est à la c-cantine.

La sonnerie qi annonçait la fin de la pause et la reprise des cours retentit.

- Merde! Siffla la dénommée Temari entre ses dents, faudra revenir demain.

Elle tourna les talons et partit. Le garçon, lui était resté et fixait toujours Hinata de ses yeux émeraude, les même que la fille, ils devaient être de la même famille pensa Hinata à présent rouge et qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard et l'attitude de ce garçon qui la mettait mal à l'aise, elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand il reprit la parole d'une voix froide et grave, comme dénuée d'émotions.

- Dis à Naruto de venir ici demain à la même heure.

Et il partit rejoindre la fille qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Hinata resta pantoise sur le mur. Qui étaient-ils? Que voulaient-ils à Naruto? Ce fut Shikamaru qui la tira de sa léthargie.

- Faut aller en cour, soupira-t-il, galère!

Hinata n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot quand ils retournèrent en classe. Elle repensait à ce qui c'était passé à la pose de midi. Et lorsque la cloche sonna de nouveau après les cours, elle s'approcha de Naruto qui était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac.

- Euh... Je d-dois...

Naruto releva la tête de son sac et planta son regard azur dans ses yeux, ce qui fit rougir Hinata de plus belle. Il sourit.

- Tu dois quoi?

Qu'il était mignon…

- C'est ce garçon aux cheveux rouge qui..., commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Le sourire qu'abordait Naruto s'effaça.

- Les cheveux rouges ? Dis-moi, ce garçon... il avait un tatouage sur le front?

- Oui, répondit-elle en se souvenant du drôle de signe, il m'a dit de te d-dire que...

- Hé Naruto bouge toi! On va rater le bus!

Naruto jeta un regard à Sasuke qui l'attendait appuyé contre l'encadrure de la porte.

- J'arrive! Il reporta son attention sur Hinata, je t'appellerai à six heure trente ce soir.

Et il partit en courant rejoindre Sasuke, laissant une Hinata pivoine et le coeur battant.

- Tu viens Hinata?

Shikamaru était arrivé à sa hauteur, il haussa un sourcil en voyant la couleur des joues d'Hinata.

- Tu as parlé à Naruto?

Dans sa bouche cette phrase sonnait plus comme une constatation qu'à une question.

- Oui. J-j'ai pas eu le t-temps de lui-i dire.

- Et?

- Il doit m'appeler cette après-midi.

Shikamaru regarda droit devant lui, le visage perplexe.

- Ca me plait pas cette histoire, ni les deux autres de toute à l'heure. Surtout le gars. T'as remarqué leur allure ?

Hinata hocha la tête.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui du mec, avec le tatouage, continua Shikamaru, il est au lycée de Suna. 'Parait qu'il a déjà un casier judiciaire assez rempli, violences, drogue et trouble de l'ordre public…

Hinata déglutit péniblement, qu'est-ce qu'un type pareil pouvait bien vouloir à Naruto ?

Ils attendirent le bus ensemble avec Chouji et ne parlèrent plus de ce qui c'était passé. Quand Hinata fut chez elle, elle fit ses devoirs et prit un livre, mais le sens des mots lui échappait complètement, elle ne cessait de jeter des oups d'œil fréquent à l'horloge de son réveil, guettant les six heures et demie.

A et trente-sept, le téléphone sonna.

Hinata bondit de son lit et se précipita sur le combine au salon, mais sa sœur avait été plus rapide.

- Allo?

Hinata fit signe à Hanabi de lui donner le téléphone.

- Oui, je vous la passe.

Hinata se saisit du combiné sous le regard moqueur de sa sœur.

- A-allo?

- Hinata? C'est Naruto.

La voix de Naruto lui paraissait lointaine, il devait appeler depuis un mobile.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que Gaara t'a dit de me dire?

Gaara? Ca devait être le nom du mec de Suna…

- De le retrouver demain à la pose de m-midi dans le préau.

- C'est tout?

-Oui.

Il y eut un silence, Hinata se demanda s'il l'avait entendu.

- Il était accompagné de quelqu'un? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Oui, une fille. Blonde.

Hinata crut entendre Naruto pousser un soupir au bout du fil.

- Demain, hein? Tu pourrais me rendre un service s'il te plait Hinata, dit à Gaara que tout ça c'est fini, et que ça m'intéresse plus.

- Euh…

- Je sais que c'est pas très sympa de te demander de jouer les pigeons voyageurs, mais s'il te plaît, tu me rendrais un grand service en acceptant.

Le ton de sa voix était tellement doux, comment pouvait-elle refuser? Elle accepta.

- Merci Hinata. T'es cool comme fille!

Et il raccrocha.

Hinata remonta dans sa chambre, perplexe sur cette situation étrange et bêtement heureuse des derniers mots de Naruto.

Mardi 19 Mars:

Le lendemain, Hinata attendait Gaara et la fille blonde sur le muret en compagnie de Shikamaru qui avait tenu à l'accompagner après qu'Hinata lui eut raconté la discussion de hier.

- T'aurais pas du accepter.

C'était la quinzième fois au moins qu'il lui répétait cette phrase. Hinata était assise à côté de lui, grattant le sol du bout de ses chaussures.

- Je sais.

Shikamaru poussa un long soupir.

- L'amour…, maugréa-t-il.

Hinata devint rouge, il avait dont deviné? Ca se voyait tant que ça? Elle jeta un regard surpris à Shikamaru qui lui fit un mince sourire. Oui il avait deviné.

Un bruit de pas attira leur attention et les deux lycéens de hier apparurent. La blonde jeta un regard autour d'elle.

- Il est où Naruto? Il est pas venu ?

- A ton avis? Lui répondit Shikamaru d'un air moqueur.

La fille fit un pas et se planta devant Shikamaru, le visage menaçant.

- Où est-il?

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Gaara prit la parole en s'adressant à Hinata.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas venu?

Le ton de sa voix était froid. Hinata baissa la tête.

- Il a dit que tout ça ne l'intéressait plus et que c'était fini…

La fille jeta un regard en coin à son frère, il semblait réfléchir.

- Conduis-nous à lui.

Hinata jeta un regard à Shikamaru. Celui-ci se redressa et s'adressa à Gaara.

- Ca va bientôt être l'heure de reprendre les cours de toute façon. Vous n'avez qu'à nous suivre, il est dans la même classe que nous.

Ils partirent donc en direction de leur salle de cour, la pause étant, comme Shika l'avait prédit, terminée. Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir et ils aperçurent Naruto entouré du reste de la classe. Il y eut un silence quand les autres élèves aperçurent les nouveaux arrivants accompagnés de Shikamaru et Hinata.

Naruto avait maintenant un regard sérieux en observant Gaara qui le fixait également. Sasuke se plaça à côté du blond.

Naruto et Gaara se faisait maintenant face. Silencieusement. Cette situation aurait pu durer longtemps encore si Gaara n'avait pas brisé le silence.

- Il faut que je te parle.

Naruto jeta un regard autour de lui et aux élèves silencieux eux aussi qui les observaient.

- Pas ici, dehors.

Naruto rassembla ses affaires avant de suivre Gaara et Temari en direction de la sortie accompagné de Sasuke.

- Sasuke ! Tu vas où?

Sasuke se ne se retourna pas au cri de Sakura et disparu au détour du couloir.

Hinata, qui avait assisté à la scène sans réagir, fixait l'endroit où venaient de disparaître, inquiète.

- Ca ne nous regarde plus tout ça maintenant, qu'ils se débrouillent entre eux.

Shikamaru se laissa glisser contre le mur. Hinata hocha la tête et l'imita.

Mais en son fort intérieur elle demeurait toujours inquiète.

* * *

**_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Sondage important!! °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_**

**Comme je me sens de bonne humeur et généreuse, j'ai décidé de vous laisser à vous ( oui toi qui lit ces lignes!) de choisir pas un 1 mais 2 couples!! **

**1 couple hétéro et un couple yaoï ! qui apparaitront dans cette fic. ( Kiba: t'as si peu d'idée que ça pour les couples? Fougy: C'est qu'il y a tellement de possibilité que j'ai décidé que comme ça y aura au moins 2 que je suis sur qu'ils plairont)**

**Vous pouvez voter pour les deux couple ( mais qu'une fois svp) mais vous ne pouvez pas utiliser Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru et Temari. Bon vous l'aurez tous compris je viens de tout gâcher en vous révèlant (même si je pense que vous l'aviez tous deviné) que le couple final sera un Hinata/Naruto (même si... en fait non ça je vous le dirait pas maintenant!) et qu'il y aura du Tema/Shika... **

**Tout le monde peut voter en laissant une review!**


	5. Secrets

**Titre:** Journal d'une invisible

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleur et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en faite... Mais je peux garder Neji?? Non vraiment pas? Ok...

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, TemXShika et encore 2 couples à décider ( peut-être même plus!)

**Résumer:** UA. OOC Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaire, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait parti de cette dernière cathégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en à l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent. Pour l'orthographe c'est mon beta-lecteur de frère qui a corrigé donc c'est pas dit qu'il n'en reste pas...

**Réponses aux reviews et déjà merci aux revieweurs!:**

**Lotis et Lola:** J'aime bien l'idée de faire taire Kiba de cette manière... (Kiba: Y pense même pas si c'est du yaoï! Fougy: Et si c'est pas du yaoï ( sa risque pas!)? Kiba: Va y écris!!) et v'la la suite!

**Topie: **C'est cool que mes couples déjà prévus te plaisent :b! merci de continuer à suivre ma fic et voila la suite!

**Bigmistake:** T'as de drôles d'idée pour le couple hétéro toi... ( Anko/Neji) mais pourquoi pas après tout! Moi non plus je l'ai jamais vu... C'est simpa de continuer de lire ma fic même si je prends peut-être pas ces couples!

**Inurame:** En effet c'est comme tu l'as dit pour Naruto qui a disparu ( Fougy: Kankuro... Kankuro: Mais je te dis que c'est pas moi!! et entre nous c'était pas très dur à deviner...) et pour tes votes c'est pas grave si les perso sont en arrière plan je peux toujours les faire apparaitre vu que j'invente cette fic au fur et à mesure, par contre j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que Temari est portée disparue depuis que des gens ont voter sasu/gaara, ( Gaara fait semblent de rien)... et voila la suite!

**Clytia:** Merci de ta review et pour tes votes! voila la suite et bonne lecture!

**Tenten-chan524:** Je suis sontente que tu trouve mon idée originale! et voila le prochain chapitre!

**Netissi: **Je suis désolée qu'il y aie pas les couples que tu aimes...(gomen --'') mais j'ai quand même prévu l'apparition d'un de tes couples (je dis pas lequel!) et voila le prochain chapitre!

**Aya72:** On va savoir ce que veut Gaara à Naruto dans ce chapitre, et oui c'est vrai que Shika est plus proche qu'Hinata ( très protecteur notre Shika!), et voila la suite!

**Mélody:** Merci d'aimer ma fic! et c'est bien que j'aie fait les couples que tu aimes, par contre il y aura bel et bien du yaoi ( j'aime trop ça et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!)

**Perla noir:** Merci pour tes compliments et yaoi powa!! ( Sasuke: Que quelqu'un l'abatte!)

**Tenshi93:** Alors la je crois que Kiba t'a déclaré la guerre... ( Kiba à Fougy: Tout ça c'est ta faute! T'as monté tous les revieweurs contre moi! Fougy: Non ça tu l'as fait tout seul comme un grand!) et voila la suiteuh!

**Coyotte:** J'avais aussi pensé à un sasu/hina au début mais au fur et à mesure j'ai plutot opter pour un naru/hina. Merci pour tes encouragements!

**Melona Filinit:** Yeah une longue review!! J'adore l'idée d'un Gaara parrain, ça m'a trop fait rire! Et en effet j'éssaie de fair l'attitude des persos assez réalistes ( je suis contente qu'on le remarque!) et j'en avais un peu marre de ces fics ou Naruto est un hyperactif qui saute partout en gueulant! Et oui oui Shika est très intuitif et perspicace pire qu'une fille ( Shika: Ca veut dire quoi ça? Fougy: Que tu es un grand sensible! Shika: Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre...), c'est vrai que pour le yaoi ça va être dur mais j'assume complétement! Pour le inner-Hinata, c'est un peu sa frustration qui s'exprime, c'est pour ça que c'est un peu violent des fois ( et un peu trop parfois peut-être) sinon continue tes analyses sa m'aide toujours! Et voila la suite!

**CAY: **Je te rassure, ni Naruto ni Hinata ne va mourir! C'est en rapport avec les couples... merci de ta review et voila le chapitre suivant!

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review et à ceux qui ont voté ( les résultats temporels en bas de la page!) et Bonne Lecture!!

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 4 † † † †

Mardi 19 mars:

Hinata suivit le troupeau de ses condisciples en classe. Elle était inquiète au sujet de Naruto, mais comme Shikamaru l'avait dit ce n'était pas ses affaires, et en plus, qu'aurait-elle pu y faire? Elle ne savait même pas de quoi il était question entre Naruto et ces deux lycéens. Et ce que venait faire Sasuke dans cette histoire. C'était le meilleur ami de Naruto, même si Hinata se demandait comment ces deux -la avaient bien pu devenir ami, ils étaient si différents! Il avait l'air de connaitre Gaara et Temari aussi.

Hinata n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto puisse avoir ce genre de personnes dans son entourage...

Elle reporta son attention sur le cours.

Ils étaient en effet en cour de français et en train d'analyser le lire qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment, "L'écume des jours" de Boris Vian. Hianata s'arrêta à une page est fit semblant de suivre, cherchant le passage que le professeur leur expliquaient.

Le prof était un type jeune, mais dont les cheveux étaient déjà blancs. Il était connu pour lire des livres douteux en classe et ses retards fréquents.

- Kiba, lis nous la suite, demanda-t-il.

Kiba, qui était occupé à parler à Shino, se retourna et commença à lire:

- "En passant dans le couloir, Nicolas s'arrêta. Les soleils entraient décidément mal. Les carreaux de céramique jaune paraissaient ternis et voilés..."

- Sa suffit comme ça Kiba, l'interrompit le professeur, mais nous sommes deux pages plus loin, tu vois?

Il y eut quelques rires dans la classe, Kiba eut lui même un sourire et tourna la page.

Irrécupérable.

- Vous voulez que je continue à lire monsieur? Demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

- Non merci Kiba. Ino, continue. Au bon endroit s'il te plait.

- " La souris. Debout sur ses pattes de derrière, grattait avec ses mains un des carreaux ternis. Là où elle avait gratté cela brillait de nouveau. - Eh bien! dit Nicholas, tu y arrives!... C'est remarquable. La souris s'arrêta, haletante, et montra ses mains, toutes écorchées et sanglantes."

- Merci Ino, prend en de la graine Kiba - Kiba lui sourit à nouveau, quelqu'un peu me dire quel est le rôle de la souris dans ce livre? Il balaya la salle du regard, tout le monde faisant semblent de trouver sa trousse fascinante ou regardant ailleurs.

- Quelle forêt de mains levées! Ironisa leur professeur, voyons voir... Hinata! Dis-nous quel est le rôle de la souris.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hinata qui rougit, elle détestait attirer toute l'attention sur elle.

- Elle f-fait entrer la lumière dans la maison, ele veut continuer à apporter du bonheur ?

Quelques élèves ricanèrent, mais Hinata n'y fit pas attention.

- C'est juste Hinata, reprit Kakashi, La souris apporte du bonheur même dans les moments les plus critiques, elle continue à luter et se bat pour ça, jusqu'à en souffrir elle continue à se battre, jusqu'au bout...

Pendant ce temps du côté de Naruto, l'atmosphère était plus tendue.

Ils étaient partis loin du lycée et s'étaient rendu chez Sasuke dont la maison était déserte à cette heure.

Naruto était de forte mauvaise humeur, il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres depuis leur altercation devant la classe et jetait régulièrement des regards autour de lui. Gaara s'était, comme à sa habitude, enfermé dans un mutisme profond. Sasuke et Temari les accompagnaient.

- Bon maintenant dis-moi ce que tu me veux! S'exclama Naruto, n'y tenant plus, brisant le silence pesant.

- Il faut que je te parle, c'est…

- Ca j'avais compris! L'interrompit le blond, plus stressé et nerveux que jamais.

- Naruto laisse-le parler, le coupa Sasuke. Il avait prononcé ces mot en regardant Gaara.

Gaara inclina la tête, et repris d'un ton las.

- Comme je disais, il jeta un regard à Naruto mais celui-ci resta silencieux, j'ai entendu dire que tu devais de l'argent à Kabuto et qu'il te cherche. C'est quoi ce bordel?

Naruto soupira et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Il garda la tête baissée sur le couteux tapis du salon.

- Je sais, il m'a contacté il y a quelques jours.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et fixa son meilleur ami, l'air contrarié.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? Ce n'est pas rien ça, merde!

Naruto soupira, son regard toujours fixé sur le sol.

- Je sais.

Sasuke allait répliquer quelque chose mais Gaara fut plus rapide que lui.

- Naruto je croyais que t'avais dit que tout ça était fini, que t'avais tout plaqué, alors maintenant tu vas nous expliquer tout ce bordel, et sans rien nous cacher.

Naruto poussa un autre soupir et s'affala sur un divan, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Kabuto... Je le croyais mort ce type! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était dans un squatt et il avait forcé sur sa dose, après je me souviens plus, je l'ai plus jamais revu alors j'ai pensé qu'il avait crevé. Faut dire aussi que ça m'arrangeait. Puisque maintenant vous savez que je lui dois du fric.

- Combien?

Naruto resta silencieux à la question de Sasuke.

- Combien?

- 8'000.

Temari poussa un cri et Sasuke s'assit à son tour sur le divan à côté de Temari. Gaara qui était resté debout continuait de fixer Naruto. Il y eut un silence, et Gaara se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- Et ce fric, les 8'000, tu les as?

Naruto eut un petit rire nerveux entre ses mains.

- A ton avis? Bien sur que non.

Il y eut un autre silence. Et cette fois ce fut Temari qui reprit la parole.

- Et ton tuteur? Iruka où je sais plus comment il s'appelle, il ne peut pas t'aider?

Naruto releva enfin la tête.

- C'est à peine s'il arrive à joindre les deux bouts à la fin du mois avec les deux jobs qu'il cumule. En plus je me vois mal arrivé et lui dire que j'ai besoins de 8'000 thunes pour remboursé un dealer!

- Mais putain comment t'as fait pour lui devoir autant? C'est quand même énorme comme somme! 8'000!

Sasuke qui n'avait pas repris la parole depuis l'annonce de la somme de la dette de Naruto, venait de se lever du divan et faisait les cents pas.

- Pour différent trucs... répondit Naruto d'un air vague, emprunts, ébergement, services rendus... ça va vite.

Gaara regarda Naruto. Il ne disait pas toute la vérité, mais il semblait trop abattu pour dire quoi que se soit d'autre pour l'instant.

- Je peux te prêter du fric pour t'aider, mais pas 8'000.

- Moi aussi, intervint Sasuke.

Naruto eut un triste sourire.

- Non, c'est pas vos affaires, je veux pas vous impliquer là-dedans.

Sasuke n'y tenant plus perdis son calme.

- Mais t'es complètement con ou quoi?! Putain Naruto ! Y a un mec influant et dangereux qui menace mon meilleur ami et tu me dis que je suis pas concerné! Mais tu crois quoi!? Que je vais rester la sans rien faire!

Naruto rebaissa la tête, il était à la fois content et inquiet par rapport à ce que Sasuke venait de lui dire. Ils allaient l'aider, qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Merci, murmura Naruto. Sasuke soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Bordel... Bon va falloir que vous dégagiez, dit-il en s'adressant à Temari et Gaara, mes parents vont pas tarder à rentrer et je veux pas qu'il vous trouve dans la maison, Naruto toi et moi faut qu'on parle donc tu reste.

Gaara hocha la tête.

- Je vais me renseigner et voir ce que je peux faire pour toi Naruto, après tout moi aussi, j'ai une dette envers toi.

Et il partit en direction de la porte d'entrée. Temari posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto en signe de compassion avec un faible sourire, que Naruto ne lui rendis pas.

Dès qu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermé, Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, la mine contrariée.

- Je qu'on a des choses à mettre au clair toi et moi...

* * *

_**Résultats temporaires des sondages:**_

_Yaoï:_

sasu/kiba: 1

sasu/gaara: 4

kiba/lee: 1

kiba/shino: 1

Kakashi/Iruka: 1

gaara/kiba: 1

Bon on voit que pour l'instant c'est le sasu/gaara qui gagne!

_Hétéro:_

neji/tenten: 6

sasu/ino: 2

anko/neji: 1

ino/chouji: 1

Pour l'instant c'est largement le couple tenten/neji qui prime!

Les votes sont toujours ouverts! Voter par review!


	6. Kabuto

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleur et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en faite... Mais je peux garder Neji?? non? Vraiment pas? Ok... TT.TT

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, TemXShika et encore 2 couples à décider (peut-être même plus!)

**Résumer:** UA. OOC. Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaire, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait parti de cette dernière cathégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en à l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent. Pour l'orthographe c'est mon beta-lecteur de frère qui a corrigé donc c'est pas dit qu'il n'en reste pas...

**Réponses aux reviews et déjà merci aux revieweurs!:**

**Lotis et Lola:** Moi aussi je trouvais l'idée d'un kiba/gaara marrante, mais bon les votes en ont déciés autrement! Merci de continuer à me laisser des revews!

**Bigmistake:** Ben oui t'es la seule à avoir eut des idées original pour les couples, mais je pense que j'aurais eu de la peine pour le anko/neji... lol Par contre je suis désolée que le sasu/gaara à gagné... ( pas tapé! c'est pas ma faute! bon je crois que tu peux aussi me commander une camisole de force! lol)

**Perle noire: **Et oui Naruto était un jukie en puissance ( Fougy: c'est pas bien Naruto! Naruto: Mais c'est toi qui me fais faire ça dans cette fic! Fougy: ...) et voila la suite!

**Tenten-chan524:** Merci pour ta review, j'ai quand même compté tes trois vote ( mais chut, hein?) et v'la la suite!

**Mark221:** Tant fait pas sa m'arrive aussi (très) souvent d'écrire une super review et de la supprimer, je compatis. Pour le temps "regarde par la fenêtre" il fait nuit et il neige! ( je déteste la neige! Sasuke: On s'en fout tu sais?) merci pour ta review!

**Netissi:** C'est vrai que je replace un passage du journal... surement dans le prochain chap' parce que la je viens de finir celui-la et je paux pas le placer dedans... merci de toujours laisser des reviews et voila la suite!

**Wa-tsukimi:** Je me suis trop marré en lisant tes reviews, il te fais pas de cadeau Sasuke ( je te l'échange contre Kiba! Kiba: Pourquoi tu veux m'échanger? Fougy: Mais non c'est un blague! Kiba: Va crever. Fougy: N'est-il pas adorable?). Moi aussi j'ai perdu une fic en fesant n'importe quoi... ( j'ai tout simplement tout écris d'un coup et à la question voulez-vous sauvegarder? j'ai mis sans faire expres,... non. TT.TT, j'ai jamais eu le courage de la réécrire!)

**Inurame:** (Fougy: Sasuke... Saskue: Quoi? Fougy: C'est quoi ce chantage que tu fais à mes revieweurs... Sasuke très innocent: Quoi? Fougy: Les trois chapitres... Sasuke: Ah ça! Fougy: Oui ça! Tu t'excuse maintenant! ou je te fais mourir à cause d'une infection de la vessie! Sasuke: Pardon. Fougy: J'aime mieux ça... mais tu vas quand même être mis avec Gaara! Sasuke: "pour des questions de bienséance je ne peux pas vous communiquer ces paroles" Fougy: C'est la guerre...) Débilité mises à part (oui Kiba, je peux le faire, admire!) merci de ta review et voila la suite!

**Tenshi93:** Oui Naruto est vraiment un boulet... mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime! Hinata on compte tous sur toi ( Hinata nous fait une syncope) autrement Kiba tient à te faire passer un message: ( Kiba: Je tient juste à dire que si tu me mets avec Lee, je me suicide!! Fougy: On y croit, on y croit...)

**Clytia:** Tu vas être heureuse tenten/neji à gagnà, (genre la surprise!) contente Tenten (Tenten, rouge: Oh tu sais moi sa m'est égal! Fougy: Mais bien sur! Au moins une qui est heureuse, je t'adore Tenten! Tentent: Mais j'apparais quand? TT Fougy: Euh... Ah quoi ? Kiba m'appelle? Jarrive! Tenten: ...) et voila la suite!

**P'tite-fleur-des-bois:** Une new revieweuse! Et bas oui que de questions... (Kiba: Un peu trop. Fougy: Mais pourquoi tu t'incrustes toujours dans mes répones? Kiba, grand sourire: Pour t'enmerder! Fougy T.T: C'est réussi...) Et voila la suite!

Bonne Lecture à tous et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review!

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 5 † † † †

Mercredi 21 mars

C'était la pause de midi, Hinata jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à la table où Naruto et Sasuke avaient l'habitude de manger, mais à présent il y avait deux places de libre entre Sakura et Ino.

Ils n'étaient toujours pas revenue et Hinata était inquiète. Et ça Shikamaru l'avait bien sur remarqué.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te faire du souci pour eux comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne te regarde pas.

Hinata rougit et fixa Shika.

- Oui... mais si i-il leur était arrivé quelque chose?

La voix d'Hinata tremblait légèrement.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules et recommença à manger. Hinata, dont l'angoisse lui avait hotté l'appétit continua à fixer Shikamaru.

Sentant son regard, Shikamaru soupira et se redressa sur sa chaise.

- Ok, admettons qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose, qu'est ce qu'on pourrait y faire de toute façon?

- Mais c'est qu-quand même étrange qu'ils soient absents tous les deux!

C'est vrai que c'était suspect, Shika devait l'admettre, mais toute ces histoires ne l'intéressaient pas et il aurait volontiers tiré un trait dessus si Hinata n'avait pas été là. Il soupira.

- Galère... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse? On ne sait même pas ce qu'il lui voulait ces types!

- Oui mais...

- Hinata, ce n'est pas nos affaire, la coupa Shikamaru, laisse-les se débrouiller, ils sont grands après tout.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ré abordèrent le sujet de la disparition de Naruto et Sasuke de tout le reste de la matinée. Vers la fin de leur dernier cours, celui d'histoire, leur professeur monsieur Asuma, leur fit une annonce.

- Bon les jeunes, comme vous le savez la fin du premier trimestre approche et... il nous manque une note, leur professeur eut un sourire confus. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous faire faire pour note un exposé par deux.

Il y eut une grande agitation dans la classe.

- Mais c'est injuste on a qu'une semaine! C'est trop court!

- Tu te mets avec moi?

- Oh non je suis nul pour les exposés!

- C'est une blague, monsieur?!

- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu te mettais avec moi la dernière fois!

- Non je vais avec Sakura!

- On se met les deux, hein?

Hinata ne dit rien, regardant toute cette agitation d'un œil impassible, elle aperçu Shikamaru assis à côté de Chouji, lui non plus ne participait pas à tout ce brouhaha. Il leva les yeux au ciel à son attention, elle lui sourit.

- Silence jeunes gens! Silence! Le professeur balaya la classe du regard, j'aimerais aussi que deux personnes se mettent avec monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa et monsieur Naruto Uzumaki qui n'ont pas daigné nous honorer de leur présence à ce cours, afin de leur expliquer les objectifs que je vais vous mettre au tableau tout à l'heure. Des volontaires?

Ino leva précipitamment la main, comme si elle voulait toucher le plafond et Sakura bondit littéralement de sa chaise.

- Moi monsieur! Je veux bien me mettre avec Sasuke!

- Ta gueule sale truie, lui répliqua Sakura assez doucement pour que le prof ne l'entende pas, Non moi monsieur! J'habite plus près!

Asuma eut un grand sourire.

- Ca c'est ce que j'appelle l'esprit d'équipe! Bien mademoiselle Haruno pour des raisons pratiques je vous mets avec monsieur Uchiwa.

- Yeeeeeeeeeeesss !

Sakura avait levé son poing en signe de victoire, elle allait enfin pouvoir être avec Sasuke. Seul à seul! Elle l'aurait rien que pour elle! Ino serrait les poings sous la table, se retenant de frapper la rose.

- Et vous mademoiselle Yamanaka, je vous mets avec monsieur Uzumaki?

La colère d'Ino retomba d'un seul coup, laissant place à une expression outrée.

- Quoi?! Non moi je suis déjà avec Sasame monsieur!

La pauvre Sasame n'avait pas eut le loisir de protester, Ino Yamanaka avait parlé.

- Ah... bon d'accord, fit leur professeur, alors qui est tout seul? Qui n'a pas de partenaire?

Hinata leva timidement la main, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, tous les autres étaient en couple.

- Bien, mademoiselle Hyuga je vous mets avec monsieur Uzumaki alors, ça ne vous dérange pas?

Elle fit un léger signe de négation de la tête. Pas le moindre du monde.

Elle jeta un regard à la classe, tous était en train de communiquer, en gueulant, leur nom ainsi que celui de leur partenaire à leur professeur qui ne savait plus où donner la tête. Elle accrocha le regard de Shikamaru, affalé sur sa table, il lui fit un sourire moqueur et leva son pouce en direction d'Hinata. Elle rougit de plus belle et détourna la tête. Décidément ce mec remarquait tout!

Elle regarda distraitement par la fenêtre. Elle vit son reflet dans la vitre et eut un pâle sourire. Elle allait pouvoir être avec Naruto! Elle pourrait enfin savoir s'il allait bien! Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Ce fut la voix de son professeur qui la tira de sa rêverie.

- Bien, maintenant un peu de silence, silence s'il vous plait jeunes gens! Silence!

Ce fut radical, Asume remit balaya la classe du regardet se racla la gorge.

- Bien. Maintenant sortez vos cahiers et prenez notes des objectifs que je vais vous écrire...

Hinata sortit son cahier et prit note, comme les autres, des consignes qu'Asuma inscrivait au fur et à mesure au tableau et écouta ses explications tout le reste de l'heure. Toujours avec son petit sourire en coin, l'image du blond restant gravé dans son esprit.

A la fin du cours, elle prit la direction de l'arrêt de bus, sans cesser de sourire. Ce qui fit rire Chouji qui attendait le bus avec eux, et qu'Hinata aimait bien.

- Toi, t'es amoureuse!

Hinata rougit, encore. Shikamaru eut un autre sourire.

- C'est le cours d'histoire qui te fait cet effet? Je suis sur qu'Asuma serait content d'apprendre qu'il te plait...

Hinata essaya de jeter un regard noir à Shika, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle. C'était tellement facile de lui faire perdre ses moyens! Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Crétin!

Chouji sourit à ce spectacle, ces deux-la s'entendaient décidément vraiment bien! Hinata ne disait à présent plus rien et faisait mine de bouder. Shikamaru éclata franchement de rire et le trajet du retour se fit dans la bonne humeur, Hinata écouta même Kiba sans broncher sur le chemin du retour !

Une fois chez elle, elle prit son portable pour appeler Naruto. Elle chercha son numéro sur la liste de classe et le composa. Son coeur battait fort, quand elle colla le combiné à son oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire? _Salut c'est Hinata, on doit faire un devoir ensemble! On se voit quand? _Hinata raccrocha vivement à la troisième sonnerie.

Non décidément elle ne pouvait vraiment pas l'appeler comme ça! Elle monta dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit, elle mit le téléphone contre son oreille et s'imagina qu'elle parlait à Naruto.

- Salut Naruto, c'est Hinata... Comment sa va? … On doit faire un devoir d'histoire ensemble…Bin je t'appelle parce que le prof d'histoire nous a mis ensemble pour un exposer et que c'est pour note…Faudrait qu'on se voit pour le faire, j'ai toute les notes._ Et là on fixe une dâte et au revoir!_ _Allez on recommence pour être sur._ Salut Naruto, c'est Hinata. Comment sa va? Je t'appelle parce que le prof d'histoire nous a mis ensemble pour un exposer et que c'est pour note... Faudrait qu'on se voit un de ses jours pour qu'on le fasse...

Hinata s'était levée et arpentait la pièce, elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, le portable toujours à l'oreille. Elle décida de continuer son jeu.

-Samedi après-midi? Ok pas de problème! Non non ça me dérange pas de venir plus tôt si tu veux... Tu sais que t'as failli te retrouver avec cette blonde de Ino. Je t'ai sauvé la vie en quelque sorte! Et Sasuke le pauvre... Il est avec Sakura! Oh pardon c'est vrai tu l'aime! Quoi? C'est fini, tu l'aime plus! Pourtant elle est jolie… Tu me trouve plus belle qu'elle? Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu veux sortir avec moi? Quand tu veux! Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends! Tu dis que tu m'aime depuis toujours? C'est vrai?

Là Hinata éclata de rire.

Si seulement c'était vrai! Si seulement il pouvait avoir ce genre de conversation! Elle se rassit sur son lit, le mobile toujours dans sa main. Si seulement... Elle eut un triste sourire.

Elle recomposa le numéro du blond et attendit.

Première sonnerie _pourvu que se soit lui qui réponde. _Deuxième sonnerie _si ça se trouve il est pas chez lui..._ troisième sonnerie_ à la sixième je raccroche _quatrième sonnerie _qu'est-ce que je dois dire déjà! À oui c'est bon j'me rappelle_ cinquième sonnerie...

- Allo?

Ouf, c'était lui !La voix de Naruto paraissait fatiguée et rude, ce qui surpris Hinata.

- S-salut Naruto, c'est Hinata.

- Ah. Salut, ça va?

- Oui et t-toi?

- Ca va…

Il y eut un silence.

_- _Sinon t'appelle pourquoi?

- Euh…Le prof d'histoire il...

- Ah ouais… Sakura à téléphoné à Sasuke pour la même chose tout à l'heure.

- Ah... ben...

- tu fais quoi cet après-midi?

Cet après midi? Hinata avait prévu de se trouver un club de sport comme lui avait demandée sa psychologue. Mais au diable le sport !

- Rien.

- T'as qu'à venir chez moi à... cinq heure, ça te va?

- D'accord.

- Ok ben à toute à l'heure alors! Ciao!

- S-salut.

Il raccrocha.

--

Hianat eut du mal à trouver où habitait Naruto. Elle s'était retrouvée dans un quartier en dehors du centre, rempli d'immeubles miteux, elle avait cherché le numéro 17, sans succès. Finalement après un quart d'heure de recherche, elle s'était décidée à appeler Naruto depuis son mobile. Il était finalement descendu en bas de son immeuble la chercher. Hinata soupira de soulagement en l'apercevant. Elle courut vers lui. Quand elle arriva, elle était essoufflée.

- Salut! Lui dit-elle, désolé j'aurais du te dire que le 1 du numéro 17 avait été enlevé...

- C'est p-pas grave.

- On monte? On se les gèle ici.

Ils montèrent au troisième étage et arrivèrent devant une porte.

- Désolé pour le dérangement, dit Naruto en se passant une main dans les cheveux, c'est un peu en désordre.

Le "un peu en désordre" était un euphémisme comparé au champ de bataille qui s'étendait devant eux! On aurait dit qu'une tornade avait ravagé les lieux. Des cannettes vides, des restes d'emballages, quelques vêtements et plein de choses encore plus immondes jonchaient le salon. Un vrai foutoir! Hinata sourit, si son père voyait ça! Il ne ferait plus jamais de remarque sur sa chambre!

Naruto dégagea la table des anciens plateaux repas vide et invita Hinata à s'asseoir.

- Autant commencé tout de suite.

Ils se mirent donc au travail. Travail qui s'avéra fastidieux car ni Naruto ni Hinata n'étaient de très bons élèves en histoire. Hinata prit le temps d'observer Naruto quand celui-ci écrivait. Il avait les traits tirés comme si il n'avait pas dormi, ses yeux étaient gonflés et il portait les mêmes habits que la veille. Il paraissait à bout de force. Il paraissait si... vulnérable. Hinata aurait voulu se lever et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle se retint, bien sur, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pensé d'elle? Il avait du sentir qu'Hinata l'observait, car il releva la tête de son livre d'hisoire. Hinata baissa précipitamment les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il, une lueur amusée devant les joues empourprées d'Hinata.

- Je me demandais où tu étais aujourd'hui...

Son sourire disparut, à la grande déception d'Hinata, il regarda par la fenêtre, l'air las.

- Je ne me sentais pas bien...

- Ah, ok...

Ils se remirent au travail. Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce que,

- Hinata?

Hinata sursauta sur sa chaise, elle leva la tête vers Naruto.

- Oui?

- A propos de Gaara, est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose sur moi?

Il semblait inquiet. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

- Non, il a juste dit qu'il v-voulait te voir.

Naruto parut soulagé, il hocha la tête, et se remit au travail.

Ils terminèrent vers neuf heure, il faisait nuit et Hinata avaitt prévenu son père, où plutôt sa secrétaire qu'elle rentrerait plus tard à cause d'un devoir. Elle remit son manteau et Naruto lui tint la porte.

- Je t'accompagne à l'arrêt de bus, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Hinata rougit et accepta, le quartier où vivait Naruto lui faisait un peu peur.

Ils rejoignirent le bas de l'immeuble, et se mirent en chemin en direction de l'arrêt de bus, Naruto parlait de tout et de rien, Hinata répondait par monosyllabe, trop heureuse d'être seule avec lui. Ils marchaient le long du chemin lorsque...

- Uzumaki.

Le ton était froid, Naruto se retourna vivement ainsi qu'Hinata. Devant eux se tenait un groupe de cinq personnes, tous portaient des chaînes et paraissaient menaçants. Le mec qui avait parlé se tenait devant le groupe, plus âgé que les autres, il avait les cheveux noués en catogan, des lunettes noires lui cachaient ses yeux et il tenait une cigarette fumante entre ses lèvres. Il avança d'un pas dans leur direction.

- Kabuto, répondit Naruto du même ton.

- Alors Uzumaki on se cache? Ca fait maintenant deux semaines que tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Naruto continuait à fixer l'inconnu, une lueur de colère dans son regard, il serra les poings.

- Hinata, dit-il rentre chez toi, l'arrêt de bus et tout droit en continuant sur ce chemin.

Kabuto ricana. Il tira sur le filtre de sa cigarette.

- T'as peur pour ta copine Uzumaki? T'inquiète on lui fera rien, c'est toi qu'on est venu voir.

Il avança d'un autre pas. Naruto serra les poings.

- Hinata..., gronda-t-il.

Hinata était figée, elle aurait voulu courir comme son instinct et Naruto le lui disait, mais elle était comme pétrifiée. Ces types lui faisaient peur. Ils étaient dangereux, elle le sentait.

- Hinata pars ! Répéta le blond.

Hinata sortit de sa léthargie, paniquée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent?!

Sa voix partait dans les aigues. Elle tremblait. Le dénommé Kabuto éclata de rire.

- Alors comme ça t'en as parlé à personne? Ca m'étonne pas de toi, t'es toujours aussi fier...

- Elle a rien à voir là-dedans, laisse-la partir et j'te suis.

Kabuto fixa Hinata, tira une nouvelle bouffée et ricana à nouveau. Hinata tremblait pour de vrai maintenant, il la dévisagea de haut en bas, il eut un sourire.

- Je lui dis où tu préfère le faire Uzumaki?

* * *

**_Résultats des sondages!! Ne votez plus!_**

_Yaoï:_

sasu/kiba: 2

sasu/gaara: 7

kiba/lee: 1

kiba/shino: 2

Kakashi/Iruka: 1

gaara/kiba: 1

C'est clairement le sasu/gaara qui gagne! Ce sera donc: **Sasuke/Gaara!!**

_Hétéro:_

neji/tenten: 9

sasu/ino: 5

anko/neji: 1

sasuke/sakura: 1

ino/chouji: 1

kiba/ino: 1

Et c'est le **Neji/Tenten** qui gagne haut la main, suivi quand même de près pas le sasu/ino ( vous imaginez? sa m'aurait fait un sasu/gaara et un sasu/ino! J'aurais pu inauguré en fesant le premier ménage à trois!)

Les votes sont fermés! lâchez vos claviers enfin non gardez les pour me laisser une review!

* * *


	7. Illusions

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleur et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en faite... Mais je peux garder Neji?? non? vraiment pas? Ok...

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, TemaXShika SasuxGaara, TentenXNeji

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaire, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait parti de cette dernière cathégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en à l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent. Pour l'orthographe c'est mon beta-lecteur de frère qui a corrigé donc c'est pas dit qu'il n'en reste pas...

**Réponses aux reviews et déjà merci aux revieweurs!:**

**Topie:** Mdrr, oui le téléphone était racroché! C'est vrai que ça aurait été (très) génant pour notre petite Hinata! Mais je suis pas sadik à ce point ! Même si j'aime la metre dans des situations délicates!

**Mélody:** Désolée pour le couple gay mais je suis une accro du yaoï, mais t'en fait pas se seront pas un couple qu'on verra tout le temps en train de faire des choses pas très nettes dans tous les coins lol! Par contre pour Sakura... je la mettrais pas avec Sasuke, en fait j'ai pas encore trouvé avec qui la mettre!

**Lotis et Lola:** Ouais je devais avoir un peu fumé en l'écrivant ce passage, lol! Même si moi-même je prévois ce que je vais dire quand j'appelle quelqu'un que je connais pas trop... ( Mais pas comme Hinata et surtout pas à haute voix! je suis un pe tarée, je sais!)

**Bigmistake: **T'es pas la seule à pas vouloir ce couple... ( un vrai foutoir ce truc de sondage!) Mais je le ferai quand même, car j'ai dit que je ferais suivant les votes et j'assume. T'en fait pas pour le couple Neji/Tenten se sera pas du tout aussi guimauve que ce que j'ai écris à la fin du dernier chapitre ( en fait je savais pas trop quoi écrire sur eux...) Bon je vais voir ce que je vais faire des couples que tes amis ont proposés!

**Sarah+Pfr+Fraise Tagada:** Bon je vais éssayé de vous répondre un à un! ( et comme vous êtes sur la page 6 je vais prendre en compte vos votes! Je sais j'ai une logique tordue!)

Pfr: C'est vrai que j'avais pas trop envisagé de couple avec notre ti Kiba, mais vu la tournure des évenements tous les persos vont finir à deux ! donc je pense que je vais faire un Shino/Kiba ! ( pour le Neji/Kiba c'est mon couple yaoï préféré, mais je suis les votes...)

Sarah: Vous êtes pas mal à medemander un Iruka/Kakashi... ( j'avais jamais vu que l'ordre était important, comme quoi j'ai encore des choses à apprendre!) Comme se sont pas des persos principaux je sais pas encore si je vais le faire mais pourquoi pas? Je vais essayer! Pour le Sakura/Itachi, étsant une anti-Sakura j'avais pas prévu de la mettre avec quelqu'un mais c'est une bonne idée parce qu'Itachi est tout seul aussi ( oui il va apparaitre dans la fic!)

Fraise Tagada: Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je vais essayer de les mettre ensemble! ( dire qu'au début j'me voyais faire envoron 4 couples maximum... je vais me retrouver avec tous les persos casés!) Pour le couple hétéro, sakura/Jiraya, j'ai déjà vu des fics sur eux et c'est vrai que c'est troublant à quel point ils vont bien ensemble! ( qui l'aurait cru?) Pourquoi pas un petit flash sur eux? Genre l'élève qui soudoie son prof! Mdrr

**Wa-Tsukimi:** Désolée Sasuke, mais je pense pas avoir plus de cervelle que wa-tsukimi! Bon je t'informe qu'à l'annonce du couple Kiba/Shino Kiba a préparé ses valises et attend que tu viennes le chercher... Mais comme je m'en voudrais de te faire souffrir avec un boulet pareil, je vais te sauver la vie en le retenant! ( Fougy arrache la valise de Kiba: Kiba sa suffit comme ça! je veux pas perdre de revieweuse à cause de toi! Allez on rentre! Kiba: Non!! Ma seule chance d'échapper à ce destin tragique! Fougy: Mais vous allez très bien ensemble! Kiba: HELP!!)

**Overdose:** Oui Jiraya porte très bien le costume ringard, c'est dans sa personnalité je crois... XD! Enfin quelqu'un content du sasu/gaara ( merci!) ! Mais pour le ino-sasu-gaara je suis pas tarée au point de vous faire une partouze! mdrr

**Tenshi93:** La menace tient pluu mais je suis sur qu'Ino pourrait lui faire faire une déclaration à Shino ( Kiba: Essaie et de faire ça et je me suicide à la carte postale! Et non j'arrêterais pas d'embêter cette sadique! Fougy: Kiba, apprend que le revieweur est roi et que tu dois obéir ! Kiba: Même pas en rêve..."sort une carte postale et essaie de se couper les veines" Fougy: J'ai de la peine pour toi Kiba... Kiba: Crêve! J'ai un allié maintenant ! Neji! Neji: Non, je tiens pas à me retrouver à Sakura-Land moi ( le royaume des froufrous! lol)! Kiba: C'est une conspirations...)

**Goku:** Désolée mais se sera un sasu/gaara.

**Haku:** Pareil que pour Goku, Sasuke sera gay dans cette fic.

**Inurame: **Ouais quelqu'un qui aime les couples:b! Ten fais pas y aura plein d'amour dans cette fic ( mais pas pour tout de suite!)

**Tenten-chan524: **Merci pour ta review et voila la prochain chap', même si j'ai un traîné pour le mettre!

**Mini-Yuya: **Merci pour tes reviews! Et bah oui en effet Naruto et un peu dans la M! Mais se serait pas drôle si il lui arrivai rien, hein? Et voila le chapitres suivant!

**Melona-Filinit: **Une autre analyse! J'adore! Bon par où commencer pour te répondre... allez commençons par le début, le plus logique je pense... Bah je sais pas où t'as vu pas beaucoup de fautes d'ortho, parce que j'ai relu ma fic de A à Z et j'ai eu trèèès honte de toutes les fautes, les mots oubliés et ceux à doubles :s... Je vais essayé de faire plus d'effores pour les chapitres suivants (Promis!)! Pour Naruto, et bien oui il est vraiment dans le pétrin... Je sais pas si ça va devenir glauque encore mais c'est vrai que c'est pas trop glorieux pour lui ! Je suis contente de savoir que j'arrive bien à retranscrire la personnalité des persos et faire durer le suspens avec la phrase de Kabuto! Et Naruto, en tout cas c'est comme ça que je le vois, dit à Hinata de partir pour la protéger elle, je le vois mal être aussi égoïste. Et revenons à notre petite Hinata! En effet elle devient moins timide ( en tout cas avec Shika et un peu Chouji...) le but final serait qu'elle vainc sa timidité, mais ça se fait pas du jour au lendemain ce genre de truc. T'es pas la seule à avoir bien aimé le coup de la répétition "ante-telephone" et pourtant j'ai failli enlever ce passage, mais fallait bien faire apparaitre un peu d'inner-Hinata! Et pour finir... les regards de Naruto! Non il ne se moque pas d'elle, mais je pense pas qu'il la matte, mais quand même un peu (; D) ! Je pense en fait qu'il doit la trouvé mignone de bafouiller comme ça, prise en flagrant déli en train de le regarder! Merci pour tes analyses, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais elles m'aident beaucoup!

**Mark221: **Je crois qu'il y a eut un bug avec ta review, mais c'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu continues à suire ma fic!

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews ( pas les oublier!) et comme toujours, Bonne Lecture!

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 6 † † † †

_- Je lui dis où tu préfères le faire Uzumaki?_

Kabuto souriait d'un air narquois, fixant Naruto qui avait serré les dents. Le blond paraissait sur le point de frapper Kabuto. Hinata ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, ce garçon était si différent de celui qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours au lycée! Ca en devenait effrayant, ses yeux avait perdu leur éternelle étincelle et étaient devenu froid comme de la glace, ses traits étaient déformés par une expression de haine, tous son corps était droit et tous ses muscles tendu. Le regard d'Hinata passa de Naruto à Kabuto, de tout les deux elle n'aurait su dire lequel parraissait le plus menaçant. En tout cas elle savait lequel était le plus dangereux pour elle, elle fit un pas en arrière, mais un des types qui accompagnaient Kabuto se précipita sur elle et l'imobilisa, Hinata sentit les main de son agresseur lui palper le ventre et remonter plus haut, elle fut prise d'un haut le coeur, et voulu appeler à l'aide mais Naruto qui avait voulu l'aider s'était fait ceinturé par un autre type. Hinata poussa un cri qui fut étranglé par la main de son agresseur. Un autre type vint aider celui qui tenait Naruto car celui-ci avait réussi à se défaire de l'étreinte, le type lui asséna un coup de poing américain au visage, lui ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière. Hinata voulu crier, mais elle était toujours maintenue par l'autre mec qui continuait à laisser vagabonder ses mains sur son corps, pitié que quelqu'un vienne, que tout s'arrête!Naruto saignait abondement, il était toujours conscient mais le sang lui ruisselait sur la moitié du visage.

- Enfoiré! T'as dit que tu lui ferais rien connard! Laisse-la tranquille et j'te suivrais!

Kabuto eut un autre de ses abominables ricanements.

- T'es toujours aussi con, Uzumaki... quoi qu'il en soit, je suppose que je vais devoir informé ta petite amie sur quel genre de type tu es.

- Ta gueule! Naruto se débâtit de plus belle, il assénât un coup de tête à un des mecs qui le retenaient, l'autre lui renvoya un autre coup de poing, dans la mâchoire cette fois, il resta un moment plié en deux, haletant, il crachait du sang.

Hinata se débâtait, essayant de mordre son agresseur et de lui donner des coups de pieds, ce qui le faisait ricaner, elle sentait son souffle moite contre son oreille et ses mains... ses mains qui continuait à explorer son corps, la caressant sous son manteau et lui palpant sa poitrine. Elle pleurait à présent à la vue de Naruto, sonné, le visage recouvert de son propre sang.

Kabuto reporta son attention sur Hinata dont la vue était brouillée de larmes. Il lui sourit. Hinata fut parcourue de tremblements à la vue de ce rictus malsain.

- Et bien ma belle, t'as vraiment pas choisi le gars qu'il fallait... Je pense pas qu'il te l'a dit, sinon tu ne serait pas avec lui, mais sache que ce cher Uzumaki est en réalité...

Il fit une pause et regarda Naruto qui lui lança un regard noir, bâillonné par les mains d'un de ses assaillants. Il fixa Hinata de nouveau et son sourire s'élargi.

- En réalité, ton petit-ami est un ancien drogué revendeur de coke, bien connu des dossiers de la police pour agressions, trafic de drogue et vol.

Hinata cessa de se débattre, elle fixa l'homme qui lui faisait face dans les yeux, il mentait, c'est sûr! Jamais Naruto ne serait tombé aussi bas! Et jamais il n'aurait agressé quelqu'un ! Impossible! Elle le connaissait depuis des années, il était toujours joyeux et respirait la joie de vivre! Les drogués et les gens de ce milieu sont des gens à problèmes, désespérés et en manque de repères, c'était bien connu! Et Naruto n'était ni l'un ni l'autre! Ce type mentait! C'était la seule explication logique... _Il ment! _

Son agresseur avait ôté sa main de sa bouche, mais elle était trop abasourdie pour penser à crier et à appeler à l'aide. Seul un murmure, trois syllabes à peines franchirent ses lèvres. Elle fixa Kabuto droit dans les yeux, embêtée.

- Vous mentez…

Kabuto eut un autre sourire. Les autres types qui l'accompagnaient ricanèrent. Il s'approcha d'Hinata et s'arrêta à moins de dix centimètres d'elle_. _Trop près. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine enfumée contre son visage, il continua à la fixer. Beaucoup trop près.

- Tu crois que je mens? Demandons alors à ton cher petit-ami si je mens. Il se retourna et fixa Naruto, toujours maintenu en étaux entre les deux types, alors Uzumaki, dis lui si je mens! Ose lui dire que ce que je viens de lui dire est faut!

Hinata regarda Naruto à son tour, une expression de profond regret s'était mêlé à celle de la colère dans ses yeux bleus il baissa les yeux sous le regard implorant d'Hinata. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait mal au cœur. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal qu'à ce moment là, Kabuto se précipita sur Naruto, lui saisit le bras et remonta sa manche au-dessus de son coude, révélant sous la lumière blafarde des lampadaires de fines cicatrices, de petits point plus ou moins bleuté qui partaient de l'avant bras de Naruto et remontait jusqu'à son coude. Hinata contempla ce bras mutilé, ne pouvant le croire.

- Des anciennes marques de piqûres, lui expliqua Kabuto, c'est pareil sur son autre bras, alors tu crois toujours que je mens ma belle?

Hinata resta sans voix, la révélation que le garçon qu'elle aimait était en fait un ex-délinquant accros aux stupéfiants. Sa belle illusion de son amour venait de se briser.

_Pas lui! _

_- _Kabuto...

Naruto avait parlé d'une voix lasse, presque faible, il leva les yeux vers l'homme en noir. Il paraissait abattu.

- Kabuto, laissa-la partir, elle sait maintenant, t'as gagné connard, alors fous-lui la paix.

Kabuto sourit, il fit un signe de tête au mec qui retenait Hinata, celui-ci lâcha son emprise, dommage, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, mais Hinata était trop sonnée pour réagir. Elle tituba, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ça de lui.

- Tu peux partir si tu veux.

Hinata ne réagit même pas, elle continua à fixer Naruto toujours couvert de sang, il lui rendit un regard las et posé.

- N-naruto...

Le regard de Naruto devint plus ferme.

- Hinata part vite d'ici, t'en fais pas pour moi, tire-toi de là!

Hinata lui lança un dernier regard suppliant et partit en courant en direction de l'arrêt de bus, les larmes avaient recommencé à couler le long de ses joues. Elle continua à courir une fois descendue du bus à son arrêt, elle courut chez elle, monta les marches quatre à quatre, ferma sa porte à clé et s'effondra sur son lit toute habillée. Elle prit son oreiller contre sa tête et commença à sangloter, mordant son oreiller pour ne pas être entendue. Elle resta comme ça un bon moment, évacuant son trop plein de sentiments, son trop plein d'émotions... Quand elle se fut calmée, elle prit son natel, chercha le numéro de Sasuke sur la liste de classe et composa fébrilement le numéro. Elle tremblait.

Au bout de la septième sonnerie, une femme lui répondit, le ton de sa voix était froid.

- Allo?

- Est-ce que Sasuke est l-là? Haleta précipitamment Hinata.

- Vous savez quelle heure il est?

- C'est très urgent! Supplia-t-elle.

Le ton de sa voix du convaincre la femme, sûrement le père de Sasuke, car quelques minutes plus tard, la voix contrariée de Sasuke résonna dans le combiné.

- Allo.

- S-sasuke? C'est Hinata.

- Ah, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- C'est Naruto, il...

Sa voix se brisa d'un sanglot.

- Ces types, il est p-partit avec eux...

- Qui? Avec qui il est partit? Hinata répond-moi vite!

Il paraissait très énervé et inquiet à présent, Hinata eut un autre sanglot.

-Kabuto, il les a suiv-vit, je sais pas où... p-près de chez lui.

- Ok, merci.

Et il raccrocha.

Hinata s'allongea et laissa glisser le téléphone à terre, elle se sentait tellement mal.

Les larmes recommencèrent à ruisseler le long de ses joues, elle ne fit rien pour les retenir. Tous les événements de la soirée lui repassèrent dans la tête; l'exposer avec Naruto, quand il l'avait raccompagné, ces types qui étaient arrivés, Kabuto, ce mec qui l'avait touchée, Naruto qui saignait, la révélation, le regard désolé de Naruto... Ce regard qui la hantait.

Elle avait mal au cœur, elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle se leva malgré tout et se mit en pyjama. Elle retourna se coucher et remonta les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête, comme lorsqu'elle était petite après avoir fait un cauchemar, elle replia ses genoux dans une position fœtal et recommença à verser des larmes, silencieuse, comme la douleur qui l'étreignait au niveau de sa poitrine.

Elle resta dans cette position rassurante un long moment, se berçant doucement. Quand elle était petite et qu'elle était dans cette position, sa mère la retrouvait comme ça le matin, elle la serrait fort dans ses bras, lui murmurant que tout allait bien, que ça allait passer, qu'elle était là maintenant... Mais c'était différent maintenant, cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait arrêté de croire que sa mère allait arriver dans sa chambre comme par miracle pour venir la rassurer, et elle n'était plus une enfant, les belles phrases de réconfort avaient perdues leur pouvoir apaisant sur elle.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva, les lettres rouges digitales de son réveil indiquaient 00H23. Elle tituba jusqu'à son miroir, et passa sa main derrière le cadre glacé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la couverture de son journal, elle le saisit, remit le miroir en place et retourna s'allonger sur son matelas. Il y avait de petites traces humides sur son oreiller aux endroits où elle avait laissé des larmes.

Elle ouvrit le journal, se saisit de son stylo et se mit à écrire s'une écriture hachée, couchant son trop plein d'émotions sur cette page blanche.

**Cher journal,**

**Je suis perdue, je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Tout allait bien, j'étais chez Naruto, après m'être inquiétée une journée entière, j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il allait bien, quel soulagement! Oui quel soulagement... il avait malgré tout l'air tendu, des cernes et le regard lointain... Je l'ai même cru quand il m'a dit qu'il avait été malade, quelle idiote je suis! Je suis vraiment trop naïve! Il était tout gentil, il m'a même proposé de me raccompagner. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Si j'avais su que ces types allaient nous tomber dessus. **

Hinata fut parcourue d'un frisson.

**Et puis après tout est arrivé tellement vite! Ces gens, Kabuto, Naruto qui saignait! **

**J'ai cru que j'allais défaillir, j'aurais peut être préféré maintenant que j'y repense. Et cette révélation. **

**Naruto, ce garçon si gentil, si charismatique, si beau, si parfait, mon ange... est en réalité un drogué, ex-deale. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je ne le crois toujours pas, c'est comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve, un horrible rêve, un cauchemar. Mais je ne suis pas folle, pas encore. Je sais très bien que c'est vrai, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Ca parait idiot dit comme ça... Comme un mauvais film à l'eau de rose. **

Hinata sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche, elle pleurait à nouveau, inconsciemment.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

**Mon amour pour lui, il me paraît immuable, même si je n'ai qu'une envie, m'en libérer. Me libérer de lui, de son amour qui me pèse sur le cœur et l'alourdit, me libérer de ma vie, de mes proches, de ma famille. J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus de cette vie! **

Une larme vint s'écraser juste après le dernier mot, laissant une tâche amer sur le papier.

**J'ai toujours été seule après la mort de maman, ma famille m'ignore, j'ai peu d'amis, je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Mais je me suis accroché, je n'ai pas sombré. J'ai tenu bon. **

**Au début je pensais que je faisais ça pour mon père, pour son attention, pour un mot de lui. Mais maintenant je sais que ce qui m'a fait tenir c'est mon amour pour Naruto, peut-être même qu'il est devenu plus fort.**

**J'ai tenu pour lui, il était si parfait, beau, gentil, souriant, agréable à vivre, le garçon idéal. Et maintenant que j'ai perdu cette illusion utopique, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. C'est ma volonté qui vient de se briser et même temps que cette illusion. A quoi ça me serre de vaincre mes défauts? Mon père ne le remarque pas.**

Hinata referma le journal, elle se sentait lasse, lasse de tout ça. Elle alla le remettre à sa place derrière le miroir, retourna se coucher et ferma les yeux, sa dernière pensée fut pour Naruto.

Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grâve.

Le lendemain Hinata ne se rendit pas au lycée, prétextant un mal de ventre. Et ce n'était pas loin de la vérité, elle se faisait toujours un sang d'encre pour Naruto.

Elle passa sa matinée allongée dans son lit, elle y serait restée toute la journée si on n'avait pas sonné. Elle n'avait d'abord pas réagi, _ils partiront tout seul._ Puis les sonneries s'étaient faites insistantes, _Qu'ils aillent au diable! _Puis on avait frappé à la porte, violement. Elle s'était alors levée, bien décidée à faire partir ces intrus.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sa colère retomba d'un seul coup.

* * *

Hé Hé! Le plus gros de l'intrigue est enfin arrivé!

Alors, qui est derrière la porte?

Reviews!


	8. Club de lecture

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleur et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en faite... Mais je peux garder Neji?? non? vraiment pas? Ok... TT.TT

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, TemXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycée y a ceux qui sont populaire, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait parti de cette dernière cathégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en à l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent. Pour l'orthographe c'est mon beta-lecteur de frère qui a corrigé donc c'est pas dit qu'il n'en reste pas...

**Réponses aux reviews et déjà merci aux revieweurs!:**

**Bigmistake:** J'ai appris un truc grâce à ta review, les "positions amoureuses" !( comme quoi je suis pas aussi irrecuperable que certains de mes profs le disent), par contre pour le Iruka/Kakashi ( que je sais pas encore comment je vais le caser) c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre... mais il y sera!

**Cc: **Je suis contente que tu aimes! et voilà la suite ( très en retard!)

**Miss Kumi:** Shika? Héhéhé, peut-être! Pour le savoir il faut lire la suite!

**Netissi:** A bein ouais t'as raison pour "faux" lol! Pour qui c'est qui est derrière la porte... dans ce chap' ( Mdrr le père d'Hinata dans ta review!), voila la suiteuh!

**Topie:** Moi aussi je préfère les fics sombres ( même si j'aime assez tous les genres!). 30 chapitres (!?) Je sais pas si j'en serais capable... faut voir si j'ai toujours de l'inspiration ! Ta question ma surprise ( quelqu'un ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'un natel?!) alors j'ai été voir natel sous wikipedia et ben... t'as tout fais raison de poser cette question parce que c'est term suisse ( moi qui croyait que c'était international...), en fait un natel c'est un téléphone mobile.

**Wa-Tsukimi:** Mdrrr, mon pauvre Sasuke tu vas souffrir si tu viens avec moi, je dois pas être mieux que Wa ! En plus Kiba c'est pas un cadeau! ( Kiba: J'apprècie... Fougy: T'es mignon quand tu boudes. Kiba: C'était pas l'effet voulu... Sasuke aide-moi! Même si j'ai pas 100€!) Bon revenon à ta review... J'ai déjà lu une fic ou Naruto est un dealer, mais qu'au début, moi j'imagine assez bien le Naruto de ma fic en dealer ( oui je suis un peu dérangée...)!

**Tenshi93:** Sa me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai réussi à bien décrire les sentiments de Hinata ( écrire son journal c'est vraiment trop dur!), pour les fautes d'ortho je suis aussi très ( mais alors la vraiment très) nulle en dictée aussi, et donc en ortho! A part ça j'ai attaché Kiba et confidqué les cartes postales ( quel gaspilleur!), là je crois qu'il éssaie de s'échapper en rongeant les liens... On va donc pouvoir continuer à le martyriser ! ( Il est là pour ça après tout! lol)

Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews et à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris/alerts!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 7 † † † †

_Elle ouvrit la porte et sa colère retomba d'un seul coup._

Devant elle, se tenaient Sasuke, le doigt sur la sonnette, Gaara, Temari et Naruto qui lui adressa un pâle sourire. Elle resta muette devant ce spectacle. Sasuke se décida enfin à lâcher la sonnette.

Hinata n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot.

- On peut entrer ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Euh... je...

Mais Sasuke venait de lui passer devant, sans attendre la réponse, suivi de Gaara, Temari et Naruto. Hinata ferma la porte et rejoignit tout ce beau monde qui s'était retrouvé dans la cuisine. Gaara était resté debout et observait les photos posées sur un meuble, Sasuke avait les bras croisée sur son torse et semblait agacé. Temari qui poussa un sifflement admiratif.

- Et ben c'est le luxe ici!

Hinata était perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient tous faire chez elle?

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Naruto.

Il avait un œil au beurre noir, son arcade était recouverte d'un bandage et un hématome violet virant sur le noir recouvrait sa joue gauche. Surpris de sa réaction, il retira précipitamment sa main et rougit légèrement. Il paraissait gêné.

- Je suis désolé qu'on débarque comme ça chez toi, mais comme t'es pas venu au lycée, expliqua-t-il d'un ton détaché-

Il baissa les yeux, Hinata aussi.

Elle rougit violement, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle portait encore son pyjama! Une horreur bleu clair avec écrit dessus en rose "catch me if you can", trop grand pour elle en plus!

Elle croisa vivement ses bras sur sa poitrine, dans un veine tentatives de cacher se qu'elle portait, et surtout ce qui y était écrit. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi gênée de sa vie! Naruto avait du se rendre compte de sa gène, car il fit semblant de fixer un tableau accroché au mur.

Gaara les rejoint, il fixa bizarrement Naruto, toujours absorbé par le tableau, puis s'adressa à Hinata.

- On doit te parler d'un truc important, y aurait pas un endroit où on pourrait être plus à l'aise?

Il venait enfin au sujet de leur visite.

Hinata, les bras toujours serré sur son haut de pyjama, lui désigna le salon qu'on apercevait par la porte ouverte. Gaara s'y dirigea, suivi par Sasuke, Naruto et Temari. Hinata se saisit de son manteau au passage, cachant son pyjama et les rejoignit, toujours aussi confuse.

Ils s'étaient déjà mis à leur aise, Sasuke, Naruto et Temari sur le canapé et Gaara dans un des fauteuils. Seule Temari leva la tête lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle étira ses lèvres maquillées de noir en un petit sourire.

Hinata s'assit, hésitante, sur le dernier fauteuil libre, elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle fixa tour à tour chaque personne présente, personne ne se décidant à parler le premier. Ce fut Sasuke qui brisa ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant.

- Bon, tu dois te demander qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous chez toi.

Très bonne remarque.

_- _En fait c'est à propos de ce qui c'est passé hier soir, Naruto nous a tout raconté.

Hinata pâlit au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé hier, elle ne voulait pas en reparler. Mais ça semblait mal parti pour.

Sasuke la regarda droit dans les yeux, Hinata les baissa instantanément. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter ce regard perçant.

- On sait que tu sais pour Naruto maintenant, poursuivi-t-il.

Hinata sursauta, elle semblait comprendre de quoi il retournait. Elle se redressa vivement sur son fauteuil.

- Je ne l'ai dit à personne! Je vous jure! Je ne le répéterai pas!

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mais ce fut Temari qui prit la parole.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est que maint...

On sonna à la porte à ce moment précis. Hinata fut prise d'angoisses, et si c'était son père qui rentrait plus tôt? Ou sa soeur? Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si on la découvrait, discutant avec ces personnes dans le salon? Une deuxième sonnerie retentit.

- Faudrait aller ouvrir, non? Glissa Temari, tout à fait à son aise au contraire d'Hinata.

Hinata se leva, suivi de Sasuke qui prétexta allé chercher un truc à boire.

Hinata retourna à la cuisine et ouvrit la porte sur Shikamaru qui se tenait sur le paillasson, son sac pendant négligemment sur son épaule.

- Yo, j't'apporte les devoirs, je peux entrer? Faut que je t'explique quelques trucs pour les maths.

Oh non ce n'était vraiment pas le moment! Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qui se passait dans son salon!

Il jeta à Hinata un drôle de regard devant son manque de réactions.

- Ben en fait, je suis...

Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé, Hinata se tendit; Shikamaru regarda par dessus son épaule.

- Y a quelqu'un chez toi?

- C'est ma sœur...

- Temari ! Fais plus attention!

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et passa devant Hinata qui s'était poussée sur le côté. Elle vivait un vrai cauchemar. Il déboucha sur la cuisine où Sasuke, qui venait de prononcer cette phrase, et Termari lui jetèrent un drôle de regard. Une bouteille de lait en mille morceaux gisait à leurs pieds, répandent son contenu sur le carrelage.

- Désolée, s'excusa Temari à Hinata en désignant le sol, puis ajouta en reportant son attention sur le nouveau venu, qu'est-ci qu'il fait là lui?

Temari fixait Shikamaru d'un regard dédaigneux, il eut un petit ricanement. Hinata observait ce spectacle légèrement en retrait, ne savant plus où se mettre.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici? dit-il en désignent Sasuke et Temari d'un mouvement de tête.

Hinata se tortillait nerveusement les mains, comment lui expliquer? Elle ne savait pas bien elle-même ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Temari prit l'initiative en premier.

- Ca te regarde pas, elle avança en direction de Shikamaru et se plaça devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, tire-toi.

Shikamaru soutint son regard, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Si tu crois que tu m'impressionne; je ne compte pas me tirer avant de savoir ce que vous lui voulez.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle? C'est mignon. Mais ce qu'on lui veut ça ne te regarde pas.

Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, Temari devait lever la tête pour le regarder les yeux dans les yeux, malgré ses talons hauts. Shikamaru la fixa un moment, silencieux. Puis il se tourna vers Hinata qui se tenait à côté de Sasuke.

- Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Dans ce cas je reste.

Il tourna le dos à Temari qui l'observait toujours en serrant les lèvres. Shikamaru balança négligemment son sac sur une des chaise et se plaça à côté d'Hinata.

- Si vous avez fini votre crise tous les deux, on pourrait rejoindre les autres.

Le ton de Sasuke était sans appel. Il leur passa devant et se dirigea vers le salon, suivi de Temari. Elle lança un regard noir à Shikamaru qui était resté en retrait à côté d'Hinata. Il se tourna vers cette dernière.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici au juste? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille lorsque Temari disparut de leur champs de vision.

- Je ne sais pas, ils viennent d'arriver. Je suis d-désolée.

- T'excuses pas.

Ils rejoignirent les autres au salon. Hinata se rassit sur le fauteuil. Quant à Shikamaru, il préféra resté debout.

Naruto et Gaara ne firent aucunes remarques sur l'arrivée du nouveau venu.

Sasuke reprit la parole.

- Bon, comme on disait avant d'être interrompu, le problème c'est que...

- Laisse-moi lui expliquer, c'est ma faute après tout, le coupa Naruto.

Il regardait par terre, son visage était fermé mais le ton de sa voix était posé, bien que légèrement grave.

- Si on est là, c'est parce que... comment dire, j'ai des dettes, à ce type, Kabuto.

Il se passa une main sur son visage et reprit d'une voix plus assurée.

- Et hier, après que je sois... parti avec eux. Il m'a fixé un ultimatum, pour le rembourser.

Hinata hocha la tête, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans. Elle n'était même pas surprise qu'il ait des dettes, plus rien ne l'étonnait venant de lui.

Mais un affreux doute l'assailli soudain; il avait des dettes, importantes à ce qui lui semblait: de plus Naruto ne roulait pas sur l'or, tout le monde le savait, seraient-ils venu la voir uniquement pour son argent? Hinata venait d'une famille aisée, son père étant un grand avocat et héritier d'une importante fortune. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils en veuillent à son argent.

Naruto s'était redressé sur son fauteuil et fixait gravement Hinata.

- Dans 3 mois, il veut que je lui rembourse toute la somme, il marqua une pose, releva la tête et la fixa droit dans les yeux, et il veut que se soit toi qui la lui amène.

Hinata sursauta, si elle s'était attendue à ça!

Elle revit en pensée le visage de Kabuto. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, elle ne voulait plus revoir ce type, plus jamais. Il lui faisait peur.

- J'ai pas tout suivi à votre discussion, mais j'ai compris l'essentiel.

Shikamaru fixa Naruto.

- Je ne sais pas ce que t'as foutu pour avoir des dettes, ni qui est ce type, Kabuto, mais ce dont je suis sur c'est qu'il s'est passé un truc pas net hier soir et que t'as mêlé Hinata à tout ça. Tu t'es foutu tout seul dans la merde, alors laisse Hinata en dehors de ça.

Naruto eut un sourire sans joie, il se redressa et rendit son regard à Shikamaru.

- Comme si j'avais le choix! T'as raison tu sais rien de ce qui c'est passé, alors garde tes commentaires, ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi d'avoir mêlé Hinata à cette affaire.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil.

- Et si on demandait à Hinata ce qu'elle en pense, elle?

Hinata était restée muette, les mains tellement serrée sur son manteau que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Tous l'observaient. Sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

- Je ne veux p-pas revoir ce type.

Shikamaru se plaça à côté d'elle et s'adressa aux autres personnes présentes.

- Vous avez compris? Elle ne veut pas, alors partez maintenant.

Elle aperçut le regard déçu de Naruto. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonné comme ça. Elle contempla ses blessures, il risquait d'en avoir d'autre si elle ne l'aidait pas, de beaucoup plus graves même. Elle ne pouvait pas... elle l'aimait trop pour ça.

- Attendez.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet, à peine audible. Shikamaru lui lança un regard surpris.

- Tu acceptes? Demanda Temari.

Si elle acceptait? Elle ne savait pas encore, elle avait besoins de temps pour réfléchir. Pour évaluer sa situation.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je veux que vous expliquiez tout à Shikamaru.

Oui voilà. Elle avait besoins d'un ami pour l'aider, quelqu'un de neutre en qui elle pourrait avoir toute confiance. Un ami sur, c'est ce dont elle avait besoin, un soutient. Sasuke parut surpris.

- Je ne sais pas si tu veux te retrouver mêlé à cette histoire, Nara.

Shikamaru s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Hinata, il haussa les épaules.

- Trop tard, je le suis déjà.

Naruto commença à raconter d'une voix morne ce qui c'était passé, n'omettant aucun détails. Shikamaru ne dit rien durant tout le récit, fronçant les sourcils parfois. Il soupira quand Naruto eut fini.

- Galère, t'es pas dans la merde Uzumaki.

Naruto de répondit rien.

Ils entendirent tout d'un coup un bruit de clé, quelqu'un entra dans la maison. Quelques seconde plus tard, Hanabi fit irruption dans le salon.

- Hinata c'est toi qu'a cassé la bouteille de...

Elle se figea devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Tous la dévisagèrent, le teint d'Hanabi devint rose.

-Euh..., elle s'adressa à Hinata, vous faites quoi?

Que dire ? Elle sentit la nervosité l'envahir. Ce fut Sasuke qui vint à son secours.

- On fait... un club de lecture.

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux et Temari s'étrangla dans son verre d'eau. Sasuke leur lança un regard appuyé et tous approuvèrent en hochant la tête. Hanabi interrogea sa soeur du regard.

- Un club de lecture sans livres?

Pas bête. Que répondre à ça? Gaara trouva quand même une bonne réponse.

- On a déjà lu le livre, on en discute maintenant.

Hanabi observa chacun des membres présents dans la pièce, deux gothiques, un androgyne, un mec recouvert de bandages et un autre coiffé en ananas... Pas vraiment l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un club de lecture…

Elle les salua et s'en alla, ils entendirent ses pas montés l'escalier et le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme.

- Un club de lecture, hein?

Sasuke fusilla Shikamaru du regard.

- Si ça ne te plait pas la prochaine fois se sera toi qui nous tiras d'affaire, le génie. Bon on se casse, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des trois autres.

Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Sasuke s'adressa une dernière fois à Hinata.

- Réfléchis bien à ta réponse.

Il ouvrit la porte et partit sans se retourné, suivi de Gaara qui lança un drôle de regard à Hinata, Temari lui fit un vague signe de la main.

- Désolée encore pour la bouteille de lait.

Naruto sortit le dernier.

- Hinata te sens pas obligée de faire quoi que se soit pour moi, Shikamaru a raison ce n'est pas tes affaires après tout.

- Mais si je refuse, qu'est-ce qu'il s-se passerait?

Naruto ne dit rien, il détourna la tête et sortit sur le perron, leur adressant un vague signe de la main avant de partir rejoindre les autres.

Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, la réaction de Naruto l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Shikamaru poussa un soupir.

- Galère...

* * *

Et de 7! :)

Acceptera, acceptrera pas?

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? Please!


	9. Sms me

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleur et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en faite... Mais je peux garder Neji?? non? vraiment pas? Ok... TT.TT

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, TemXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycée y a ceux qui sont populaire, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait parti de cette dernière cathégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent. Pour l'orthographe c'est mon beta-lecteur de frère qui a corrigé donc c'est pas dit qu'il n'en reste pas...

**Réponses aux** reviews **et déjà merci aux revieweurs!:**

**Lotis et Lola:** J'ai pas vu cette vidéo sur Hinata avec le t-shirt. Je l'ai pas trouvée! Et bein oui il s'en prend plein la tronche notre ti Naruto... Mais ça va s'arrangé, t'inquiète!

**Topie: **T'en fais pas on est deux a avoir appris un truc! ( ne plus mettre le mot "natel" dans une fic...) et voilà la suite!

**Tenten-chan524:** Bein voila le prochain chapitre! ( peite parenthèse hors sujet; merci pour ta review pour mon autre fic "Lettre d'amour ou presque" même si elle a été effacée parce que j'ai du refaire ma fic... :s !)

**Tenshi93:** Oui Naruto est bien amoché, mais ça se met en place avec Hinata! Lentement mais sûrement! ( Kiba: Trop lentement... Fougy: Si j'étais toi je me méfierais, elle va appelé Itachi!! ( si t'as le numéro je suis preneuse!!) Kiba: è.é Tu me laisserais quand même pas me faire attaquer par un criminel derang S?! Tu tiens trop à moi! Fougy: Qui t'as dit que tu te ferais attaquer?? Il veut justs ton corps! Kiba: C'est encore pire! Vous êtes toute des folles! Fougy: Nous aussi on t'aime! Kiba: Moi non plus!) ( une autre parenthèse hors sujet; merci pour ta review pour ma fic " Lettre d'amour ou presque", même si elle ma a été éffacée pour être refaite... ( trop d'erreure dedans de cohérence dedans...) :s)

**Moe:** Ouais une nouvelle revieweuse! yeah! T'inquiète je vais pas le laissé dans la merde ( encore un ti peu quand même...) Contente que ma fic te plaise! Et voila la suite!

**Inurame:** T'es pardonnée de pas avoir laissé de review au chap' précédent! Pour le Sasu/Gaara ça va arrivé... sa se met en place! ( c'est comme pour l'action, je suis trop lente y en a seulement qu'au 8-9 chapitres... Mais c'est ma première fic, faut pas m'en vouloir! J'apprends! lol!) Et vous êtes assez nombreus à vouloir que Kiba se prenne un gros vent! ( Kiba: Vous avez quoi tous contre moi??) En fait c'est quand que tu mets la suite de ta fic " Qui a dit Adorable?" ??

**Bostaf37: **Déjà répondu par e-mail.

**Adelune:** Je crois que j'ai un peu fumé pour le coup du club de lecture... même si je regrette pas! Voila la suite!!

**Mark221:** Mdrr, oui oui Gaara sait lire! Contente que la suite te plaise, Hinata continuera à aimer Naruto jusqu'au bout! ( Je suis une grande romantique! lol)

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris/alert!!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 8 † † † †

Après qu'ils furent tous parti, Hinata se retrouva seule avec Shikamaru.

Celui-ci s'affala sur une chaise et ferma les yeux.

Hinata prit une autre chaise et s'assit à côté de lui, elle commença à se triturer les doigts, tic qui la prenait lorsqu'elle était très nerveuse. Elle n'osait pas prendre la parole, elle savait très bien ce que Shika dirait; Naruto s'était mis tout seul dans les ennuis et que si elle se mêlait à tout ça, ça ne lui apporterait rien de bien.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais la réaction du blond lorsqu'elle lui avait posé sa dernière question la rendait anxieuse. Elle savait très bien ce que ça signifiait, même si elle avait peur de l'admettre. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable, même indirectement, de ce qui pourrait arriver à son ange.

Ce fut Shikamaru qui prit la parole le premier.

- Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

Hinata hocha la tête; oui sa décision était prise.

- Oui.

Il y eut un blanc, Shika la fixa, mais d'un regard à moitié interrogatif, il devait se douter de sa réponse.

- Je vais aider Naruto...

Il eut un sourire sans joie, se redressa sur sa chaise, mit ses mains derrière sa nuque et hocha la tête. Il ne pourrait rien y faire de toute façon. Hinata parut surprise de la réaction de son ami, pas de reproches? Pas d'arguments? Rien? Tout ça la rendait mal à l'aise.

- Dis moi quelques choses! Je ne sais pas moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise? La coupa Shika, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toute cette histoire, tu vas te mettre dans des ennuis pas possibles et potentiellement dangereux!

Hinata baissa la tête. Shika eut un petit sourire.

- Mais t'inquiètes! Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, en plus je savais que t'allais répondre ça.

Hinata releva la tête, surprise. Shika lui fit un clin d'œil et elle rougit ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire. Il se releva et saisit son sac posé.

- Je ne pense pas que t'aies la tête à faire des math, alors je crois que je vais rentrer. En plus t'as de quoi t'occuper l'esprit!

Hinata le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, lui fit la bise et retourna dans sa chambre, elle avait effectivement de quoi s'occuper l'esprit pour un moment.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à une vitesse affolante, Hinata avait pensé toute la journée à ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Mais ce ne fut seulement qu'à 20H00 qu'elle se décida de faire part de sa décision à Naruto. Elle prit son mobile et commença à rédiger un sms au blond.

_**J'accepte de t aider, je veux bien aporter l'argent à kabuto. **_

_**Hinata**_

Elle sélectionna le nom de Naruto dans son répertoire et lui envoya le sms. Quelque seconde plus tard, elle reçut l'accusé de réception.

Elle fixa son plafond. Naruto allait-il lui répondre? Ou le lui dirait-il demain au lycée? Elle sursauta quand elle sentit son mobile vibrer dans sa main. _Nouvel sms de Naruto._ Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt, trop heureuse qu'il lui réponde tout de suite!

_**Merci, je suis vraiment soulagé. Je pensais que t mettrais plus long avant de prendre ta décision. Et pardon pour tout à l'heure. Naruto**_

Elle s'empressa de lui répondre.

_**De rien, j'avais trop peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver, à cause de ta réaction... n'empêche que ça me fait un peur...**_

La réponse de Naruto fut presque immédiate.

_**Je comprends, ça te dérange si j t'appelle? Sinon je vais exploser mon forfais! **_

Hinata lui répondit que ce n'a les dérangeait pas, deux minutes plus tard le numéro de Naruto s'affichait sur l'écran de son mobile.

- Allo?

Il paraissait tendu.

- Hinata? T'as une voix bizarre.

Ah bon?

- Enfin bref, reprit Naruto, je voulais d'abord te remercier, même si je l'ai déjà fait par sms. J'ai vraiment eut peur que tu refuse.

- Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser…

- Ouais c'est vrai, je t'ai un peu forcé la main, je suis vraiment désolé que tu sois mêlé à cette affaire. C'est parce qu'il... enfin Kabuto, il a cru que t'étais ma petite-amie, alors...

Hinata sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, sa petite-amie! Si seulement. Rien que d'y songer elle était toute chose!

- ... Il voulait que se soit quelqu'un qui compte pour moi qui lui apporte l'argent... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que c'était faux, parce qu'après Sasuke et Gaara sont arrivés et...

Il s'interrompit, Hinata pouvait entendre sa respiration à travers le combiné. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il reprit enfin la parole.

- En fait je dois aussi te remercier d'avoir prévenu Sasuke, il m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'avais appelé pour le prévenir. Ca fait deux fois que tu me sauves la vie!

Il eut un petit rire, même si Hinata trouvait qu'il n'y avait franchement pas de quoi rire.

- De rien, c'est que... j'ai vraiment eu peur quand il t'on frappé. J'ai paniqué et j'ai appelé Sasuke…

- Ouais mais peu de gens auraient pensé à l'appelé, la plupart se seraient simplement enfui sans rien faire. T'es vraiment une fille bien.

Hinata rougit du compliment, sans jouer les fausses modestes, elle avait seulement fait la première chose qui lui étais passé par la tête.

- Merci...

- Non, n'importe qui n'auraient rien fait ou appelé la police, en faite je ne pense pas que se soit très utile de te le dire mais, ne préviens en aucun cas la police!

Ca ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit! Et pourtant sa semblait être l'option la plus évidente...

- Entendu, je ne dirais rien.

- Cool, merci. Et je dois aussi m'excuser pour avoir débarqué chez toi tout à l'heure, c'était une idée de Gaara en fait, surtout que t'avais pas l'air en forme.

- C'est rien, j'ai juste été un peu surprise...

Naruto émit un petit rire. Il avait un très beau rire, pas moqueur, chaleureux et agréable à entendre.

- Moi aussi j'aurais été surpris de voir tout ces gens venir squatter chez moi! En fait je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurais réagi, surtout que Gaara il fait quant même un peu peur quand on n'est pas habitué, hein ?

Un peu? Ce type était carrément flippant! Hinata n'aurais pas aimé le rencontrer dans une ruelle sombre le soir.

- Euh...

- Mais il n'est pas méchant. En fait non, ça dépend avec qui. Mais t'inquiète, il a l'air de bien t'aimé. Et Tema aussi.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre le fait qu'un dealeret sa sœur la trouve sympathique, aussi, préféra-t-elle ne prendre aucun risque.

- Ah bon?

- Ouais, mais par contre Tema peut pas sentir Shikamaru! Faut dire aussi qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde comme ça.

- C'est réciproque pour Shika.

- Pourtant ils iraient bien ensemble, ça ferait du bien à Temari de fréquenter un mec comme lui!

- Pour Shika aussi!

Ils rirent, ils semblaient les deux s'être détendus.

- Ouais, j'ai vu ça! Ca va être dur, surtout si maintenant il est mêlé à tout ça.

- Oui.

- Il a l'air hyper protecteur envers toi. En fait je me demandais, il a quelque chose entre vous deux ?

Hinata rougit toute seule à ces mots. Elle est Shika? Elle s'imagina en train de lui tenir la main, elle sourit à cette pensée. Non vraiment pas.

- Non, il est comme un frère p-pour moi.

- Ah, et t'as quelqu'un en vue autrement?

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait ce genre de conversation avec Naruto!

Bien sur qu'elle avait quelqu'un, lui-même, mais elle ne risquait pas de le lui avouer maintenant, et certainement pas au téléphone!

- Non.

- Ok.

Elle se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

- Et-et toi? Tu as quelqu'un ?

- Pas vraiment non plus.

Elle fut à la fois soulagée et surprise de cette réponse.

- Et Sakura?

- Quoi Sakura?

Elle rougit toute seule de plus belle.

- Bein, en f-fait je croyais que tu l'aimais.

- Ah ça! Ca fait un moment que j'ai laissé tomber.

Hinata se retint de sauter de joie, il ne l'aimait plus!

- Ah, ok.

Il eut un léger rire.

- On est deux cœurs à prendre alors! Deux personnes comme nous, quel gâchis!

Il partit dans un éclat de rire. Hianat ne saurait dire si il plaisantait ou pas. En tout cas elle voulait bien le lui prendre, son cœur. Vu qu'il avait déjà le sien... C'était plutôt juste non?

- Enfin bref, se reprit-il, faudrait qu'on se voit une fois, pour t'expliquer tout l'affaire, t'as le droit de savoir après tout.

- Mmm.

- Shikamaru peut venir lui aussi.

- Ok, je l-lui dirais.

- Cool, quoi? Iruka? ...

Elle entendit que quelqu'un parlait à Naruto à travers le combiné, il lui répondit quelque chose. Finalement Naruto reprit la parole.

- Je dois raccrocher, je te redis demain pour quand sa va pour qu'on se voie! Allez ciao!

- Salut.

Il raccrocha, laissant une Hinata rougissante et bien songeuse...

Jeudi 22 mars

Le lendemain arriva bien trop lentement au goût d'Hinata. Elle se leva une demi-heure d'avance, ce qui lui laissa un peu plus de temps pour se préparer. Après s'être habillée et d'avoir pris son petit déjeuner, elle sortit et commença à marcher en direction de son arrêt. Elle ne sursauta même pas quand Kiba l'appela, toujours en retard celui-là. Mais elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et tourna au coin de la rue, pas envie de le supporter aujourd'hui. Mais il la rattrapa quand même et se mis à sa hauteur.

- Hé Hinata! J't'ai appelé avant t'as pas entendu?

- Non, désolée.

- Ah? Pourtant j'ai crié assez fort.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et continua à marcher. Kiba recommença à lui raconter sa vie.

- T'as déjà fait ton exposer toi? Je presque, faut dire que chuis pas très fort pour ce sujet, heureusement y a Shino! Parce que moi l'histoire!

Et voilà, il était lancé et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter à présent.

- En plus chuis sûr que c'est nous qui avons le sujet le plus dur, c'est ce que je lui ai dit à Shino et...

Ce fut comme ça tout le long du trajet.

Elle retrouva Shika et Chouji dans le bus. Mais elle ne dit rien à Shikamaru pour la discussion qu'elle avait eu hier avec Naruto, pas devant Chouji, même si elle l'aimait bien. La matinée passa très lentement entre le double cour d'allemand, celui de géo, celui de math… Hinata désespérait d'en finir.

Midi arriva quand même finalement, à la cantine toujours à la même table, elle expliqua à Shikamaru la discussion qu'elle avait eue hier soir.

- Alors il veut nous voir pour nous expliquer? Comme la dernière fois hier?

- Oui, il doit nous le dire aujourd'hui, mais je ne sais pas quand.

- Mm, on verra.

Après avoir fini ils se rendirent à leur place habituelle, le muret du préau, pour discuter de tout et de rien. Mais quelques minutes plus tard...

- Ah vous êtes là! On vous a cherché partout!

Naruto venait d'apparaitre juste devant eux, il paraissait essoufflé. Les marques de coups étaient encore bien visibles sur son visage et sa joue encore gonflée.

- Pas besoins de courir comme ça, imbécile !

Sasuke venait d'arriver, les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude, il les fixa d'un air blasé. Naruto lança un regard noir à Sasuke et reporta son attention sur Hinata.

- Bon en fait pour ce que j'avais à te dire, vendredi après midi ça te va?

Sasuke le fusilla du regard.

- Tu le fais exprès? Tu sais très bien que ce vendredi ça va pas pour moi!

- Ah parce que tu viens aussi, Uchiwa?

Sasuke porta son attention sur Shikamaru qui venait de parler.

- Pourquoi? Ça te pose un problème?

- Non, c'est juste pour savoir si se sera une sorte de petite réunion comme hier.

- Y aura Temari mais pas Gaara si c'est ça que tu veux dire.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir et se recala sur le mur.

- Oh non pas elle!

Naruto échangea un regard avec Hinata en souvenir de leur conversation de hier soir.

- Bon comme ça ne va pas pour Sasuke demain, disons euh...samedi chez moi à six heure?

Shikamaru lança un regard à Hinata, elle réfléchit. Samedi? Non elle n'avait rien de prévu. Elle hocha la tête.

- Ok samedi à six heures. Faudra que tu me dises où t'habites.

- Hinata le sait, bon on se retrouve au cours, ciao.

Naruto et Sasuke repartirent par où ils étaient venus. Naruto adressa un dernier signe de la main à Hinata.

- Bon ben...

Shikamaru s'était relevé en position assise et regarda le ciel voilé.

- Sa te va si je viens te prendre à cinq heure et demi samedi?

Hinata le regarda interrogatif.

- Comment ça? Tu habites trop loin de chez moi.

- Bin comme je ne sais pas où il habite faut que tu me montre, je viendrais te chercher à dix-sept heure trente chez toi, en scooter.

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux.

- T'as un scooter! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'utilise pas pour venir au lycée!?

Si elle en avait un, elle l'utiliserait certainement pour se rendre au lycée plutôt que de supporter le flot de parole de Kiba et de se faire écraser dans le bus! Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

- Bah, déjà je n'ai pas envie de me le faire rayer ou voler et en plus j'ai la flemme de conduire le matin quand il fait froid ou qu'il pleut!

- Ah, bon alors d'accord pour demain.

Le reste de l'après midi passa tout aussi lentement que la matinée. Après la sonnerie, Hinata dit à Chouji et à Shika de ne pas l'attendre.

- Tu vas où? Demanda Chouji.

- Euh... je v-vais voir pour m'inscrire à un c-club de sport.

- Ah, ok. Salut!

- Salut.

Elle se mit donc en route pour se trouver un club de sport. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé cette semaine, elle avait un peu négligé son devoir pour sa psychologue. Et quitte à faire un truc à côté, autant que ça lui soit profitable, elle avait alors décidé de faire du sport. Elle se rendit donc au secrétariat pour prendre des dépliants sur les différents clubs possible dans la ville et les environ. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc de l'arrêt de bus pour les lire.

Finalement elle choisit: Volley..Elle relut le prospectus coloré.Il y a une période d'essai d'un mois, comme ça au pire si ça ne lui plasaitt pas elle n'avait qu'à 'arrêter.

Elle regarda l'adresse, ce n'était pas très loin d'ici, environ à trois arrêt de bus.

Elle mit le papier dans la poche de son sac après avoir vérifié l'adresse. Elle attendit le bus, tant qu'elle y était, autant se rendre directement au club!

Après un quart d'heure de bus, elle se retrouva devant un grand bâtiment en béton brut avec une grande baie vitrée opaque et une enseigne qui indiquait " Volley Club De Konoha". Elle se sentait intimidée mais poussa tout de même la porte pour se retrouver dans une vaste entrée aux murs décorés de photos de sportifs et de trophées, il y avait un canapé à sa droite et une plante verte juste à côté du comptoir qui lui faisait face. Elle s'avança timidement en sa direction. Il y avait une femme assise derrière le comptoir, blonde coiffée avec des couettes, à moitié ensevelie sous la paperasse qui jonchait le plan de travail, elle ne sembla pas remarquer la présence d'Hinata.

- Euh... e-excusez-moi, j-je...

La femme releva la tête, elle était plutôt jolie; elle paraissait jeune, mais il se lisait une incroyable maturité dans ses yeux noisettes, elle se redressa sur son siège, chose qui n'était pas aisée vu son imposant poitrine, elle et fit un sourire à Hinata.

- Bonjour, je peux t'aider?

Hinata rougit et serra nerveusement les mains sur son sac en bandoulière.

- Ou-oui, j'aimerais m'inscrire pour l-la période d-d'essais...

- La période d'essais de un mois pour le volley?

- Oui.

La femme fouilla dans sa pile de papier et en sortit un formulaire qu'elle tendit à Hinata.

- Voilà, il faut le remplir. Tu veux le faire tout de suite?

Hinata hocha la tête et commença à le remplir.

- Euh... il faut p-pas la signature d'un parent?

- Ca dépend, tu as quel âge?

- 16 ans.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

- Dans ce cas, pas besoins de l'autorisation d'un parent, si c'est seulement pour une période d'essais!

Hinata finit de remplir le formulaire et le tendit à la femme blonde.

- Merci, alors voilà l'horaire et une fiche t'expliquant ce dont tu as besoins pour l'entraînement. En fait je m'appelle Tsunade Hime, je suis la directrice de ce club.

Hinata prit les documents, remercia et salua la femme et repartit. Une bonne chose de faite! Une fois chez elle, elle lut les documents. Elle aurait juste besoins d'un équipement de gym et de bonne chaussure pour les cours_._

Mais elle palit lorsqu'elle vit les horaire; de 15 heure à 17 heure et demi le mercredi et... le samedi! Ca risquait d'être juste pour ce samedi! Elle appela Shikamaru pour le prévenir.

- Galère! Bon ce n'est pas grave, tu me diras demain où il habite et je me débrouillerai.

- D'accord, désolée.

- Pas grave, bon ciao à demain.

- A demain.

Samedi 24 mars

Hinata s'étaient rendue à son entraînement un nœud au ventre. Le trac. Elle salua Tsunade et se rendit en direction du vestiaire. Elle poussa la lourde porte et ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui lui faisait face.

* * *

Une tite review pour me dire si la tournure que ça prend vous plait? J'accepte toute les critiques et une review fait toujours plaisir!


	10. Révélations

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleur et Sakura (je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en faite... Mais je peux garder Neji?? Non? Vraiment pas? Ok... TT.TT

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, TemXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaire, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait parti de cette dernière cathégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent. Pour l'orthographe c'est mon beta-lecteur de frère qui a corrigé donc ce n'est pas dit qu'il n'en reste pas... (même si il avoue qu'il regarde plus trop l'ortho! grrr!) C'est même certain qu'il en reste mais passé outre, j'écris pas pour un concours d'ortho, juste pour m'amuser!

**Réponses aux** **reviews** **et déjà merci aux revieweurs! (j'ai dépassé les 100!):**

**Topie:** Je te rassure tout de suite, c'est pas Sakura (Je supporte tellement pas ce perso!) ! Maintenant Tema ou Naruto... pour ça faut lire ( héhéhé!) suspens quand tu nous tiens... ;-)

**P'tite-fleur-des-bois:** Naruto tu crois? Peut-être... ;-) Pour savor si tes doutes dont fondés, voilà la suite!

**Tenshi93:** Kabuto faire du volley o.O, idée originale! ( mdrr, dans le vestiare des filles!), non c'est pas lui ! Pauvre Hinata si c'est Kiba! ( Kiba: Ca veut dire quoi ça? Fougy: Ce que ça veut dire... que t'es chiant dans cette fic! Kiba: Je vais te... Fougy: J'ai le numéro d'Itachi! Itachi: On m'a appelé? Fougy: "bave..." Kiba: Tous des psychopathe!! ) Autrement je suis sur que c'est joli les barbies Kiba! lol ;-)

**Dark-Lee:** Mdrr à ce compte là c'est carrément de l'obsession! Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis sortie de ma phase Tokio Hotel (maintenant j'en suis à la phase Ayumi...), en fait j'aimais bien parce que j'arrivais à comprendre les paroles ( et que le chanteur est beau! XD), même si je parle pas le bonne allemand, je parle juste le suisse-allemand ( mais ça je pense que tu t'en fous! ;-)) bon j y fais référance qu'aux premiers chapitres, pour l'allemand j'y avais même pas pensé en fait... lol, j'irai lire tes fics, parce qu'une Hinata qui tue les membres de l'Akatsuki j'en ai jamais lu et j'aimerais bien voir ça!

**Ankaa:** T'es courageux(se?) d'avoir lu tout d'un coup, j'ai eu de la peine moi quand je me suis relue XD ( bon c'est aussi parce que je connais tout! lol) ! Contente que ma fic te plaise! Temari, Gaara... la réponse dans ce chapitre!

**Saraki-chan:** Moi aussi à un moment quand j'ai changé de classe j'étais toute seule, c'est pour ça que j'arrive à faire exprimer à Hinata ce que ça fait... Autrement je suis contente que t'aime ma fic et mon style (même si moi je continue à y voir pleins de fautes! lol) Pour Sakura, bah c'est juste que ce perso m'énerve ( surtout dans l'anime à cause des "Sasuke-kun!" è.é'' j'ai chaque fois envie de lancer ma souris sur l'écran XD) on me l'a déjà reproché --''. Pour la personne du volley et ton raisonement... non en fait je vais pas le dire ici, la réponse est dans ce chapitre! lol

**Adelune:** Et oui c'est sadique comme fin...;-) surtout que à cause des vacances je publie tard ( pas tapé! lol). Pour la romance j'ai essayé d'en faire un peu dans ce chap ( j'ai de la peine à écrire autre chose que des trucs tristes ou débilent... -.- mais je vais m'améliorer! lol), et bah autrement voici la suite ( en retard...)!

**Mayka: **Contente que t'aime bien ma fic et que l'histoire te plaise jusqu'à là! Et voilà la suite!

**Inurame: **Hé oui c'est dur de savoir qui est au volley... héhéhé! bon je vais me dépêcher pour le sasu/gaara alors ( vive la yaoï!!), faut dire que deux ice-berg c'est dur à caser ( une vrai banquise à eux tout seul! XD)... Mais ils vont tellement bien ensemble! Voilà la suite (en retard... gomen) !

**Maybe-chan: **( 100 ème review!! ouais! juste un petit pari personnel réussi! lol) Contente que ma fic te plaise toujours! Hé oui ça fait beaucoup de suspects... ( c'est le but! lol) La réponse est dans ce chapitre !

**Mark221: **Mdrrr ! ouais je pense aussi qu'il y aurait pas beaucoup de personnes qui le regretterait XD! ( Kiba: Encore un qui m'aime pas! Fougy: Faut dire que pour cette fic je le comprends! Kiba: Vous verrez, si je meurs vous serez tous tristes! Fougy: Mais oui, mais oui...) J'avance dans la relation naru/hinata... ( aussi parce que les begaillements c'est chiant à écrire lol!), je vais essayé d'accélérer les chose parce que sinon je sais pas combien de chapitres va durer cette fic! J'éspère que ce chap te plaira!

**Lissou:** J'y ai pensé à ui faire faire un sporte de combat mais une Hinata avec des gants de boxe je trouvais que ça le fesait moyen... en même temps j'ai une amie qui fait de la boxe et des fois elle a des bleus sur le visage et ça le ferait pas trop sur Hinata! ;-) Autrement je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite!

**Xam ( alias mon ti frère qui fait son boulot de béta en retard...):** Tu m'as enfin mis une review! ( il va neiger...) C'est pas gentil de te vanter que toi tu connais la suite pour les pauvres autres lecteurs que je tiens en haleine... sadik! ;-) ( Kiba: C'est dans les gènes...) Et non j'arrêterai pas de t'enmerder! ( c'est beau l'amour fraternel...lol) En fait j'arrêterai quand je t'aurais battu à "Naruto ultimate ninja" ( sans que tu triches! ) ! Donc c'est à dire JAMAIS! Héhéhé! ( tricheur!)

**Melona Filinit:** Yeah une autre analyse! ( Elles m'aident toujours beaucoup! merci!), alors... en effet les evenements se dévelopent au fur et à mesure, carrement de jour en jour en fait, je m'étais rendu compte et je trouvais que ça fesait un peu escargot alors je vais essayer de faire des chaps plus long ( mais toujours en fesant de jour en jour à peu près! J'aime pas trop les fics où on saute des semaines ou voir des mois d'un coup sans raison, après j'ai du mal à situer! lol) Maintenant notre ti Naruto délinquant ( ça fait bizard de dire ça quand on voit le perso original! lol) effectivement c'est pas un meurtrier ( j'oserai pas aller jusque là) au début j'avais pensé à un autre truc genre coups et blessures mais si j'avais mis ça se serait étrange qu'il soit dans un lycée normal, je laissa ça à Gaara le psychopate attitré! lol Md'après ce que tu dis ça fait crédible un Naruto dealer donc c'est bon et ton prof d'histoire doit surement avoir raison pour l'environement! XD Pour Iruka on va le voir dans les prochains chapitres donc on saura plus de choses sur lui et sa relation avec Naruto, t'inquiète! Passons à la relation de the couple principal et surtout aux sentiments du blond qui restent quand même asez confus pour l'instant; y a des petits signes un peu parout... en fait j'imagine qu'il sait pas très bien lui-même, déjà rien que dans le manga il est assez aveugle pour ce genre de choses! Hinata maintenant; c'est comme tu l'as dit pour sa timidité, mais pour ses sentiments pour la blond, je vais esayer de faire un passage dans ce chap qui les expliqueront mieux alors! ;-) Maintenant le truc que t'as pas trop aimé, je sais pas moi je trouve que ça va même si c'est vrai que 17 jours c'est pas beaucoup :-s, en même temps elle sait pas trop ce que c'est d'avoir un frère vu que la relation avec sa soeur n'est pas trés forte, enfin bon ce qui est fait et fait comme on dit! Je suis contente que la personnalité de Shika te plaise parcen qu'elle est pas facile à écrire, il est complexe comme perso. Je vais aussi éssayer de faire plus apparaitre inner-Hinata! Bon j'arrête là parce que j'ai déjà beaucoup écrit... --'' héhéhé! ( Shika: C'est plus une RAR mais un veritable roman!)

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris/alert!!**

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 9 † † † †

Samedi 24 mars

_Hinata s'étaient rendue à son entraînement un nœud au ventre. Le trac. Elle salua Tsunade et se rendit en direction du vestiaire. Elle poussa la lourde porte et ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui lui faisait face._

Impossible que se soit elle! Et pourtant, lorsque la personne en question se tourna pour échanger quelques mots avec sa voisine de droite, les craintes d'Hinata furent confirmées. Devant elle, en chair et en os se tenait, je vous le donne en mille:

Ino Yamanaka

Aucun doutes là-dessus c'était bien la même Ino que dans sa classe. Les mêmes cheveux blonds platine, les mêmes yeux bleus clairs, la même silhouette de bimbo... c'était bien elle.

La jeune Hyuga entra prudemment dans le vestiaire, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire claquer la lourde porte pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle se plaça avec ses affaires de façon à ce qu'Ino ne la remarque pas et commença à se changer.

- Hé t'es nouvelle toi!

Hinata tourna la tête vers sa voisine qui venait de lui adresser la parole; elle était plus âgée qu'elle, un an environ à ce que dirait Hinata, plutôt jolie, elle avait de grands yeux noisettes en amande légèrement cachés par une frange, ses cheveux bruns méchés rouge étaient attachés en deux macarons sur sa tête lui donnaient un côté un peu déluré et asiatique. Elle souriait à Hinata.

- Oui, je...

- Je m'appelle Tenten, lui dit la brunette en lui tendant sa main, et toi?

Hinata lui serra la main, un peu surprise par tant de spontanéité.

- Hinata.

- Tu viens pour la période d'essai?

- Oui.

- Moi ça fait cinq ans que j'fais du volley.

Cinq ans! Hinata hocha simplement la tête, si toute les autres personnes présentes étaient aussi expérimentée que cette Tenten, elle risquait de vite être dépassée au niveau jeu et d'être mise à part. Deuxième coup de chance de la journée... Elle qui pensait qu'on la mettrait dans une équipe de débutants ou de peu expérimenté...

Elle échangea encore quelques mots avec sa voisine, les banalités habituelles qu'on dit quand on rencontre quelqu'un; _" t'habite où, t'as quel âge, quelle classe..."_ Rien de spécial.

Une fois changée, Hinata suivit Tenten dans la salle d'entraînement dans laquelle attendaient déjà une dizaine de personnes, garçons et filles confondus, d'environ leur âge. Tenten s'assit contre le mur à côté de la porte du vestiaire des filles et Hinata fit de même.

- Tu verras, lui dit Tenten, y a vraiment une bonne ambiance dans l'équipe, tout le monde s'entend bien avec tout le monde et en plus l'entraîneur est sympa, même si au premier abord il paraît très... spécial!

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit à la volée, frappant l'épaule d'Hinata de plein fouet. Celle-ci retint un cri de protestation en apercevant la personne qui venait de pousser la porte. Mais cette dernière la remarqua tout de même.

- Oups, je suis désolée ça va? Demanda Ino.

Hinata hocha simplement la tête en massant son épaule endolorie, espérant qu'elle ne la reconnaisse pas. Mais là encore... Jamais deux sans trois, hein?

- Hé mais j'te connais! Hinata c'est ça, hein?

- Euh... oui... répondit prudemment cette dernière.

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisait du volley!

Hinata releva enfin la tête vers la blonde, pas de remarques? Rien? quand elles étaient au cycle de transition ( ndlr: Encore une fois vous pouvez voir à quel point je suis bien informée sur le cursus scolaire français... le cycle de transition ( quel beau nom... merci notre canton de Vaud! ) c'est quand on a 11-12 ans pour vous situer ).

- Elle est là pour la période d'essai, répondit Tenten à sa place, vous vous connaissez?

- Ouais on est dans la même classe, Ino se laissa glisser le long du mur juste à côté d'Hinata.

- Ah? Cool ça m'évitera de faire les présentations alors!

Elles discutèrent comme ça les deux, Ino et Tenten, pendant quelques minutes, essayant de faire participer Hinata à la conversation. Hinata elle était complètement sidérée par l'attitude de Ino, ce n'était pas du tout la même Ino qu'au lycée, elle était plus ouverte, faut dire aussi que la voir sans ses trois couches de fond de teint ça la changeait et aussi la Ino du lycée ne se montrerait jamais en compagnie de la timide de la classe et d'une fille aussi extravagante que Tenten...

Rapidement la conversation dériva vers le sujet préféré de toutes les filles: les garçons.

- Alors Ino toujours rien avec ce Sasuke? Tenten fit un clin d'oeil à Ino.

La blonde poussa un soupir, et se renfrogna avec une moue boudeuse.

- Nan, un vrai glaçon! En plus avec Sakura qui lui tourne aussi autour..., elle adressa d'un coup un grand sourire aux deux autres, mais je finirai bien par l'avoir!

Hinata ne dit rien, craignant de déraper sur un terrain dangereux, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Pour elle Ino n'avait aucune chance, et Sakura non plus d'ailleurs, d'attraper le brun dans ses filets... Depuis le temps qu'elles lui faisaient des demandes, y un moment où faut arrêter les frais. Même si elle-même n'avait rien à dire avec Naruto.

En plus, elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'elles pouvaient bien toute lui trouver à l'Uchiwa? Il était beau gosse, certes, c'est vrai que le physique compte beaucoup -ne nous voilons pas la face, intelligent, mais il était tellement snob! Comme si rien ne l'atégnait. S'il était petit, gros, avec des lunettes elles ne le regarderaient même pas!

- Ouais te décourage pas, c'est la bonne attitude! Il va bien finir par succomber!

C'est beau de rêver...

- Et toi Hinata? Lui fit la brune avec un grand sourire, quelqu'un en vue?

La question tant redoutée... Hinata ne put s'empêché de rougir, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de la brune. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vire toujours cramoisi? C'était toujours très génant pour elle. Elle essaya de le cacher en baissant la tête.

- N-non, personne.

- Ouais ouais! Ino s'était approché, le regard brillant, moi je suis sur que oui! C'est l'autre géni coiffé en ananas? Hein?

L'autre géni coiffé en ananas? Shikamaru? Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous? C'est si dur de concevoir qu'on puisse être ami avec un mec sans forcément avoir des sentiments??

- Non! C'est p-pas lui!

Grillée... et toute seule en plus. Les sourires des deux autres s'accentuèrent encore plus.

- C'est qui alors si ce n'est pas lui? Comment il s'appelle?

Et ce prof qui tarde à arriver...

Alors qui est le garçon qui fait battre le cœur d'Hinata Hyuga?

Hinata jeta des coups d'œil autour d'elle, n'importe quo pour fuir cette discussion !

Et heureusement, ou miraculeusement, pour la jeune Hyuga, son dernier souhait fut réaliser. Le sourire de Tenten se figea, elle fixait maintenant Hinata, une lueur d'incrédulité dans le regard.

- Hyuga? Comme dans Hyuga Neji?!

Neji? Hinata ne mit pas moins de deux secondes pour analyser la situation; ainsi donc Tenten avait un faible pour son cousin?! Elle hocha la tête.

- Mm, c'est mon cousin.

Hinata aurait pu être le messie que Tenten ne l'aurait pas fixée autrement. Mais ce fut Ino qui reprit la parole en premier.

- T'es parente avec ce canon!

Mais pourquoi toutes les filles craquaient sur les glaçons? C'était peut-être elle qui n'était pas normale après tout... Le regard de Tenten s'assombrit.

- Pas touche à Neji, Ino!

La blonde haussa les épaules mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre...

- DESOLE POUR MON RETARD LES JEUNES!

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux.

Spécial qu'on lui avait dit? L'adjectif était trop faible pour désigner l'énergumène qui se tenait devant eux et qu'elle devinait être le prof de volley. Il avait une affreuse coupe au bol et d'énormes sourcils, il abordait fièrement une tenue de sport en latex vert fluo.

Mon Dieu...

- ALORS COMME CA VOUS N'AVAEZ MEME PAS COMMENCE A VOUS ENTRAINER? C'EST BEAU D'ETRE JEUNE ET INSOUCIANT... 60 TOURS DE SALLE POUR VOUS ECHAUFFER! LA SUEUR QUI COULE DE VOS FRONTS EST MAGNIFIQUE!

Et le tout dit avec un sourire genre pub pour dentifrice et le pouce levé dans une pose grotesque. Hinata s'executa avec les autres sous les commentaires de leur entraîneur à propos de "printemps", "fougue" et "jeunesse" et je ne sais quoi d'autre.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Hinata était à bout de souffle et épuisée, jamais elle n'avait fait autant d'efforts physiques! Tenten et Ino n'étaient pas mieux. Elle prit rapidement une douche avec les autres (les cabines étaient individuelles, Dieu merci!). Elle se changea rapidement et salua les deux filles.

- Ciao à plus! Lui fit Ino, et je devinerai tôt ou tard qui tu aimes, parole de Yamanaka!

Hinata rougit et franchit la porte sans rien ajouter, qu'elle chercher si ça l'amusait!

- Hé attends! Hinata!

Tenten l'avait suivie, elles étaient maintenant toute les deux dans le couloir désert. Les joues de Tenten avaient pris la même couleur que ses mêches.

- En fait, j'me demandais, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas... La jeune fille faisait des ronds de jambes en disant cela, est-ce que tu pourrais parler de moi à Neji? Mais discrètement hein! Pour savoir ce qu'il pense de moi et tout ça...

Comment refuser? En plus ça lui ferait le plus grand bien à son cousin de fréquenter une fille comme Tenten, histoire de le décoincer un peu... Et pour le peu qu'elle lui parlait, à son cousin.

- D'accord, je l-lui parlerai de toi.

- Ouah merci! Tenten lui sauta au cou d'Hinata qui fut surprise par ce geste, mais lui dis pas que c'est moi qui t'es demandé hein?!

- Bien sur que non.

Elle n'était pas bête quand même! Tenten la libera enfin de son emprise, le regard empli de gratitude.

- Bon faut que j'y aille moi! Salut!

- Salut.

Elle aussi, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche si elle ne voulait pas être en retard chez Naruto en ratant son bus. Elle courut, enfin elle essaya car elle ressentait encore la fatigue de l'entraînement intensif; elle réussit malgré tout à prendre son bus juste à temps.

Le trajet se déroula normalement, à part un jeune qui faisait profiter à tout le monde de sa musique et une bande de gamin qui s'amusaient à se pousser dans les virages, tout était calme et Hinata put enfin se détendre un peu pendant les dix minutes que durèrent son trajet. Elle arriva à pile à l'heure à son arrêt.

Elle eut une surprise en descendant d'apercevoir Temari qui semblait l'attendre. Faut dire aussi que c'était difficile de ne pas la remarquer; elle avait des talons impressionnants desquels dépassaient des bas rayés noir et blanc, elle portait une robes très courte avec des volants en dentelles noires qui se resserait vers le haut pour se fendre en un décolleté toujours avec de la dentelle noire autour, elle abordait également des brassards du même tissu que sa robe et un collier assorti, ajouter à ça son maquillage toujours noir...

La seule touche de couleur venait de ses cheveux blonds coiffés toujours en quatre couettes et de ses yeux émeraude.

Vraiment difficile de la louper.

Elle se leva en défaisant les plis de sa robe et vint à sa rencontre, son ombrelle sur son épaule, un sourire peint sur ses lèvres noires.

- Ah enfin! Elle prit Hinata par son bras libre et l'entraina avec elle en direction de l'immeuble de Naruto, ça fait un moment que je t'attends.

Ah? Pourtant elle savait très bien où habitait Naruto.

- Pourquoi tu m-m'attendais?

- Faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive un truc, c'est Naruto qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Elle lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

Hinata détourna le regard, les joues rosies. Naruto avait pensé à sa sécurité! Il avait pensé à elle! Il s'inquiétait pour elle! Juste le simple fait de savoir ça la rendait heureuse et lui faisait oublié instantanément le vrai but de sa visite. Entraînée par le pas rapide de Temari qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras, elle arriva rapidement à l'appartement de Naruto. Hinata fut prise d'un doute.

- Shika, i-il a t-trouvé?

La blonde haussa ses épaules.

- J'n'en sais rien, et à vrai dire je m'en fous!

La blonde frappa et entra son attendre de réponse. Le salon était dans le même état que la dernière fois, sauf que cette fois il y avait un homme assit à la table en train d'écrire à ce qui sembla à Hinata.

- Bonjour monsieur Umino! Lança la blonde avec un grand sourire.

L'homme releva la tête, il était jeune environ vingt-cinq ans: les cheveux bruns attachés de la même manière que Shika, la peau bronzée, il avait une cicatrice qui lui traversait le nez. Il fit un sourire à Temari, visiblement le fait qu'on entre chez lui sans permission ne le gênait pas plus que ça, ses yeux étaient fatigués mais on pouvait y lire à l'intérieure une grande gentillesse. _Il a le même regard que Naruto_, pensa Hinata.

- Bonjour Temari, je me doutais bien que c'était toi, il reporta son attention sur Hinata qui rougit de plus belle.

- B-bonjour.

Naruto fit irruption dans le salon à ce moment là, suivi de Sasuke, qui abordait toujours son masque d'impassibilité.

- Ah vous voilà enfin! J'ai cru que... Le blond observa Hinata et émit à ce que Hinata crut être un soupir de soulagement? Enfin bref, vous êtes là.

- Naruto tu ne me présentes pas à ta nouvelle amie? Dit l'homme attablé en arquant un sourcil.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

- Iruka voici Hinata Hyuga une amie, Hinata voici Iruka Umino mon tuteur.

- Enchanté, lui dit Iruka, ça me fait plaisir que Naruto fréquente de nouvelles personnes.

- Euh... En-enchantée aussi, répondit-elle maladroitement en se demandant ce que l'homme entendait par la.

- Bon les présentations sont faites, on y va!

Iruka parut surpris.

- Déjà? Vous allez où?

- On doit y aller là...

Temari reprit Hinata par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie, suivi de Sasuke.

- Au revoir monsieur Umino!

- Au revoir, Naruto reste un peu avant de partir.

Le blond se tourna vers eux.

- Partez déjà, j'vous rattrape. Essayez aussi de trouver Nara, il doit pas avoir trouver.

- Ok.

La porte se referma sur Sasuke. Ils descendirent tous les trois en silence. Arrivé en bas ils se posèrent sur les marches.

- Et Shikamaru?

Sasuke qui était adossé au mur lui répondit d'une vois lasse.

- Envoye-lui un sms.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Temari soupira à ses côtés.

- Pauvre Naruto, ça va pas arranger les choses avec son tuteur cette histoire...

Hinata fut surprise.

- Il est au courant?

- Bien sur que oui c'est son tuteur.

Hinata fut choquée.

- Et il ne peut rien faire?

Il y eut un léger silence.

- Comment dire... Temari sembla cherché ses mots, ils ne roulent pas sur l'or comme t'as pu le voir, et il a déjà fait beaucoup quand Naruto est tombé bas, je crois même qu'il a toujours pas fini de rembourser tout ce qui devait...

- Qu'est ce qu'il doit rembourser? Répéta Hinata.

- Eh bien, maintenant tu sais que Naruto a été dépendant, à cette période il avait un autre tuteur, son grand-père je crois, Jiraya qu'il s'appelait. Il était assez vieux, et il laissait faire à Naruto n'importe quoi... no limit. Quand il l'a découvert qu'il se droguait, il a prévenu l'assurance sociale qui a pris en charge Naruto, ils l'ont mis en cure de désintox' et il a été dans un établissement spécialisé ou je ne sais pas quoi pour sa santé mentale. Peu après le grand-père est mort, il est retombé, c'était sa seule famille qu'il lui restait, c'était pire que la première fois, mais une fois encore c'est la police qui a contacté l'assurance sociale et c'était reparti pour un tour de foyer et de cure! Tout son héritage au vieux à servi à payer ses conneries qu'il a faites quand il était mal, mais c'était loin de couvrir tout. Et son autre tuteur, Iruka, il est jeune et pauvre; il travail comme un malade pour tout rembourser et subvenir à ses besoins.

La blonde s'interrompit.

- Si Naruto ne rembourse pas Kabuto, c'est un homme mort. Kabuto a déjà tué, même si y a aucune plaintes, pas assez de preuves ou je sais pas quoi, en plus tout le monde sait qu'il a des relations dans la police, c'est pourquoi il s'est toujours pas fait coincé et que ça sert à rien de le dénoncer, on signerait notre arrêt de mort. Mais d'un autre côté si Iruka dénonce Naruto pour ses dettes, il sera à nouveau envoyer dans un foyer et comme il est assez instable du point de vue émotionnel, il aura perdu toute les personne qui s'occupaient de lui, il risque de pas le supporter et de faire des conneries encore plus grosses qu'avant...

Temari la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Il a déjà fait des tentatives de suicide dans le passé, et il risque de recommencer si tout foir.

* * *

Reviews?

**Sondage débile (le retour): **Juste parce que je suis curieuse, vous êtes un garçon où une fille? J'aimerais bien savoir parce que les pseudos ça aide pas trop. ;-)


	11. Visite guidée

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleur et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en faite... Mais je peux garder Neji?? non? vraiment pas? Ok... TT.TT

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, TemaXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi, InoX... et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaire, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait parti de cette dernière cathégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent. Pour l'orthographe c'est mon beta-lecteur de frère qui a corrigé donc ce n'est pas dit qu'il n'en reste pas... (même si il avoue qu'il regarde plus trop l'ortho! grrr!) C'est même certain qu'il en reste mais passé outre, j'écris pas pour un concours d'ortho, juste pour m'amuser!

**Réponses aux** **reviews** **( j'ai déjà vu que c'est interdit de répondre dans le chap', mais je m'en fous un peu à vrai dire!) et déjà merci aux revieweurs:**

**Lissou:** Une fane de Lee? ( ce perso me fait trop marrer!) Mdrr! ;-) Ino est pas très crédible tu dis? Je vais essayer de l'améliorer alors, plus peste que simpa je sais pas ( mais je crois que se sera plutôt simpa!), mais c'est vrai que les deux collent pas trop ensemble... Autrement je suis contente que la Tenten de mon histoire te plaise ( j'ai tendance à toujours la voir un peu trop extravertie!) et que mon histoire avec Jiraiya soit crédible, là aussi j'avais aussi un peu des doutes! Bah, voilà le chap suivant!

**Topie: **Ouais y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui devaient s'attendre à Ino ( je pense que si ça avait été à moi de deviner j'y aurais pas pensé non plus!). Et simpa en plus, c'est vrai... pourquoi tout le monde la voit comme un garce?! Un des grands mystères de Naruto, un de plus lol! C'est pas mal l'idée de la soirée entre fille! (Pour le casage de Neji, j'ai déjà trouvé un moyen) C'est une idée que je vais retenir... merci! J'ai bien réussi à cerner Hinata? Cool ( je suis jamais sûre de rien pour les perso, comme, je l'ai déjà marqué en haut, c'est ma première fic lol) En fait quand tu parles de Neji et Sasuke glaçon tu pense au fait que les filles craquent sur eux? Contente que le look de Tema te plaise, je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'imagine comme ça! lol Voilà la suite ( toujours mal aux poignets...)!

**Inurame: **Effectivement c'est extrêmement précis! Un vrai métronome! lol! Contente que ce chap t'aie plus, même si il était ridiculement pas très long au niveau du temps de la fic, pour les persos ( comprenne qui pourra! XD!). Tema et Naruto? Pourquoi pas? Ah voir... De rien pour la review, j'attends la suite moi! ;-)

**Okami: **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise jusque là! J'essaie de rester le plus possible dans le caractères des persos originaux ( j'ai quand même un peu changé certains comme Sakura et Ino...), c'est cool que tu l'aie remarqué! Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite!

**Cc: **C'est vrai que je traine sur ce couple ( pour celui de sasugaara également en fait, lol) ... --'', je vais me depêché alors! Voilà la suite!

**Cly-chan: **Mdrr aussi douée qu'Hinata notre tite Tenten! T'as l'air de bien aimer ce couple, on va en voir un peu plus sur eux prochainement, et plus particuliérement sur ice-man alias Neji Hyuga... Autrement, voilà le new chap'!

**Tenshi93:** Mdrrr! T'as fait beugué mon Kiba! ( Kiba: Comment ça TON Kiba? Itachi: Parfaitement! C'est le mien! Kiba: o.o''! s'cour!), par contre je crois que Naru et Sasuke ont fait une syncope... C'est soit le streap tease, soit Itachi, je sais pas trop en fait! Je propose donc: un streap tease collectif, dans un placard ( vitré, faut quand même qu'on voie quelque chose sinon ça sert à rien) Avec Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi qui roule des pelles à son ti frère et à l'autre clebs et Naru qui s'incruste dans le tout! ( Tous: Perverse! Fougy: Maieuh! Moi je la trouvais bien mon idée!) Bon, je suis happy que ma fic te plaise toujours!

**Bigmistake: **Pas bête le truc d'écrire en même temps que l'on lit... ( j'appartiens moi aussi au club des poissons rouges) Le cylcle de transition en faite c'est seulement en Suisse ( et encore c'est juste le canton de Vaud) donc tu n'es pas encore amnésique ( einzeimer c'est pas pour tout de suite lol), tu as toute ta tête! Et je suppose que t'as fait toute ta scolarité ( ce serait trop beau sinon, hein?) ! Deuxio donc, je savais qu'elles fesaient ça pour garder la peau blanche mais j'en ai vu plein qui les garde ouvertes à l'intéreur ( sans fenêtre)... --'' j'en vois pas trop l'intérêt ( à part essayer de nous éborgner avec leur ombrelle! C'est vicieux ces trucs là!) Tertio: J'aurais jamais pensé que la mort de Jirayia puisse être si émouvante... lol ;-)! quatuo: Vive les auteurs sadik!! cinquito: Je retiens les idées... pour le kakairuka, je sais déjà comment je vais le caser ( mais t'en es pas loin! Comment t'as fait? o.O?) Bah autrement voià la suite!

**Ankaa: **Et oui Shika à un sens de l'orientation quasiment nul, comme quoi on a beau avoir 200 de QI... T'inquiète, t'es pas la seule à pas avoir trouvé pour Ino et Tenten! ;-) C'était pas très évident! C'est vrai que le CV de Naru fait peur... --'' Et voici la suite!

**Tomoe Gozen: **Wouha ma fic inspire une auteuse! o.O! Faudra que j'aille la lire quand tu l'auras écrite! Autrement pour ta suggestion, en fait les changements d'Hinata sont plutôt à "l'intérieure" ( elle s'ouvre plus au autres, bégueye moin, enfin, ça dépend avec qui encore!), c'est vrai qu'une Hinata gothique c'est trop beau ( j'ai vu des fanarts magnifiques!) mais pour l'instant elle continuera à s'habiller comme à son habitude, mais pour la suite, qui sait? ;-)

**Mark221:** T'es un grand fan de Kiba toi! Mdrr! Bon j'ai envisagé un passage sadik avec lui... ( y en a plein qui l'attende! XD! ) En fait c'est une de tes reviews qui m'a inspirée! J'éspère que tu seras pas déçu! Mdrr l'enticipations à mes sondages ( débiles), j'avais pas l'intention d'en faire d'autres mais bon! XD Bon, voilà la suite!

**Mayka:** J'ai jamais dit qu'il y aurait un NaruXsakura o.ô! ( j'me suis relue pour voir si je l'avais dit par erreure mais non) en tout cas dsl mais y aura pas ce couple, Naru finit avec Hinata. En tout cas voilà la suite! ;-)

**Cynthia:** Ca me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise! Pour ta question, non je ne suis pas comme Hinata, j'ai des amis et je pense pas être extrèmement timide. J'ai été seule un moment quand j'ai changé de classe ( 1 semaine environ en plus j'ai toujours mes amis de mon ancienne classe, donc pas beaucoup de temps! lol) , mais pas comme l'Hinata de cette fic, j'invente totalement son caractère et ses émotions ( bon j'éssaie de me mettre à sa place pour pas écrire n'importe quoi non plus! XD) Ton review me fait d'autant plus plaisir si comme tu dis c'est rare que t'en laisses et rassure toi j'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber cette fic, je l'écrirai jusqu'au bout! Voilà la suite!

**Adelune:** Je suis happy que la suite te plaise! Tout le monde a l'air de bien aimer le Naru suicidaire... même si c'est un peu ( très!) OOC! XD! Allez, vl'a la suite!

**Wa-Tsukimi:** Tu t'es guerie du virus de la paresse? Comment t'as fait?! Moi j'en suis toujout atteinte... TT.TT Bref, alors pour le blond vénitien, bah je te crois sur parole, j'en sais rien moi-même! ( ça peut paraitre vraiment débile ( et ça l'est) mais je trouvais juste que sa sonnait bien! XD) Par contre je suis sur que Temari a les yeux verts, très foncés, certe, mais verts! lol Suite... T'adore Ino? Moi aussi! Même si je lui ai fait un caractère pas comme dans le manga... T.T En fait t'habite pas loin de chez moi alors, je viens de réaliser! lol Je suis lente à la détente! Pour les fautes d'ortho, elles continuent à s'incruster dans ma fic... malheur! Bref, en fait je suis surprise que tu lises ma fic! Je suis tombée sur ton profil y a pas longtemps et j'ai lu que tu détestais le naruhina! T'es courageuse! C'est comme si on me fesait lire du sasusaku ( ayez pitié!)! XD!

**Andouille cuite:** Ca me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise :) Bah alors j'éspère que la suite plaira!

**Suki-Homizu:** Toujours ces fautes d'ortho... T.T Faut vraiment que je me relise mieux! J'ai éssayé de limiter les dégats dans celui là de chapitre lol! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise:) et voilà la suite!

**Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de review et à tout ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris/alert!**

**Et comme d'habitude, Bonne Lecture!!**

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 10 † † † †

_- Il a déjà fait des tentatives de suicide dans le passé, et il risque de recommencer si tout foire._

Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement.

Elle fixa la blonde qui détourna le regard vers son ombrelle posée à ses pieds, fuyant les yeux troublés de la brune et toutes les questions muettes qui s'y reflétaient. Mais Hinata continua à la dévisager aves insistance, attendant une suite, un mot, une explication... N'importe quoi d'autre! Elle ne pouvait pas lui balancer tout ça sans rien d'autre! On n'annonce pas ça aux gens comme ça! C'était une blague ou quoi?

Mais Temari ne dit rien.

Hinata tourna son regard abassourdit vers Sasuke, le meilleur ami de Naruto. Peut-être que lui lui dirait quelque chose! Ce n'est pas possible autrement. On parlait de Naruto là! Jamais il ne ferait ça! Ca ne colle pas! Ca se saurait sinon, hein? Ces d'histoires-là sont chuchotées dans les couloirs, de confidence à confidence et finalement tout le monde le sait, même si on fait semblant de rien.

Mais Sasuke garda la tête baissée, ses deux mèches noires lui voilant le visage et cachant en même temps toute ses émotions. Le dernier espoir d'Hinata s'envola.

_Non!_

Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre. Complètement perdu. Aucun des deux ne réagit, semblant dans un autre monde, évitant soigneusement de la regarder.

Elle sentit une sorte de frisson lui parcourir tout le corps, un de ceux qui vous glace jusqu'au sang, au plus profonde de vous. Elle baissa lentement ses yeux sur ses mains crispées sur son pantalon, elle tremblait légèrement. Une ombre noire passa devant ses yeux, elle secoua la tête pour la chasser. Se concentrant sur ses mains aux jointures blanches. Un autre frisson la parcourut et sa vision se brouilla peu à peu.

Une première larme perla au coin de ses paupières et glissa le long de sa joue pour venir mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle essuya ses larmes, effaçant toute preuve de sa "faiblesse". Personne ne la remarqua, c'était comme si elle était devenue invisible...

Heureusement pour eux, un pas lourd se fit entendre dans l'escalier et Naruto déboula dans le hall d'entrée.

Un grand sourire accrocher à son visage.

- C'est bon on peut y aller!

- Pas trop tôt.

Sasuke se décolla du mur et alla pousser la lourde porte d'entrée en passant devant eux. Temari se leva à son tour en époussetant sa robe, elle saisit son ombrelle qui trainait toujours à ses pieds et l'ouvrit en grand. Elle pivota gracieusement sur elle même et s'éloigna en directions de Sasuke.

- J'vais aller voir si je retrouve l'autre idiot.

Hinata était maintenant seule avec Naruto. Naruto qui avait toujours un légé sourire en coin. Elle se leva à son tour lui lançant quelques regards en coins. Comment une personne qui a tant de malheur dans sa vie peut-elle rester aussi... normale! Ou en tout cas ne rien en laisser paraître. A le voir comme ça, il semblait être au mieux de sa forme, mis à part le sparadrap qui lui recouvrait encore son arcade sourcilière, bien sûr, sur de lui et heureux. Tout à fait le Naruto qu'Hinata connaissait, ou croyait connaître... Alors est-ce que tout ces rires, ses attitudes joyeuses, ses sourires... Toutes ces choses qui lui plaisait en lui, qui l'avait fait tombée amoureuse de lui, ce sourire qu'il affichait là et maintenant, ne seraient-ils en réalité qu'un masque? Un masque qui cacherait la vraie nature de ses sentiments?

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

Elle rougit et baissa la tête en faisant quelques pas vers la porte. Naruto la dévisagea.

- T'as pleuré Hinata? T'as les yeux rouges.

Son regard était doux et paraissait inquiet, à croire qu'il se faisait du souci pour elle... Elle repassa inutilement la main sur ses yeux.

- N-non, allergie...

Excuse débile.

- Ah, ok.

Ils retrouvèrent Sasuke sur le perron qui semblait les attendre.

- Elle est où Tema?

Sasuke hocha nonchalamment ses épaules et désigna vaguement une direction du menton.

- Elle est partie là-bas pour retrouver Nara, il lança un regard de reproche à Naruto, t'as encore oublié de dire pour le 1 du numéro.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva les yeux au ciel._ Il est trop mignon comme ça_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Hinata. Le blond se passa la main dans ses cheveux, les rendant plus décoiffés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il soupira et eut un sourire enfantin.

- De toute façon on y peut rien maintenant!

Sasuke le fusilla du regard.

- T'es vraiment un trop con des fois! Bon on va rechercher Temari et on y va.

Il leur passa devant d'un pas rapide, les mains dans les poches sous le regard surpris d'Hinata. Elle savait que l'Uchiwa n'avait pas un caractère particulièrement conviviale, mais là c'était carrément la banquise! En plus Naruto était son meilleur ami. Naruto et Hinata lui emboîtèrent le pas.

- Il est sur les nerfs, dit Naruto comme si il avait lu dans son ésprit, c'est à cause de Sakura.

Hinata toujours troubée et dans ses pensée sursauta, elle s'efforça de ne rien laisse voir de son trouble lorsqu'elle lui répondit. Comme si après la révélation qu'elle avait eue sur lui elle ne pouvait plus lui parler comme avant, qu'il était différent.

- Ah? E-elle lui a fait quoi?

- Comme d'hab', elle est très... comment dire... très Sakura quoi!

Hinata eut un petit rire, elle imaginait très bien comment Sakura pouvait être très Sakura! Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit.

- Ouais, ils doivent se voir pour leur exposer qu'ils ont toujours pas rendu, en fait j'crois qu'elle fait exprès de faire l'idiote pour faire durer! En plus...

- Hé, vous avez fini de parler dans mon dos?

Sasuke qui était à un mètre d'eux se tourna et les observa. Hinata baissa la tête et ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Naruto eut un sourire moqueur.

- Quoi? Tout le monde sait qu'elle te court après! Et toutes les filles d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux au brun qui détourna dédaigneusement la tête, faisant voler ses longues mèches corbeaux.

- Ces pimbêches? Tu sais très bien que je les trouve toutes aussi ininteressante les unes que les autres.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai j'oubliais que t'es un blasé de tout. Pff...

C'est vrai que l'Uchiwa avait pas mal de fangirl, pour un lycéen, il devait vraiment être très exigeant pour qu'aucune d'entre-elles ne répondent à ses critères. Et dire que des milliers de mecs rêveraient d'être dans son cas!

Temari les rejoignit à ce moment là, traînant un Shikamaru à la mine contrariée derrière elle.

- C'est bon j'ai trouvé l'autre débile qui traînait par là-bas, dit-elle en désignant Shikamaru de sa main. Celui-ci passa sur l'insulte et répondit d'une voix traînante:

- C'est vraiment la zone ton quartier Uzumaki, j'ai eu du mal à trouver.

- Mouais, bon allons-y avant qu'il fasse nuit et arrête de m'appeler Uzumaki!

Ils se remirent en route, suivant Sasuke et Naruto tout devant. Hinata n'avait aucune idée d'où ils se rendaient et Shikamaru qui se trouvait à côté d'elle ne devait pas le savoir non plus puisque ce fut lui qui posa la question en premier.

- Je sais bien qu'à la base j'ai rien à faire avec cette histoire, mais ça vous dérangerait vraiment de nous dire où on va exactement?

- Pas loin, répondit Temari qui était à nouveau accrochée au bras d'Hinata.

- Ouah, ça m'aide beaucoup, tu peux ne pas être plus précise?

Temari se pencha devant Hinata et fixa Shikamaru en plissant ses yeux cerclés de noir.

- Si t'es pas content tu peux t'en aller tête de balais.

Hinata commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise au milieu de ces deux là. Shika haussa les sourcils.

- Venant d'une fille avec quatre couettes sur la tête ça me fait rien, et je te signale que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas partir comme ça. J'en sais trop maintenant sur le passé d'Uzu... Naruto.

Temari se redressa avec une moue peinte sur son visage. Shikamaru eut un sourire satisfait et s'adressa à Hinata.

- Y s'est rien passé de spécial avant mon arrivée?

La pression qu'exerçait l'étreinte de Temari sur son bras s'accentua. Hinata comprit le message.

- N-non absolument r-rien de spécia-al.

Pourvus qu'elle n'ait pas rougis! Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour mentir. La pression sur son bras se radouci. Shika la fixa un moment, dubitatif, mais détourna finalement son regard sur le décor qui les entourait à présent. Aucun d'eux ne dit ne plus rien, dans leurs pensées. Hinata ne cessait de penser à Naruto en fixant la silhouette du blond devant elle, n'arrivant pas à ce faire à la révélation qu'ils lui avaient faite plutôt. Elle se sentait mal.

Ils avait quitté le quartier où habitait Naruto avec ses grands immeuble pour arriver dans un quartier plus dégagé avec des maison, miteuses et délabrées comme abandonnées, longeant une route bordée d'arbre aux branches nues et sèches dressée vers le ciel gris. La route qu'il arpentait était en mauvais état, le béton fendu par les racines des arbres formaient de longues cicatrices sur la chaussée; ils étaient seuls sur cette route, pas un seul piéton et seulement une ou deux voiture de temps en temps.

Hinata avait la chair poule mais pas à cause du froid et restait le plus proche possible de Temari et Shikamaru. Elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, restant forte. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, ou plutôt de faire un cauchemar, tout allait trop vite: la révélation sur Naruto, les secrets et maintenant leur destination mystère dans un quartier douteux... ç'en était un peu trop pour une seule journée.

Les autres ne semblaient pas plus perturbé que ça par le paysage et le reste; Sasuke marchait tranquillement à côté de Naruto et semblait tenir une conversation à voix basse avec lui. Temari n'avait plus dit un mot et marchait en regardant droit devant elle, lançant quelques regards furtifs à Shika de temps à autre. Shikamaru avait échangé quelques paroles avec Hinata, la seule qu'il considérait comme "normale" et aussi parce que c'était son amie, mais rien de vraiment important.

- C'est vraiment pourri cet endroit, dit Shikamaru en regardant une vielle bâtisse qui semblait encore tenir debout par l'œuvre du Saint-Esprit, vous êtes sûr du chemin?

- Bien sûr que oui, soupira Temari, c'est à gauche après le cimetière.

Shika hocha la tête et échangea un regard suggestif avec Hinata.

Comme Temari l'avait dit, ils arrivèrent devant une maison délabrée de deux étages plus grande et à l'écart des autres, recouverte de tags et couverte par de la végétation. Elle avait du être une belle bâtisse auparavant mais semblait à présent à menaçante et sombre. Une carcasse de voiture gisait au pied de la demeure. **(1)**

**- **On y va, dit Sasuke en enjambant une planche et il pénétra dans la maison suivis des autres.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas que vous connaissiez ce genre d'endroit? Ironisa Shikamaru; personne ne lui répondit.

Ils débouchèrent dans une grande pièce qui devait être jadis un salon; une cheminée délabrée y trônait remplies de divers déchets, des canettes jonchaient le sol ansi que plein d'autres ordures, il y faisait sombre et un calme oppressent y régnait. Des miasmes fétides leur parvenaient, ajoutant une autre touche de dégout au décor.

Hinata sentit une légère panique la saisir, cet endroit lui fesait peur; Temari l'avait lachée pour rejoindre Sasuke, et Shika observait une autres pièce à travers l'encablure d'une porte défoncée. La jeune fille fixait le mur marron devant elle tâché de pisse, n'osant faire un pas de plus. Aussi, poussa-t-elle un petit cri de surprise lorsque Naruto lui posa sa main sur son bras. Elle rougit, honteuse d'avoir réagi ainsi.

- Ca va Hinata?

Hinata hocha la tête.

- O-ui oui.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant parmi les déchets dont elle ne distinguait pas la moitié et finit par trébucher sur un bout du mur, se retrouvant à genoux sur le sol. Naruto se précipita sur elle, sa figure inquiète penchée au-dessus de celle d'Hinata qui avait fermé les yeux.

- Hinata! Sa va?! Tiens, prends ma main!

L'Hyuga releva la tête et plongea son regard clair dans celui inquiet de l'élu de son cœur, se noyant un court instant à l'intérieur. Elle vit ensuite la main tendue de Naruto et la saisit sans hésiter. Il l'aida à se relever puis dévisagea le visage rosit et perdu d'Hinata. Vraiment cet endroit la terrifiait, mais pourquoi diable l'avaient-ils amené ici? La voix de Sasuke si fit entendre; il se tenait avec Temari sur les premières marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

- Vous foutez quoi?

- On arrive! Il se retourna vers Hinata, reste près de moi.

Ils arrivèrent vers Sasuke et Temari, Shikamaru les rejoignit quelques secondes après, il aperçut Hinata recroquevillée sur elle-même à côté de Naruto.

- Hinata? Ca va?

Puis il aperçut la main de Naruto qui tenait la sienne et lança un drôle de regard à Naruto qui le lui rendit. Arrivés à l'étage, Sasuke les conduisit dans une espèce de chambre moisie aux matelas défoncés et dont le sol était parsemé de seringues sales et autres choses du même genre. Naruto les fixa, le regard dans les vagues; mais il se ressaisit et serra plus fort la main d'Hinata qui fut rassurée par ce contact. Shikamaru se posta à côté d'elle, lui frôlant les épaules et pénétra dans la pièce, suivi de Temari dont le bruit de ses talons résonnait dans la pièce vide. Elle aussi ne semblait pas très à l'aise, comme tous, sauf Sasuke qui se contenta de jeter un regard dégouté aux cuillères rouillées qui traînaient par terre. Il avança dans la chambre et s'arrêta vers un des matelas qu'il poussa avec un coup de pied, dégageant une porte qu'il ouvrit sans peine. Il fixa Hinata.

- C'est là dedans que tu devras amener le fric à Kabuto, à une heure, il t'attendra à l'intérieure et sera surement accompagné par quelques mecs. Tu lui donneras l'argent qui sera dans un sac directement et tu repartiras aussi vite que possible.

- Oui, la journée cette baraque est pratiquement abandonnée mais la nuit les drogués, les alcolos et toutes sortes d'épaves humaines se retrouvent ici, là plupart du temps ils sont complètement camés, mais quand même dangereux d'y rester, dit Temari.

Hinata pâlit et sentit en énième frisson la parcourir. Elle serra la main de Naruto si fort que celui-ci eut une petite grimace. Shikamaru parut horrifié et s'adressa à Sasuke qui resta impasible.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas l'envoyer dans un squatte rempli de dégénérés la nuit! Vous vous en foutez de ce qui pourrait lui arriver!?Vous êtes complètement cons! Il se tourna vers Hinata et lui saisit son autre main libre, viens Hinata on se casse, c'est trop dangereux!

Hinata était encore plus perdue qu'avant, déchirée entre sa peur et son désir d'aider Naruto. Elle était incapable de dire quelques chose ou de prononcé le moindre mot. Shika la tira en arrière mais Naruto la retint, une lueur de colère dans le regard, il s'adressa à Shikamaru d'un ton dédaigneux et menaçant.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on va vraiment la laissé aller toute seule? On est pas aussi con que ça! Tu crois que j'ai vraiment envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose?

Ils se défièrent du regard, ce fut finalement Temari qui du intervenir. Elle plaça à côté de Shikamaru et le tira légèrement par l'épaule.

- On va tous y aller avec elle, et toi aussi. Tu crois que c'est pourquoi qu'on t'as amené ici? Maintenant vous vous calmez, on est tous angoissé par cette histoire, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec des disputes en plus.

Shikamaru sembla se détendre et lâcha la main d'Hinata. Cette dernière envoya un regard reconnaissant à Temari; elle était soulagée de ne pas devoir avoir à affronter Kabuto toute seule et par la même occasion d'être écartelée par Naruto et Shikamaru. Temari fit un pas dans la pièce et désigna l'angle qui faisait face à la porte.

- Là y aura Sasuke et Shikamaru, ils se fonderont dans la masse. Gaara sera en bas dans une des pièces reliée au salon ou il pratique ces deals habituellement, ça n'éveillera les soupçons de personnes vu qu'il y est presque tous les soirs, et finalement moi je serai dehors avec Naruto cachés; il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'on l'aperçoive!

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, toujours appuyer contre l'encablure de la porte adjacente:

- T'es vraiment sur que tu veux te mettre dans cette pièce? Et si ton frère te voit, hein?

Sasuke eut un sourire confiant.

- Itachi vient plus ici, il a trouvé un meilleur terrain de vente.

Un silence suivit ces paroles et ils décidèrent finalement de quitter cet endroit glauque; au grand soulagement d'Hinata. Ils se retournèrent donc à pied au quartier de Naruto. Shikamaru s'étira et annonça d'une voix calme.

- Bon moi j'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui, j'me casse. Tu veux que j'te ramène Hinata?

Hinata accepta volontiers, le bus bondé très peu pour elle!

- Tu veux que j'te raccompagne? Tu ne risques pas de te perdre à nouveau?

Shikamaru regarda la blonde qui lui souriait, à la surpris d'Hinata, il lui rendit son sourire.

- Si tu veux, fille galère.

Il se retourna en adressant un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir aux autres. Hinata se tourna vers Naruto pour lui dire au revoir, mais elle devint écarlate en se rendant compte que leurs mains étaient toujours liées!

Naruto parut gêné lui aussi et lui lâcha précipitamment sa main. Il y eut un petit silence, puis Naruto reprit d'une voix qui se voulait égale.

- Bon ben... Alors salut.

Elle tourna la tête, toujours rouge et répondit d'une petite voix.

- Oui, à plus… Euh je veux dire, a lundi!

- Oui c'est ça, à lundi alors...

- C'est bien joli tout ça, intervint la voix agacée de Sasuke, mais je te rappelle que Gaara nous attend et si tu veux pouvoir régler ta dette, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche de la rejoindre dans son travail.

Naruto se crispa à ces mots mais opina. Il adressa un sourire crispé à Temari et Hinata et rejoignit en courant Sasuke qui était déjà parti sans s'occuper plus que ça des adieux.

Hinata le regarda s'éloigner, une boule dans la gorge et un nœud au ventre. Temari s'approcha d'elle, le visage grave.

- J'ai toujours peur quand je les vois rejoindre mon frère, surtout pour Naruto. Tu devines très bien ce qu'ils font avec, pas vrai?

- Mmm.

Malheureusement elle avait très bien compris. Elles se mirent en route dans la direction par où était parti Shikamaru. Temari continua à parler.

- Ils ont déjà avec l'argent du compte de Naru, celui emprunté à Sasuke et avec ce qu'ils amassent avec leur petits boulots à cinq milles trois cent et quelques sur les treize convenus.

Seulement cinq mille? Et dire qu'ils ne leur restaient plus que 3 mois et demi... Comment trouver les huit mille restants? Shika qui les avait attendus à l'angle d'un immeuble les rejoignit, les mains dans les poches. Ils arrivèrent sous un porche sous lequel Shika avait cadenassé son scooter vert foncé. Hinata se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Est-ce que je pourrais faire quelque chose moi aussi pour aider Naruto? Pour la dette je veux dire.

Temari eut une expression attendrie et adressa un sourire attendri à Hinata.

- Je fais un petit travail dans un café moi aussi pour aider Naru, si tu veux je peux regarder ce que je peux faire!

- Oui, s'il te plait.

Temari enlaça Hinata et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

- Ok, alors salut et sûrement à bientôt!

Elle lâcha Hinata et s'avança vers Shikamaru qui semblait attendre Hinata, appuyé sur son scooter, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa une bise sur la joue de Shika qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Salut tête de balais! Dit-elle à Shika avec un sourire narquois avant de s'éloigner par où elle était arrivée.

Shikamaru la regarda s'éloigner et tourner à l'angle d'un bâtiment. Il fixa un moment l'endroit où Temari avait disparu avant de secouer la tête avec à ce qu'Hinata crut voire, un petit sourire? Il tendit un casque à Hinata et défit sa couette afin de pouvoir enfiler le sien. Hinata se plaça derrière lui et lui enserra la taille et il démarra, quittant ce quartier.

Hinata remercia Shika une fois qu'il l'eut ramené chez elle et elle rentra dans sa maison. Elle poussa doucement la porte, la pendule murale affichait 21H24, son père ne devrait pas tarder. Elle monta les marches deux à deux, passa devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur de laquelle filtrait de la musique forte, puis elle alla s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre. S'assit sur son lit. D'un seul coup tout les évenements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire, Naruto, suicide, squatt, drogue, Gaara... Elle s'allongea en étoile sur son lit.

_Qu'est-ce que fait Naruto à présent? _Se demanda-t-elle. Il devait sûrement "travailler"...

Le malaise qu'elle avait ressentit dans la journée la repris. Elle inspira et expira calmement, mais rien à faire. Elle se résigna donc à se lever et alla chercher la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit: son journal. Une fois qu'elle l'eut, elle retourna à son bureau, un stylo à la main. Elle l'ouvrit et relut les premières pages qu'elle avait écrits. Elle eut un sourire amer, comme ses problèmes d'autrefois lui paraissaient futiles par rapport à ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui à elle et plus encore à ceux qu'avait Naruto! Elle était vraiment égocentrique! Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver une feuille blanche et commença à écrire.

**Cher journal,**

**Je me sens mal. Pas physiquement parlant, j'ai mal au ventre, à la tête et... au cœur. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Mais je n'ai pas l'envie de m'étendre sur ma douleur physique, et aussi sur ma douleur intérieure. J'ai remarqué que dans ce journal il n'y a que des "je" et des "moi", je sais que c'est moi journal et que par conséquent c'est normal qu'il ne parle que de moi, mais là je me sens vraiment égoïste. C'est vrai, c'est rien de ne pas avoir d'amis alors que Naruto, lui, n'a plus de famille! D'être seule alors que lui s'enfonçait dans la drogue et le suicide! **

**Je me sens vraiment stupide! Je dis l'aimer depuis si longtemps alors que j'ignore la moitié de sa vie. Je n'ai vu que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs, mais quand même, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il devait être vraiment désespéré pour vouloir se suicider et pas qu'une fois en plus! Moi, je suis suivie par une psy pour ma timidité; et lui? Qui s'occupe de lui? **

**C'est dégueulasse, tout ça c'est à cause de l'argent. Mon père est riche et j'ai la meilleure psychiatre des environ, lui n'a plus de père et doit lutter seul pour s'en sortir. Je me sens honteuse d'être dans une famille aussi aisée alors qu'à peine à un kilomètre de chez moi y a encore des gens comme lui. **

**J'ai mal pour lui, et mon amour pour lui ne fait qu'attiser cette douleur. J'ai envie de le protéger de tout ça, moi qu'on dit faible. En fait je suis presque son contraire, mais j'arrive encore à éprouver des sentiments forts pour lui. Je n'ai jamais été aussi tourmentée depuis que je lui parle plus et en même temps aussi heureuse qu'il m'ait enfin reconnue. Là encore je suis égoïste, je pense qu'à mes sentiments. **

**Je ne veux pas être inutile et égoïste dans cette affaire, lui risque beaucoup pour lui-même, il est courageux. Je vais l'aider à rembourser sa dette. Le soutenir. Et arrêter de m'apitoyer sur moi-même. **

**Je vais devenir plus forte pour lui**

Qu'écrire d'autre? Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais ça résumait bien ce qu'elle éprouvait. Oui, elle allait devenir forte, pas pour plaire à son père et à son entourage, non juste pour lui. Son modèle et son amour pour toujours semblerait-il, Naruto. Plus de larmes, plus de plaintes.. Elle allait changer.

Elle remit le journal à sa place, s'étend un peu calmée. Elle alla vite prendre une douche et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre de quoi manger. Là, elle croisa ss soeur et son père qui mangeait déjà, sans elle. Elle s'assit et se servit, toujours dans le silence le plus total. Ce fut son père à sa surprise qui le rompit.

- Hinata, demain il faudra que tu te prépares avant d'aller chez la psychologue.

Se préparer? De quoi il parlait?

- Puisque nous irons dans directement chez tes grands-parents après.

Pour allez chez ses grands-parents? Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait du louper. Mais son père avait recommencé à manger. Elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi on va chez eux?

Son père releva la tête de son assiette, contrarié.

- Parce qu'ils nous on invité nous et tout le reste de la famille Hyuga pour une réunion familiale.

Au non! Manquait plus que ça! Elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir de ces réunions où elle était toujours toute seule. Ses grands-parents étaient des snobs à qui il fallait dire "vous" qui était très friands de ces soirées ennuyeuses. Hinata restait toujours toute seule à ces soirées, les autres enfants de sa famille étaient un bande d'exités tout aussi arrogant que le reste de la famille avec qui sa sœur semblait s'entendre à merveille. Les gens de son âge la trouvait bête et ennuyeuse et faut dire qu'elle pensait un peu la même chose d'eux; ils préféraient la compagnie de son cousin Neji, même si celui-ci préférait aussi rester seul à ce genre de soirée. En plus elle devait à chaque fois s'habiller élégamment. Elle avait l'air d'une cruche à chaque fois!

C'est donc las qu'elle monta se coucher.

Dimanche 25 mars:

L'après-midi, Hinata se rendit chez sa psychologue avec un mine de déterré, elle avait très mal dormi, faisant des cauchemars ou elle voyait Naruto, les veines tranchée, à terre devant Temari et Sasuke qui la regardait de haut, une lueur de reproche dans le regard.

En plus, qu'elle idée pour une psychologue d'ouvrir le dimanche! N'yant rien de mieux à faire, elle s'était préparée et habillée pour l'occasion; elle portait une robe crème sans bretelles qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux nouée sous sa poitrine par un ruban de soie brun foncé, faisant tombée avec des plis le tissus sur son décolleté peu prononcé; ça grand-mère ferait une attaque si il était plus prononcé.

Hinata se sentait parfaitement ridicule vêtue ainsi, c'est pourquoi elle gardait son manteau fermé serré contre elle. Elle arriva donc en avance chez sa psychologue et sa secrétaire lui demanda d'attendre dans la salle prévu à cet effet. Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de monde dans cette salle, aussi fut-elle surprise de voir deux personnes. Une fille et un garçon. La fille la regarda de heut en bas avant de replonger dans son catalogue. Quant au garçon... Hinata n'en crut pas ses yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici?

Il était assis négligemment sur son siège, occupant l'autre par son sac à motif de jarre et semblait s'ennuyer profondément. Il releva la tête quand Hinata entra dans la pièce et la fixa de son regard émeraude, s'il était aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir ici il n'en laissa rien paraître. Hinata rosit sous ce regard aiguisé. Elle devait faire quoi maintenant le saluer? Aller s'asseoir à côté de lui? Elle essaya de lui fit un sourire timide et s'avança dans la pièce.

- S-salut, dit-elle avec un mince filet de voix, ce garçon l'impressionnait toujours autant.

-'lut, dit-il.

Il dégagea son sac du siège d'à côté de lui. Hinata comprit qu'elle pouvait s'y asseoir, elle défit son manteau et commença à se triturer les doigts sous le regard de la fille qui les observait par dessus son magazine, elle devait surement se demander ce qu'une fille endimanchée comme elle faisait avec un espèce de gothique aux cheveux rouges et à l'air menaçant.

Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être devait-elle engager la conversation? Timidement elle essaya.

- Qu'est-ce que t-tu viens faire ici?

Gaara reporta son regard sur elle, la mine impassible. Il poussa un soupir et commença de sa voix rauque tout en fixant le plafond.

- Ca fait quatre mois que j'viens ici, c'est le juge qui l'a décidé, ça me fait chier mais j'ai pas d'autre choix, c'est la psy ou le foyer de redressement.

- Ah.

Sachant tout ce que le rouquin faisait comme activités louches à côté, Hinata doutait que les séances que suivait Gaara servent vraiment à quelque chose. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait plus prendre ça comme une corvée que pour vraiment s'en sortir, à supposer qu'il veuille vraiment s'en sortir...

Le roux n'ajouta rien, la tête balancée en arrière sur le dossier de dossier de la chaise, il avait fermé ses yeux khôlé soulignés de cernes; il semblait dormir. On entendait plus que la musique étouffée qui leur parvenait depuis le bureau de la secrétaire et le froissement des pages du magazine de la fille qui semblait s'être lassée de les observer.

- Et toi? T'es là pourquoi?

Hinata tourna la tête vers Gaara qui n'avait pas bougé.

- C'est parce que je suis trop renfermée sur moi-même, trop timide.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

- C'est vrai que la première fois que j't'ai vue t'avais l'air coincée et peureuse.

Hinata baissa la tête, il fallait aussi qu'elle fasse des efforts pour arrêter de donner cette image d'elle-même.

- Mais, reprit Gaara, avec ce que tu fais pour Naruto, j'me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, Hinata fut heureuse d'entendre ces paroles. Elle releva la tête, commençant à se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui.

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps Naruto?

- Trois ans.

C'était à peu près la période pendant laquelle Naruto avait disparu de la circulation. Hinata imaginait dans quelle circonstance ils s'étaient rencontrés...

- Je l'ai rencontré en même temps que Sasuke, mais je considère Naruto un peu comme un frère alors que pour Sasuke c'est différent... Je tiens beaucoup à Naruto. Sûrement autant que toi.

Hinata cligna des yeux et ses joues rosirent malgré elle. Elle dévisagea le roux qui avait ouvert les yeux et l'observait, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Comme moi?

La fixa étrangement de son regard sans sourcils.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à lui non? Je l'ai remarqué quand on est venu chez toi.

Il avait balancé ça comme ça, sur le ton de la discussion. Hinata rougit de plus en plus, gênée, et cette stupide fille qui avait recommencé à les regarder! Mais qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires celle-là! Elle tenta de se rattrapé.

-Naruto est un bon ami…

- Plus que ça, j'me trompe?

C'est pas vrai! Tout le monde avait remarqué ou quoi?! Si Gaara le savait, Temari devait le savoir aussi. Manquerait plus que Sasuke la sache!

- En plus je sais que Naruto aime les brunes aux yeux bleus.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi confuse de sa vie! Elle hoqueta de surprise, on cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Gaara continuait de l'observer, ne laissant filtrer aucune expression sur son visage. Heureusement pour Hinata, il n'insista pas. La secrétaire vint appeler la fille, les laissant seuls dans la petite salle. Gaara regarda la fille s'en aller et poussa un profond soupir.

- C'est moi le prochain, chier.

- C-ca dure qu'un heure...

- C'est une perte de temps.

- M-mais non, tenta de se rattraper Hinata, ça nous aide.

Gaara la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- je suis là pour une affaire d'agression et elle me parle de mon homosexualité.

Effectivement ça n'avait pas beaucoup de rapport, mais en même temps elle devait connaître son métier. La jeune fille fut quand même surprise d'apprendre que Gaara était attiré par les hommes; elle avait été élevée par son père dans une éducation bourrées de préjugés dont celui que tous les gays étaient des efféminé chochotte, et Gaara n'avait rien de cela!

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent avant que Gaara ne soit appelé par la secrétaire, ils échangèrent peu de paroles. Aucun d'eux ne reparla de Naruto.

La consultation d'Hinata se passa mieux que d'habitude; elle était moins stressée et osait plus s'exprimer, sans pour autant se montrer extravertie. Shizune fut très heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle s'était fait de nouvelles connaissances, puis elle lui demanda si elle faisait toujours bien son travail avec son journal, ce à quoi elle répondit par l'affirmative. Le reste de la séance passa rapidement et normalement.

Après la séance, Hinata se rendit sur le parking comme à l'accoutumée, sauf que son père était à l'heure cette fois-ci accompagné de sa sœur.

Hinata monta dans la voiture d'un pas lourd se résignant à affronter cette soirée familiale qu'elle sentait déjà mal...

**(1)** Pour la maison je me suis inspirée de celle qu'on voit dans la BD "Jo" de Derib, pour ceux qui connaissent.

* * *

Fougy: Raaa enfin terminé! u.u Il était pas facile à écrire, surtout le début! Je l'ai fait plus long que d'habitude même si j'aurais pu continuer plus encore! Mais je garde pour les prochaines fois! Désolée aussi d'avoir mis beaucoup de temps à le publier. :s

J'ai aussi décidé d'innover, je vais laisser des indices sur ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre:

- Neji à la soirée familiale

- Le travail de Temari

- Kiba va souffrir

- Un rapprochement SasuGaara?

Et j'en dis pas plus! En tout cas je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette fic, je vous remercie aussi de toujours continuer à lire la suite et à me laisser des reviews! J'éssayerais de publier vite la suite, mais c'est pas dit comme je suis en période révision! . !

A bientôt ( j'éspère!) et bisous!


	12. Invitation

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleur et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en faite... Mais je peux garder Neji?? non? vraiment pas? Ok... TT.TT

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, TemaXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi, InoX... et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycée y a ceux qui sont populaire, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait parti de cette dernière cathégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent.

**Réponses aux** **reviews** **anonymes ( j'ai déjà répondu aux autres par le mode "reply") et merci déjà aux revieweurs:**

**Cc:** Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu continues à aimer ma fic:) Donc voilà la suite, j'éspère qu'elle te plaira!

**Andouille cuite:** Je vais prendre en compte ta remarque... alors je mets le chapitre 13 ! ;) ( ça porte pas malheur normalement? XD) Allez, voilà enfin la suite!

**Cynthia:** Ta review m'a trop fait plaisir! La meilleure que t'aies jamais lu jusqu'à présent?! Ouah! Merci beaucoup! Je suis jamais que ça plaise comme c'est ma première fic, mais tu me rassures! ;) Merci pour tes encouragements aussi! ( même je continue toujours à réviser si peu!XD) Et voilà la suite! J'éspère que ça te plaira!

**Gladys:** Ah oui tu as raison j'ai fait une grosse faute de cohérence! ( merce de me l'avoir signalé!) J'ai pas fait exprès de mettre Jiraya deux fois, si je m'étais rendu compte je pense aussi que j'aurais mis le 3 ème... Autrement merci pour ta review et j'éspère que la suite te plaira!

**Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews et à tout ceux qui m'ont rejoutée dans leur favoris/alerts!**

**Bonne Lecture!!**

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 11 † † † †

Les grands-parents d'Hinata habitaient à environ une heure de Konoha, dans une très grande résidence bâtie dans un quartier aisé bordé de maisons plus somptueuses les unes que les autres.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils constatèrent que la majorité de leur famille était déjà présente. Oncles, grands-tantes, cousins, petits-cousins du second degré... personne n'avait été oublié. Ils furent immédiatement accueillis à leur arrivée par la grand-mère d'Hinata, une dame élégante aux cheveux ébène tirés en arrière dans un impeccable chignon et à l'air sévère, elle échangea quelques mots avec son fils avant d'enfin dédaigner lui porter attention à sa sœur et elle.

- Oh mes petites chéries! Dit-elle d'une voix qui sonnait fausse, que vous avez bien grandie! Surtout toi Hanabi, tu vas bientôt dépasser ta grande sœur! Vous faites de plus en plus jeunes filles! Dit-elle, avant de se retourner aussitôt vers le père d'Hinata, après leur avoir encore adressé le même sourire faux.

Hanabi adressa un petit sourire à Hinata à travers les mèches indisciplinées de sa frange qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

- Je vais trouver les autres!

"Les autres" désignait la bande de gamins de sa famille âgé entre huit et douze ans qui braillaient dans le jardin. Après qu'Hanabi soit partie les rejoindre, Hinata regarda autour d'elle; que des adultes sur leur trente et un discutant entre eux des dernières nouvelles du monde, un verre à la main, dans un coin un élégant buffet que les plus petits enfants essayaient déjà d'approcher et par la porte vitrée ouverte qui menait au jardin, toujours autant d'adultes en plus de la bande d'amis d'Hanabi.

Hinata se fit la plus petite possible et traversa la foule des Hyugas, afin de trouver un coin tranquille pour être seule avec son portable, son remède anti-ennui, quitte à passer pour une sauvage.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle croisa une de ses grand-tantes dont elle ne souvenait même pas du nom qui l'intercepta au passage.

- Oh Hinata! Je ne vous ai pas vu arriver ta famille et toi, comment vas-tu?

- Euh... Bien.

- Merveilleux! Ton père est par là aussi j'imagine?

- Avec Grand-mère, je crois...

- Merci ma puce, les autres jeunes sont dans le salon à l'étage si jamais.

- Ah, oui d'accord…

A vrai dire elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec ces crétins qui passaient leur temps à regarder la télé ou discuter de choses plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres durant ces réunions. Mais comme la tante continuait de la regarder en souriant, Hinata gravit malgré elle les marches qui menaient à la pièce réservée aux ados.

Elle entra timidement dans le salon aux rideaux tirés dans laquelle se trouvaient cinq personnes, trois garçons et deux filles, avachis devant un écran plasma, la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle rougit et les salua timidement, à peine quelques vagues saluts lui répondirent. Elle alla s'asseoir sur l'épais tapis à côté d'une fille de son âge, celle-ci lui demanda aussitôt sans même se donner la peine de détourner les yeux de la télévision:

- Il est venu avec toi Neji?

Elle s'attendait à ce genre de question, Neji était très aimé par toute la famille et les jeunes le trouvaient tous "so cool", même si lui n'avaient pas l'air d'en penser autant d'eux...

- Non.

La fille poussa un soupir contrarié et un des garçons sur le canapé émit un grognement.

- Il vient quand?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait?!

- Je ne sais pas.

Nouvelle vague de soupirs, tous se replongèrent dans la nullité qu'ils étaient en train de regarder. Hinata en profita pour sortir son portable et commença à rédiger un message à l'intention de Shikamaru.

_**Salut! Sa va? Tu fais quoi? Moi je suis à une réunion familiale...:( **_

Elle le lui envoya mais ne reçu pas l'accusé de réception, il devait probablement avoir éteint son portable. Elle attendit quelques minutes encore avant de regarder son répertoire à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle parcourut sa liste qui ne comportait pas beaucoup de numéros.

Arrivé à celui de Temari, elle se rappela de leur discussion au sujet d'un petit boulot.

_**Salut c'est Hinata, je me demandais si tu savais déjà pour le travail dont tu m'as parlé hier? **_

Elle reçut l'accusé de réception cette fois-ci et attendit patiemment une réponse, reportant son attention sur la télé qui lui faisait mal aux yeux.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit dans un grincement, tous tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Neji, l'air plus ennuyé que jamais. Il réagit à peine lorsque les autres le saluèrent chaleureusement et alla s'asseoir sur un canapé en compagnie des autres qui semblaient s'être soudainement désintéressé de la télé.

Hinata, elle, ne bougea pas après l'avoir salué timidement. Elle sentit son portable vibré entre ses mains et lu la réponse de Temari.

_**Hello! Nan je sais pas encor mais si jamais la réponse et positive sa irait pour toi du lundi au jeudi de 18H a 20H??**_

Son père ne rentrait pas avant dix heures, ça lui prendrait sûrement du temps sur ses devoirs, mais tant pis si ça pouvait aider Naruto.

_**Oui ça me va, mais tu penses savoir quand?**_

La réponse fut immédiate.

_**Sais pas, surement demain, allez à + **_

Voilà, c'était tout, maintenant son portable ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Elle se décida donc, résignée, à rejoindre le groupe de jeunes qui discutait dans un coin de choses plus inintéressantes les une que les autres; le seul qui semblait autant s'ennuyer autant qu'elle était Neji, les écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles et le regard dans les vagues, enfermé dans un profond mutisme.

Elle se souvint tout à coup de ce que Tenten lui avait demandé, essayer de lui parler d'elle à Neji. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait s'y prendre, elle décida d'essayer plutôt durant le repas...

Heureusement, on vint bientôt les appeler pour les prévenir que le diner était servi.

Les diners chez les grands-parents d'Hinata étaient toujours des réussites, sa grand-mère se payait les services d'un traiteur très renommé (et très cher) dont les plats étaient exposés de façon impeccable sur la longue table recouverte pour l'occasion d'une nappe bleu clair assortie aux serviettes pliées en bonnet d'évêque et posées sur les plus belles assiettes de la maison.

Tout était parfait et prévu à l'avance. Tout comme les places à table, les grands-parents d'Hinata se plaçaient au bout, son grand-père à l'extrémité et sa grand-mère à sa droite, et le reste des invités étaient répartis suivant leur lien de patentée, les plus proches parents étant à côté d'eux.

Et c'est donc par cette logique de répartition qu'Hinata se retrouva entre son père et le cousin Neji. Elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver à côté de lui durant ces repas, en général ils n'échangeaient pas beaucoup de mots ensemble, voir quasiment aucun, Neji étant d'un genre plutôt taciturne. Ils étaient cousins, habitaient quasiment la même maison et allaient tous les jours dans le même lycée ensemble mais malgré tout cela ils semblaient pourtant à peine se connaître.

Mais ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, durant leur enfance ils avaient l'habitude de jouer ensemble à cette époque Hinata était plus ouverte, bien que toujours timide avec les gens étrangers, et Neji moins associable. Ils s'amusaient tous les deux et parfois avec Hanabi dans leur petite piscine gonflable remplie d'à peine vingt centimètre d'eau ou à des jeux à l'intérieur de leur maison. Mais depuis leur scolarisation respective, tout cela avait bien changé.

C'est donc avec une certaine timidité qu'elle se décida enfin à lui adresser la parole.

- Euh... en fait c-comment vas-tu Neji?

Le garçon se tourna vers elle, légèrement surpris à ce qu'elle crut voir même si son visage restait impassible.

- Ca va...répondit-il évasivement.

Hinata hocha la tête. Maintenant qu'elle avait établi le contact il ne lui restait plus qu'à mener la conversation. Cela paraît pourtant simple dit comme ça, mais elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec son cousin.

- Et les cours ?

Lamentable comme approche. En plus elle connaissait très bien la réponse; c'était un géni.

- Ouais, répondit-il avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt, et toi?

- Je... ça va.

Et maintenant? Ils étaient arrivés à la fin du plat d'entrée et tout ce qu'elle avait pu en tirer était sur sa santé et ses notes. En plus Neji paraissait soupçonneux, il n'échangeait d'habitude que quelques salutations, c'est vrai que ça devait paraître étrange qu'elle engage une conversation avec lui. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et tenta une première approche.

- J'ai commencé le volley...

- Ah bon? Dit-il sans même la regarder. Elle persévéra.

- Ou-oui, c'est ma psychologue qui m'a conseillée de m'inscrire dans une activité, pour ma timidité et tout ça...

Ca y est, elle avait recommencé à se triturer les doigts. Elle devait être légèrement rose, pourvu que Neji n'y voie que du feu!

- Mm, c'est bien pour toi.

- ... J'ai rencontré une fille qui t-te connais.

Voilà, le sujet était lancé. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne se rende compte de rien.

- Qui? Le ton de sa voix trahissait un léger intérêt.

- Elle s'appelle Tenten.

- Ah, elle? Elle est assez spéciale.

- Spéciale?

- Dans son attitude, même dans son apparence en fait, tu as du le remarquer.

- Elle est plutôt sympas.

- Mm, elle change souvent d'humeur elle peut être très posée comme très énergique.

- Tu l'aimes bien?

Neji parut sur ses gardes, il resta interdit quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Je ne la connais pas très bien.

Hinata hocha la tête.

- Et, euh, t'en pense quoi?

Neji tourna son regard perçant vers elle, les sourcils froncés dons une expression soupçonneuse.

- Hinata, c'est quoi toute ces questions sur Tenten?

Elle était rouge de honte, elle tanta de mentir, en vain.

- Comme ça, je...

- C'est elle qui te l'a demandé?

Mon dieu, ça se voyait tant que ça? Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre! Elle rougit de plus belle et détourna le regard. Neji la fixa encore un moment avant de déclarer d'une voix agacée.

- J'en étais sur. Tu pourras lui dire que si elle a quelque chose à me dire elle peut me le demander elle-même. En plus, je lui ai pratiquement jamais parlé à cette fille.

Hinata se sentait vraiment mal, elle avait tout fait rater et avait en sens manqué à sa parole à Tenten, en plus elle compatissait pour elle, elle savait ce que c'était que d'aimer même sans jamais avoir échangé la moindre parole. C'est donc dans une ultime tentative qu'elle tanta de se rattraper.

- Elle est peut-être trop timide pour...

- Elle, timide? La coupa Neji, elle serait plutôt le contraire. En plus quelqu'un de timide n'oserait pas se promener dans la rue avec des mêches rouges et des macarons sur la tête! C'est vraiment gamin comme façon d'agir.

Le ton était net et tranchant. Neji et Hinata n'échangèrent plus aucune parole de tout le repas. Elle, avait l'estomac noué par les paroles de Neji, même si Tenten était plutôt sociable elle arrivait à comprendre qu'elle se sente timide de parler à celui qu'elle aime. C'était quand même un comble pour un géni de ne pas réussir à concevoir cela.

Après le long et fastidieux diner, Hinata remonta dans le salon avec les autre, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître et regarda sans vraiment y faire attention les images qui défilaient sur l'écran. Ca lui était égal maintenant de ne plus avoir de personne à qui parler, en fait ça la soulageait presque. Ce fut seulement quand son portable se mit à vibrer dans son sac qu'elle reconnecta à la réalité. C'était Shikamaru.

_**Désolé j ai pas vu ton sms avant, je dormais, sa va tu t ennuis pas trop? Moi c l enfer a la maison, ma mère arrête pas de gueuler sur mon père je les entends jusqu' a ma chambre. J veux pas en sortir sinon je vais y avoir droit moi aussi**_ _**j attend que ça passe mais je me fais chier. Tu rentres à quelle heure? Shika**_

Elle lui répondit immédiatement.

_**Vers 15H00- 16H30 heure je pense. Pas de chance, j'espère pour toi que ça va vite passer avec tes parents... moi je me sens pas très bien, j'ai fais une chose vraiment stupide. Et il y a aussi Temari qui m'a parlé de son travail, en fait. **_

Le son de son vibreur se fit rapidement entendre, dérangeant les autres qui regardaient la télévision.

_**Tu ne veux pas qu'on se voie quand tu rentreras? Comme sa tu pourras m en parler et moi j échappe a ma mère. Faudra que tu me raconte pour ce travail aussi. Shika**_

_**D'accord, je t'appelle dès que je suis rentrée. A tout à l'heure**_

Elle envoyait sa réponse quand le garçon qui se trouvait derrière demanda tout haut.

- C'est ton petit-ami ce Shika?

Hinata sursauta et se retourna précipitamment, les joues empourprées bien qu'on ne le remarqua pas à cause de l'obscurité. Il avait tout lu par dessus son épaule! Inévitablement les autres s'en mêlèrent.

- Noon? S'exclama à l'autre bout du fauteuil la fille qui lui avait demandé quand arriverait Neji, t'as un petit ami?

- Héhéhé, félicitation!

- Sans rire?

Elle était devenu le centre de l'attention, même ceux qui paraissaient s'en foutre semblait écouter la conversation.

- N-non c'est p-...

- T'as une photo?

- Ouais il est comment?

- C'n'est pas mon petit-ami! Se défendit-elle.

- Ouais c'est ça!

- C'est pour ça que tu rougis?

Mais pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas la croire? Ils l'asticotèrent encore un moment au sujet de Shikamaru, mais se lassèrent vite devant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille et ses faibles protestations.

Ce fut seulement vers une heure quarante-cinq que la famille d'Hinata quitta la demeure luxuriante, non sans avoir du dire au revoir à tout le monde. Ils arrivèrent donc à trois heure à leur maison. Son père déclara qu'il avait des choses à régler à son cabinet avant d'y filer laissant la maison à Hanabi et Hinata. Hanabi en profita pour inviter une de ses amies et Hinata fit de même pour Shikamaru.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un terrain de jeux isolé situés à la limite de la ville, c'était calme mis à part les quelques gamins qui s'égaillaient joyeusement sous le regard attentif de leur mère et surtout ils ne risquaient pas de rencontrer quelqu'un de leur connaissance.

Shikamaru se coucha sur un banc, laissant à peine assez de place à Hinata pour s'asseoir et ferma les yeux comme d'habitude avant de demander de sa voix trainante.

- Alors c'est quoi cette connerie que t'as fait?

Hinata recommença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts au souvenir de sa gaffe.

- Tu te souviens de la fille que j'ai rencontrée au cours de volley dont je t'ai parlé?

- Mouais, Tenten ou un truc du genre c'est ça?

Hinata hocha la tête.

- Elle est amoureuse de mon cousin, Neji...

- Neji? Le mec avec les cheveux longs qui se la joue genre inaccessible? C'est ton cousin?

- Oui.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Mais qu'est ce que toutes les filles ont à courir après les mecs associables! Pff, je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes... Ouais enfin bref, continue.

- Et bien, elle m'a demandé de parlé d'elle à Neji, et chez mes grands-parents j'ai essayé et il a compris que je faisais ça pour Tenten, il a dit que tout ça était stupide. Et je me sens coupable pour Tenten, finit-elle en baissant la tête.

Shikamaru se redressa sur le banc en position assise, il jeta un regard terne au ciel parsemé de nuages. Hinata était tendue par son silence, pas qu'il soit inhabituel mais d'habitude Shikamaru lui disait toujours les mots qu'il fallait dans ce genre de situation.

- Galère, dit-il toujours la tête levée vers le ciel, vous les femmes êtes vraiment trop compliquées! En tout cas cette fille a trouvé le bon pigeon avec toi; tu la connais d'à peine un jour et tu acceptes de jouer les messagers pour elle, ok c'est sympa mais avant de t'occuper des histoires de coeur des autres tu ferais bien de t'occuper un peu plus des tiennes?! Combien de temps tu vas continuer à l'observer de loin Naruto? Faudrait que tu penses un peu plus à toi qu'aux autres parfois!

Hinata ne sut que dire, elle savait qu'elle était une bonne poire mais se l'entendre dire comme ça, elle en prenait un coup et son malaise n'était pas parti pour autant.

- Et puis pourquoi tu te sens coupable? Tu lui as parlé d'elle, t'as fait ce qu'elle t'avait demandé. Le reste tu t'en fous, c'est son problème après, pas le tien.

C'était tellement vrai qu'elle n'osa pas le contredire. Elle se sentait mieux et même si un remord la rongeait toujours un peu elle décida de suivre les conseils de Shika. Celui-ci était reparti dans sa rêverie et s'amusait à redessiner les contours des nuages avec son doigt.

- Et ça va mieux avec tes parents? Demanda-t-elle.

Shikamaru referma son poing en l'air avant de le laisser retomber mollement à côté de lui sur le le banc.

- Galère ne m'en parle pas! A chaque fois qu'ils sont dans la même pièce ils se gueulent dessus, c'est de pire en pire maintenant mon père reste à son travail pour manger et dors de plus en plus sur le canapé. En plus ma mère est de plus en plus hystérique, pire qu'avant. Mais le pire c'est que quand je suis là ils font comme de si rien n'était, comme si tout allait bien, mais je les entend et j'suis pas con. L'ambiance c'est horrible, je supporte plus d'être chez moi, déclara-t-il avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt, je crois qu'ils vont divorcer.

-Désolée.

Autant Shika avait toujours les mots pour lui remonter le moral, autant elle ne savait quoi lui dire pour lui; il ne parlait pas souvent de sa famille ni de lui-même, mais elle savait qu'il y avait des tensions entre ses parents. Oubliant ses anciennes préoccupations, elle tenta de le réconforter. Elle lui posa une main maladroite sur son épaule et chercha ses mots.

-Euh... Tu es sûr que c'est s-si grave que ça? Peut-être que c-c'est juste une phase et qu'après tout ira mieux...

Shikamaru eut un sourire désabusé sans la regarder.

- Non je ne pense pas, ça dure depuis des mois et je crois que ma mère a déjà contacté un avocat.

- Mais ttu crois? Ce n'est pas sûr?

- Faut arrêter de se voiler la face, c'est fini entre eux. C'est tout.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La voix de Shikamaru était plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée; c'était troublent de la voir ainsi replié sur ce banc, le regard brumeux, lui qui d'habitude paraissait si sûr de lui. Mais il était humain après tout, et chaque humain à ses faiblesses et ses sentiments. Hinata se sentait impuissante face à son malheur, aussi n'osa-t-elle pas reprendre la parole.

- Et le travail que l'autre blonde t'a proposé? T'as des nouvelles? Dit-il pour détourner la conversation.

Hinata retira sa main de l'épaule de Shikamaru.

- Elle doit me redire demain, ce serait de six heure à huit heure.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi comme travail? C'est quand même louche ces horaire, tout les commerces ferment à six heure et demie en général.

- Euh, j'en sais rien, je lui ai pas demandé.

Elle se sentait vraiment bête sur ce coup. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander.

- Galère, faudra que tu me redises quand tu sauras.

- Oui.

La conversation dévia sur d'autres sujets, école, sport, télé... Ils restèrent au parc de jeux jusqu'au soir pour Shika qui voulait éviter de rentrer chez lui trop tôt et se séparèrent vers dix heures devant chez Hinata.

Le lendemain, Hinata se rendit comme d'habitude à l'école accompagnée, bien sûr, de Kiba qui lui rabâchait les oreilles avec son super week-end trop cool sans prêter plus d'attention que ça à Hinata qui se foutait pas mal que l'Inuzuka ait battu son propre record à son jeu vidéo préféré.

A son arrêt, elle n'osa pas regarder Neji dans les yeux à cause de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Elle se contenta donc d'attendre le bus en silence pour être débarrassée de Kiba au plus vite.

La journée se passa avec la même lenteur qu'accoutumée, elle mangea avec Shika à la cantine et reprit les cours de l'après midi avec la même monotonie. Le seul événement inhabituel de la journée se passa durant la pause de l'après midi.

- Hey Hinata!

Hinata qui était en train de discuter avec Shikamaru et Chouji se retourna et rosit instantanément en apercevant Naruto qui lui faisait un immense sourire.

- Arrête de gueuler comme ça, pas besoins que tout le monde soit au courant, idiot!

Naruto qui était arrivé devant eux se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à Sasuke.

- Idiot toi-même,idiot Répliqua-t-il avant de retourner à Hinata observait toute la scène en silence, j'ai un message pour toi de Temari, je ne sais pas ce que c'est je n'ai pas regardé.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier cardier plié en quatre.

- Merci.

Naruto hocha la tête, toujours avec un sourire.

- De rien, au fait tu viens aussi samedi soir?

Hinata ouvrit de grand yeux, y avait quoi samedi soir? Mais elle la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de la pause retentit à ce moment là.

- Quoi déjà?! Bon ben on y va, vous venez?

Naruto courut rejoindre Sasuke qui avait déjà prit une longeure d'avance sur eux dans les couloirs.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe samedi soir? Demanda Chouji la bouche pleine de chips.

- 'Sais pas, répondit Shika, et je m'en fous, c'est sûrement un truc chiant.

Hinata rangea le papier de Temari dans la poche de son jeans. C'est seulement une fois chez elle à l'avri des regards indiscrets qu'elle le déplia et commença à déchiffrer l'écriture penchée de Temari.

_C'est ok pour la travail j'ai demandé à mon patron, tu commences lundi prochain. Pour y aller prend le bus de 17H20 en direction d'Oto, je te retrouverai dedans et je t'expliquerai plus en détail. T'as juste besoins d'amener un document qui certifie que t'as 16 ans. Au fait c'est un boulot dans un bar, l' A.N.B.U, je sais pas si tu connais. C'est 10 euros de l'heure._

_A lundi alors! Si t'as des questions n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un sms! _

_Tema_

Hinata relut plusieurs fois le message pour être sûr de tout comprendre. Elle lui proposait un travail dans un bar tard le soir? Elle n'était vraiment pas sûr, les quartiers d'Oto n'étaient pas particulièrement mal fréquentés, mais comme dans toute ville la vie nocturne est différente de celle de la journée. Même si ce n'était pas si tard que ça.

Et dix euros de l'heure, ce n'était pas grand chose. Seul le fait de savoir que cet argent servirait à Naruto pour payer sa dette la poussa à ne pas refuser finalement l'offre de Temari. Peut-être qu'elle le regretterait plus tard mais pour l'instant seul son amour pour le blond lui importait. Aussi rangea-t-elle précieusement le papier dans sa commode avant de dormir. Après tout, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant pour elle.

Si elle pouvait l'être. C'est ce que pensa Hinata le lendemain matin en apercevant Kiba qui la rejoignit bientôt. Pas qu'il soit pire que d'habitude, mais elle supportait de moins en moins de l'écouter tous les jours et de servir de bouche-trou.

C'est pourquoi ce mercredi matin;

- Kiba.

- Non j'te jure et après ils..., quoi?!

- La ferme.

Kiba stoppa net, sûr de mal avoir compris ce que venait de dire la jeune Hyuga.

- Quoi?!

Hinata sentit son cœur s'accélérera, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers l'Inuzuka.

- J-j'ai dit la ferme. J'ai ai marre de t'entendre raconter ta vie et de n'être b-bonne qu'à te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que le bus arrive! Marre!

- Hinata...

Mais Hinata ne l'écoutait plus et avançait à grand-pas vers l'arrêt de bus où attendait déjà Neji et Saï, un sentiment de réussite la submergea comme lorsqu'on vient d'accomplir une tâche pénible. Kiba qui s'était ressaisit et avait rattrape Hinata par le bras.

- Hé mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup?!

Elle se dégagea et alla se placer debout sur le trottoir devant l'arrêt de bus sous le regard de Saï et Neji. Kiba se plaça devant elle, c'est à dire sur la route, le visage contrarié.

- Putain mais tu me fais quoi là Hinata?! Tout d'un coup tu fais ta crise de la grande malheureuse! T'as tes règles ou quoi?!

- K-kiba..

- Non, il la saisit pas la manche, je suis toujours resté avec toi alors que t'es une paumée et...

Elle essaya de le dégager en le tirant en arrière, mais il tenait bon.

-... T'es vraiment gonflée de me faire la morale! Tu...

- Kiba!!

Un coup de klaxon.

Le conducteur eut beau écraser la pédale des freins, et changer sa trajectoire il était trop tard. Kiba avait volé à environ trois mètres à cause de l'impact et était retombé sur le bitume; il avait perdu une chaussure et son poignet formait un drôle d'angle. Mais il semblait ne pas avoir perdu connaissance, heureusement. Il tenta de se redresser, l'air sonné, mais lorsqu'il voulut prendre appui sur son poignet il poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Hinata n'avait pas bougé et observait la scène avec des yeux ronds, dépassée par ce qui venait de se passer devant elle. Neji fut plus rapide qu'elle à réagir et composa le numéro de l'ambulance sur son portable. Saï, pour la peine, avait retiré ses écouteurs et s'était placé à côté d'Hinata en observateur.

Quant à l'homme qui conduisait la voiture, il avait surgit hors de celle-ci, complètement paniqué, et s'était précipité vers Kiba. Hinata, comme si elle venait d'assimiler ce qui se passait, rejoignit Kiba sur la route et sorti sa petite trousse de premier soin qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac. Comme elle n'était pas une experte en médecine, elle ne put que nettoyer et stopper le saignement des plaies que Kiba avait. L'homme, lui, paraissait dépassé par la situation ne lui était d'aucun secours. Heureusement l'ambulance arriva cinq minutes plus tard et embarqua Kiba qui sanglotait en se maintenant le poignet droit. L'homme expliqua aux infirmiers ce qui s'était passé et leur donna son numéro de téléphone et son adresse avant de remonter dans sa voiture. Hinata retourna sur le trotoir et regarda l'ambulance s'éloigner et tourner à l'angle de la rue sous le regard curieux des résidents. A côté, Saï remit ses écouteurs et déclara d'une voix calme.

- Ca va faire bizarre de ne plus l'entendre.

Et il retourna sous l'abri comme si de rien n'était.

La nouvelle de l'accident de Kiba fit le tour du lycée comme une traînée, comme on pouvait s'y attendre et on apprit que finalement Kiba s'en sortait avec un poignet cassé et deux côtes fissurées. Il y eut aussi plusieurs rumeurs concernant comment il s'était retrouvé sur la route devant cette voiture; on disait par exemple qu'il était tout simplement tombé, qu'il avait voulu faire le malin ou tout simplement qu'il était juste con, mais certains émirent l'hypothèse que c'était à cause de quelqu'un que c'était arrivé. Bien que personne ne semblât savoir la vérité, Hinata se sentit quand même un peu responsable à ces paroles, c'était quand même à cause d'elle si Kiba était allé sur la route. Même si personne ne lui avait dit de le faire. Elle décida donc qu'elle irait le voir une fois qu'il serait sorti de l'hôpital.

L'après-midi, Hinata se rendit à son cours de volley. Heureuse de se changer les idées. Mais ce sentiment de béatitude disparut instantanément lorsqu'elle croisa Tentent dans les vestiaires. Celle-ci l'aborda avec le sourire.

- Hello Hinata! Sa va?

Hinata lui rendit une pâle copie de son sourire.

- Oui et t-toi?

- Super! S'exclama-t-elle avant de demander plus bas, est-ce que tu, enfin si t'as eu le temps hein! Mais euh..., t'as parlé à Neji?

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle reçut une grande tape dans le dos et la tête d'Ino apparut entre Tenten et elle, l'air enjouée.

- Salut les filles!! Ca va la vie?!

Tenten lança un regard déçu à Hinata avant de former les mots avec ses lèvre; " tu me diras après".

Ino qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien les lâcha et fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac avant de sortir une liasse de billets violets foncé qu'elle brandit triomphalement devant elles.

- C'est quoi ça exactement, demanda Tentent en désignant les billets qu'Ino tenait toujours dans sa main.

Le sourire de la blonde s'élargit.

- Ca, dit-elle en secouant les feuilles, c'est la soirée de l'année! C'est chez mon cousin Deidara que ça se passe!

Tenten ouvrit de grands yeux.

- T'es la cousine de Deidara!

Deidara était le mec qui fesait l'événement, le mec cool par excellance. Il habitait à Iwaga **(1) **et c'était toujours chez lui que se déroulaient les fêtes et autres événements auxquels tout le monde voulait participer! Tous ceux qui y étaient déjà allé se vantaient et les autres espéraient être invités! Hinata n'en avait jamais qu'entendu que parler mais ses soirées étaient toujours réputées explosives!

A cette annonce, toute les filles du vestiaire regardaient Ino et suivaient attentivement la conversation.

- Ouais, dit fièrement Ino, et cette fois ça va être encore plus énorme que les autres! C'est ce qu'il m'a dit et il m'a chargé d'inviter tous ceux qui seront de la fête dans Konoha!

- C'est quand demanda Tenten?

- Samedi!

Elle sautait carrément sur place d'excitation et Tenten n'était pas loinde faire de même. Ino tendit une feuille d'invitation à Tentent avec un clin d'oeil.

- J'ai déjà invité Neji!

Elle tendit une autre à Hinata qui le saisit, tremblante, si elle s'était attendue à ça! Invitée à une fête privée chez Deidara! Et par Ino en plus!

- En fait prends en deux, dit Ino en lui fourrant un autre dans la main, j'en ai encore plein et tu risque de connaître personne! Bon on se retrouve dans la salle j'ai encore quelques personnes à inviter!

Hinata imita Tenten et rangea précieusement les deux billets dans son sac avant de partir au volley pour une heure de sport intensif made in Gaï Maito.

Après l'entraînement, Hinata retrouva Tenten dans le couloir, comme la dernière fois. La jeune fille aux macarons était nerveuse et faisait des ronds de jambes. Elle avait dû attendre ce moment tout l'entraînement.

- Alors, tu lui as parlé? A Neji.

Hinata sentit le même malaise familier l'envahir.

- Oui.

Tenten releva les yeux vers elle.

- Il a dit que tu étais euh, spéciale...

Elle cherchait à gagner du temps, car quand elle lui aurait avoué que Neji était au courant elle ne n'oserait plus la regarder dans les yeux.

- Spéciale? Mais spéciale comment? Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens?

- Je sais pas.

- Mais il a dit quoi d'autre?

Hinata ne pu s'empêcher de baisser la tête.

- Je suis désolée.

Les yeux de Tenten s'affolèrent.

- Désolée? Mais pourquoi? Il sait passer quoi? Raconte-moi Hinata!

- J'ai rien dit, mais il s'en est rendu compte.

Les bras de Tenten retombèrent d'un coup.

- Et?

- Il a dit que tu aurais pu le lui -dire toi-même parce que t'ai loin d'être timide avec ton look extraverti et que c'était gamin.

Hinata se tordit nerveusement les mains, elle releva finalement la tête vers Tenten.

- J-je suis désolée, j'ai ess...

- Ne le sois pas, la coupa Tenten.

Malgré son air abattu, elle arborait un sourire; un sourire sans joie et qui sonnait faux. Comme si elle tantait de cacher tristesse derrière ce sourire.

- Sois pas désolée, t'as fait ce que t'as pu et puis c'est vrai que c'est gamin, j'aurais du lui demander moi-même ou mieux encore ne pas lui demander du tout.

- Mais non, tenta de la consoler Hinata.

- Non c'est vrai, y a qu'à regarder, il fait tellement mature lui, tellement grand et moi j'ai toujours un look de petite fille et je parle trop fort. Il a raison.

Elle paraissait au bord des larmes. Hinata compatissait sincèrement pour elle.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas perdu, et il a pas si raison que ça...

- Si il a raison.

Elle avait carrément les larmes aux yeux.

- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle toujours avec le même triste sourire, merci quand même et a vendredi!

Et elle s'enfuit en courant du couloir laissant là Hinata.

Cette dernière repensa aux paroles de Shikamaru, c'était son problème. Oui, mais elle n'était pas insensibles à son malheur. A la pensée de Shikamaru, elle sortit son portable et tout en marchant vers la sortie elle tapa un sms à son attention.

_**Salut, ça te dirait d'aller à une fête samedi avec moi? C'est à Iwaga chez le cousin d'Ino, Deidara.**_

**(2)** De Iwagakure (le village caché de la roche) d'où vient Deidara dans le manga.

* * *

Laissez des reviews! Accepte toute les critiques et ça fait toujours plaisir!


	13. Famille

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en fait... Mais je peux garder Neji?? non? vraiment pas? Ok... TT.TT

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, TemaXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi, InoX... et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycée y a ceux qui sont populaire, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait parti de cette dernière cathégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent.

**Réponses aux** **reviews** **anonymes ( j'ai déjà répondu aux autres par le mode "reply") et merci déjà aux revieweurs:**

**Cc:** Mouais, je sais je suis une lente! lol Même pour ce chapitre j'ai mis long, sorry. v.v

**Cly-chan:** Ouais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été tendre avec Tenten, Neji... en même temps c'est un ice-man, faut pas lui en vouloir! lol InoXTayuya ouais c'est une idée, c'est vrai que ça manque de yuri tout ça... T.T mais non c'est pas ça comme couple. Allez un indice, on le voit dans le premier chapitre et le chapitre précédent... ;) Mdr ouais la prochaine fois c'est sous le bus!XD Encore merci pour tes encouragements!

**Gaelle:** Désolée les votes sont déjà clos. n.n

**Cynthia:** Ouha j'ai dû te faire attendre, je poste extremement lentement en plus de mes révisions! J'espère que la suite te plaira:)

**Darkbutterfly:** Oui oui il y aura un SasuGaara! D'ailleur si tout va bien y devrait y avoir un amorce de ce couple dans ce chapitre, mais vraiment un tout petit début!

**1 française qui adore ta fic...:** T'as fais un vrai marathon! Les 13 chapitres d'un coup! Ouais c'est vrai que le Naruto grogué-dealer-suicidaire sa fait bizzare, mais je l'aime trop quand il a des problèmes! Pour le SasuGaara, non je vais vous faire un lemon avec descriptions très poussées ( j'en serai déjà pas capable!), mais ça risque d'être plus d'une phrase, désolée, mais si ça peut te rassurer le pire qu'on pourra voir ce sera un baiser! XD En fait comme t'es nouvelle sur le site, bah on y voit beaucoup de couples gays, et faut dire que beaucoup d'auteurs ( dont moi! lol) aiment bien! Pour le natel en fait c'est un mobile ( téléphone portable ou je sais pas comment on dit en France! XD), je fais le mieux que je peux pour pas l'écrire mais comme pour moi mobile c'est bizzare... lol En fait j'ai reçu ton e-mail, je t'ai répondu mais je sais pas si tu l'as reçu? Encore merci pour tes encouragements:)

**Winry9:** Et oui c'est toujours Naruto qui souffre, il doit y avoir un truc avec lui... XD je suis contente que ça te plaise jusqu'à la! Pour le Sasugaara si tout va bien c'est dans le chap suivant qu'on en parlera plus. Si tout va comme je veux! lol

**Naruhina:** Merci pour tes encouragements! Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent même sans laisser de reviews ( allez! c'est simple et rapide:)) et à tout ceux qui ont rajouté ma fic dans leur favoris/alerts!**

**Bonne Lecture à tous!!**

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 12 † † † †

Shikamaru, comme tout paresseux qu'il était, détestait se faire déranger par la sonnerie de son portable. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de pire que de se faire importuné par la mélodie d'une musique, aussi agréable soit-elle, diffusée et massacrée par les haut-parleurs de son mobile, dont le modèle, il faut le dire, datait un peu. C'est pourquoi il avait pris la décision de le garder le plus souvent possible éteint ou silencieux, même si le mode vibreur l'embêtait aussi.

En réalité son portable ne lui était pas d'une très grande utilité, il en avait fait l'acquisition il y a déjà quelques années de cela: sa mère lui ayant garanti qu'il lui serait très utile. Shikamaru, lui, la soupçonnait plutôt de vouloir disposer d'un moyen de s'assurer en permanence de ses activités extérieures, chose qui lui donnait une raison de plus de ne pas souvent l'allumer. Mais il avait quand même accepté d'en acheter un, pour que sa mère le lâche enfin, et aussi parce qu'après tout, ça pourrait toujours lui être utile "au cas où".

Enfin bref, Shikamaru n'était pas un grand adepte téléphonie. Il consultait donc une à deux fois par jour son portable, histoire de voir s'il avait des texto en attente ou des appels manqués. On devine donc aisément qu'il ne s'aperçut du texto envoyé par Hinata que tôt ce matin, au grand damne de cette dernière qui l'accueilli le lendemain avec une impatience qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

- Salut Shika, ça va? lui demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

- S'lut, ouais sa va.

Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en position assise sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hinata qui, visiblement, ne savait pas comment aborder la question de la soirée.

- Explique-moi exactement ce que signifie cette histoire de soirée dont tu me parlais hier par sms, dit-il, venant au secours d'Hinata qui avait recommencé à se tordre nerveusement les doigts.

- Ino m'a invitée et je peux emmener qui je veux, expliqua Hinata, tu ne veux pas venir av-vec moi?

Shikamaru plissa les yeux, perplexe, fixant le mur en face de lui.

- T'es sûre qu'elle ne s'est pas foutue de ta gueule, la Yamanaka? Qu'elle ne te prépare pas un coup tordu?

- Euh...non pas du tout, je... bégayai Hinata, enfin Ino, elle a été gentille a-avec moi et...

- Mouais, la coupa Shikamaru, sceptique.

Un affreux doute venait d'assaillir Hinata, peut-être qu'Ino s'était vraiment payée sa tête? C'était son genre de faire un coup comme ça, en tout cas lorsqu'elles étaient au collège. Mais elle avait pas mal changé depuis et, surtout, elle était plus mature qu'autrefois. Elle était déjà plus sympa, en tout cas à ce qu'Hinata avait pu en juger par ses entraînements de volley. Mais la réaction de Shikamaru la mettait mal à l'aise.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir devant le silence de son amie et releva la tête.

- Hey Yamanaka! C'est quoi cette histoire de fête, lança-t-il

Ino, qui discutait avec enthousiasme un peu plus loin avec Sakura et Shino, se retourna et chercha de son regard turquoise qui l'appelait. Mais elle perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut Shikamaru qui la fixait, assis contre le mur. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés, surtout depuis que Kakashi les avait placés l'un à côté de l'autre en début d'année pour son cours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- C'est quoi cette histoire de fête dont t'as parlé à Hinata?

Le regard incrédule d'Ino alla de Shikamaru à Hinata qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Nooon! C'est quand même pas lui que t'as invité Hinata? s'indigna-t-elle en pointant Shikamaru du doigt, n'importe qui mais pas lui!

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Shikamaru

- Désolé Yamanaka, déclara-t-il

- Tsss... Et puis zut, dire que t'aurais pu inviter qui tu voulais! Soupira Ino.

La blonde jeta un dernier coup d'œil dégouté à Shikamaru avant de _se _retourner vers Sakura et Shino. Il y aurait assez de monde chez Deidara pour qu'ils ne s'y croisent pas et ce n'était pas un emmerdeur comme lui qui allait lui ruiner sa soirée.

- Bon, ok, je viens avec toi, déclara Shikamaru, mais si ça ne me plaît pas, j'me casse.

- D'accord...

Finalement, Hatake Kakashi arriva avec seulement dix minutes de retard, chose exceptionnelle. Lorsque tout le monde fut rentré et assis à sa place plus ou moins dans le calme, il balaya l'assemblée du regard, du moins de son œil qui n'était pas caché derrière ses cheveux gris.

- Sasuke et Naruto sont encore absents à ce que je vois, constata-t-il, ça commence à devenir gênant, je vais devoir contacter leurs parents...

La rumeur des conversations s'intensifia à cette annonce. Hinata posa son regard sur la table vide devant elle. Les absences de Sasuke et Naruto devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Avant ils ne courbaient que les cours de l'après-midi, petit à petit les premières heures du matin aussi, pour ensuite sécher des journées entières.

En plus de causer du souci à Hinata, ces absences faisaient chuter leur moyenne; Sasuke, qui comptait dans les meilleurs auparavant, était maintenant juste au-dessus de la moyenne. Quant à Naruto, il était à présent en échec et elle doutait sérieusement qu'il puisse rattraper son année s'il n'était prévenu des sujets qu'ils étudiaient actuellement. Elle fit part de ses craintes à Shikamaru durant la pause du midi, qui n'eût pas l'air de compatir plus que ça.

- Bah, t'as qu'à donner des cours de rattrapage à Narutosi ça t'inquiète tant que ça! Et puis...

Il but un gorgée d'eau avant de continuer sa phrase.

- Et puis ce serait un bon moyen d'enfin te rapprocher de lui.

Hinata avala de travers ce qu'elle était en train de manger et secouée d'une quinte de toux sous le regard exaspéré de Shikamaru qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Galère! Tu ne vas quand même pas continuer à réagir comme ça à chaque fois qu'on évoque Naruto! Sois plus sûre de toi!

Hinata, les larmes aux yeux suite à sa toux à présent calmée, hocha la tête. Il avait raison, son attitude était ridicule.

- Mais j'ose pas lui proposer…

- Alors il va redoubler ou arrêter le lycée.

Ils débarrassèrent leur plateau et se rendirent dans la salle d'étude, la pluie qui avait commencée à tomber les empêchant de se rendre à leur muret. Ils s'installèrent au bout d'une table près d'où se trouvaient déjà quelques jeunes élèves encore au collège, ainsi qu'un petit groupe de personnes de leur âge comprenant Ino et Sakura, également réfugiés ici à cause du mauvais temps. Le petit groupe parlait et riait de bon coeur, assis sur les tables, se fichant complètement des pauvres élèves de troisième.

Shikamaru lança un regard blasé au groupe bruyant juste à côté d'eux et posa sa tête entre ses bras sur la table de bois miteux.

- Je déteste la pluie...

Pendant ce temps, Hinata avait sortit son mobile et pianotait nerveusement sur les touches, ne se décidant pas à envoyer un sms à Naruto

- Comment est-ce que je suis supposée lui demander ça?

- Tu lui dis juste que, comme il a prit beaucoup de retard, tu lui propose de l'aider à tout rattraper.

- Oui.

Un ange passa, puis :

- Mais tu ne pense pas qu'il va penser que je le colle?

- Mais non! Il va juste penser que t'es cool de l'aider! Arrête de te prendre la tête et écris-lui ce fichu sms!

- Tu crois?

- Oui !!

S'en suivi un nouveau silence durant lequel Hinata tapa quelques mots de son texto.

- Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais lui demander de façon directe ou subtile?

Shikamaru grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible d'entre ses bras

- Fais comme tu le sens! Soupira-t-il, exaspéré

- D'accord.

Elle pianota quelques minutes en silence, à la plus grande joie de Shikamaru qui pouvait enfin avoir un semblant de calme, malgré le rafut causé par Ino et _sa_ compagnie.

- À ton avis sa va ca "Salut! Je me demandais, comme tu as pris beaucoup du retard dans le programme et que tu risques de ne pas passer l'année, si tu accepterais que je t'aide, si tu veux, à rattraper ton retard? Enfin si tu es d'accord! Si tu ne veux pas ça fait rien."

La voix exaspérée de Shikamaru lui parvint étouffée.

- Enlève la fin, on dirait que tu as peur de lui proposer de l'aide.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva Hinata.

Elle effaça la fin et sélectionna le nom de Naruto dans la liste des destinataires mais elle ne pressa pas la touche d'envoi.

Elle tourna la tête vers Shikamaru qui était toujours vautré sur la table et demanda d'une voix hésitante.

- Euh... mais ça fait vraiment pas trop collante? T'es sûr?

Shikamaru poussa un gros soupir ennuyé et émergea d'entre ses bras.

- Galère! J'en suis sûr! Envoie-lui ce foutu sms à la fin!

Hinata allait appuyer sur la touche d'envoi quand un cri l'interrompit, la faisant sursauter sur son siège. Shikamaru grommela un juron à côté d'elle.

- Hinata!!

Ino, qui était la propriétaire de ce cri, arriva vers elle en faisant claquer ses talons hautset s'appuya nonchalamment sur la table, tournant le dos à Shikamaru.

- J'ai oublié de te le dire avant, on n'a pas de cours de volley samedi! Maito part comme moniteur dans un camp, pauvres gosses, enfin il n'avait pas pensé à nous avertir durant l'entraînement et à dit aux dernières personnes qui restaient dans les vestiaires d'en avertir les autres. Hé t'écris à qui? S'exclama-t-elle en apercevant le portable d'Hinata.

Hinata cacha son portable sous la table, mais Ino avait déjà lu plus de la moitié du texto

- T'as proposé des cours de révisions à Naruto?! Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Euh... je...

- Ça ne te regarde pas Yamanaka.

Ino jeta un regard froid à Shikamaru par-dessus son épaule et se _re_tourna vers Hinata, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Dis-moi ma petite Hinata, ce ne serait pas Naruto dont tu serais amoureuse par hasard?

C'était limite si on ne voyait pas des étoiles danser dans ses yeux! Hinata détourna la tête et déclara avec la voix la plus assurée dont elle était capable dans ces moments-là.

- Mais non! C'est p-pas Naruto, c'est...

Le sourire d'Ino s'élargit encore plus, du moins si c'était possible! Tout ce qui était potins et secrets l'intéressait. Si quelqu'un de tout le lycée pouvait se targuer d'être au courant de toutes les rumeurs, c'était bien elle. Elle se pencha davantage vers Hinata.

- Oui? C'est qui? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton suave.

- Euh... c'est...

- Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, et maintenant tu te casses Yamanaka.

Ino fusilla Shikamaru du regard, la deuxième fois en quelques heures

- Je parle à Hinata, pas à toi.

- Rien n'à foutre, c'est pas de tes affaires, c'est la vie privée d'Hinata et elle a pas envie de t'en parler, n'est-ce pas Hinata?

- Non! Ino je, enfin, tu...

- T'as pas à t'expliquer Hinata, intervint Shikamaru, tout ce qu'elle veut, ce sont des ragots à raconter.

Ino ferma les yeux et se redressa calmement, elle posa une main sur sa hanche : Hinata ne dirais rien en présence de Shikamaru, c'était peine perdue pour l'instant. Elle glissa une mèche blonde derrière son oreille avant de déclarer d'une voix posée.

- Bon, tant pis. Ce sera pour une autre fois, mais n'oublie pas Hinata, je trouverai qui c'est! déclara-t-elle avant de s'éloigner sous le regard désolé d'Hinata pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'égosillait quelques mètres plus loin.

- Bon tu le lui envoie ce sms à Naruto oui ou non? demanda Shika.

- Ah, euh oui!

Elle ne reçut cependant la réponse que dans l'après-midi.

Ils se trouvaient dans le bus qui les ramenait chez eux après les cours; Hinata avait reçut le texto il y a de cela une dizaine de minutes mais elle s'était bien gardée de le consulter avant le départ de Chouji, qui se serait sans doutes posé des questions.

Elle relut pour la deuxième fois la réponse de Naruto, les mains crispées sur son mobile.

- Il, il a accepté! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par la main qu'elle venait de porter devant sa bouche.

Elle songea qu'elle devait ressembler à une gamine amoureuse à trépigner sur place comme ça à la vue de ce simple sms, les joues rosies et un sourire stupide collé a son visage. Elle leva la tête vers Shikamaru qui se tenait à côté d'elle et lui montra le texto.

- Dimanche?! lut-il par dessus son épaule, et chez lui en plus. Vu où il habite, ce serait peut-être mieux chez toi.

- Oh non! Mon père ne sera jamais d'accord! protesta-t-elle vivement, on ne peut p-pas.

- T'as qu'à lui dire que c'est pour les cours, de toute façon c'est à peu près vrai.

- Mais il...

- Il ne va pas le mettre dehors s'il croit que c'est pour les cours, et se sera une façon de lui montrer que tes séances chez le psy te sont utiles.

- Bon, je lui demanderais alors... soupira Hinata après quelques secondes d'hésitations.

- T'as pas besoin de lui demander la permission pour inviter des gens chez toi pour réviser!

Shika leva les yeux au ciel.

- T'as 16 ans, Hinata!

- Mmm.

On voyait bien qu'il ne connaissait pas son père.

En rentrant chez elle, elle envoya un autre sms à Naruto afin de l'informer du changement de lieu. Sms auquel il répondit que ça ne le dérangeait pas et qu'il la retrouverait chez elle à deux heures.

Mais elle ne suivit pas les dernières paroles de Shikamaru. Durant le repas du soir, elle rassembla tout son courage et se décida à briser l'éternel silence en posant la question de Naruto à son père.

- Euh...Papa? Tenta-t-elle timidement.

Le père d'Hinata releva la tête en fixa sa fille aînée.

- Je... J'ai invité, un ami dimanche, pour réviser, c'est pour les cours...

- Qui est-ce? demanda le père d'Hinata, peu habitué à ce genre de requête de la part de son aînée.

- Tu le connais p-pas, c'est un garçon de ma classe...

- Il était là l'autre jour? demanda Hanabi, se mêlant à la conversation, je l'ai déjà vu moi?

- L'autre jour? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Questionna Hiashi qui semblait avoir du mal à comprendre de quoi parlaient ses filles.

- Y avait le club de lecture d'Hinata qui est venu ici il y a quelques semaines, expliqua Hanabi, il était là aussi? C'était lequel?

Le pseudo club de lecture, Hinata l'avait totalement oublié celui-là.

- Tu fais partie d'un club de lecture, Hinata? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé pourtant.

- C'est un travail que ma psychologue m'as donné, menti Hinata qui sentait déjà ses joues rougir sous l'effet du mensonge, oui il était là, il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

Il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas leur cacher la vérité car si Hanabi venait à reconnaître Naruto dimanche, elle serait dans une très mauvaise position.

- Mais c'était lequel?!

- Bien, finit par déclarer le père d'Hinata, si ce garçon vient seulement pour les cours cela ne me pose aucun problème, tant que ça ne t'empêche pas d'aller à ta consultation hebdomadaire. De plus, ajouta-t-il, un garçon qui fait partie d'un club de lecture doit être quelqu'un de recommandable, je n'ai donc pas de soucis à me faire, je pense.

Hinata laissa tomber son couteau sous la table et se baissa pour le ramasser, cachant sa gêne à son père.

- I-il y a aussi autre chose aussi, fit Hinata en refaisant surface de dessous la table, c'est à propos de samedi.

Son père leva ses yeux vers elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait son attention. Elle choisi soigneusement ses mots, consciente qu'au moindre faux pas ce serait le refus immédiat.

- J-je suis invitée à une sorte de fête, à Iwaga, chez le cousin d'une amie.

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel le père d'Hinata sembla réfléchir, une légère ride était apparue entre ses sourcils, signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion.

- À Iwaga? Et il y aura qui à cette... "Fête"? dit-il en hésitant sur le dernier mot.

Hinata serra ses mains et les cacha entre ses genoux pour éviter de trahir sa nervosité. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas elle même qui serait présent à cette soirée, en général la plupart des jeunes des environ de seize et plusse débrouillaient pour y assister, bien que seulement le tiers y soient officiellement invités. Elle préféra répondre évasivement.

- Pas mal de monde, des amis d'Ino...

- Mm, il y aura de l'alcool là-bas? Pas de gens louches? De la drogue?

Sûrement...

- Non je ne p-pense pas, c'est sur invitation.

À la base.

- Et quel âge à le cousin de ton amie?

- Dix-huit ans...

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, il devait sûrement être plus âgé mais si son père l'apprenait, elle ne pourrait sûrement pas s'y rendre.

Hiashi semblait à moitié convaincu, il était très protecteur vis-à-vis de ses filles, trop peut-être. Il avait été jeune avant elle et élevé de manière plus stricte, mais comme tout parent il avait entendu parlé de ces fête qui se terminaient en général par des beuveries, des viols et des descentes de police.

Bien sûr toutes ces histoires, bien qu'elles aient un fond de vérité, étaient surtout le reflet des visions déformées des parents qui voyaient d'un très mauvais œil le fait de laisser sortir leurs enfant tard le soir et ne revenir seulement que tard dans l'après-midi du lendemain.

- Et je suppose que les parents de ce jeune homme seront absents?

- Sûrement.

- Mmm, et qui t'accompagnerait là-bas?

- Shikamaru, un ami du lycée.

- Lui aussi il était au club de lecture, hein?! C'est celui avec la queue de cheval? Je t'ai souvent vu avec dans la cour, questionna Hanabi qui en avait marre d'être exclue de la discussion.

Les collégiens étaient dans un bâtiment voisin du lycée, ils partageaient la même cour qu'eux durant les pauses.

Le père d'Hinata ignora l'intervention d'Hanabi et demanda à Hinata :

- J'aimerais bien parler à ton ami, Shikamaru, avant de te laisser aller à Iwaga avec lui.

Le repas était à présent terminé. Hanabi et Hinata avait commencé à ranger la table et à faire la vaisselle pendant que Hiashi appelait au domicile des Nara.

- Bonjour madame, je suis Hiashi Hyuga, pourrais-je parler à votre fils, Shikamaru s'il vous plait? Merci.

Hinata tendait l'oreille depuis la cuisine, priant pour que Shikamaru s'en sorte face à son père. C'était déjà très gênant pour elle qu'il lui téléphone. Malheureusement pour elle, le mur qui séparait la cuisine du salon était parfaitement isolé et le cliquetis des services couvrait la grande majorité de la conversation, aussi ne saisit-elle que quelques bribes de leur conversation téléphonique. Ce qui donnait à peu près ceci:

- ... Iwaga... oui... fumée... je... pas de... Bien sûr je ne voudrais pas que... exactement... oui... au revoir.

Bref, pas grand chose.

Il réapparut dans la cuisine quelques secondes après qu'Hinata l'aie entendue raccrocher. Il desserra sa cravate d'un geste machinal et déclara d'un ton calme que ce Shikamaru lui semblait être quelqu'un de responsable, donc qu'il la laissait aller en sa compagnie à condition qu'elle garde son portable allumé sur elle afin de pouvoir l'atteindre à tout moment. Il lui expliqua également que s'il lui arrivait n'importe quoi ou s'il apprenait qu'elle avait dépassé les limites à cette soirée, elle n'aurait plus jamais l'autorisation de sortir le soir pour au moins un an. D'après quoi il prit congé d'elle, prétextant un dossier important qu'il devait revoir.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Hanabi, qui détestait être ignorée, posa bruyamment la fourchette qu'elle était en train d'essuyer devant Hinata.

- Naruto, c'était lequel au club de lecture?!

- Le blond.

Hanabi plissa les yeux comme pour se remémorer l'image de Naruto.

- Il avait des bandages, non? Je suis rassurée, j'ai cru que c'était le type aux cheveux rouges! fit-elle en faisant un grimace pour illustrer l'impression que Gaara lui avait laissée, en tout cas, ils sont étranges tes amis.

Si elle savait à quel point...

Le lendemain, Hinata s'excusa à Shikamaru pour le téléphone de son père, c'était le seul moyen de la convaincre de la laisser y aller.

- Pas grave, la rassura Shikamaru, ma mère m'a posé quelques questions après mais ç'a été.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, ils étaient sur le chemin de la maison de ShikamaruIls avaient décidé de sortir après les cours et de se rendre au cinéma, ils pourraient ainsi parler de "l'affaire Naruto", comme disait Shikamaru, sans la présence de Chouji, et Shika échappait à sa mère et aux disputes du couple Nara. Mais avant ça, ils avaient prévu de faire leurs devoirs de week-end, vu leur emploi du temps.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant le portail de chez Shika. Il habitait un petit pavillon dans une rue plutôt calme vers la sortie de Konoha, une étroite allée pavée traversait une pelouse qui aurait bien besoin d'être entretenue et contournait un petit jardin où poussait des herbes médicinales qu'Hinata avait d'abord prit pour de la mauvaise herbe. Shikamaru poussa la porte d'entrée dont la peinture blanche s'écaillait et pénétra dans le hall précédé par Hinata.

- J'suis rentré! annonça-t-il à haute voix tout en rangeant ses chaussures dans le petit meuble prévu à cet effet.

Des bruits de vaisselles et de pas se firent entendre dans une pièce voisine et une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'année arriva dans la pièce, un tablier noué autour de ses hanches. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns lâchés librement qui tombaient sur ses épaules, une longue mèche tombait devant ses yeux noirs au regard bienveillant, les mêmes que Shikamaru Elle était plus petite que son fils, son visage était chaleureux malgré les quelques rides au coin de ses yeux et les cernes naissantes sous ses paupières. Une aura rassurante émanait d'elle. Elle adressa un sourire accueillant à Hinata.

- Tu dois être Hinata, je suis la mère de Shikamaru, enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

Hinata salua à son tour la mère de Shikamaru et celle-ci les invita à boire quelque chose dans la cuisine.

- C'est si rare que Shika invite quelqu'un ici, dit elle en leur servant un vers de sirop accompagné de gâteau sec. Il trouve ça ennuyant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui ne le soit pas pour lui à vrai dire.

- Maman! protesta Shikamaru.

La mère de Shikamaru posa la carafe de sirop et toisa son fils.

- C'est vrai, tu passes la majorité de ton temps enfermé dans ta chambre et tu ne sors que rarement en dehors des cours !! À ton âge tu devrais sortir, rencontrer des gens, avoir une passion autre que dormir ou regarder le ciel! Tu te comportes déjà comme un petit vieux.

- Maman, Hinata n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ça! Geignit Shikamaru. Et en plus je sors ce soir et samedi!

La mère de Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à faire sa vaisselle.

- Oui, mais après combien de temps à rien faire, hein? Et toi Hinata, tu pratiques une activité? ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers l'intéressée

- Je fais du volley depuis quelques semaines.

Elle vit la mère de Shikamaru hocher la tête.

- J'en faisais quand j'étais jeune, c'est un très bon sport. Ca te plaît?

- Oui.

Elle essuya ses main sur son tablier, saisit un chiffon et commença à essuyer une casserole.

- Alors comme ça tu vas à Iwaga avec Shika demain? J'ai eu ton père au téléphone hier, il semblait inquiet et à posé quelques questions à Shika.

- Oui, une amie m'a permis d'inviter quelqu'un d'autre avec moi.

- Je suis contente que tu l'aies proposé à Shikamaru, sourit-elle, ça lui permettra de faire de nouvelles connaissances et de s'amuser. Et peut-être même rencontrera-t-il une petite amie, il en a grand besoin, tu ne crois pas aussi Hinata? dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hinata lui adressa un pâle sourire en guise de réponse. À ce que racontait Shikamaru sur sa mère, elle s'était attendue à rencontrer une dame à l'air sévère, mais la femme à l'air maternel qui lui souriait était tout le contraire; prévoyante, un peu mère poule sur les bords, elle avait l'air de plus couver Shikamaru que de le surveiller.

Shikamaru se leva de sa place, l'air las.

- Maman! Arrête de parler de ça! Viens Hinata on va dans ma chambre faire les devoirs.

Hinata déposa son verre dans l'évier et remercia la mère de Shikamaru pour le sirop avant de rejoindre _ce _dernier qui l'attendait sur les marches de l'escalier.

Ils firent leur devoir en vitesse et partirent directement au cinéma dès qu'ils eurent fini.

Ils parlèrent un peu de Naruto durant le trajet et avant le film, mais Shikamaru remarqua que cela causait de la peine à Hinata, aussi préféra-t-il changer de sujet. À la fin de la séance, Shikamaru raccompagna Hinata jusqu'à l'arrêt du rechignait à devoir déjà rentrer chez lui, Hinata déclara:

- Tu sais, elle m'a l'air plutôt gentille ta mère.

Shikamaru planta son regard grave dans celui d'Hinata.

- Oui elle l'est, mais tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il est dans la nature humaine de cacher ses peines derrière un sourire.

* * *

Review? Aimer/ pas aimer? Kiba doit-il finir avec Gaï ( euh, je m'égare là!)? Allez je vous guide, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche.


	14. Kiss me

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en fait... Mais je peux garder Neji?? non? vraiment pas? Ok... TT.TT

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, HinataXGaara, TemaXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi, InoX... et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaires, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait partie de cette dernière catégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent.

**Réponses aux** **reviews** **anonymes ( j'ai déjà répondu aux autres par le mode "reply") et merci déjà aux revieweurs:**

**Mélody:** Oui ça me motive et ça me fais plaisir ( surtout à l'égo... lol) de voir des gens comme toi qui apprécient ma fic! Franchement merci et j'espère pas te décevoir dans la suite! Biz

**Naruhina: **Désolée pour le retard! Je le fais pas exprès, c'est la faute au lycée! ;) Voilà la suite en tout cas, bonne lecture! Biz

**Cc:** Nan j'abandonnerai pas ma fic!! Je lâcherais pas l'affaire jusqu'à la fin! Et aussi merci de me laisser si réguliérement des reviews! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir:) Biz

**Mlle.prongs: **Merci pour ta review! Je connais aussi le problème de la moins bonne qualité des fics françaises par rapport à celle anglaises, mais je suis vraiment contente que la mienne te plaise et ce depuis le début! :) Biz

**Lynn:** Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Et oui vive le Naru/Hina! Biz

**Merci aussi à tout ceux qui lisent même sans laisser de reviews ( allez! c'est simple et rapide:)) et à tout ceux qui ont rajouté ma fic dans leur favoris/alerts list!**

**Bonne Lecture à tous!!**

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 13 † † † †

Appuyée contre un mur à l'écart de la foule, un verre auquel elle n'avait pas encore touché à la main, Hinata regrettait amèrement d'être venue à cette fête. La musique était trop forte, électronique, les lumières et les flashs l'éblouissaient, sans compter toutes ces personnes inconnues qui la mettaient mal à l'aise. En plus, les vapeurs d'alcool et de fumée en tout genre lui donnaient mal à la tête. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place dans cet univers inconnu.

Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait perdu Shikamaru.

La température dans la salle devait s'élever au delà des trente degrés, c'était du moins ce que se disait Hinata, qui commençait à se sentir fiévreuse, aussi préféra-t-elle partir à la recherche de la salle de bain plutôt que de risquer de faire un malaise dans un endroit pareil. Elle dû jouer des coudes parmi la foule compacte et surexcitée pour quitter la salle de séjour et dans la manœuvre, elle renversa son verre plein sur son bras droite... la soirée promettait d'être bien longue...

Finalement, après moult efforts et quelques écrasement de pieds, elle déboucha sur le hall, moins plein que le séjour où fumaient et riaient quelques personnes dont certaines louchèrent de manière appréciatrice sur sa tenue. Un garçon qui semblait de quelques années son aîné glissa un commentaire à un de ses amis qui sourit d'un air entendu en observant Hinata. Cette dernière complètement paniquée et n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver cette fichue salle d'eau, gravit à toute vitesse les marches de l'escalier qui s'offrait à sa gauche. N'importe où, tant qu'il y ait moins de monde!

Deidara possédait vraiment une grande maison, dont la hauteur s'étalait sur trois étages, avec un immense jardin et tous ces endroits semblaient occupés par des fêtards. Hinata se trouvait à présent dans un couloir sombre bordé des deux côtés par des portes fermées devant lesquelles parlaient et s'embrassaient quelques couples. Ici la musique était moins forte, mais l'atmosphère y était tout aussi étouffante et oppressante. Figée au milieu du couloir, n'osant pas faire un pas, Hinata poussa un petit cri apeuré lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Elle tourna vivement la tête et faillit ne pas reconnaître Tenten.

La Tenten qui se tenait derrière elle était radicalement différente de celle qu'elle fréquentait deux fois par semaine au volley, les cheveux bruns uniformes et lissés tombant sur ses épaules, sobrement vêtue d'un jeans et d'un top brassard blanc et ayant pour seul maquillage quelques paillettes sur ses yeux sombres. Un triste sourire était plaqué sur son visage ovale, la jeune fille semblait avoir perdu de sa vitalité.

- Zen Hinata, ce n'est que moi, la rassura la brunette, ça va? T'as l'air un peu perdue.

- Je cherche la salle de bain, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Tenten l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir sombre et ouvrit une porte sur la droite. À son plus grand bonheur, la pièce semblait déserte. Hinata commença par rincer son bras collant et empestant d'alcool. Puis, elle le releva sa tête et aperçut son reflet dans l'immense glace qui l'observait. C'est à peine si elle se reconnaissait : Temari avait fait du bon boulot.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe entièrement noire à fines bretelles lui arrivant jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. À droite, le tissu était fendu depuis le haut de sa cuisse et les deux parties étaient reliées à la manière d'un corset par un fin ruban noir lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas sa tenue qui la mettait le plus en valeur le plus, son visage aussi était changé : Temari avait mis en avant son teint de porcelaine et souligné son regard pâle d'un trait de khôl noir, "pour lui donner du mystère", comme elle avait dit. Hinata avait bien fait d'appeler la bonde à la rescousse, ainsi habillée et fardée, elle se trouvait presque...attirante.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Tenten dans le miroir. La brune lui adressa un sourire amical.

- Cette robe te va très bien, j'ai failli te passer à côté sans te reconnaître tout à l'heure, la complimenta-t-elle, alors, tu t'amuses bien?

Le ton était distant, détaché comme si elle s'efforçait de faire la conversation, Hinata s'essuya les mains sur un des linges mis à disposition et répondit d'une toute petite voix.

- Pas vraiment, c'est à dire, je ne c-connais personnes et puis, enfin, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans la foule.

Tenten hocha la tête d'un air entendu, l'air toujours ailleurs.

- Tu es venue avec quelqu'un?

- Un ami, mais je ne sais pas où il est maintenant.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à le retrouver ? proposa Tenten en remettant distraitement en place une mèche de ses cheveux tout en observant les alentours, semblant plus lui proposer son aide par politesse que par réelle envie.

Elles étaient à présent de retour dans le couloir sombre et avançaient vers l'escalier qu'Hinata avait emprunté tout à l'heure, d'où s'élevait la rumeur de la fête. Elle hocha négativement de la tête.

- Non merci ça ira, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, je vais me débrouiller.

- Comme tu veux.

Hinata salua Tenten d'un signe de la main et redescendit l'escalier. À vrai dire, elle aurait apprécié l'aide de la Chinoise, mais cette dernière avait l'air d'avoir d'autres soucis en tête pour le moment et Hinata ne voulait surtout pas l'embêter avec ses histoires puériles. Elle devait apprendre à se débrouiller seule, elle se l'était promis. En plus, elle avait honte de l'avouer, mais elle se sentait exactement comme une gamine perdue dans un grand super marché et à la recherche de sa maman. Hors, elle n'était plus une gamine.

Malheureusement, elle sentit tout son courage s'envoler aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau plongée dans la foule. Tout le monde avaient l'air de s'amuser et riaient aux éclats, que c'était dû à l'alcool ou non, quelques bibelots étaient tombés par terre et déjà des dizaines de verres et autres déchets jonchaient le sol. Et cette musique toujours aussi forte et entraînante dont la basse lui vrillait ses tempes lui donnait l'impression de faire vibrer l'air autour d'elle...

Pensant à juste titre que Shikamaru ne devait pas aimer ce genre d'ambiance survoltée, Hinata décida de se rendre en direction de la porte vitrée grande ouverte qui donnait sur le jardin.

L'air de dehors y était plus frais, une légère brise soufflait, faisant vaciller la cime des arbres et rafraîchissant l'air du soir. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil aux invités sur la pelouse, cherchant à distinguer la silhouette de son ami parmi les invités. Mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir clair.

Las, n'ayant aucune envie de retourner à l'intérieur où elle se sentait décalée, Hinata s'assit sur les marches de pierres glacées en entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Au moins elle serait plus au calme, ici. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un l'avait rejointe sur les marches de marbre. Elle tourna prudemment son regard sur le nouvel arrivant et reconnut le garçon aux écouteurs de l'arrêt de bus. Saï. Ce-dernier lui sourit d'un air amical.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas trop m'amuser à cette soirée, commença-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire pourtant joyeux, je me trompe?

A la fois surprise et heureuse qu'il lui ait adressé la parole, après tout ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle le croisait tous les matins, Hinata marqua un court temps d'arrêt avant de lui répondre.

- Non, p-pas vraiment.

Saï se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de lui tendre sa main et de lui dire,

- Je m'appelle Saï, se présenta-t-il, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà et toi, tu t'appelles Hinata.

Hinata le laissa prendre sa main dans la sienne et la secouer, étonnée qu'il sache son nom. Après tout, elle ne savait presque rien de lui. Saï balaya la pelouse de son regard, mais n'ajouta rien. Lui non plus ne semblait pas très doué pour mener la conversation, ou peut-être n'en avait-il tout simplement pas envie? Un silence s'installa entre eux.

- Je ne comprends pas comment les jeunes de notre génération peuvent s'amuser à ces fêtes, je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il y a de drôle à sauter partout sur de la musique répétitive et boire jusqu'à être ivre, pourtant j'essaie.

Hinata releva la tête vers Saï d'un air étonné. Décidément, il était encore plus étrange que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Même en ne s'étant jamais rendue à une fête, Hinata pouvait quand même comprendre ce qui plaisait aux gens dans cette façon de s'amuser. À moins que...

- T-tu n'es jamais a-allé à une f-fête avant celle-ci? le questionna Hinata.

- Non, répondit Saï, je n'étais même jamais allé dans un lycée public avant cette année.

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce garçon était vraiment étonnant.

- Toi non plus tu ne sembles pas trop t'amuser, je me trompe? Tu es la seule personne que j'ai croisée à ne pas sourire.

Même si son raisonnement était des plus tordus, Hinata devait reconnaitre qu'il avait tout à fait raison, mais n'importe quel autre invité aurait pu en tirer les mêmes conclusions, et cela en un regard.

- Pourtant t-tu souris, et tu ne t'amuses pas non plus, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer Hinata.

Cette remarque sembla plonger Saï dans une profonde réflexion, mettant Hinata de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- C'est vrai, mais un sourire est bien plus agréable à regarder qu'une grimace, non?

Hinata hocha la tête. Ils passèrent de nombreuses minutes ainsi à parler de tout et de rien, Hinata n'apprit pas grand chose sur lui, mis part qu'il avait toujours fait l'école à la maison et qu'il vivait seul avec son tuteur.

Saï avait une vision de la vie très personnelle. Il y avait quelque chose d'innocent et de cynique à la fois dans la manière dont il appréhendait les événements et jugeait les personnes: il pouvait du tout au tout sortir une remarque profonde et mature et tout de suite après ajouter une étrangeté dont il avait le secret. C'était comme s'il avait appris à déchiffrer le monde et les gens à travers un livre sur le comportement et qu'il s'efforçait de mettre en pratique son savoir, comme un enfant qui découvrait le monde. Mais il était aussi critique et même parfois cruel, et dans ces moments-là, il apparaissait plus comme un adulte d'un âge ayant tout vu tout vécu et étant désabusé de la vie.

C'est ce qui dérangeait Hinata dans sa façon d'être, c'est qu'à aucun moment, elle n'eut l'impression de parler à un jeune de son âge.

Finalement, Saï se leva et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête dans un mouvement d'étirement et lui annonça qu'il devait partir.

- Au moins j'aurai pu faire ta connaissance à défaut de m'amuser, je ne te dis pas à plus, car je pense qu'on se reverra à l'arrêt de bus lundi, alors à lundi! La salua-t-il.

Après avoir fait ses adieux à Saï et presque à contrecœur, Hinata décida de se remettre dans en quête de Shikamaru, ne serait-ce que pour lui annoncer qu'elle voulait repartir elle aussi.

Quittant les marches de marbre glacé, Hinata retourna à l'intérieur d'un pas lent. Mine de rien, la fatigue se faisait sentir et bien qu'il ne fut que minuit, elle commençait à lui peser.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé à l'intérieur, si ce n'est le nombre de déchets par terre. Hinata slaloma entre les différents obstacles se trouvant sur sa route du mieux qu'elle put pour finalement atteindre le hall. Le contraste entre la fraîcheur du dehors et l'atmosphère quasi suffocante de l'intérieur la saisit à la gorge. Elle emprunta donc le chemin qu'elle se souvenait être celui de la cuisine, à la recherche d'un verre d'eau.

La cuisine était, à son plus grand bonheur, presque déserte, seul un couple discutait en se regardant dans les yeux, appuyé contre une table et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Hinata se pencha vers l'évier pour se désaltérer au même moment où une voix grave se fit entendre dans son dos.

- Avec un verre se serait mieux non?

Les yeux d'Hinata croisèrent durant une fraction de seconde les yeux couleur turquoise de Gaara avant de baisser son regard. Elle le salua timidement et accepta le verre qu'il lui tendait.

Le jeune homme semblait plus sombre que d'habitude. Il se plaça à côté d'Hinata, accoudé contre le bord de l'évier, la mine préoccupée.

- Tu t'amuses bien? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de la réponse.

- Pas trop, répondit honnêtement Hinata en reposant le verre.

- mm... on est deux dans ce cas, déclara-t-il tout en regardant à présent le couple à l'autre bout de la pièce s'embrasser passionnément.

Voyant le silence entre eux s'éterniser, Hinata se décida à briser le silence.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Shikamaru?

- Non, désolé, dit-il d'un ton qui n'avait rien de désolé.

Le couple se décida enfin à quitter les lieux, main dans la main, ils passèrent devant eux et disparurent dans le couloir d'où parvenaient des échos de la soirée. Des pas et des voix se firent entendre plus que les autres, quelqu'un venait par ici. Gaara se redressa et jeta un regard furtif à l'encadrement de la porte qui leur faisait face.

- Et merde... souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Avant qu'Hinata ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il se passait, elle sentit Gaara qui la tirait vers lui et ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes.

Surpris, ne sachant comment réagir, elle aperçut alors de ses yeux écarquillés ce que Gaara avait anticipé avant elle.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Naruto et Sasuke les dévisageaient.

* * *

Je sens que je vais me faire détester!

**Fougy: **Bon, voici le fameux chapitre 15 tants attendus!

**Naruto: **WTF?! On a attendu 6 mois pour un chapitre aussi petit et une chute aussi pourrie? Hoé! C'est un Naru/Hina!

**Fougy:** Aussi long que ça? ... Et c'est moi l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux!

**Kiba: **En vérité c'est 6 mois et 21 jours.

**Naruto: **En plus!

**Fougy: **Bon, c'est décidé, vous allez tout les deux souffrir, et particulièrement toi, Naruto, dans ma fic " Une raison se vivre" (la fic où je me laisse aller à mes pulsions glauques et sadiques! Pour ceux qui la connaissent, c'est un petit spoil du prochain chapitre! ;) )

**Kiba:** Toujours des menaces...

Bref, je voudrais aussi remercier Moving-Dico pour la correction de ce chapitre, lien dans mes favoris! ; )

P.S: A ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails, j'espère que ma réponse vous est parvenue à tous! Moi et les mails...

P.S 2: Je suis actuellement en train de corriger l'orthographe des chapitres précédents! Et d'enlever les fautes d'étourderie dans l'histoire!

P.S 3: Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic " Une raison de vivre ", je cherche un(e) bêta pour corriger mes chapitres, si vous êtes motivé vous pouvez m'envoyer un mail! :) Merci!

So, Aimer/ Détester? Envie de me lapider? De m'épouser? Ou pour tout simplement donner votre avis: Review.


	15. Pilule de l'amour

****

Titre: Journal d'une invisible

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en fait... Mais je peux garder Neji?? non? vraiment pas? Ok... TT.TT

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, HinataXGaara, TemaXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi, InoX... et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaires, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait partie de cette dernière catégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgent.

**Réponses aux** **reviews** **anonymes ( j'ai déjà répondu aux autres par le mode "reply") et merci déjà aux revieweurs:**

**mlle.prongs: **Ah mais non, ça rajoute du piment le Hina/Gaara! Mais ils ne formeront pas un couple, ça c'est sûr! :) Et non je n'ai pas abandonné, plutôt, disons... mise sur pause une moment... Mais comme je le dis, je la finirai ça c'est sûr! Ce serait injuste pour les lecteurs si j'abandonnais! Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**malicia: **Contente qu'elle te plaise! :) Moi aussi il m'arrive souvent de tomber sur des fics géniales de déjà plusieurs chapitres en me demandant comme j'ai fait pour ne pas les voir avant! En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**1 fan qui adore ta fic: **Cette fois j'ai pas eu le courage de calculer combien de temps j'ai mis à le poster, ce chapitre... ( trop honte! ) Oui c'est vrai qu'on aurait plus pensé à Naruto qui en embrasse une autre, même si la la pauvre Hinata subit l'"assaut" de Gaara! Mais j'aime rajouter du piment aux histoires d'amour, sinon ma fic serait trop guimauve! Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, désolée pour l'attente!

**maaya-san: **Ça, c'est clair que j'ai du perdre des lecteurs... Mdr, c'est vrai qu'au début on s'attend pas trop à ce genre d'histoire, j'ai moi-même changé le scenario au bout de1 ou 2 chapitre pour en faire une histoire de drogue! En tout je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise et tout! Désolée pour l'attente!

**saki-chan: **Contente que ma fic te plaise et merci pour tes encouragement et ra review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir! :)

**alana chantelune:** J'admets, il était trop court... malheureusement celui-ci aussi n'est pas très long, mais il est plus, disons, original! Oui oui je continue ma fic! Enjoy!

**ayanami: **La voici! Sorry pour ma lenteur et ma paresse! J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**akina:** deux, trois jours! Woh! Désolée pour la fin du chapitre un peu surprenante, c'est le cas de le dire! Le Naru/Hina serait plus dans le prochain chapitre! Mais j'espère que celui-ci te plaira quand même!

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 15 † † † †

Aussi abasourdi qu'Hinata pouvait l'être, Naruto sentit à peine Sasuke le bousculer violemment et quitter la scène, ainsi le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.

Hinata et Gaara...

Aussitôt, Gaara lâcha Hinata et sans même un mot pour elle, sortit à son tour de la pièce. En passant devant Naruto, il échangea un bref regard avec celui-ci. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire à présent.

Laissant Naruto et Hinata derrière lui, il se mit à la recherche de Sasuke. Le brun devait être passablement énervé après ce qui s'était passé, du moins, c'était ce que Gaara espérait.

En entrant dans le salon, le volume de la basse était si fort que Gaara avait l'impression qu'il faisait pulser le sang dans ses veines comme un deuxième cœur. La température avait encore grimpée. Gaara fit une grimace et se fraya un chemin dans la masse compacte et transpirante des danseurs qui se déhanchaient lascivement au son de la musique.

Il y avait plus de monde que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Pressé dans cette marée humaine, il entendit à peine la voix qui l'appelait.

- Shukaku!

Il l'ignora. Shukaku était le nom sous lequel il se faisait connaître en temps que dealer; il ne savait même d'où ce surnom lui venait, mais une chose était sûr, il le portait bien. Le fait que quelqu'un l'appelle ainsi ne signifiait qu'une chose... et il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre d'affaire à présent.

Il continua à avancer dans la foule mais une main le saisit par l'épaule, Gaara essaya de se dégager mais l'autre semblait bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Il se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

L'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui avait les pupilles complètement dilatées et transpirait à grosses goûtes. Il eut un mouvement de recul en rencontrant le regard glacé de Gaara mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- T'as de la E?

Le garçon avait du crier pour couvrir le bruit de la musique. Gaara enleva sa main de son épaule.

- T'en as déjà pris combien?

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant ne pas avoir compris, mais il se pencha sur Gaara avec une mine conciliante.

- Allez sois cool, donnes-moi en... J'ai de quoi payer.

Et comme prouver ses dire, il agita plusieurs billet devant le visage impassible de Gaara qui commençait vraiment à être agacé de la situation. Il n'avait toujours pas aperçu ne serait-ce que l'ombre de Sasuke et ce gars continuait à le retenir.

- Rien à foutre, si j't'en donne encore tu vas transpirer du sang.

- Allez quoi! Protesta le jeune homme, mais le dealer et ses pilules de l'amour avaient déjà disparus.

Gaara réussit enfin à sortir de la foule à l'autre bout de la pièce, il s'appuya contre un mur, les bras croisés et scruta les personnes présentes cherchant la silhouette fine de Sasuke. Mais les lumières multicolores et les ultras violets rendaient la tâches plus difficiles que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Il commençai à désespéré, lorsqu'il le repéra enfin sur la piste, son bassin plaqué contre celui d'une fille qui le dévorait des yeux. Quand il releva les yeux, ses pupilles croisèrent brièvement celles de Gaara qui, malgré l'obscurité, distingua tout le mépris qu'ils contenaient. Sasuke se pencha alors vers la fille et l'embrassa, laissant descendre ses mains sur les fesses de celle-ci. La fille passa une main dans la chevelure de Sasuke et répondit largement au baiser.

Quand Sasuke releva la tête, il constata que Gaara avait disparu. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la fille et fit quelques pas en direction d'où il avait aperçu pour la dernière fois le Sunien. Mais il sentit des mains le saisir par les hanches et lui imprimer un léger mouvement. Sasuke se tendit un instant mais reconnu la personne dans son dos et se laissa faire, se plaquant un peu plus contre l'autre pour danser.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un? Lui demanda un voix grave et moqueuse à son oreille.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, répondit narquoiseent Sasuke avec un rictus moqueur que Gaara ne pu pas voir.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne rajoutèrent quoique se soit.

Sasuke calqua son mouvement sur celui de Gaara et ferma les yeux. Ils dansèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes, l'un contre l'autre. Puis Gaara se pencha sur Sasuke et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- On sort.

Le souffle chaud sur la peau de son cou procura un frisson à Sasuke, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette sensation et suivit le dealer au-dehors.

Ils sortirent de la demeure de Deidara et parcoururent les rues en silence côte-à-côte, leurs coudes s'effleurant de temps à autre. Chacun ne jetant aucun regard à l'autre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à ce que la musique de la fête devienne inaudible.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une sorte de petit parc désert à cette heure-ci qui le printemps venu devait être tout fait charmant avec ses balançoires, ses parterres de fleurs, ses arbres bourgeonnant et sa pelouse anglaise. Mais pour l'instant, l'obscurité éclairé par une fine lune donnait à l'endroit une tournure sinistre avec ses arbres nus et le vent glacé qui faisait volé quelques détritus sur la pelouse parsemée de mauvaises herbes.

- Lugubre, commenta Sasuke en contemplant le décors.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur un banc de fer et leva la tête vers le ciel nuageux. Gaara haussa ses épaule et préféra rester debout, les bras croisés sur son torse à côté de Sasuke.

- Alors, c'était comment d'embrasser Hinata?

Gaara tourna son regard vers Sasuke, celui-ci le regardait depuis son banc, le visage dur, il avait prononcé ces paroles d'un ton froid. Gaara resta impassible.

- Et toi, avec cette fille? Eluda-t-il.

- C'était bien, répondit Sasuke après un silence, son expression était redevenue neutre.

Le regard de Gaara se durcit. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'avec le reflet de la lune, ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un chat._ Black cat, bad luck._

- Dis m'en plus...

Sasuke sourit et resserra sa chemise contre lui pour se protéger du froid ambiant.

- C'était... sucré.

- Vraiment?

Gaara fit quelques pas et se plaça devant Sasuke, toujours assis sur le banc. Son expression était à présent menaçante, le fait qu'il soit debout et Sasuke assis le rendait encore plus impressionnant avec son maquillage et son habillement noirs. Mais Sasuke ne cilla pas.

- Menteur.

Et sans prévenir il se pencha sur Sasuke, lui emprisonna ses poignets contre le métal glacé du banc et emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre, Sasuke ne tenta pas de se dégager de la poigne de Gaara mais garda sa bouche obstinément close. Contrarié de cette résistance, Gaara accentua la pression et mordit la lèvre inférieure du brun qui émit un grognement de protestation, permettant ainsi à la langue de Gaara se s'introduire dans sa bouche, intensifiant le baiser. Sasuke essaya de le repousser pendant quelques secondes mais son désir eu raison de sa volonté et il répondit passionnément au baiser du rouquin.

Gaara monta à son tour sur la banc, à genoux au-dessus de Sasuke. Il entendit ce dernier gémir et tenter de libérer ses poignets, sans succès, Gaara sourit contre la bouche de Sasuke et lui mordilla les lèvres, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que leur bouche ait un goût métallique.

Finalement, Gaara se sépara de Sasuke, mettant fin à leur baiser. Il le regarda quelques instant, les cheveux en bataille, l'œil vif et ses lèvres blessées et rougies. Il songea qu'il devait offrir le même spectacle de son côté, sauf que ce n'était pas son sang qui colorait ses lèvres à lui.

- Tu as toujours détesté les choses sucrées ou douces, dit Gaara, le souffle irrégulier, ça ne te donne aucune sensation, c'est écœurant et banal, tu veux du vrai, des émotions et de d'adrénalines. Tu veux ressentir tes tripes, ta chair... tu veux te sentir vivant!

Sasuke le considéra quelques instants, son cœur battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Nous deux ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois.

Gaara s'assit à califourchon sur les jambe de Sasuke qui sentit ses muscles se tendre à ce contact. De sa position, Sasuke pouvait voir la peau blanche de la clavicule et du cou de Gaara, duquel pendait de nombreuses breloques, lisse et pâle... il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Gaara passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sans quitter Sasuke des yeux, la colère d'avant ayant totalement disparue.

- Peut-être... répondit-il finalement, mais n'empêche je sais, tu es comme moi.

- C'est à dire? L'interrogea Sasuke.

- Tu es vrai. Tu ne cherches pas à plaire aux autres.

Gaara s'inclina vers Sasuke à nouveau et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres meurtries.

- Et c'est ça qui me plaît chez toi, murmura-t-il tout contre la bouche de Sasuke.

Les yeux brillant de désir et de malice, Sasuke se pencha en avant et saisit entre ses lèvres l'un des nombreux piercings de Gaara à son oreille et le joua un moment avec, arrachant un gémissement d'aise à Gaara, avant de sussurer dans le creux de l'oreille:

- Fais-moi me sentir vivant.

Gaara sourit dans le cou de Sasuke, il planta son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent légèrement, cette fois Sasuke se laissa entièrement faire, laissant la langue de Gaara mener la sienne, il lui suça ses lèvres et Gaara partit à l'exploration de la surface offerte du cou de Sasuke, l'agaçant ci et là, s'attardant sur les endroit qui semblaient les plus sensibles et les plus réactifs.

- Gaara, haleta Sasuke, lâche-moi.

Gaara grogna contre son cou.

- On dit " s'il vous plaît ".

- Va te faire voir! Répliqua agacé Sasuke en gigotant sur le banc.

Gaara émit un petit rire. Il fit face à Sasuke et plaça son regard si proche de lui que leur nez se frôlaient.

- Dis-le.

- Rêve! Lâche-moi enfoiré.

Gaara remordit la lèvre inférieur encore sensible de Sasuke, arrachant un cri de protestation à ce dernier.

- Ça fait mal!

- Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas ça. Alors?

- ... Lâche-moi, s'il te plait...

Satisfait, le rouquin relâcha son étreinte de Sasuke .

- Connard...

Sasuke attira plus Gaara contre lui, passant sa main sous ses vêtements, dans son dos, sur son torse. Il posa ses lèvres sur la clavicules tentatrice de Gaara et suça se peau tendre qui s'offrait à lui. La peau de Gaara avec un goût salé de cuivre; il adorait ça.

Sentant son désir et celui de Sasuke s'accroître, Gaara imprima un mouvement de va-et-viens entre leur bassins. Il gémirent de satisfaction. Leurs respirations se firent plus rapides, leurs souffles plus courts. Ils avaient chaud.

Gaara glissa sa main dans une des poches arrières de son pantalon et en retira un sachet duquel il piocha quelque chose que Sasuke ne put voir.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda le brun.

Gaara lui montra la petite pastille rose sur laquelle était dessiné le yin et le yang. Gaara eut un sourire malicieux.

- Ça, c'est notre garantie pour une soirée de rêve, déclara-t-il en faisant rouler la pastille entre son pouce et son index.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire.

Gaara posa la pastille sur sa langue, Sasuke l'agrippa par les fesses et l'embrassa, laissant leurs langues et leur salives se mélanger et jouer avec la pilule qui répandait son goût chimique dans leur palais.

Il n'y avait personne dans ce parc, la nuit était à eux.

Gaara fit descendre ses main sur le jeans de Sasuke et entreprit de lui défaire sa ceinture, se faisant, il lui murmura.

- Je croyais que tu ne touchais pas à ce genre de chose?

Sasuke le fit taire de ses lèvres. Gaara se dégagea et l'interrogea gravement du regard.

- Sasuke...

Sasuke le fusilla du regard et interrompit ses caresses.

- C'est toi qui as proposé non? En quoi ça te dérange alors?

Gaara le contempla un moment en silence. Il sentait les effets de la drogue dans son organisme, il avait envie de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, le toucher, le posséder. Il inspira.

- Ce ne serait pas pour...?

- Je ne suis pas Itachi, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton cinglant, et je n'ai aucune envie de l'être.

- Alors pourquoi?

- La ferme!

Ils reprirent leurs ébats, les sensations étaient plus intenses, ils voulaient plus. Mais Gaara était préoccupé et saisit la main de Sasuke quand celle-ci descendit le long de ses reins. Sasuke était de plus en plus agacé et agité, il gérait moins bien que Gaara.

- Quoi? C'est pas ce que tu veux? Me baiser? Il ricana, non suis-je bête, c'est plutôt Itachi que tu voulais, pas de bol qu'il soit hétéro, hein? Tu dois te rabattre sur le petit frère.

- Sasuke...

- J'en ai rien à foutre si c'est pour ma ressemblance avec lui, moi c'est avec toi que je veux être Gaara. Tu peux même crier son nom en jouissant si ça te fait plaisir!

Sa voix était de plus en plus menaçante, la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux dilatés le faisait apparaître plus déterminé que jamais. Gaara commençait lui aussi à en avoir marre de cette situation.

- Imbécile, si je voulais simplement te baiser je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps au lieu de jouer ce petit jeu avec Hinata. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure? Itachi c'est du passé, c'est toi que je veux.

Sasuke sembla se calmer, sa respiration était toujours rapide mais la lueur qui animait ses yeux quelques instant auparavant s'en était allée, il considéra gravement Gaara.

- Et la première fois? Demanda-t-il lentement sans le quitter des yeux.

Gaara soupira.

- La première fois... j'avoue que c'est ta ressemblance superficielle avec lui qui m'a plu...

Sasuke eut un rictus amer et détourna la tête vers le ciel. Il en était sûr, c'était trop beau.

- Mais c'est justement cette nuit-là qui m'a fait changé d'avis et m'a ouvert les yeux sur tout ça.

- Tout ça? Répéta Sasuke en refixant son attention sur Gaara.

- J'étais attiré par le physique d'Itachi, mais je suis amoureux de toi.

Sasuke sourit et Gaara l'embrassa avec passion.

Leur cœur s'emballa dans leur poitrine, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de l'ecstasy.

* * *

Bonjour les gens!

Bon, me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre, très très Sasu/Gaara... J'ai pas compté combien de temps j'ai mis avant de le poster, j'aurais trop honte! ( Surtout que je l'ai écris en une soirée, hier soir...)

En tout cas je regrette parce que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire! ( yaoï quand tu nous tiens...)

Le prochain chapitre dans quelques semaines je pense, maintenant que je m'y suis mise. J'ai corrigé tous les autres chapitres (orthographe, grammaire, tournures de phrase)... C'est aussi pour ça qu'il y a moins de chapitres qu'avant, j'en ai additionnés quelques un. Mais l'histoire n'a en rien changée!

Le prochain chapitre sera à nouveau plus centré sur Hinata et Naruto.

Reviews? Aimé? Détesté? Vous connaissez un remède contre la paresse? ( Si oui, je suis preneuse! ) Merci de votre patience légendaire!


	16. girl with kaleidoscope eyes

****

Titre: Journal d'une invisible

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en fait... Mais je peux garder Neji?? non? vraiment pas? Ok...

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, HinataXGaara, TemaXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi, InoX... et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaires, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait partie de cette dernière catégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents. Ou pas.

**Réponses aux** **reviews** **anonymes ( j'ai déjà répondu aux autres par le mode "reply") et merci déjà aux revieweurs:**

**Hyuuga-Rei:** Et bien la voici, la suite! :) Contente que les couples te plaisent, même si ils sont plutôt étranges, pour certains!

**Lulu:** Te review m'a fait très plaisir! C'est vraiment rares les gens qui remercient de prendre le temps d'écrire notre fic, alors ça fait vraiment plaisir! :) Ha ha tu n'es pas la seule à avoir retrouvé suite à WON, internet et ses miracles... Oui j'essaie de rester fidele aux persos, sinon quel interet? Je ferai de la fiction originale à ce moment la alors! En parlant de Naruto, y aura des nouveaux trucs sur lui dans ce chapitre justement... enfin, j'en dis pas plus pour l'instant! Pour le Sasu/Gaara, je t'avoue qu'au début je savais pas non plus comment j'allais m'en sortir... mais heureusement ça a passé ^^ Pour l'orthographe, je dois surtout beaucoup à mes beta-readeuses... si tu avais vu les premiers jets! Gosh! je suis pas douée en orthographe en fait... Moi aussi j'aime bien Kiba, mais enfin, c'est tombé sur lui pour l'idiot... il en faut bien un comme tu dis! Bref, je vais d'arrêté la, je veux pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Anouchka:** Je t'ai déjà répondue sur WON mais merci encore!

* * *

† † † † CHAPITRE 15 † † † †

Hinata s'était toujours imaginé que l'instant de son premier baiser serait exceptionnel.

Pas dans le sens magique du terme, plein de romance dégoulinante et de clichés, non, tout ça c'était bon pour les films et les romans à l'eau de rose et Hinata gardait la tête froide, mais elle s'était au moins imaginé le partager avec la personne qu'elle aimait.

Et non pas _devant_ ladite personne !

Après le départ précipité de Gaara, Hinata et Naruto s'étaient retrouvé face à face dans un silence gêné. Hinata n'osant pas le regarder en face, préférant garder la tête baissée vers le carrelage, mais elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle aurait voulu disparaître, là, tout de suite, tant sa honte était grande. Maintenant Naruto allait s'imaginer des trucs entre elle et Gaare et toutes ces chances -à supposer qu'elle en eut jamais eues - étaient ruinées.

Ce fut finalement Naruto qui réagit le premier, il laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en épis. Hinata releva timidement la tête, elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette situation, elle fut encore plus étonnée de voir que Naruto lui souriait, un sourire gêné et vaguement amusé.

Oh non, se dit Hinata, croyant comprendre, en fermant les yeux, Naruto devait sûrement pensé qu'elle sortait avec Gaara et allait la féliciter! Il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire!

- Je crois qu'il est temps de partir, déclara Naruto en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Hinata, viens, j'te ramène chez toi.

Docile, Hinata se laissa guider à travers la maison de Deidara et déboucher dans la grande rues encombrées de voitures et éclairée par des lampadaires. Elle frissonna dans l'air frais de l'automne, elle avait bien emporté une veste mais elle ne se sentait pas la volonté de retourner à l'intérieure de cette fête la chercher. De tout façon au point où elle en était, sa veste était bien le cadet de ses soucis...

- En fait, j'ai pas de véhicule pour te ramener, avoua Naruto, embarrassé, mais si tu veux je peux attendre avec toi que Shikamaru revienne, il a un scooter lui, je crois.

En temps normal, Hinata aurait été transportée à l'idée de rester seul à seul avec Naruto, mais en vue des circonstances de ce soir, tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant précis c'était rentré chez elle et se cacher sous ses couverture, et peut-être même qu'elle écrirait dans son journal !

- N-non merci, déclina Hinata en évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux de Naruto, j-je vais plutôt appeler un taxi.

Naruto hocha la tête, compréhensif. Hinata ne savait comment prendre congé du blond et trépignait sur place, se sentant ridicule et mal à l'aise dans sa robe noire ainsi dans la rue à grelotter devant Naruto qui avait eu la bonté de lui proposer de la raccompagner. Ce dernier avait du se rendre compte de son état, car il retira sa propre veste et la passa autour des épaules d'Hinata qui le fixait à présent avec des yeux ronds et plus confuse que jamais.

- Je vais pas te laisser tomber malade, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

- Et toi ? Demanda Hinata, en serrant le blouson contre elle ( encore tout chaud de la chaleur de Naruto! ).

Naruto n'était vêtue qu'une simple chemise bleue foncée qui semblait bien légère à Hinata. Mais il ne semblait pas souffrir du froid, ou du moins le cachait-il bien, et souriait toujours.

- T'inquiètes. Si tu veux un bout plus loin il y a un endroit où le taxi pourras venir te chercher plus rapidement.

- Okay...

- Et pour demain, ajouta Naruto, je sais qu'on devait réviser ensemble, mais je ne pense pas ni toi ni moi auront la tête à ça, ça te dérange si on repporte ?

- Non pas d-du tout.

- Cool.

Hinata approuva d'un mouvement de tête et ils se mirent en route en silence, marchant cote à cote et zigzaguant entre les voitures parquées à la va-vite. Il aurait été impossible pour un taxi de s'engager dans l'allée tant elle était encombrée.

- N'empêche j'aimerais bien savoir où sont passés Gaara et Sasuke, soupira soudainement Naruto en regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à les voir apparaitre, et surtout ce qu'ils ont fait passé...

- Sasuke doit encore être à la soirée, avança timidement Hinata.

Naruto lui lança un regard étrange dans la demi-obscurité. Hinata se demanda si elle avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas et rougit sans le vouloir. Le regard de Naruto s'éclaira soudainement et le blond partit dans un soudain éclat de rire qui fit sursauté la jeune fille qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de si amusant ?

- Ha ha, c'est trop drôle, haleta Naruto, c'est vrai que toi tu sais pas, mais ne te fais pas d'idées par rapport au baiser de Gaara, tu n'est pas vraiment son "genre", sans t'offenser!

Et il repartit dans un autre éclat de rire, seul, dans une rue déserte et en pleine nuit... sous le regard médusé d'Hinata qui n'osait faire un geste. Qu'est-ce que Naruto voulait dire par là, Gaara aurait un genre de fille duquel elle ne ferait pas parti? Mais il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il était gay! Naruto se ressaisit de son éclat d'hilarité et fit face à Hinata.

- Tu sais, Gaara est intéressé par les mecs, lui dit-il sur un ton plus sérieux malgré son sourire.

Bien sur... Hinata se sentit rougir plus violemment encore.

Bien sur, Naruto était au courant ! Il était proche de Gaara, c'était donc normal qu'il sache ce genre de chose, elle aurait du le comprendre depuis le début ! C'est pour ça qu'il souriait dans la cuisine. Quelle cruche elle faisait !

Mais en attendant, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi sa remarque sur Sasuke l'avait fait rire, Sasuke était parti avant Gaara dès qu'il les avait vu s'embrasser...

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant la vérité sur la situation. Sa naïveté devenait vraiment handicapante... Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit devant l'expression d'Hinata, il hocha solennellement de la tête.

- Et ouais, voici la véritable raison du célibat du populaire Sasuke, annonça-t-il d'un air faussement grave.

- S-sasuke et Gaara ? Exprima à haute voix Hinata comme pour confirmer l'information, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru !

Ha ha, si Sakura le savait ! La tête qu'elle ferait! Ne put s'empêcher de penser Hinata. Et toute les autres filles d'ailleurs... Même elle devait avouer que la nouvelle l'avait passablement ébranlée, mais plus que le fait que Sasuke soit gay, c'était plutôt qu'il ait jeté son dévolu sur Gaara. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange, même maintenant qu'elle le connaissait mieux, Hinata n'était jamais tout à fait à l'aise en sa présence et elle s'imaginait très mal Sasuke attiré par les mauvais garçons... En fait, elle ne voyait pas très bien Sasuke attiré par qui que se soit.

Il était si froid, même avec Naruto, qu'elle s'imaginait mal le voir exprimer des sentiments aussi intimes envers quelqu'un. Gaara non plus d'ailleurs en y pensant bien... Elle avait du mal à les imaginer ensemble.

- Ça fait bizarre, hein? Dit Naruto, comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

Hinata hocha la tête. Donc maintenant ils étaient ensembles...

Elle en était dans ses relexions sur Sasuke et Gaara quand une voix familière venant de derrière elle l'interpella

- Hinata !

Naruto et elle se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. A quelque mètre derrière eux, Neji les fixait, un bras autour de la taille d'une fille rousse inconnue. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à Naruto puis reporta son attention sur Hinata.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dehors ?

Bien qu'elle ne fasse rien de mal, Hinata se senti comme prise sur le fait sous le regard perçant de Neji. A son côté, Naruto ne semblait pas des plus à l'aise non plus, piétinant sur place pour se donner de la contenance.

- J'attends un taxi p-pour rentrer, expliqua Hinata à son cousin, Naruto a bien voulu m'accompagner.

- Je vois, fit Neji sans la quitter des yeux, on allait rentrer aussi, viens avec nous. Ce sera plus sur que de prendre un taxi.

La dernière remarque visait plutôt Naruto, mais ce dernier ne releva pas. Hinata se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça, elle aurait bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec Naruto maintenant que le mal-entendu sur Gaara était dissipé mais n'allait certainement pas l'avouer ni devant son cousin ni devant Naruto.

- Bon bah je vais retourner à la fête, déclara alors Naruto, à plus Hinata!

Il lui adressa un signe de la main et passa à côté de Neji et de sa copine avant de disparaitre dans l'obscurité. Hinata se retrouva face à Neji et la fille rousse qui la regardait.

Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'elle, d'après Hinata, plutôt fine et jolie avec ses longs cheveux roux malgré l'air légèrement hautain qu'elle affichait. Hinata les suivi jusqu'à une voiture dans laquelle ils s'entassèrent avec plusieurs autres personnes, se faisant la plus petite possible durant le trajet qui les amena Neji et elle devant leur maison. Neji salua rapidement ses amis et sa petite amie avant de rejoindre Hinata qui l'attendait sur le trottoir. Une fois que la voiture eut tourné à l'angle de la rue, Neji se tourna vers elle, Hinata voulu ouvire la bouche afin de le remercier et prendre congé pour enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle, mais son cousin fut plus rapide.

- Je ne veux pas te faire la morale, commença-t-il d'une voix qui montrait plutôt le contraire, mais je ne te conseille pas de traîner avec des gens comme Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux, elle n'aurait pas imaginé Neji lui tenir un tel discours. Lui dire de ne pas rester tard le soir dans une rue mal éclairée comme à Iwaga avec un garçon, elle comprenait, mais pourquoi en particulier des gens "comme Naruto" ?

- Comment ça ? Questionna Hinata.

- Ce n'est pas un garçon très fréquentable, dit Neji en haussant les épaules, d'après les rumeurs.

- T-tu écoutes les rumeurs?

- Je n'y fais pas très attention d'habitude, mais comme tu es ma cousine alors...

Cette déclaration fit plaisir à Hinata, de savoir que son cousin se souciait comme ça d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse agir ainsi, comme un grand frère.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves mêlé à quoique se soit de compromettant, conclut Neji en la regardant gravement.

S'il savait à quel point elle y était déjà ! Mais elle n'allait certainement pas se confier à lui, ça ne le regardait pas et en plus elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait y faire de toute manière. En parler à la police ? Hors de question. Si c'était pour que Naruto ait des ennuis, elle préférait encore tout régler par elle-même. Quitte à y perdre des plumes...

Finalement Neji tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers sa maison.

- Pense quand même à lui rendre sa veste un de ces quatre! Lança-t-il par dessus son épaule à l'adresse d'Hinata.

Hinata rougit en constatant qu'elle avait oublié de rendre sa veste à Naruto. Le pauvre, il devait gelé à l'heure qu'il est! Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit à cette pensée et elle se promit de la lui rendre le plus vite possible avec toute ses excuses. En même temps elle était tellement bien dedans, normal qu'elle ait oublié!

† † † †

Il fallut tout le dimanche à Hinata pour se reposer de sa soirée riche en émotion, le lundi arriva donc un peu trop tôt à son goût. C'est donc fatiguée et la veste de Naruto dans les bras qu'elle se présenta devant sa salle de cours.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sers la veste d'Uzumaki dans tes bras ? Demanda Shikamaru qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis samedi.

- I-il me l'a prêtée p-pour rentrer et je dois la l-lui rendre, répondit Hinata en essayant de prendre un ton détaché mais qui fut trahie par son bégaiement.

Heureusement pour elle, Shikamaru ne fit pas de commentaire et garda les yeux baissés vers le sol. Il lui avait avoué à mis-mot qu'il était en plein décalage dans ses heures de sommeil suite à la fête et qu'il comptait bien les rattraper durant les prochains cours. Quand elle lui avait demandé comment s'était passé sa soirée de son côté, il était resté assez interdit avant de simplement déclarer qu'elle avait été "galère", comme il s'y était attendu. Hinata n'avait pas creusé plus loin.

- Reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il vienne en cours aujourd'hui pour la lui redonner, grommela Shikamaru en passant une main sur son visage endormi.

Devant leur salle se classe, Hinata guettait la foule d'élève qui passait dans le couloir, cherchant à apercevoir Naruto parmi eux. La sonnerie retentit. Naruto n'était toujours pas arrivé. Nerveuse, elle repéra Sasuke à quelques mètres d'elle, seul. Elle hésita quelques instants avant d'aller lui parler, repensant à la scène du baiser avec Gaara, mais sa curiosité et son inquiétude pour Naruto l'emporta sur le reste. C'est donc les joues pivoines qu'elle fit face à Sasuke sous le regard attentifs et méfiants de Sakura appuyée deux casiers plus loin avec Ino. Sasuke lui jeta un regard neutre et froid, comme à son habitude.

- Euh... Est-ce que t-tu saurais ou est Naruto... euh, j'ai sa veste, bredouilla Hinata la tête basse en désignant le vêtement toujours dans ses bras.

- Il est malade, répondit simplement Sasuke, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- I-il à quoi ? Demanda Hinata, curieuse.

C'est à ce moment là que leur professeur en profita pour arriver, avant de tourner les talons, Sasuke lui répondit, un léger sourire en coin:

- Il a pris froid.

Hinata le suivit dans la salle de classe, plus rouge et plus gênée que jamais.

- Hé Hinata ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu commences le boulot que fille galère t'as proposé ?

Ils étaient à présent à la cafétéria, tous les deux, Hinata et Shikamaru. " Fille galère " était le nouveau surnom que Shikamaru avait attribué à Temari, refusant de l'appeler par son vrai prénom. Et il avait raison, c'était bien ce soir qu'Hinata allait bosser à l' A.N.B.U.

- Oui.

- J'suis sur que c'est foireux comme plan. L'amour ça craint, conclut-il d'une voix solennelle.

Hinata ne répondit rien et se concentra sur son assiette. Silencieusement, elle l'approuvait.

† † † †

Hinata s'était attendu au pire concernant l' A.N.B.U, chaîne au plafond, tentures rouges, pièce enfumée et mal-éclairée, gens étranges et inquiétants aux verres remplis d'étranges liquides fluorescents. Son imagination s'était emportée, surtout en sachant que Temari y travaillait.

Aussi fut-elle agréablement surprise de constater qu'elle s'était trompée. L'A.N.B.U était un bar assez standard, un comptoir éclairé de néon verts derrière lequel scintillaient uns multitude de bouteilles de toutes les couleurs et formes imaginables renfermant des liqueurs mystérieuses pour Hinata. Des tables en bois et des box étaient disposés dans la petite salle plutôt sombre malgré l'éclairage tamisé fourni par un lustre ancien. La musique diffusait des tubes d'anciens rock'n'roll, donnant un atmosphère plaisante et agréable au lieu. Au fond de la pièce, un escalier donnait sur un deuxième étage qui n'ouvrait qu'à dix heure quand les places commençaient à manquer dans la salle principale.

Bien loin donc du repère de vampires qu'Hinata s'était figurée.

Le patron, un dénommé Baki, un homme d'une trentaine d'année à la joue droite tatouée par un curieux tatouage tribal, se montra patient avec elle et lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

- En gros, tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est de faire la navette entre la cave et le comptoir pour ramener de nouvelles bouteilles quand celles d'en-hauts seront vides, entre temps tu feras la vaisselle.

Ce travail pouvait semblé bien ingrat, mais Hinata l'accepta sans broncher. Cet argent servira à aider Naruto, alors qu'elle fasse la conchita ou qu'elle serve en salle, quelle importance ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle tenait à être barmaid, vu sa timidité. Non, ce job le convenait parfaitement.

Les premiers clients arrivèrent vers neuf heure en demi, Temari lui souffla que ces derniers étaient plus des habitués que de réels clients, venant seulement pour le lieu et pour se rencontrer entre eux. Plutôt âgés, la quarantaine, ils bavardaient plus qu'ils ne consommaient.

Les premiers _vrais_ clients arrivèrent vers huit heure. Hinata fut surprise par leur jeunesse, à peine plus âgés qu'elle s'ils n'avaient pas le même âge, comparés aux habitués du bar.

- Et oui, l'A.N.B.U est un endroit plutôt branché pour les jeunes par ici, rigola Temari lorsqu'Hinata lui fit par de ses impressions, tu ne le savais pas?

En effet, les clients commencèrent alors à affluer dans la place et Hinata fut bientôt essoufflée à force de faire des allez-retour entre la réserve et le bar pour ravitailler Temari qui officiait en tant que serveuse.

- Et encore, on est lundi, c'est rien comparé à un vendredi ou un samedi ! Lança Temari entre deux clients.

Et effectivement, le vendredi...

Hinata ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Du monde partout ! Pendant plus d'une heure elle trima pour réussir à concilier ravitaillement et lave-vaisselle. Anxieuse d'en finir, elle jetais de fréquent regard à l'horloge baroque derrière le bar. Elle finissait son service à minuit, le temps pour elle d'attraper le dernier bus pour Konoha et ainsi rentrer avant que son père ne soit de retour de son bureau.

Onze heure vingt-deux.

Plus que quarante minutes... Courage ! S'encouragea mentalement Hinata en remontant un stock d'alcool, à bout de souffle. Elle allait retourner dans la réserve quand la voix de Baki l'interpella à travers la cacophonie des discussions des clients et de la musique.

- Hinata ! Viens par-là! - Elle s'approcha et il lui donna une bouteille verte menthe accompagnée de 3 verres - apporte ça à l'étage, troisième table, on est surchargé de travail !

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il était reparti aider. Résignée, elle monta les marches qui menaient à la salle au-dessus, protégeant son chargement du mieux qu'elle put.

La salle supérieure, ou le "choeur" comme l'appelait les gens entre-eux à cause de sa forme en croix et des vitraux sombres qui ornaient les murs. Ici, la musique était moins forte et on s'entendait mieux parler même si le lieu était aussi bondé qu'en bas. Il y avait aussi un bar, mais le barman qui y officiait semblait déjà bien débordé et ne remarqua pas Hinata quand elle passa devant lui avec ses verres.

La table numéro trois était encastrée entre deux autres tables et éclairée par une petite lampe qui pendait au plafond, il y avait trois hommes autour, distingua Hinata quand elle s'en approcha, tremblante, deux semblaient être des jumeaux, leurs cheveux décolorés se démarquant sous la lumière, les deux autres lui tournait le dos et elle ne put distinguer leur visage.

Elle déposa nerveusement la bouteille et les verres sur la table. Les occupant ne la regardèrent même pas en continuèrent leur discussion. Tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de déboucher la bouteille, elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil sur la tablée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

L'un des deux hommes qu'elle avait vu de dos n'était autre que Kabuto, adossé au mur, un sourire menaçant peint sur ses lèvres. Plus angoissée que jamais, ses mains tremblèrent légérement lorsqu'elle versa le l'alcool dans les verres. Elle allait sortir l'addition de sa poche quand son regard croisa celui de Kabuto. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et baissa les yeux, mais ce dernier continua de la fixer songeusement.

- On se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? Demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Hinata se figea un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre, elle leva la tête. Le visage de Kabuto s'illumina et son sourire s'agrandit quand il ouvrit la bouche pour s'exclamer:

- Je sais ! Tu es la copine de cet idiot d'Uzumaki ! Des yeux pareils, ça s'oublie pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Hinata rougit de plus belle, à présent les trois autres la regardaient aussi, vaguement intéressés pour les jumeaux et amusé pour le quatrième membre, un jeune homme noir dont les cheveux foncés était retenus dans une queue de cheval maintenue par un bandeau.

- Vraiment, c'est elle ? Ricana le métisse.

- Mais oui, tu ne la reconnais pas ? Hana, c'est ça ? Demanda Kabuto à Hinata.

- Hinata, répondit-elle dans un souffle en déposant l'addition sur la table.

Kabuto, jeta un billet sur la table sans même regarder le montant de la note. Hinata allait s'en saisit et rendit la monnaie rapidement, bien décidée à fuir le plus loin possible d'ici mais Kabuto l'arrêta d'un ton suave.

- Attends, reste un moment avec nous, l'invita-t-il en désignant une place de libre.

- N-non m-merci, déclina poliment Hinata, J'ai du t-travail.

Mais Kabuto ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça et la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu as le droit de prendre un pause quand même, dit-il en haussant les épaules, un verre ?

Hinata refusa d'un signe de main et garda la tête baissée, plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, cherchant dans sa tête un moyen d'échapper à cette situation. En fasse d'elle, les jumeaux la regardaient dédaigneusement et ne disait mot.

- Alors, comment va ce cher Naruto, demanda Kabuto en avalant une gorgée d'alcool, il a mon argent ?

- O-oui, bientôt, répondit évasivement Hinata, ne sachant que faire.

- J'espère bien, ricana Kabuto, en attendant son ami Shukaku, enfin _Gaara_, ne pourra pas toujours l'aider !

Hinata ne comprit pas le sens de cette remarque, était-ce une allusion au fait que Kabuto savait que Gaara cherchait lui aussi à aider Naruto financièrement ? Ou bien est-ce que ce dernier l'avait déjà aidé dans le passer ?

- Ce serait dommage, hein ? Lança le garçon noir à la gauche de Kabuto à l'adresse d'Hinata, il nous "manque-rait" à nous aussi!

Il émit un petit rire. Les jumeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Kidoumaru..., soupira l'un d'eux.

- Ce serait surtout dommage pour toi, ma jolie Hinata, ajouta Kabuto en fixant Hinata qui se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise, d'ailleurs ou est-il en moment ton petit-copain ?

- J-je ne sais pas, répondit Hinata en jetant des rapides regards autour d'elle pour trouver un échappatoire.

Elle songea qu'elle devrait prendre congé au plus vite, Baki n'allait pas être content et en plus elle ne devait pas rater son bus. Mais Kabuto ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

- Et oui, déclara-t-il d'une voix en secouant la tête, je m'en doutais.

- Un homme ne peut pas avoir deux amours à la fois, renchérit Kidoumaru.

Hinata lui lança un regard interrogateur et Kidomarou lui renvoya un regard compatissant.

- Bah oui, c'est connu.

Hinata était à présent complètement perdue, mais de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Ou de qui ?

- D-deux amours ?

- Toi et Lucy **(1) **si tu préfères, lança un des jumeaux d'un air malicieux.

- Enfin, Lucy ou une autre, ajouta l'autre avec la même expression que son frère.

- J-je ne comprends pas, balbutia Hinata, de plus en plus perdue.

Kabuto haussa un sourcil.

- Tu ne connais pas ce genre de référence ? L'interrogea-t-il, sceptique.

- N-no, dit Hinata en secouant sa tête.

- _ Picture yourself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, a girl with kaleidoscope eyes_ **(2)**, chantonna Kidoumaru.

- Une fille aux yeux kaléidoscopiques..., répéta un des jumeau en observant Hinata, ça lui correspond plutôt bien.

Hinata était complètement larguée à présent, elle voulait quitter cet endroit, Kabuto et ces gens bizarres, rentrer chez elle et ne plus avoir à se poser de questions au sujet de Naruto et de cette Lucy. D'ailleurs qui était-elle ? Naruto aurait donc une nouvelle copine dont elle ne saurait rien ?

- Tu m'as l'air perdue ma petite Hinata ! Rigola Kabuto à sa gauche, Lucy voyons; LSD !

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux. LSD ? De la drogue ? Kabuto insinuait donc que Naruto se droguait encore ? Sa tête commençait à bourdonner.

- Ha ha, railla Kidoumaru, tu viens de comprendre !

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que ton chéri était encore accro ?

Cela lui fit un choc.

Sa première pensée fut que ce n'était pas possible, il avait suivit une cure, il était guérit. Ils mentaient. C'était comme la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Kabuto et qu'il lui avait mentit.

- N-non, la dernière fois v-vous m'avez dit que c'était un ancien, d-drogué, il a arrêté, se défendit Hinata.

- Ouais, j'croyais aussi, avoua Kabuto en finissant son verre cul-sec, mais en fait c'était juste par ce qu'il se fournissait plus vers moi et puis t'as bien vu les marques aussi, violacées, c'est pas de l'ancien ça.

Les paroles que Kabuto avait prononcées au début de la conversation lui revinrent en mémoire: " son ami Shukaku, enfin _Gaara_, ne pourra pas toujours l'aider" et les sous-entendus des trois autres.

Elle se leva précipitamment, le cœur battant, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

- J-je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle avant de rapidement tourner les talons.

- A bientôt ma chère Hinata, ce fut un plaisir ! Sourit Kabuto en la regardant s'en aller.

† † † †

Ainsi donc Naruto n'avait pas décroché ? Et Gaara le fournissait en plus de cela ? Etrangement, Hinata constata que c'était plus le fait que Gaara continue à l'approvisionner qui la dérangeait le plus. Pour l'addiction de Naruto... Elle était quand même inquiète, surprise oui mais chagrinée... non, pas vraiment.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne réalisait pas vraiment la portée que cela pourrait avoir ou peut-être tout simplement parce que d'une certaine manière, cela ne changeait rien pour elle, mais le fait était que, voilà, ça ne la troublait pas autant qu'elle pensait qu'elle devrait l'être.

Naruto pourrait être le dernier des junky qu'elle l'aimerait toujours.

D'ailleurs elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir.

Après avoir quitter la table trois, elle était partie en trombe sans laisser le temps à Baki ou Temari de réagir, déposant l'argent dans la caisse et courant pour attraper son bus.

Chez elle, elle s'était déshabillée, douchée et couchée. Mais avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée, elle consulta l'heure sur son mobile est vit qu'elle avait un message:

_" J'arrive pas à dormir... En fait je pensais, ça te dirait qu'on se voie demain ? Ça me ferait plaisir. Désolé si je t'ai réveillée, bonne nuit."_

Expéditeur: Naruto

† † † †

**(1)** _"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" _pour ceux qui connaissent pas, c'est une chanson des Beatles et si on prend les lettres en majuscule ça fait LSD.

**(2) **traduction: "Imagine-toi dans un bateau sur une rivière, environné des mandariniers et des cieux de marmelade. Quelqu'un t'appelle, tu réponds plutôt lentement, une fille aux yeux kaléidoscopiques" ( ce sont les paroles du premier couplet de _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds _)

* * *

Lucy in the sky with diamonds la la lalala! J'aime bien cette chanson. =p

So, encore des révélations sur Naruto, maintenant vous savez tout ! ( ou presque... ) Et je tiens quand même à dire que y a quelqu'un qui avait deviné pour les piqûres récentes et tout, chapeau!

On voit beaucoup les gars d'Oto dans ce chap'... ( j'les adore, je trouvais qu'ils avait trop la classe dans l'anime ) Si jamais comme c'était volontairement pas clair, la copine de Neji c'était Tayuya! ( que j'adore aussi! :p)

Prévision pour le prochain chapitre: on ne verra presque que Naruto et Hinata! :) Depuis le temps que vous l'attendez...

J'essaierai de pas le faire trop cucul, promis !

Alors, verdict ? Reviews ? Aimé ou pas ? Il neige chez vous aussi ? Qui a envie comme moi de mettre des baffes à Sasuke dans le manga ? ( non ça c'est à titre purement ludique )


	17. odyssée

****

Titre: Journal d'une invisible

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs et Sakura ( je lui la laisse ), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en fait... Mais je peux garder Neji?? non? vraiment pas? Ok...

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, HinataXGaara, TemaXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi, InoX... et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaires, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait partie de cette dernière catégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents. Ou pas.

**Réponses aux** **reviews** **anonymes ( j'ai déjà répondu aux autres par le mode "reply") et merci déjà aux revieweurs:**

**koo-nee-chan:** Merci ! =P ( J'espère que la suite aussi )

**Shashiin:** Je précisais pour Tayuya juste au cas ou, mais je pensais bien que vous auriez deviné ! :) Hum, pour savoir si Hinata va pouvoir avouer ses sentiments à Naruto, faut lire ce chapitre! Hé hé

**duulzE-chaann^^!:** ¡ No hablo español sino comprendí gracia tiene internet! ¡ Muchas gracias para tu review, leo también fics en otras lenguas, sé que es duro pues esto me hace tres placer! - je ne parle pas espagnole mais j'ai compris grâce a internet ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je lis aussi des fics dans d'autres langues, je sais que c'est dur donc ça me fait très plaisir ! =)

**Reiko:** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà alors le nouveau chapitre!

**lulu:** Bonne année à toi aussi ! :) Tous les deux jours ? Wow... Je ne poste que une fois tous les deux mois environ, en lisant ça j'ai un peu honte de te faire attendre si longtemps... En tout cas ça me motive à continuer, voilà donc le prochain chapitre avec déjà la plupart des réponses à tes questions, j'espère qu'il te plaira! Merci encore pour ta review très gentille. =)

Deuxième review: Ahhhh **MERCI** ! Tu as tout fait raison dans tes remarques! Heureusement que tu me les a fait remaérqué d'ailleurs, je ne me souvenais même pas de choses que j'ai écrite, ça fait peur! C'est Shizune sa psy! ( j'ai corrigé le premier chapitre ), pour les révisions, j'ai tout arrangé dans le derniers chapitres ( c'est reporté ), pour la veste, c'est dans ce chapitre, par contre la veste à Hinata est définitivement perdue... , et oui le TentenNeji tient toujours, je ne le perds pas de vue! ;) Rah qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi! =) Tu es vraiment une lectrice en or !

Troisième review: Rah mais tu vois tout! XD Tu viens de trouver ( encore ) une révélation de ce chapitre! Bon bah puisque tu l'as trouvé : non ce n'est pas Gaara qui fournit Naruto, Kabuto ment. Mais je ne dirais pas encore qui le fournit, on le verra dans la suite. ( Rappelle toi, Sasuke lui a dit: On a des choses à mettre au point toi et moi ) Tu as vraiment des yeux de lynx ! Pour l'argent, n'utilisant pas d'euros en Suisse, je m'embrouille assez dans les chiffres... faudra que je relise et remette ça au clair ( je ne sais même pas combien vaut un euro par rapport à un franc ) Effectivement, il y hippopotame sous nénuphar comme tu dis !

_**IMOPRTANT:**_ Suite à des remarques dans une review, j'ai corrigés quelques fautes assez grossières dans ma fics ( lire les réponses à Lulu ci-dessus ), toutes mes excuses !

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

Il y a de ces jours où on ferait mieux de rester coucher au chaud dans son lit, écoutant le doux fracas des percutions de la pluie sur les vitres, le chant du vent à travers les branches des arbres et la basse du tonnerre gronder sous les projecteurs des éclairs. Un concert rien que pour soit dans la chaleur douillette des couvertures, en place VIP.

Ou pas.

huit heure tapante, où l'heure à laquelle Hinata avait réglé son réveil afin d'être sûre d'être fin prête pour son rendez-vous avec Naruto. Randez-vous fixé à deux heure de l'après-midi... C'est donc courageusement que la jeune Hyuga réussi à s'arracher au nid douillet de ses draps, douce torture matinale ou plutôt auto-flagellation dans le cas présent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait un rancard avec un garçon et pas n'importe lequel, Naruto. Elle n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire, mais sa culture littéraire et audiovisuelle lui donnait déjà quelques bases; elle devait être parfaite. A-t-on jamais vu une héroïne de roman se montrer décoiffée et en training à une rencontre avec le garçon qu'elle aime ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait six heure devant elle pour être au point. Il lui restait tant de chose à faire...

Une fois douchée, coiffée, épilée, habillée et même maquillée, elle constata qu'il lui restait encore quatre heure avant l'heure H. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Fatiguée, elle jeta un regard envieux au lit encore défait mais se refusa à s'y recoucher, sinon elle risquait de se rendormir jusqu'à trois heure et, accessoirement, de détruire sa coiffure. Il lui fallait une activité pour se distraire en attendant, c'est pourquoi elle se dirigea vers son miroir et retira son journal de sa cachette.

Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas utiliser et c'est presque mélancoliquement qu'elle reparcouru les premières pages, souriant sur quelques une de ses phrases, se remémorant un souvenir à une petite vague sur le papier, trace d'une ancienne larme séchée. Tout semblait s'être passé si vite depuis qu'elle avait commencé à rédiger ce journal. Mais ça n'était pas encore fini, il lui restait des pages blanches et l'insouciance d'autrefois lui semblait bien loin. Elle se munit d'un stylo.

_Cher journal, _( elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé de mieux pour commencer sa rédaction )

_Plein d'événements incroyables se sont produits depuis la dernière fois. J'ai du temps à tuer mais je n'ai ni l'envie de me les remémorer ni l'envie de te les confier quoiqu'en dis le docteur Yuhi. Mais c'était assez éprouvant et pas si désagréable par moment. _

_Passons... Comment je me sens ? Bien, un peu nerveuse et fatiguée peut-être mais bien. Quoiqu'un peu anxieuse._

...

_Ok, très anxieuse et complétement morte de trouille. ( rdv avec Naruto !! )_

Hinata mordilla le bout de son stylo, elle n'avait même pas envie d'en dire plus à ce sujet, elle y avait déjà penser et repenser hier soir après son échange d'envois de textos avec Naruto. Mais un autre sujet avait aussi occupé ses pensées durant la nuit dernière, plus grave celui-ci.

_Naruto est encore dans la drogue. _

_Je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter vis à vis de cela... Je lui en veux quelque part. Pourquoi ? Je suppose que c'est de ne pas me l'avoir dit et de m'avoir menti sur ce point. En même temps je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'aurait fait, il a du penser que je ne l'aiderait pas si je savais qu'il était encore dedans._ _J'aurai sûrement fait pareil à sa place, enfin, je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer... _

_Je ne devrais pas regarder ses bras à la recherche de traces quelconques durant notre rendez-vous, je ne devrais pas guetter ses moindres réactions pour voir s'il est en manque, ses regards pour voir s'il est sous contrôle, je ne devrais faire aucune allusion à ce sujet..._

_Je devrais... ne pas y aller peut-être ?_

Peut-être... C'était une des options qu'Hinata avait envisagé la veille. Ça lui éviterait pas mal de complications et serait sans doutes la solution la plus simple, c'est sans doute ce qu'une fille sensée aurait fait.

Mais une fille sensée ne tombe pas amoureuse. C'est dangereux.

Et puis, en y réfléchissant, elle réalisa que ça ne servirait strictement à rien. Si elle décidait de ne pas le voir à cause de son addiction à la drogue, elle ferait mieux de ne plus aller au lycée carrément. Changer de ville même. Elle balaya cette idée de son esprit.

_Non c'est stupide._

_J'irai, et je verrais bien. _

Hinata ferma son journal qui commençait à l'ennuyer. Mais après l'avoir ranger, elle se retrouva à nouveau en proie avec elle-même.

C'est à ces moment là, se dit-elle, que la télévision se révèle une invention formidable...

Mais le temps finit toujours par reprendre le dessus. Morte de trouille sous une pluie battante, se tortillant les doigts plus nerveusement que jamais, Hinata attendait donc Naruto sur les marches de la petite église devant laquelle ils avaient convenus de se retrouver. Ça faisait à présent bien dix minutes qu'elle l'attendait, non pas qu'il soit en retard, c'était juste que la peur d'arriver elle-même en retard ajoutée à son anxiété naturelle lui avaient fait prendre un bus en avance. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle se trouva bien idiote.

Agrippée à son parapluie, elle se forçat a contrôler ses tremblements, dus au froid ou à l'appréhension, à inspirer à fond puis expirer calmement comme on lui l'avait appris. Mais son cœur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continuait de battre à la chamade. Stupide organe.

Hinata jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, deux heure cinq. Il était en retard, constata-t-elle. Elle essaya de relativiser l'information, ce n'étaient que cinq malheureuses minutes, mais au fond d'elle, elle le ressentait comme un mauvais pressentiment et déjà les scénarios les plus fous commençaient à s'ébaucher dans son esprit. Et s'il avait oublié ? Et s'il avait finalement décidé de ne pas venir ? Il lui avait peut-être posé un lapin ? Ou, se dit Hinata avec horreur, peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Un frisson la traversa et l'image du visage de Kabuto ricanant s'imposa à son esprit.

Sa main se referma sur son portable au fond de la poche de son manteau, elle devrait peut-être l'appeler pour être sur que tout va bien. Juste au cas ou...

Non, il allait penser qu'elle était collante sinon.

Mais si...

Heureusement, Hinata n'eut pas à trancher dans ce dilemme car la silhouette de Naruto venait d'apparaître au bout de la rue, emmitouflée dans un anorak orange repérable à mètre à la ronde. Elle se sentit vaguement honteuse car elle serrait contre elle son autre veste, celle-là même qu'il lui avait passé sur les épaules à la fête chez Deidara.

Mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle. Elle pria pour ne pas bégayer quand elle lui adresserait la parole.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Naruto lui offrit un sourire radieux. Adorable, avec ses joues et le bout de son nez rougis par le froid.

- Salut, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, les bus tu sais...

- Ce n'est r-rien, répondit Hinata, t-tient, euh... c'est ta veste, j-j'ai oublié de te la r-rendre, je suis désolée, euh...

Et merde pour le bégaiement.

Elle lui tendit sa veste qu'il saisit sans cesser de la regarder.

- Ah merci, dit-il, puis jetant un regard aux alentours il ajouta, ça te dirait de trouver un endroit à l'abri ? On se les gèle ici.

- Mm.

Hinata n'avait rien trouvé de plus éloquent à répondre.

C'est donc serrés sous l'espace restreint du parapluie d'Hinata qu'ils parcoururent les rues de Konoha pour arriver devant un petit café dans lequel ils entrèrent, au regret d'Hinta qui aurait souhaité rester plus longtemps tout contre Naruto dont la présence lui faisait même oublier la température extérieure glaciale.

L'atmosphère du café était accueillante, de nombreux clients y avaient trouvé refuge pour échapper à l'averse, créant un léger bourdonnement de conversation en bruit de fond, des tables en bois et des chaises agrémentée de coussins rouges étaient disposé dans tout l'espace sans pour autant donner une impression d'entassement et l'air sentait le café et le thé noir.

Naruto réussi à leur dégoter une table dans le fond, un peu à l'écart, où ils pourraient parler plus tranquillement. Ils commandèrent deux café, noir pour Naruto et avec du lait et du sucre pour Hinata. Heureusement pour Hinata, Naruto n'avaient aucun mal à faire la conversation, parlant de tout et de rien, elle ne répondait que de temps en temps, ne sachant, elle, que raconter.

- Et t-tu es bien rentré d-de chez D-deidara j-j'espère, l'interrogea Hinata, se sentant toujours un peu coupable de son rhume.

- Ho oui pas de soucis, j'ai retrouvé des amis et je suis rentré avec eux.

- Ah.

Naruto lui sourit, mais ce sourire ne ressemblait pas à ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de distribuer au monde entier, c'était un sourire qui semblait bien plus sincère, vaguement mélancolique. Un sourire authentique.

- C'est fou, entouré de gens peu recommandables, qui de plus te mettent dans des positions délicates voire carrément dangereuse, tu réussis quand même à t'inquiéter pour elles plus que pour toi-même ! Franchement Hinata, je t'admire.

Cette remarque fit rougir Hinata jusqu'au oreilles, elle tenta de cacher sa gêne en baissant la tête. Le ton était si sincère qu'elle sentait son coeur s'emballer et son estomac se contracter, symptômes qu'elle connaissait bien. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé qu'il la remarque pour ce qu'elle était vraiment ? Combien de temps avait-elle espérer ? Elle ne put réprimer un sourire timide, pâle imitation de celui de Naruto. Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois quand elle sentit la main de Naruto recouvrir la sienne sur la table, réprima un petit hoquet de surprise et osa enfin relever la tête, sans pour autant regarder Naruto dans les yeux.

- C'est vraiment adorable comme tu rougis au moindre compliment, rit Naruto, vraiment.

- N-non, c'est hor-rible, bredouilla Hinata, toujours aussi rouge.

- Moi je ne trouve pas.

Timidement, Hinata réussit à relever son regard vers Naruto. Celui-ci sembla également légérement gêné de la situation, surtout qu'il avait toujours sa main sur celle d'Hinata, au plus grand plaisir de cette dernière.

- C-c'est plutôt hand-dicapant, argumenta Hinata, jouant distraitement avec la nappe pour donner le change.

- Tu t'en sors plutôt bien alors, je trouve.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de choses et d'autres. Finalement Naruto retira sa main de celle d'Hinata, mais même si elle aurait voulu rester plus longtemps en contact physique avec le garçon blond. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir bien avancer dans sa relation avec lui, d'avoir fait un pas de plus dans sa direction.

Tout allait pour le mieux, lorsqu'ils en vinrent à évoquer le nouveau travail d'Hinata.

- Comment se passe ton job que t'as trouvé Temari ?

Elle sentit à ce moment-là que la situation devenait compliquée, elle ne devait rien dire qui puisse mettre Naruto dans l'embarras. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à Kabuto.

- B-bien, répondit-elle évasivement, s-super.

Et remarquant qu'elle bégayait de plus belle et que ses joues se chauffaient, elle tenta de dévier du sujet.

- E-et de ton côté ?

En plein dans le plat. Elle savait très bien ce que Naruto trafiquait avec Gaara à côté. Elle venait de s'avancer sur le seul sujet qu'elle s'était jamais permise d'aborder en sa présence depuis le début de l'histoire. Malheureusement pour elle, Naruto aussi préféra changer de sujet.

- Ça va, mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue que ça aille vraiment pour toi.

Hinata paniqua.

- A m-mais si, j-je t'as-sure que ça va !

- Tu ne sais pas mentir Hinata, tu rougis.

Elle lui avait bien dit que son bégaiement était handicapant.

- Hinata, continua Naruto en se penchant au-dessus de la table pour mieux sonder son regard, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- R-rien, se défendit-elle en détournant les yeux, v-vraiment.

Après tout, elle pouvait bien lui dire à moitié la vérité, se dit-elle, ça ne changera rien et elle serait tirée d'affaire.

- Hinata...

- J'ai r-revu Kabuto, à L'A.N.B.U, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter, c'est t-tout.

Le visage de Naruto se fit plus grave au nom de Kabuto, les muscles de sa mâchoir se contractèrent et Hinata se demanda si finalement elle n'aurait pas du continuer de mentir, aussi mal le faisait-elle.

- Et, il... Tu lui as parlé ?

- N-non, mentit-elle.

Naruto soupira. L'ambiance détendue du début semblait bien loin à présent, même le café semblait moins accueillant à présent. Si tout à l'heure elle avait eu l'impression de s'être approchée de lui, à présent il était clair pour Hinata qu'elle avait reculé.

- Je sais que tu ne me dis pas la vérité, et je sais aussi que si tu ne veux pas me le dire c'est qu'il y a forcément quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je sache, mais il s'agit de Kabuto, c'est du sérieux. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit.

Prise au piège. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ses doigts se tordre sous la table. Son euphorie de tout à l'heure était bel et bien parti et maintenant elle se retrouvait devant un choix qu'elle savait décisif: lui dire la vérité au risque des lourdes conséquences qu'elle risquaient de soulever ou continuer de nié en bloc en sachant que Naruto ne la croit pas et perdre sa confiance. Et perdre sa confiance, se serait comme lui enlever un organe, terrible. De plus, Naruto devait avoir confiance en elle, n'était-ce pas à elle en effet d'apporter l'argent à Kabuto ? Il fallait qu'elle se décide et vite. Naruto la scrutait toujours en face d'elle.

Elle inspira un grand coup et avoua :

- I-il m'a parlé d-de ce que Gaara f-fait pour toi...

- Gaara ? Répéta Naruto qui semblait essayer de comprendre, je me doute qu'il sait qu'il m'aide à gagner de l'argent pour rembourser ma dette.

Hinata secoua la tête, les yeux humides.

- N-non, p-pas pour ça, pour la... la d-drogue.

Elle avait eu du mal à prononcer le dernier mot. Naruto s'était redresser lentement sur sa chaise sans la quitter du regard, l'agacement de ses traits avait fait la place à une grande méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- J-je sais que tu t-e drogue encore, lâcha finalement Hinata, versant sa première véritable larme, i-il me l'a d-dit.

Naruto serra les dents et baissa la tête. Hinata n'osait faire un geste, elle vit les épaules du garçon blond trésaillir.

- Et, dit-il finalement après un silence, quel est le rapport avec Gaara au fait ?

- C'est l-lui qui t-te- la fournit, n-non ?

Naruto releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, comme pris dans une intense réflexion.

- Quoi ? Non, c'est faux, Gaara ne m'a rien vendu depuis longtemps, d'où sort-il cette histoire ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hinata d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Pourtant elle avait bien entendu Kabuto le lui dire, pourquoi lui aurait-il menti ? C'était sûrement la même question que se posait Naruto à cet instant.

- Ecoute, déclara-t-il finalement, le ton de sa voix étant redevenu plus doux, je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a raconté ça, mais c'est complétement faux et tant qu'on y est, je pense qu'il serait tant que tu saches quand même quelques trucs dans cette histoire.

Hinata sécha ses larmes et leva un regard résigné vers Naruto. Elle était prête.

- Je... n'ai effectivement pas décroché, en fait si, mais je suis retombé dedans comme on dit. Il y a quelques mois à peine. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai rencontré Gaara et fait pas mal de conneries avec, c'est là où j'ai commencé. Puis mon grand-père qui s'occupait de moi a tout découverts et m'a mis en cure. J'en suis sorti, pas complétement clean mais assez pour m'en sortir seul, quelques temps plus tard. Mais mon grand-père était décédé entre temps et je suis parti vivre chez Iruka. Puis je n'ai finalement pas réussi à m'en ressortir complétement et suis retombé comme avant. Entre temps j'avais fait la connaissance de Kabuto, c'était déjà un dealer à l'époque mais un des seuls que je connaissais à consommer également. Au début, il était sympa avec moi, je lui rendais quelques servies et tout. Puis un jour, justement, il y a eu un "incident". Pour ne pas m'étendre dans les détails disons que je lui ai perdu pour 8'000 euros de marchandise. J'étais mal quand je suis allé le trouver pour lui annoncer mais quand je l'ai vu, il était inconscient dans un squatt. J'ai paniqué, j'ai pensé à une overdose et je me suis cassé. Au fond ça m'arrangeait bien, il était le seul à savoir que c'était moi qui avait fait tout perdre. Puis Iruka m'a renvoyé en cure et j'en suis sorti clean. J'ai coupé les ponts avec Gaara et suis revenu. Tout ça en un an et demi, ça s'est passé très vite.

C'était à peut près ce que Temari lui avait déjà raconté l'autre fois, même si elle savait qu'il omettait certains détails comme la situations précaires d'Iruka ou sa tentative de suicide. Elle était pendue à ses lèvres.

- Mais il faut croire que je suis vraiment faible et que mon environnement n'aide pas beaucoup car j'ai recommencé, moins fort qu'avant mais recommencé quand même. Juste comme ça, c'était il y quelque mois. Je vivais très bien comme ça jusqu'à ce que Gaara vienne me trouver et que Kabuto ressuscite d'entre les morts. Et non, ce n'est pas Gaara qui me vend, si tu veux tout savoir c'est Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke. Et jusqu'il y a peu, même Sasuke n'était pas au courant.

Un silence suivit les aveux de Naruto. Nul se sachant quoi ajouter.

- Viens, j'te raccompagne, dit finalement Naruto.

Hinata le suivit docilement, encore chamboulée par les révélations de Naruto, le cœur serré dans sa poitrine. Le temps était toujours aussi moche à l'extérieure. Ils prirent le bus, presque sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Ils allaient bientôt arrivé à l'arrête d'Hinata quand Naruto prit la parole.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça que je voulais te voir, commença-t-il, hésitant, mais enfin, j'imagine que ça a permit d'éclaircir les choses et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi après tout. Je te demanderai juste de ne pas le crier sur tout les toits, mais je pense bien que tu l'avais compris par toi-même.

Le bus commençait déjà à freiner et Hinata allait bientôt devoir décentre du bus. Elle rassembla son courage et se tourna vers Naruto.

- J-je ne te juge pas, je ferai tout pour t'aider. Je veux t'aider, t-tu as ma parole, Naruto !

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent et un courant d'air froid s'infiltra dans le bus, ébouriffant les mèches d'Hinata encadrant son visage résigné. Puis, Naruto fit quelque chose dont elle ne s'attendait pas. Il franchit l'espace qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- Merci Hinata, c'est tout ce que j'avais envie d'entendre, merci.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était regardait le bus s'éloigner sur le trottoir sous une pluie battante.

Un éclair zébra le ciel.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT:**_ Suite à des remarques de Lulu sur ma fic, je me suis rendue compte de quelques incohérence dans mes écrits. En effet, j'ai écris certains chapitres il y a plus d'un an et je ne me souviens pas forcément de tout. Donc j'ai du faire quelques mises au point :

-C'est Shizune la psy d'Hinata ( et pas Kurenaï comme j'avais voulu changer dans le premier chapitre que j'ai corrigé à présent )

- Dans le chapitre 12, Hinata est supposée réviser avec Naruto dimanche, soit le lendemain de la fête chez Deidara, j'ai rajouté une part de dialogue entre Naruto et Hinata dans le chapitre précédent disant que Naruto lui propose de reporter à une autre fois.

- Concernant le mystère de la veste d'Hinata, elle est perdue pour de bon chez Deidara... sûrement quelqu'un lui l'aura volé !

- Le TentenNeji tient toujours ! Je ne l'ai pas perdu de vue !

- Pour les questions d'argent... c'est 8'000 que Naruto doit à Kabuto. Pour ce que gagne Hinata, faudra que je revoie ça. Je m'embrouille beaucoup avec ces histoires d'euros car en Suisse on en utilise pas, j'ai donc du mal à convertir les monnaies.

- Pour le mystère que Gaara le fournisse encore bien que Naruto lui ai dit que ça ne l'intéressait plus, et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis longtemps, tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre: C'est Itachi qui fournit Naruto, Gaara ne le savait pas au début de la fic, mais à présent comme ils travaillent ensemble, il doit être aussi au courant.

Je ne suis pas infaillible donc. Voilà, j'ai essayé de faire attention dans ce chapitre à ne pas faire d'erreurs du même genre quand Naruto raconte son histoire, mais si vous voyez des anachronismes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Encore merci à Lulu, sans qui je suis sur que je ne me serais jamais aperçue de rien...

Et aussi merci à Spiria, qui a corrigé l'orthographe des chapitres précédant ! ( jusqu'au 10-11 )

Bref, j'attends vos avis par review ! =)


	18. Itachi

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs et Sakura (je lui la laisse), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en fait... Mais je peux garder Neji?? Non? Vraiment pas? Ok...

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, HinataXGaara, TemaXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi, InoX... et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaires, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait partie de cette dernière catégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents. Ou pas.

**Réponses aux** **reviews** **anonymes (j'ai déjà répondu aux autres par le mode "reply") et merci déjà aux revieweurs:**

**lulu:** Review 1 : Pour le manga, j'avais lu quelque part une théorie que, comme c'est un shonen, il n'y aura carrément pas de romance, juste des signes de tendresse... C'est frustrant ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas comme ça. Enfin bref ! Non tu ne me saoule pas du tout avec tes remarques, je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissante ! J'écris toujours environ 4 fics ou fictions originales à la fois, je ne pense donc pas aux détails, pourtant importants, que tu me montre. Tu trouves que Naruto avait l'air moins gentil ? C'est possible, mais ce n'était pas volontaire alors. (Et non Hinata ne s'est pas évanouie sur le trottoir après le câlin surprise ! ;)). Par contre c'est fait exprès qu'il dise tout d'un coup, Hinata risque gros pour lui, elle a le droit de savoir pourquoi et Naruto et trop honnête pour le lui cacher. (Et aussi on est quand même au chapitre 16). Pour ta question sur comment il trouve l'argent pour Itachi, bah il ne met pas tout son argent pour Kabuto... Les drogués ne sont pas très rationnels en général. (Je dis ça, mais là encore c'était une erreur de ma part, je me suis embrouillée dans ma propre fic et tu as raison, ce n'est pas très crédible). ET pour le délais, à la fin de ce chapitre ce sera dans 1 mois. Et moi non plus je n'aime pas l'animé Naruto Shippuden, c'est pour ça que je ne le regarde pas. :)

Je ne sais pas si tu es toujours d'accord, car ça date un peu, mais si oui j'accepte très volontiers que tu relises mes chapitres ! Mais si non, je comprendrais tout à fait aussi.

Review 2 : Désolée, je ne l'ai pas continué avant l'été... On est même vers sa fin. Pour cette attente, j'ai écris une explication à la fin de ce chapitre. Mais merci d'être une si fidèle lectrice !

**Flow: **Ce n'est pas du tout une question idiote, t'inquiète ! Ça dépend en fait, si j'ai de l'inspiration, je peux facilement écrire le chapitre en 1 jour (mais je le relis le lendemain avant de le publier). Mais des fois ça me prends des semaines ! Ce n'est vraiment pas régulier en fait.

**alana chantelune:** C'est vrai que c'est tout balancé d'un coup et c'est ça qui est pas très rationnel. Mais de là à dire qu'il nierait tout en bloque jusqu'au bout parce que c'est un drogué, je ne pense pas que c'est vrai. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de drogué, mais les très rares que je connais bien ne m'ont jamais nié ou caché ce qu'ils faisaient (sans le dire é tout le monde ou le crier sur tous les toits). Je pense que Naruto a fait ça parce qu'Hinata risque quand même quelque chose et qu'elle a le droit de savoir. Ce n'est que mon avis. Quant à Gaara... c'est un personnage assez ambigüe, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit mauvais.

**Anouchka: **Merci beaucoup ! :) J'ai du te faire attendre, depuis avril ! (arg !) Je préfère publier ici que sur WON, c'est plus rapide.

**mel925: **C'est vrai qu'on remarque qu'elle change ?! Yeah, c'est le but. :) Merci !

**kelly: **L'autre site c'est Way of Naruto je suppose. :) C'est vrai qu'ici c'est plus pratique pour publier, je trouve.

**Banak:** J'ai lu Twilight, ce n'est pas facile pour les nerfs donc je vois ce que tu veux dire ! :) En tout cas merci pour ta Review et ta persévérance au point de chercher la suite, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

**Bonne Lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Pourquoi les choses devaient toujours être si compliquées ?

Hinata avait rêvé du geste de Naruto pendant des années et quand cela arrivait enfin, son passé refaisait surface et assombrissait son bonheur. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas pour se rapprocher de lui, il lui en faisait faire deux en arrière. En plus, son esprit et son temps étaient tellement occupés par le sauvetage de Naruto que cela commençait à avoir des répercussions sur son travail scolaire. Quand elle avait vu Naruto lors de leur fameux rendez-vous le mardi après la fête de chez Deidara, elle avait séché les cours, et ce qu'elle avait pris pour une exception était devenu bien plus régulier que ce qu'elle l'aurait cru. Le mardi, il lui arrivait fréquemment de louper des heures le matin tellement elle était fatiguée à cause de son travail le soir à l'A.N.B.U ou de sauter des heures quand le patron l'appelait pour lui demander si elle pourrait venir quelques heures pour remplacer une autre serveuse la journée, ce qu'elle acceptait toujours. Elle négligeait même le volley, qui était pourtant un moment de détente pour elle.

Bien sûr, plein de personnes le remarquaient et s'interrogeaient de se brusque changement. Qu'était-il devenu de la petite Hinata tellement discrète dont personne n'entendait jamais parlé ? Dans les couloirs du lycée, Hinata sentait les regards de ses condisciples sur sa nuque et surprenait parfois une conversation à voix basse où son nom était prononcé. Elle qui se plaignait d'être invisible, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le redevenir.

Elle avait fait part de ses impressions à Shikamaru, un des seuls avec qui elle se sentait à l'aise et pouvait tout lui confier. Il lui avait simplement conseillé de tout ignorer, après tout, ses séchages à répétition n'étaient rien comparés aux absences de Sasuke et Naruto. Mais, ajouta-t-il, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout ses choix et qu'en plus de faire baisser ses moyennes, c'était son propre bien-être qu'elle négligeait.

Les paroles de Shikamaru n'eurent aucun effet sur elle, seul sa motivation et son amour pour Naruto la stimulait.

Ce petit manège dura trois semaines

Un jeudi, alors qu'Hinata était dans les toilettes occupée à se laver les mains, Ino fit irruption dans la pièce et vint se planter à côté d'Hinata, l'air déterminée.

- Hinata, j'aimerais qu'on parle.

Hinata se tourna vers elle, le ton de la voix d'Ino avait quelque chose d'inquiétant sans être hostile. Elle remit une mèche derrières son oreille et osa enfin lever les yeux sur le beau visage d'Ino.

- Oui ? Fit Hinata qui avait retrouvé son tic de jouer avec ses doigt quand elle était nerveuse.

Ino la considéra longuement, sans rien dire, ce qui mit Hinata de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Enfin, Ino ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa aussitôt, fit demi-tour et alla fermer la porte d'entrée des toilettes.

- M-mais Ino, ce s-sont des toilettes p-pour tout le monde, lui fit remarquer Hinata.

- Il y a d'autres toilettes à l'étage, répliqua Ino, et je ne veux pas qu'on nous dérange.

Hinata, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître tout en sachant pertinemment que tout son langage corporelle criait le contraire et qu'Ino était loin d'être assez sotte pour ne pas le remarquer. La jeune fille blonde revint vers Hinata et poussa un soupir.

- Hinata, est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur toi ?

Le cœur d'Hinata s'emballa dans sa poitrine et elle eut soudain très chaud. Comment les autres pouvaient-ils savoir ce qu'elle faisait ? Pire, ils savaient pour Naruto ! Cette pensée lui procura un frisson. Naruto croirait que c'était elle qui aurait tout raconté !

Non, réfléchit Hinata, ça ne peut pas être à propos de Naruto, c'est de moi qu'il s'agit.

- Qu'est-ce qu-qu'on raconte sur moi ? Demanda Hinata.

- Tout le monde en parle, tu ne sais vraiment pas ?!

Ino la regarda suspicieusement, mais l'expression d'Hinata devait afficher une sincère interrogation car son air s'adoucit.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas...

Hinata secoua la tête pour confirmer. Ino repoussa un soupir et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hinata.

- Hinata, dis-moi la vérité, est-ce que tu te prostitue ?

Hinata poussa un petit cri de surprise et mit une main devant sa bouche. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Elle était vaguement soulagée que cela n'ait pas de rapport avec Naruto mais que tout le monde raconte ça dans son dos lui noua l'estomac. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde la regardait différemment depuis quelques temps ! Se sentant tout d'un coup mal, elle ferma les yeux.

- Réponds-moi Hinata ! La secoua Ino, je suis ton amie, tu dois me dire si c'est vrai !

- Non ! S'exclama Hinata en posant ses mains sur celles d'Ino, c'est totalement faux !

Ino sonda son regard à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge, mais les yeux d'Hinata ne mentaient pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu viens de moins en moins aux cours et que tu as la tête ailleurs au volley ?

Hinata rougit et détourna le regard.

- Ça, je n-ne peux pas t-te le dire, désolée Ino.

Elle ne pouvait pas trahir Naruto, même pour l'amitié d'Ino. Elle voyait bien qu'elle l'avait blessée en refusant de lui dire pourquoi elle séchait les cours e elle s'en voulut car Ino, elle, s'était fait du souci pour elle et était la seule qui soit venue lui parler en face.

- Hinata, Dit Ino, je ne te reconnais plus.

Il y avait des airs de reproches dans ces paroles.

- D-désolée.

- On raconte aussi que tu travailles dans un bar louche... ?

Il y avait donc quand même du vrai dans ce qu'on racontait dans son dos. N'aimant et ne voulant pas plus mentir à son amie, Hinata choisit de ne pas tout lui cacher.

- C-ce n'est pas un b-bar louche.

Les yeux d'Ino s'agrandirent.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais comme ça ! Tu as 16 ans, tu n'as pas besoins d'argent et pourtant tu travailles dans un bar. Même physiquement tu as changé, tu as maigris et tes cheveux ont poussés, tu fais plus âgée... Même ton regard a changé, même avant tu n'avais pas l'air aussi refermée sur toi-même. Tu es tellement différente, tellement lointaine...

Ces paroles firent mal à Hinata. Bien sûr qu'elle avait changé, elle était moins timide sans être totalement extravertie. Pourquoi les gens lui reprochaient-ils toujours ce qu'elle était ? Autrefois, elle voulait changer pour plaire aux autres, s'intégrer aux autres personnes de son âge et se faire des amis et maintenant qu'elle avait la possibilité de faire tout ça, elle n'en avait plus envie. Il n'y avait que Naruto et Shikamaru qui comptaient vraiment à ses yeux et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne la jugeait.

Elle avait changé ? Et bien tant mieux ou tant pis. Hinata s'aperçut que malgré la mauvaise surprise de découvrir la nature des rumeurs sur son compte, une fois le choc passé, elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Juste parce qu'elle faisait plus femme et travaillait dans un bar, les gens avaient tout de suite conclu qu'elle exerçait le plus vieux métier du monde. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Hinata ne se lamenta pas sur son sort. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, n'avait rien à se reprocher. De quel droit la jugeaient-ils, tous ? Qu'ils la laissent en paix. Alors non, elle ne dirait pas à Ino qu'elle était désolée, car elle ne l'était pas.

- Tu préférais peut-être quand j-j'étais la petite f-fille craintive, mais m-moi, je m'aime mieux ainsi.

Ino retira ses mains de celles d'Hinata qui lui paraissaient glacées à présent. Elle lui jeta un regard blessé.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu pense, je te dirais qu'au moins cette fille-là savait ce qu'était l'amitié. Je me fais du souci pour toi, Hinata.

Hinata ne répondit rien. Elles se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant qu'Ino ne tourne les talons vers la sortie.

- Si jamais tu retrouves la raison, sache que je suis toujours là, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Le samedi suivant, Hinata ne vint plus au volley et fit savoir à Tsunade qu'elle arrêtait.

Ça lui ferait un soir de plus pour travailler à l'A.N.B.U, se dit-elle. Mais quand elle annonça cette décision à Temari par téléphone, celle-ci ne parut pas aussi enthousiasme par la nouvelle que ce qu'Hinata avait espéré. Pourtant Temari aussi voulait aider Naruto.

- Désolée Hinata, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, avait-elle simplement déclaré.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ces temps à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

Hinata était pourtant assez contente de son train de vie à présent, et ce bonheur elle le devait surtout à Naruto.

Quand il venait au lycée, la première personne qu'il cherchait du regard, c'était elle. Et quand enfin leurs prunelles se croisaient, s'il ne pouvait pas venir lui parler, il lui adressait son fameux sourire mélancolique. Ce sourire qui avait tant marqué Hinata. Et le fait de savoir qu'elle était la seule qui puisse le voir la remplissait de joie. Ce sourire, c'était la preuve de leur complicité.

Ils ne se parlaient pas aux pauses ou très rarement. Et ça leur allait parfaitement. Hinata aimait à penser qu'ils n'avaient pas besoins de mots, et puis, les voir parler ensemble aurait encore plus alimenté les ragots à son égards.

Les seuls autres personnes à remarquer leur petit manège étaient Sasuke et Shikamaru, bien sûr. Mais si Sasuke n'y prêtait aucune attention, Shikamaru ne manquait pas de pousser des soupirs exaspérés par tant de niaiserie et de lever les yeux aux ciels pour manifester sa lassitude.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, avait-il simplement déclaré quand elle lui avait fait part de sa théorie sur leur complicité muette.

Hinata sourit. Son amitié avec Shikamaru était la deuxième chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas parut choqué ou fâché quand elle lui avait raconté son entretien avec Naruto et son addiction. C'était vraiment un ami en or.

C'est pourquoi elle reçut sa trahison comme une véritable baffe en plein tête.

C'était juste après qu'elle lui ait fait part du refus de Temari quant à son idée de travailler le samedi à la place du volley.

- Je sais, j'étais sûr que tu aurais cette idée dés l'instant ou tu m'as dit que tu arrêtais le sport, alors je lui ai demandé de refuser.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! S'était exclamée Hinata, outrée.

- Parce que tu es bien trop obsédée par l'idée d'aider Naruto depuis que tu sais qu'il est un drogué, au point que tu te néglige toi-même. D'ailleurs, avait-il ajouté, je trouve que Naruto devrait aussi te dire lui-même de ne pas en faire autant, c'est mauvais pour toi.

Hinata avait serré ses poings sous la table, la tête baissée pour encaisser le choc de cette révélation.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps fâchée contre Shikamaru et elle devait reconnaître, à contrecœur, qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort. Elle alla donc lui présenter ses excuses. Excuses qu'il accepta d'un geste de la main.

- C'est déjà oublié.

Soulagée d'être à nouveau en bon terme avec son meilleur ami, Hinata lui avait demandé comment il s'y était pris pour que la jeune gothique lui obéisse.

- Disons que, j'ai un bon moyen de pression sur elle, avait-il déclaré avec un sourire énigmatique signifiant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

Il n'en dit pas plus, laissant Hinata avec sa curiosité.

Elle tenta de demander à Temari elle-même le lundi suivant, mais à l'évocation de Shikamaru, son visage s'assombrit et elle conseilla à Hinata de ne plus prononcer son nom devant elle. Ce qu'elle fit et continua à apporter les commandes aux clients.

Hinata aimait de plus en plus l'A.N.B.U, elle n'y avait plus croisé Kabuto ni un de ses acolytes et maintenant qu'elle avait pris le rythme, elle arrivait à faire en sorte de ne pas finir ses soirées complètement épuisée. Même les clients ne lui paraissaient plus aussi effrayant qu'au premier abord et elle en était venue à en reconnaitre quelques un, des habitués qui en étaient venu par l'appeler par son prénom. Ce qui la gênait beaucoup, à leur plus grand amusement. Elle n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien. Quand on est serveuse dans un bar, plutôt jeune et jolie, on apprend vite à ignorer les remarques plus ou moins fines et discrètes sur son compte. Hinata avait beaucoup de mal avec ça au début, mais à force de rougir - au plus grand plaisir des clients - elle avait fini par trouver une parade qui consistait à se concentrer sur la musique qui passait. Ce qui marchait plus ou moins bien, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Mais ce soir-là, ce n'étaient pas les commentaires qui la dérangeaient mais un regard qu'elle sentait peser sur elle.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant à l'A.N.B.U, ou du moins ne s'en souvenait-elle pas. Le haut de son visage était dissimulé par un chapeau panama noir qui ne laissait voir que les yeux et le bas du visage encadré par deux mèches corbeaux. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un effet dû aux lumières, mais ses yeux paraissaient rouges. Incommodée par ce regard, Hinata fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais ses yeux étaient irrésistiblement attirés vers l'inconnu. Est-ce qu'il est toujours là ? Est-ce qu'il me regarde toujours ? Il la fixait toujours.

Vers le milieu de son service, Hinata rejeta un coup d'œil vers la table de l'inconnu aux yeux rouges et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'était plus là. Se sentant tout de suite plus à l'aise, elle se traita mentalement d'idiote pour avoir autant paniqué à cause d'un client intrigant et de s'être fait autant de films. En y repensant, peut-être ne la regardait-il même pas et elle avait tout imaginé. Pareil pour ses yeux, _rouges. _Et puis quoi encore ? Shikamaru avait raison, elle devrait plus se ménager.

Elle tenta de chasser l'homme au chapeau de son esprit, mais son cœur palpitait à chaque fois que son regard accrochait le reflet rouge d'un verre ou d'un bijoux. Cet homme l'avait vraiment marquée.

Enfin, la fin de sa soirée arriva. Hinata se rendait à son arrêt de bus quand une voix grave l'interpela dans son dos.

- Hinata Hyûga ?

Hinata se retourna vivement et poussa un cri en reconnaissant l'homme aux yeux rouges qui la regardait, les mains dans les poches de son costumes sombre, à à peine quelques pas d'elle. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. L'homme sembla se rendre compte de sa méfiance car il sortit les mains de ses poches et les leva en l'air pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

- Qu-qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Hinata en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil dans les environs. Il n'y avait personnes, si cet homme se révélait être dangereux elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même...

L'homme releva la tête de manière à ce que la lumières des réverbères qui bordaient la rue éclaire son visage. Il était plus jeune qu'Hinata pensait, à peine une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux longs noués dans un queues de cheval négligée dans son dos et ses yeux au regard froid étaient cernés. Ses yeux étaient véritablement rouges, rouges sang.

- Je suis Itachi Uchiwa, tu connais mon petit frère, Sasuke.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, il y avait un air de famille entre cet homme et Sasuke, peut-être était-ce cette aura glaciale qui semblait les entourer tous les deux ? La peur d'Hinata s'évapora, mais elle resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Il savait peut-être qui elle était, mais elle aussi savait des choses sur lui. C'était lui le dealer qui fournissait Naruto. En plus, ses motivation quant à sa présence à l'A.N.B.U ce soir lui étaient inconnues, que voulait-il d'elle ?

- Tu es bien Hinata Hyûga ? Insista Itachi devant le manque de réaction d'Hinata.

Cette dernière acquiesça silencieusement. Elle ne se savait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il veuille la tuer en pleine rue.

- Bien, je suis juste venu te prévenir pour l'histoire avec Kabuto : renonce.

C'était direct. Hinata le considéra un moment en silence, surprise. Itachi, ne semblant pas le remarquer, sortit un briquet de sa poche et s'alluma une cigarette.

- Vous n'arriverez jamais à réunir tout l'argent que vous lui devez. Si tu te retires maintenant, Kabuto ne s'en prendra pas à toi, dit-il en regardant s'élever les volutes argentée de fumée de sa cigarettes dans l'air nocturne.

- M-mais il s'en p-prendra à N-naruto, protesta faiblement Hinata sans quitter Itachi du regard.

Itachi haussa les épaules.

- Sûrement, Kabuto est plutôt rancunier. Mais il n'est pas stupide, si tu abandonnes, il n'attaquera pas à toi pour la simple raison que tu t'appelle Hyûga, un nom plutôt célèbre par sa noblesse. Ce serait bien trop dangereux pour lui de te faire quoi que se soit juste pour le plaisir.

Il retira sur sa cigarette d'un geste élégant. Hinata sentit sa détermination reprendre le dessus sur sa peur et eut le courage de faire un pas en avant vers Itachi.

- Je n'abandonnerais p-pas Naruto ! Dit-elle, j-je lui ai promis de l'aider. Et si m-mon nom me protège, pourquoi ne me p-protégerait-il pas aussi si j-je reste de son c-côté ?

Itachi leva un sourcil amusé. Hinata quant à elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point la situation présente lui échappait.

- Pourquoi ? A ton avis, si quelque chose venait à t'arriver dans un endroit mal famé, comme disons, l'endroit où tu dois lui remettre l'argent, et qu'on ouvre une enquête. La première question que se posera la police sera de savoir pourquoi tu te trouvais dans ce lieu. Qu'est-ce que tu répondras ? Lui demanda Itachi d'un ton moqueur, que tu étais venu jouer le rôle d'intermédiaire dans une sombre histoire d'argent sale ? Je ne pense pas.

Hinata l'écoutait, éberluée par ses paroles et par leur déplaisante vérité, devinant où Itachi voulait en venir. Comment en savait-il autant ?

- Tu ne pourras que mentir, ce à quoi tu ne semble pas très douée. Que penseront les enquêteurs d'après toi ? Tu passeras pour une fille de bonne famille venue s'encanailler. De plus, poursuivit Itachi, des personnes t'ont vu en compagnie de Naruto Uzumaki ainsi que Gaara et sa sœur qui sont bien connus pour ne pas être des personnes recommandables.

Il essayait de lui faire peur, mais Hinata, animé d'un courage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, serra les poings et fixa Itachi droit dans les yeux.

- Je m'en f-fiche. Je ne changerais p-pas d'avis.

Itachi écrasa sa cigarette du bout de sa chaussure ne releva même pas la tête pour lui répondre.

- Tu es bien têtue, à moins que ce ne soit de la bêtise.

Une pensée traversa soudain l'esprit d'Hinata.

- Et S-sasuke ? Kabuto p-pourrait aussi s-s'en prendre à lui.

Itachi lui adressa un sourire condescendant.

- Il ne le fera pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agit de mon frère et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui que nos rapports de s'enveniment pas.

A cours d'arguments, Hinata avala difficilement sa salive. Pourquoi essayait-il à ce point de la faire changer d'avis ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait à lui ?

- Il ne s'en prendra pas non plus à Gaara et à sa sœur pour les mêmes raisons, d'ailleurs il a peur de Gaara.

- J-je ne changerais pas d'avis, dit Hinata sur le ton le plus déterminé qu'elle pu, p-pas la peine d'insister.

Itachi fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit papier plier en quatre qu'il déplia et commença à lire d'une voix monotone.

- " Hinata Hyûga, 16 ans, meilleur ami : Shikamaru Nara, 16 ans aussi et vivant avec ses parents en instance de divorce, lycée : Konoha, petite sœur : Hanabi Hyûga, 12 ans, collège de Konoha... "

Itachi continua ainsi, énumérant son adresse, ses horaires de cours ainsi que ceux de sa sœur et une grande quantité d'informations personnelles la concernant. Quand il eut fini, il lui adressa un regard sombre.

- Si j'ai réussi à obtenir toute ces informations sur ton compte, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que Kabuto ne pourrait pas faire de même ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'il s'en prenne à ta petite sœur juste pour faire payer Naruto ?

Hinata était pâle, cette perspective la terrifiait. Elle était prête à prendre des risques pour aider Naruto, mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'impliquer Hanabi et tout ceux qu'elle aimait... Cette histoire commençait à la dépasser complètement, prenant des proportions qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginées. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier sa sœur pour Naruto et vice-versa.

- Je vois que tu commences à saisir le poids de cette décision, il ne te reste plus qu'à décider qui tu préfères sauver, dit-il en tournant les talons et s'éloignant en sens inverse, laissant Hinata à ses pensées tourmentées.

La vraie question, réalisa Hinata, était : qui allait-elle sacrifier ?

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde, ça fait longtemps !**

**Très longtemps, trop longtemps me direz-vous... C'est vrai et je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi : **

**J'ai commencé cette fic quand j'avais 15 ans, j'en ai maintenant 17, bientôt 18. Je n'ai donc plus les mêmes intérêts en matières d'écritures et cette fic ne correspond plus du tout à ce que j'aime écrire. Trop niais, trop UA, trop OOC, trop de fautes de cohérence et d'orthographe ainsi qu'une narration simpliste ( beaucoup de dialogues )... Je lui trouve aussi tous les défauts que je n'aime pas dans une fic. Découragée, je n'avais pas envie de la continuer mais je me suis quand même décidée à le faire aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Parce que je reçois des mails et des reviews sur 2 sites de personnes qui me demandent quand est-ce que la suite arrivera. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de réellement abandonné ma fic, mais au bout d'un moment je me suis sentie un peu coupable de recevoir de si gentils commentaires de lecteurs et de ne plus rien leur donner en retour. Personnellement, je n'aime pas commencer une fiction qui me plaît et attendre la suite indéfiniment. **

**Pour finir, je dirai simplement que j'aime quand même cette fic, c'est quand même la première que j'ai osé publié et qu'il ne tient qu'à moi de l'améliorer.**

**Et merci à vous de continuer à me lire et me rappeler à l'ordre de temps en temps ! ;)  
**


	19. Dilemme

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs et Sakura (je lui la laisse), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en fait... Mais je peux garder Neji? Non? Vraiment pas? Ok...

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, HinataXGaara, TemaXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi, InoX... et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaires, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait partie de cette dernière catégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents. Ou pas.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT AVANT DE LIRE :_**

Ce chapitre, ainsi que les suivant seront une collaboration entre l'auteur la tueuse! et moi.

Peut-être avez-vous pu lire la note que j'avais publiée il y a quelque temps, mais au cas ou je vais le répéter : je n'ai plus la motivation de continuer cette fic.

Mais je ne voulais pas abandonner cette fic, du coup, la tueuse! m'a suggéré cette collaboration : le scénario et les idées restent de moi, mais c'est elle qui met le tout par écrit.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours. Personnellement, je trouve que son écriture va très bien avec celle de la fic.

Enjoy !

* * *

Journal d'une invisible (suite : reprise de la fic par la tueuse!)

Hinata était lasse.

Décidément, ses soirées à l'A.N.B.U devenaient de plus en plus machinales, et une routine ennuyeuse s'y était instaurée. Et elle semblait de plus en plus fatiguée. Non pas qu'il y ait plus de travail que d'habitude, mais c'était surtout dû aussi à tout ce qui se passait à l'école, tout ce qu'on racontait. Bien que la rumeur selon laquelle elle se prostituait s'était avérée fausse -étant donné qu'Ino avait pris soin à ce que cela se divulgue aux quatre coins du lycée par une Sakura très bavarde, cela n'avait en rien amenuisé les interrogations que l'on se faisait sur elle. Elle ne se prostituait pas, c'était un fait. Mais que faisait-elle alors, pour avoir autant changé ?

Elle laissa tomber ses habits et partit se réfugier sous le jet chaud de la douche, espérant vaguement que l'eau emmènerait tous ses problèmes avec. En sortant que la pièce emplie de vapeurs, elle soupira, avant de choisir des vêtements confortables. C'est alors qu'elle croisa son reflet dans la glace. Ino avait raison : quel changement ! Dire qu'il y a quelques mois, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait pu avoir changé à ce point. Machinalement, elle tira son journal de sa cachette

_Cher Journal,_

_Les rumeurs sur moi au lycée continuent. A un moment, on a même cru que je me prostituais. Ino a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi et qu'elle était là pour moi. Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle est impuissante face à mon problème. _

Oui, enfin, c'était plutôt le problème d'une bande de personnes, dont elle faisait partie. Mais elle aimait Naruto, si elle pouvait le rendre heureux, alors elle pourrait surmonter cela, avec lui. Par contre…

_ Un dénommé Itachi, le frère de Sasuke, est venu me voir aujourd'hui à l'A.N.B.U. Il m'a dit de tout abandonner, et a même ajouté des informations qu'il avait sur moi et Hanabi. Si je suis prête à aider Naruto… _

Elle s'interrompit, la plume en l'air, et pousse un énième soupir. Ce combat, encore et toujours ce combat qui faisait rage dans sa tête depuis des jours. Satané Itachi ! S'il n'avait pas été là, tout aurait été plus simple. Mais en s'engageant dans ce problème, elle n'avait pas songé aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur sa famille. A contre cœur, elle dut admettre que malgré le fait qu'il l'ait désorienté, le grand frère de Sasuke lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la situation, chose que son amour pour Naruto avait quelque peu effacé de ses pensées.

- Hinata ?

La petite voix fit sursauter la jeune Hyûuga qui fit volte-face. A l'encadrement de la porte, Hanabi la regardait, la main sur la poignée. Aussitôt, Hinata cacha son journal dans un tiroir qu'elle referma avec violence avant de se lever brusquement. Hanabi regarda avec inquiétude, la même que celle d'Ino lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées dans les toilettes.

- Je ne te prêterai pas mon collier en perles, dit-elle d'un ton entendu. La dernière fois, tu as cassé mon bracelet en nacre…  
- Hinata, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

La grande sœur leva un sourcil et sentit son cœur faire un bond. Hanabi la regardait avec un air si innocent. Si seulement elle savait !

- Ces temps-ci, tu rentres tard, et tu sembles ailleurs à chaque fois. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien du tout Hanabi, répondit évasivement la jeune fille, Il ne se passe rien.  
- S'il y avait quelque chose, tu me le dirais, n'est ce pas ? s'enquit Hanabi.

Pas de réponse. La jeune lycéenne sentit sa gorge se serrer, et ne put que lui offrir un sourire, s'efforçant de refouler ses larmes. Sa petite sœur parut un peu rassurée, et se leva du lit d'où elle s'était assise avant de marcher lentement vers la porte. Puis, soudain, elle se ravisa, et avant même qu'Hinata ne put s'en rendre compte, Hanabi la serra dans ses bras. Cela dura à peine deux secondes mais ce fut assez pour chambouler le cœur de la demoiselle qui resta choquée par une telle marque d'affection.

- Oh, et je t'emprunte ça, ajouta la petite en s'emparant d'un serre-tête argenté avec un petit sourire.

Malgré la situation, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Un sourire rêveur, un peu nostalgique, le même que lui lançait Naruto à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient dans la cour du lycée. Soupirant, elle laissa son regard errer sur son couvre-lit couleur bleu… comme les yeux de Naruto dans lesquels elle adorait se noyer, parce qu'elle se sentait tout à coup si légère, et heureuse. Ses yeux se laissèrent également aller sur la petite coiffeuse où Hanabi avait pris l'accessoire. Quel ennui ! Dire qu'il y a quelques mois, jamais elle n'aurait cru se trouver dans une telle situation. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et elle pensa avec horreur tout ce que Kabuto pourrait faire à Hanabi. Et que dirait son père, si sa petite fille adorée venait à se faire enlever, agressée, ou pire…

« Je veux t'aider, Naruto ! » avait-elle dit avec véhémence lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bus.  
L'aider, oui, mais à quel prix ? Les yeux froids d'Itachi Uchiha lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle respira avec force avant de se saisir de son téléphone portable. Ses doigts cavalèrent sur le clavier, puis elle se ravisa avant de reprendre son journal. Elle avait encore une chose à ajouter.

_ Hanabi est ma petite sœur, et même si j'en suis jalouse, même si nous n'avons jamais réellement partagé nos pensées, nos peines, ou même nos secrets… C'est ma petite sœur, ma seule petite sœur, et je l'aime. Je suis son aînée, et il est de mon devoir de faire ce qu'il faut… Je ne veux pas que quelque chose lui arrive par ma faute. _

Tout en replaçant le journal dans sa cachette, elle colla le portable à son oreille et attendit qu'on décroche. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, la voix ennuyée et habituelle de Shikamaru se fit entendre.

- Allô ?  
- Sh-Shikamaru ? C'est… C'est Hinata.  
- Hinata ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ta voix est bizarre ?  
- Je… J'ai quelque chose à…à…te dire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et s'efforça de ne pas bégayer. Mais avec son souffle haletant et son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle n'arrivait pas à garder une voix assurée. Il fallait que cela sorte une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je…Je refuse.  
- Tu refuses ?  
- O…Oui, je ne veux plus…faire partie de… de cette affaire.  
- … Tu as fait le bon choix Hinata. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, pour toi et pour tout le monde. Il ne te reste plus qu'à avertir les autres.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle entendit un petit bip. Elle constata avec un soupir qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie.

- Je dois… te laisser, je n'ai plus d-de batterie, dit-elle. J'avertirais le-les autres de-demain matin.  
- Très bien, Hinata. On se voit demain alors.  
- O-Oui…

Son téléphone la lâcha avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Elle craignit tout à coup d'avoir paru impolie, mais Shikamaru comprendrait. En ce moment, les bonnes manières semblaient presque secondaires. Étouffant un bâillement, elle fit l'impasse sur son dîner, comme d'habitude depuis maintenant quelques jours et préféra monter se coucher.

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle partait pour l'école, Hinata sentit qu'elle tremblait. A ses côtés, Shikamaru marchait avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches. Remarquant son trouble, il lâcha :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne pourront pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas.  
- M..Mais…  
- Ohé !

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent net. Adossée à l'entrée du portail, Temari les dévisageait. Une grimace passa sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit Shikamaru, mais elle préféra ne faire aucun commentaire et se tourna face à eux. Les mains sur les hanches, elle arborait une pose aussi provocante que l'était sa mini-jupe noire. Sans accorder un seul regard à Shikamaru, elle dit :

- Hey Hinata ! Gaara m'a dit qu'il avait réussit à obtenir un délai de Kabuto. On a trois semaines avant la livraison pour réunir l'argent….  
- Euh…, commença Hinata.  
- Ça va être un peu juste, mais je pense qu'en faisant des heures supplémentaires… Ou alors on pourrait trouver un autre job à mi-temps…  
- Temari je… je laisse tomber…  
- Tu laisses quoi ?  
- Je…je…  
- Elle laisse tomber, lâcha Shikamaru en fusillant Temari du regard.  
- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune blonde. Hinata, tu peux pas nous laisser tomber à un moment pareil ! Pense à Naruto…  
- Laisse tomber, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, compris ?  
- Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça ! coupa Temari en levant fièrement le menton.

La cloche sonna, et ils se turent. Hinata rougit et baissa la tête de honte, sous le regard glacial de la jeune blonde, mais Shikamaru l'entraîna dans le lycée, avant de dire :

- Ne te sens pas coupable. Tu as fait le bon choix. Cette histoire galère est allée trop loin de toute façon.

La jeune Hyûuga ne répondit pas, et lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la salle de cours. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et ses yeux blancs se dirigèrent presque automatiquement sur la chaise vide de Naruto. Sentant les larmes monter, elle s'empressa de fermer les yeux avant de murmurer d'une voix étranglée :

- Pardonne-moi…Naruto…

Le cours passa pour elle avec une lenteur extrême pour la jeune fille, qui passa toute l'heure plongée dans ses réflexions. Temari avait sûrement déjà dû avertir Naruto qu'elle se retirait de l'affaire. Elle se demanda comment le jeune homme réagirait à cette nouvelle. Le connaissant, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas piquer une crise de colère. Elle l'imagina soudain, ses yeux bleus se voilant de tristesse… avant de secouer la tête. Non ! Non ! Non ! C'était trop difficile !

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, mademoiselle Hyûuga ? demanda Asuma, le professeur d'Histoire en la regardant un sourcil haussé.  
- Ah…Euh… Si si, bien sur.  
- Alors qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? s'enquit l'adulte.

Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers la jeune fille qui rougit. Elle bégaya la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête :

- Je…ne me sens pas bien.

Une excuse complètement minable, donnée et redonnée des milliers de fois par tous les élèves cherchant une excuse pour se défiler. Mais Asuma dit, à son plus grand soulagement :

- Très bien, dans ce cas, mieux vaut aller à l'infirmerie… Exceptionnellement, comme c'est bientôt la fin de l'heure, je vous autorise à prendre vos affaires. Vous voulez que quelqu'un vous accompagne ?

- N…non merci. Ça…Ça va aller.

Elle sortit précipitamment, non sans sentir le regard appuyé de Shikamaru sur sa nuque. Dans le couloir, elle se plaqua contre le casier et posa une main sur son front. Ça allait être une sacrée journée, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, et la tira de ses pensées. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. C'était Naruto qui l'appelait. Il devait certainement être au courant. Elle éteignit son téléphone, et se laissa aller contre les casiers. Qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire de toute façon ? Comment aurait-elle pu le regarder en face après l'avoir laissé tomber ?

- Hinata Hyûuga.

Au bout du couloir, elle s'attendait à voir le jeune homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Mais il ne s'agissait que de son meilleur ami. Le regard de Sasuke était aussi insoutenable que celui de Temari, et elle voulait l'éviter à tout prix. Que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas censé être absent ? Fuyant son regard, elle eut d'abord dans l'idée de tourner les talons et éviter tout ce qui a trait à Naruto le plus possible. Mais il sembla que le jeune Uchiha lisait dans ses pensées, et en deux secondes, il fut à ses côtés.

- Temari nous a appelé pour nous prévenir.

Hinata ne répondit pas, se contentant de fuir son regard.

- Tu comptes nous laisser tomber comme ça ? Et tu penses réellement s'en tirer comme ça ? Ça ne te fait donc rien ce qu'il peut lui arriver ?  
- Tu te trompes ! s'écria Hinata avec véhémence sans même bégayer.  
- Alors pourquoi tu nous laisses en plan ? répliqua-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son frère, Itachi. Hinata se demanda s'il était au courant de ce que son grand frère avait fait. Inspirant longuement, elle répondit :

- Je…Je refuse de faire ça si ce sont mes proches qui en subiront les conséquences !  
- En faisant ça, tu signes l'arrêt de mort à Naruto et à tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas en te réfugiant dans ta grande maison que tu seras à l'abri des problèmes, et surtout de tes promesses que tu ne tiens pas.

Le ton tout à coup autoritaire la fit se figer, et elle ouvrit des grands yeux. Son cœur battait avec force tandis que, malgré elle, elle se disait que les propos de Sasuke. Le jeune homme la sonda de ses yeux noirs, et dit d'une voix calme :

- Fais comme tu veux. Mais demande-toi si Kabuto te laissera vraiment tranquille après ça. Et surtout, pense à tous ceux qui subiront les conséquences de ton choix.

Tournant les talons, il la planta dans le couloir. Hinata le regarda disparaître à un tournant du couloir, et elle se retourna avec nonchalance. Naruto la dévisageait, avec ce regard triste qui la bouleversa jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Que faisait-il là, lui qui était censé être absent, comme toujours ? Elle se détourna lentement de lui, et se cacha dans les toilettes. Et tandis que la cloche sonnait, Hinata laissa les larmes couler longuement sur ses joues.

« Pense à tous ceux qui subiront les conséquences de ton choix ». Les paroles de Sasuke lui firent froid dans le dos. Mais ce qui pourrait arriver à Hanabi lui firent le même effet. Il est vrai que Kabuto avait tout à fait le pouvoir de se procurer toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Mais…

- T'aurais vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir !

La voix aigue de Sakura surgit derrière Hinata qui s'empressa de sécher ses larmes avant de sortir en trombe des toilettes. S'efforçant de reprendre une respiration normale, elle se hâta vers le petit muret où elle avait rencontré Gaara et Temari pour la première fois.

- Bah alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Shikamaru. Tu n'as pas déjeuné ?

Il devrait certainement être habitué depuis le temps, à ce qu'elle ne mange pas, ou alors très peu. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il la rejoignit, et s'adossa avec elle contre le mur.

- Ça te tourmente encore ? Galère !  
- Shikamaru…, commença Hinata. Kabuto… il peut avoir toutes les informations qu'il veut...  
- Et s'en servir comme moyen de pression contre toi, termina le jeune homme. Galère, on en a déjà discuté.  
- Mais…s'il s'attaquait quand même aux autres ?  
- Tu n'en sais rien.  
- Toi…Toi non plus !  
- Hinata, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par…  
- Et si je ne fais rien… Naruto…et tous les autres… et Hanabi…

C'était ça, se dit-elle. Si ça se trouve même si elle les laissait tomber, Kabuto serait capable de la retrouver. Après tout, un dealer ne laissait pas tomber aussi facilement. Dans les deux cas, la mesure était risquée. Mais dans le cas où elle était avec Naruto, elle savait qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Hanabi avait besoin d'elle, mais elle avait besoin de Naruto. C'était sa force. Son regard fit soupirer Shikamaru.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit…

Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi d'essayer de la raisonner ? De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard. Sa décision était déjà prise. Hinata se dirigea vers la cour, cherchant Naruto du regard. Mais il semblait être nulle part. D'un pas d'automate, elle chercha vainement dans les couloirs, et monta les escaliers tant et tant jusqu'à se retrouver sur le toit. Et là, elle y trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait. Avec ses cheveux en épis flottant au vent, ses mains dans ses poches, il avait l'air très classe. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir il se retourna avant de regarder l'arrivante d'un air surpris, et en même temps, avec un peu d'espoir. Ils se tinrent face à face, sans un mot. Juste un échange de regards, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Il existait bel et bien un langage au-delà des mots. Un langage qui ne pouvait être compris que par des êtres liés par un appel qui résonnait en chœur dans leurs esprits, et dans leur cœur. Il y eut un long silence, puis Hinata dit à voix basse :

- Temari m'a…m'a déjà donné le…le délai ido-donné par K-Kabuto.

Naruto baissa la tête, et dit d'une voix basse :

- Pardonne-moi... Je sais que je n'avais pas à t'imposer une aussi grande responsabilité, je comprends que tu veuilles te retirer de l'affaire.

Hinata baissa les yeux, puis s'efforça de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle savait ce qu'elle encourrait comme danger. Mais… En croisant son regard, Naruto comprit. Lui-même avait une lourde responsabilité sur les épaules. Il devait la protéger, car elle lui faisait confiance. C'était un engagement qu'il se devait de prendre. Ils restèrent là, face à face, jusqu'à ce que la cloche leur annonce la reprise des cours.

L'affaire recommençait.

* * *

Voilà ! =)

La suite est déjà en écriture ! C'est vraiment étrange pour moi, de superviser ma propre fic...

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Que pensez-vous de ce changement ?


	20. mauvais présage

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs et Sakura (je lui la laisse), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en fait... Mais je peux garder Neji? Non? Vraiment pas? Ok...

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, HinataXGaara, TemaXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi, InoX... et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaires, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait partie de cette dernière catégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents. Ou pas.

**Réponses aux** **reviews** **anonymes ( j'ai déjà répondu aux autres par le mode "reply") et merci déjà aux revieweurs:**

**Une vielle fan : **Je suis vraiment touchée par ta review (pour répondre à ta question, c'est toujours moi, Fougy-kun, qui réponds au review, même si je les montre à La Tueuse!), déjà, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai commencé cette fic que je ne pensais même pas que des "vieux" fans liraient encore la suite, surtout après tout ce temps de silence radio... Aussi, s'entendre dire que je suis un modèle, ça m'a fait un choc ! Je ne sais pas si j'en suis digne. En tout cas, je suis quand même très contente que ma fic t'aie donné l'envie d'écrire à ton tour ! Je suis curieuse, quel est ton pseudo sur (ou autre site de fanfic) ? J'aimerai bien lire tes fics. Je suis désolée par le manque de profondeur de cette réponse, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire... En tout cas, sache que les publications seront régulières, La tueuse! est vraiment motivée (et moi aussi !). Encore une fois, merci pour ta review et ta fidélité, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

* * *

Après cet instant d'hésitation qui l'avait envahie mais qui finalement s'était évaporé, Hinata décida que Shikamaru avait tout de même raison sur certains points : elle était tant préoccupée par Naruto qu'elle se négligeait elle-même. Bien qu'elle n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à cela, elle décida tout de même de se reprendre quelque peu en main histoire de ne pas éveiller l'attention chez ses connaissances du lycée, ou de ses proches, éventuellement. Elle retourna au club de volley, à la grande surprise de Tsunade.

- Hinata ! Voilà longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vue par ici ! Je pensais que tu avais arrêté.

- Ou-oui, dit Hinata en baissant le regard, mais je voudrais re-revenir, si-si cela est encore po-possible ?

- Bien sûr, si tu ne changes pas d'avis la semaine prochaine, sourit Tsunade.

- Oui…, excusez-moi, répondit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

Elle retrouva avec une certaine joie le vestiaire des filles, ainsi que Tenten et Ino qui se changeaient. Toutes deux l'accueillirent poliment, et Hinata s'efforça d'afficher un grand sourire, en particulier pour Ino qui l'observait d'un air entendu. La comédie n'avait jamais été son fort, mais depuis quelque temps, elle avait un peu gagné en assurance. Ainsi, elle espérait secrètement que cela l'aiderait à calmer les doutes, si ceux-ci assaillaient encore l'esprit des deux jeunes filles.

- Hinata ! s'exclama Tenten. Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Tout va bien ?

- Hinata, dit calmement Ino, en l'observant d'un air entendu.

La jeune Hyûuga comprit aussitôt que la blonde avait encore des doutes, malgré leur conversation dans les toilettes du lycée. Prétendre que tout allait bien n'irait pas arranger les choses, bien au contraire. Mieux valait être prudente, mais en même temps discrète. Aussi baissa-t-elle la tête, et murmura :

- Ca…ca me fait plaisir de vous voir !

- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Tenten en se penchant vers elle d'un air inquiet.

Hinata prit une grande inspiration. Elle détestait mentir, mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Aussi fit-elle un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace avant de dire :

- Oui…tout va bien, maintenant.

Ino changea son regard et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lacer ses baskets. Hinata se dirigea vers son casier, juste à côté de celui de Tenten. Cette dernière lui dit :

- En tout cas, tu viens juste à temps. On a encore un entraînement avec Gai-sensei qui risque d'être très fatiguant.

- Et si j'étais vous, je sortirais tout de suite avant qu'il ne vienne lui-même vous chercher, ajouta Ino en passant distraitement la porte.

L'entraînement de volley fut exactement comme Tenten l'avait prédit : éreintant, mais bénéfique à Hinata. Cela lui permit de penser à autre chose, et elle fut heureuse de pouvoir pratiquer un sport collectif. Bien qu'ayant toujours du mal à parler, elle sentait déjà qu'elle avait déjà une nouvelle amie : Tenten était une fille extrêmement gentille, toujours prête à l'aider, surtout quand Hinata tombait après avoir raté une balle. La jeune Hyûuga ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette boule d'énergie qui s'animait comme jamais sur le terrain, et qui s'assumait complètement.

Elle était l'âme de vivre de l'équipe, et même si elle offrait un contraste impressionnant avec Hinata, elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'elle. En revenant dans les vestiaires, Hinata se sentait épuisée, mais heureuse. Il était vrai que, ces derniers temps, elle avait eu bien besoin de se vider la tête, et que le volley-ball était un très bon moyen de retrouver la forme. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle reçut un message de son père lui disant qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas la récupérer après son entraînement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Tenten en souriant. Si tu veux, je peux te raccompagner, c'est sur ma route.

Hinata accepta avec plaisir, et elles partirent sur la route. Préférant un endroit calme, elles empruntèrent le parc. Alors que Tenten parlait de tout et de rien, un terrible doute d'insinua soudain en Hinata. La jeune Hyûuga se demanda si la jeune fille se rapprochait d'elle uniquement pour son cousin Neiji. Elle voulut se risquer à le lui demander, mais tout à coup, Tenten s'interrompit.

Devant elles, se tenait justement Neiji Hyûuga, accompagné d'une jeune fille rousse munie d'un étui noir.

- Cousin Neiji, murmura Hinata en s'inclinant poliment.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête, et la rousse qui se tenait à ses côtés toisa Hinata de haut en bas avec un air méprisant :

- Quoi, c'est ta cousine ? Elle a l'air…

Elle s'interrompit en croisant le regard noir de Tenten, puis dit d'une voix provocante :

- …coincée.

- Tu veux savoir de quoi t'as l'air, toi ? répliqua la jeune brune, prenant la défense d'Hinata.

- T'es qui, toi ?

- Toi, tu es qui ?

Hinata se fit toute petite, tandis que son cousin lui lançait un regard désobligeant.

- Je…, commença la demoiselle aux yeux blancs. Voici mon…. a-amie, Tenten…

- Voici Tayuya, soupira Neiji, qui semblait ennuyé par ces présentations. Ma…petite amie.

Les deux jeunes filles se figèrent imperceptiblement, et Hinata ressentit une grande tristesse l'envahir, une peine qui allait pour Tenten. La pauvre devait sans doute être la plus gênée dans cette affaire. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais celle-ci gardait un air neutre, bien que ses yeux semblaient plus brillants que d'habitude.

- Neiji, mes parents vont bientôt rentrer, je ferais mieux d'y aller, sinon, ils vont encore crier, geignit Tayuya en passant sa main sous la nuque de son petit ami.

Sans aucune pudeur, elle l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche.

Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux, se demandant comment Neiji pouvait permettre une telle chose en présence de sa cousine. Lui, si à cheval sur les principes lors des déjeuners en famille, le voilà qui se permettait de transgresser les règles lorsque plus personne ne le regardait. Néanmoins, il se détacha rapidement d'elle, et après un signe d'adieu à l'intention de sa cousine, il entraîna Tayuya dans l'allée pleine de graviers. Hinata regarda Tenten qui avait baissé la tête d'un air nostalgique. Elle se prit à songer que, maintenant que Neiji était déjà pris, peut être que la jeune brune n'avait plus aucune raison de rester avec elle. Peut être allait-elle faire comme Kiba, se défiler étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de se rapprocher d'Hinata…

- Il vaudrait mieux y aller, non ? dit Tenten avec un petit sourire.

Sous son masque de joie, Hinata savait que se cachait une énorme peine, mais elle fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, et sourit à son tour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir ridicule d'avoir pu croire que Tenten pouvait être comparable à un goujat comme Kiba.

- Ino m'a dit que tu travaillais dans un bar après les cours ? S'enquit la jeune brune aux macarons.

- Oui, grimaça Hinata, qui avait préféré que la conversation dérive sur un autre sujet.

- Je devrais peut être te rendre visite un de ces jours ! s'écria joyeusement Tenten.

- Euh, hésita Hinata, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

Devant sa gêne, la brune éclata de rire, ce qui effaça la tension occasionnée par la rencontre avec le cousin d'Hinata. Elles continuèrent leur route en parlant de tout et de rien, avant de se séparer à un angle de rue. Et tandis que Tenten disparaissait, la demoiselle songea que, finalement, cela faisait du bien d'avoir une véritable amie.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, et après une bonne douche, retira son journal de sa cachette avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise de bureau.

_Cher Journal,_

_J'ai repris ma place dans l'équipe de volley._

_ Au départ, je ne voulais pas vraiment, étant donné que mon ambition était plutôt de gagner le plus d'argent possible pour Naruto. Mais au final, cela ne m'a pas déplu. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu me changer les idées. D'ailleurs, je m'y suis fait une amie, Tenten._

Oui, pensa la jeune Hyûuga. C'était indéniablement une amie maintenant, et non pas quelqu'un qui se servait d'elle comme bouche-trou comme cet idiot de Kiba. Si ça avait été le cas, elle l'aurait certainement lâchement abandonnée après leur rencontre avec Neiji et Tayuya. Mais à part ça, elles s'étaient parlé et il sembla à Hinata que sa nouvelle amie était sincère et lui portait de l'intérêt. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur.

_C'est ma première véritable amie fille, avec laquelle je peux me détendre. Je veux dire, j'aime bien Temari aussi, mais elle est bien trop mystérieuse pour que je puisse me considérer proche d'elle._

Il était vrai qu'en un temps record, Hinata avait tissé avec elle des liens beaucoup plus forts qu'avec d'autres filles. Au moins, cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose que cette sombre affaire dans laquelle elle était impliquée.

Elle entendit la voix de sa sœur lui demandant de descendre pour le dîner et termina rapidement.

_C'est un sentiment étrange, mais plaisant d'avoir une bonne amie… Enfin._

Et elle s'empressa de descendre, le ventre gargouillant après s'être dépensée sans retenue au club de volley-ball.

L'ambiance à l'école semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins étouffante pour la jeune Hyûuga. Les murmures sur son compte semblaient quelque peu apaisés- certainement à cause d'Ino qui avait répandu une nouvelle rumeur comme quoi tout allait bien. Personne ne semblait plus lui accorder énormément d'importance, ce qui la réjouissait.

Ses journées étaient toutefois bien chargées, ainsi que ses soirées à l'A.N.B.U. Cela l'attristait un peu, car elle ne voyait pas souvent Naruto.

Un jour, alors qu'Hinata s'occupait de la caisse du bar, elle leva la tête et vit une personne familière s'avancer vers elle.

- Tenten ? dit-elle, tout étonnée. Mais… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Oh, rien de spécial, répondit son amie. Je passai dans le coin, et j'ai eu envie de te voir. C'est Ino qui m'a donné l'adresse. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Euh… Non, non, pas du tout, répondit précipitamment Hinata, vaguement gênée d'être vue dans cette tenue et se demandant comment diable Ino pouvait-elle connaître l'adresse du bar dans lequel elle travaillait.

Son chef lui accorda une petite pause et toutes deux prirent place à une table isolée derrière une grande plante. La jeune fille aux macarons regardait autour d'elle d'un air perplexe. Elle devait certainement penser que l'endroit n'était pas vraiment approprié pour une jeune fille comme Hinata, mais au grand soulagement de cette dernière, aucun commentaire ne franchit ses lèvres.

- Alors, comment se passe ta journée ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'Hinata posait une tasse fumante devant elle.

- Très…très bien, bredouilla cette dernière en prenant place. Je suis c-contente de te v-voir.

- Oui, moi aussi. Ca me fait plaisir qu'on se soit rapprochées, tu es vraiment une gentille fille. Un peu timide, mais sympa, ajouta Tenten avec un grand sourire.

Hinata rougit avant de regarder timidement son amie. Avec surprise, elle vit que le regard de Tenten s'était troublé et qu'elle fixait quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune Hyûuga. En suivant son regard, on pouvait voir que Tayuya était entrée dans le bar en compagnie d'un illustre inconnu, qui semblait pourtant, aux yeux d'Hinata… bizarrement familier.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire par ici ? Et lui, c'est qui ?

Les mêmes interrogations traînaient dans la tête des deux jeunes filles.

Tenten se leva, en vue d'en savoir plus, mais elle croisa son reflet dans la glace, et se dit que, décidément, elle était trop reconnaissable avec ses deux chignons sur la tête. Son regard se posa sur une porte menant à l'arrière de la boutique, et une vague idée saugrenue mais qui pourrait marcher traversa son esprit.

- Viens, dit-elle en saisissant la demoiselle aux yeux blancs par le bras.

- Mais…, essaya de protester Hinata.

Trop tard. Déjà elles étaient toutes les deux dans le vestiaire des serveuses.

- Tenten ? s'enquit Hinata.

- Hinata, tu ne pourrais pas me passer un uniforme, s'il te plaît ?

- Q…Quoi ? Mais…Mais tu n'as pas les…les compétences requises pour..

Trop tard. La fille avait déjà empoigné un uniforme emballé dans du cellophane qui traînait en haut d'un banc pour disparaître derrière une rangée de casiers. A peine Hinata eut-elle le temps de se remettre de sa surprise que déjà Tenten sortait de sa cachette, changée et transformée à une vitesse hallucinante. En effet, elle avait défait ses deux chignons et ses longs cheveux tombaient en jolies vagues brunes sur son dos. Elle était complétement métamorphosée. Ses yeux marron étaient mis en valeur par le tablier couleur crème sur lequel on pouvait voir le logo du bar.

- Bienvenue à l'A.N.B.U, minauda-t-elle d'une voix si joyeuse qu'Hinata n'aurait certainement pas été surprise de voir des fleurs aussi lumineuses que ses yeux s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- Tenten…, commença Hinata.

- Je m'en sors bien, non ?

La jeune Hyûuga voulu la dissuader de commettre une telle bêtise, mais elle soupira. Après tout, son amie semblait très déterminée, et de toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle sortit précipitamment à sa suite, et accueillit de nouveaux clients tout en surveillant la fausse serveuse du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci s'était approchée de Tayuya et de l'inconnu, devançant de peu une autre serveuse qui s'en alla d'un pas raide, sans doute vexée. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que celle qui lui avait piqué sa place n'était pas du tout une employée du bar. Pour entendre Tenten, Hinata installa les clients à une table non loin, et entendit vaguement :

- Voulez-vous vous une table où vous soyez en face de votre fiancé, mademoiselle ?

Une question pertinente, qui allait certainement déterminer si oui ou non Tayuya trompait Neiji. La rousse ouvrit la bouche et minauda :

- Et bien…

- Tayuya, laisse, l'interrompit l'homme en toisant Tenten d'un air mauvais.

Son air ne disait rien qui vaille, pensa Hinata, vaguement inquiète. Elle tourna la tête, et remarqua que les clients qu'elle avait installés la regardaient en silence, attendant qu'elle apporte la carte des boissons. Précipitamment, elle s'excusa de sa rêverie et courut derrière le bar, où Tenten la rejoignit.

- Je ne sais pas s'ils sont ensemble, mais je n'aime pas ce type, confia-t-elle en saisissant deux cartes.

- Eh ! Vous !

Les deux amies se retournèrent. C'était la serveuse que Tenten avait devancé de peu, et elle les toisait, les poings sur les hanches. Les ennuis étaient arrivés, pensèrent-elles. Et le pire, c'est qu'elles avaient raison.

- Vous n'êtes même pas employée ici, s'écria la serveuse en pointant le doigt sur Tenten. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de dégager avant que je n'avertisse le patron. Et par la porte de derrière !

La brune aux yeux chocolat ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Avec un soupir, elle poussa la porte des vestiaires et ne réapparut pas, sous le regard désolé et impuissant d'Hinata.

Hinata fit la grimace et s'empara des quatre cartes pour les distribuer. Retenant sa respiration, elle s'approcha de l'homme et de Tayuya, en priant le Ciel pour que cette dernière ne la reconnaisse pas. Mais apparemment, la rousse semblait trop préoccupée pour prêter attention à la serveuse. Ce ne fut pas le cas de celui qui parlait, car il s'interrompit lorsqu'elle leur distribua les cartes. Toutefois, Tayuya leva à peine les yeux, avant de les rebaisser aussitôt.

Hinata se tourna vers l'autre table lorsqu'elle entendit une phrase qui la fit se figer :

- Je te conseille de ne pas fâcher Kabuto, ma petite, ou sinon, tu risques de le regretter. Cette livraison est très importante, et il n'hésitera pas à abîmer ton joli minois s'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut.

Kabuto… Rien que l'entente de ce nom donna à la jeune Hyûuga des sueurs froides. Tout à coup, elle commençait à porter un certain intérêt à cette discussion, et, distraitement, donna les cartes aux autres clients. Mais il fallait qu'elle reste le plus près d'eux possible afin de voir de quoi ils parlaient. Après tout, cela pourrait peut être intéressant. S'avançant vers les clients de l'autre côté de la table où se trouvait Tayuya, elle balbutia à l'adresse de deux jeunes hommes :

- Vous…vous avez fait votre choix ?

De toute évidence, ils semblaient hésiter encore, mais Hinata ne les écoutait pas. Son ouïe n'était pas très aiguisée, mais elle entendit tout de même

- Il va falloir que tu utilises tous tes moyens sur ton contact pour nous faire avoir quelques renseignements. Ce sera un bon moyen de pression sur cet idiot d'Uzumaki, vu qu'il ne sera jamais capable de payer à temps. Et la prochaine fois que tu essaies de nous fausser compagnie, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, ni celle de ta mère.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se leva, et partit en direction des toilettes. Hinata voulut en profiter pour l'observer, mais déjà les deux jeunes hommes qu'elle était supposée servir réclamaient son attention. Tandis qu'elle retournait derrière le bar et remplissaient deux verres de bières, elle sentit tout à coup une main froide se refermer sur son bras et l'attirer dans un coin. Elle poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant que cette main n'appartenait à personne d'autre que l'inconnu qui était venu avec Tayuya, mais fort heureusement, les discussions allaient de bon train à l'A.N.B.U, de sorte que personne ne l'entendit.

- Tiens tiens, mais qui revoilà ?

La jeune Hyûuga ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant celui qui se tenait devant elle. C'était un des acolytes de Kabuto, celui-là même qui avait fermement maintenu Naruto au sol le jour où elle avait rencontré le dealer pour la première fois. Tremblante, elle tenta de se dégager.

- Lai…Laissez-moi…

- Écoute moi, petite garce, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Toi et ta copine, je vous conseille pas de fouiner autour de nous pour avoir des infos.

- N-Non ! dit Hinata en ouvrant de grands yeux. Elle… Elle ne sait rien.

- Ça vaut mieux pour toi. Parce que je ne crois pas que Kabuto apprécierait que sa petite histoire se propage. Tiens toi à l'écart, Hyûuga, sinon, tu risques de le regretter. Et ce serait dommage que ce soit ton petit ami qui en paie les conséquences.

La dernière chose que la demoiselle voulait, c'était donner à Naruto encore plus de soucis. Il en avait d'ailleurs déjà assez. Elle resta sans bouger, tandis que l'homme la sondait du regard. Finalement, il la lâcha, et s'en alla en disant d'une voix amère :

- A la prochaine.

La demoiselle souhaita de tout cœur qu'une rencontre de la sorte n'arrive pas de sitôt. Elle resta paralysée un moment, stupéfaite, dégoûtée, choquée. Elle détestait ces mauvaises personnes, et son cœur se glaçait d'effroi à chaque rencontre, surtout lorsqu'elle savait qu'ici, personne ne pourrait rien pour elle. Inspirant longuement et à plusieurs reprises, elle reprit son plateau en le serrant pour ne pas qu'il tombe de ses mains tremblantes. Elle finit son service dans cet état, apeurée, mais aussi avec des questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Du peu qu'elle avait entendu de cette conversation, cela nécessitait une analyse. Un contact ? Un renseignement ? Tayuya était donc elle aussi impliquée dans cette affaire ?

Elle pensa tout d'abord en parler à Naruto, mais se retint. Il avait assez de problèmes comme ça. Mieux valait alerter quelqu'un d'autre.


	21. Résolution

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs et Sakura (je lui la laisse), Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en fait... Mais je peux garder Neji? Non? Vraiment pas? Ok...

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, HinataXGaara, TemaXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi, InoX... et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaires, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait partie de cette dernière catégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents. Ou pas. / important/ la fic est devenue une collaboration avec la Tueuse!

**Réponses aux** **reviews** **anonymes ( j'ai déjà répondu aux autres par le mode "reply") et merci déjà aux revieweurs:**

**Abydice :** Merci pour tes reviews ! T'inquiète, on est motivée pour aller jusqu'au bout cette fois ! =) Enjoy !

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Tout autour de la petite table basse, assis sur les canapés et les fauteuils, le pseudo club de lecture s'était de nouveau réuni.

Hinata était confuse de voir à nouveau tout ce monde chez elle. Fort heureusement, sa famille n'était pas là; elle n'aurait pas pu supporter le regard étonné, voire un peu suspicieux de sa petite sœur une fois de plus. Shikamaru et Temari était assis sur le canapé, mais chacun à un bout, comme si l'autre était atteint d'une maladie contagieuse. Ils se plaçaient d'ailleurs tellement aux extrémités qu'une troisième place était envisageable entre eux.

Pourtant, personne ne s'y risqua tant l'atmosphère électrique entre eux était effrayante. Au contraire, Sasuke, Gaara et Hinata s'étaient tous éparpillés sur les fauteuils libres. Une seule personne, celle qui se trouvait pourtant au cœur de l'affaire, manquait à l'appel... c'est la réfléction que se fit la jeune fille aux yeux nacrés en parcourant tout ce beau monde installés tranquillement chez elle.

- Il a dit qu'il avait un truc à faire, marmonna Temari en captant son regard.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, Hinata rougit et baissa la tête. Le silence retomba, et Sasuke finit par prendre la parole :

- Bon alors, on en est où ?

- Ça avance petit à petit, répondit la blonde.

- Ce qu'il cherche surtout à savoir, c'est si on respectera le délai, répondit Gaara à voix basse.

- C'est galère votre histoire, marmonna Shikamaru. Vous avez vu le montant de la dette ?

- Merci pour l'encouragement, répliqua Temari d'une voix aigre.

- Je suis réaliste, c'est tout.

- Non, t'es là juste pour nous mettre ta mauvaise humeur sur le dos !

- Quoiqu'il en soit, répondit Sasuke avant que Shikamaru n'ait pu répliquer. Il nous reste peu de temps avant que Kabuto ne vienne récupérer son fric. On a réussi à en amasser assez.

Chacun énonça la somme qu'il avait gagné. Bien que le total de 5000 euros soit quand même un joli paquet d'argent, Hinata se rendit compte que, malheureusement, c'était encore loin des exigences de Kabuto, et du montant exorbitant qu'il avait énoncé, soit 13 000 euros. Découragée, elle regarda les autres qui ravalaient leur déception en silence. Shikamaru se pencha tout à coup vers elle.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer à être mêlée à cette affaire ?

A vrai dire, elle n'en savait trop rien. Ce serait mentir si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur elle ou même sa famille, et pourtant, le fait qu'elle et Naruto soient conscients du danger et qu'ils se protégeaient mutuellement lui donnait la force de continuer. Qui sait, c'était peut être ça, la vraie amitié.

- Il va falloir se donner encore plus, soupira Temari en se levant.

- On s'en va, dit nonchalamment Sasuke en faisant de même. Ce fut bref... Il faudra qu'on reparle de cette histoire, avec cette Tayuya...

Hinata approuva leur décision. Après tout, Hanabi allait revenir très bientôt avec son père, et elle n'avait pas envie que ce dernier voit ce club de lecture un peu particulier.

Il estimait qu'en tant que fille portant le prestigieux nom des Hyûugas, Hinata devait avoir des fréquentations exclusivement bonnes. La demoiselle se prit à penser comment il réagirait si un jour il venait à apprendre l'implication de sa fille dans une mystérieuse affaire de drogue... Certainement serait-elle la cible d'ennuis monstrueux, peut être même un bannissement de sa famille.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux drames.

Tandis que tout le monde sortait, Shikamaru la regarda, avant de dire :

-Même si apparemment Uzumaki n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, ne te force pas pour lui, Hinata. Ménage-toi, et dis toi que dans tous les cas, tu peux encore te tirer de la merde où tu te trouves.

- M-Merci, Shikamaru, dit-elle à voix basse avant de refermer la porte après qu'il ait disparu dans l'allée.

Soupirant, elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, et y prit son fidèle journal intime.

Malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas très emballée au départ, elle dut reconnaître que ce petit cahier lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. La main tremblante, elle écrivit aussi rapidement que possible, tandis que s'affichait sous ses yeux las une écriture brouillon. Ce qu'elle avait surtout envie, c'était se vider la tête une bonne fois pour toute.  
_  
_  
_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui a eu lieu un bilan entre moi, Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke et Gaara. Naruto n'était pas là. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Peut être est-il malade… ? C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ces derniers temps. _

Pourtant, nota-t-elle, la plume en l'air. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir souvent, car c'était les vacances d'été. D'ailleurs, elle profitait de ses journées libres pour travailler à plein temps au bar mais comme ce n'était que le début d'un travail qui était devenu finalement une tâche qui occupait presque tout son temps libre. Bien sur, elle laissait une petite place pour les entraînements de volley-ball, un sport qui lui permettait de retrouver son amie Tenten et avoir des conversations où les mots « drogue » « Kabuto » ou encore « argent » n'apparaissaient pas. C'était là aussi une bonne façon de se vider la tête, et elle y attachait maintenant une grande importance. Mais elle gardait tout de même à l'esprit l'espoir de passer de bonnes vacances, où récupérer assez d'argent pour Naruto était son principal objectif. Soupirant, elle continua sa rédaction.  
_  
_  
_Nous sommes encore loin de la somme attendue, et l'affaire s'annonce de plus en plus dangereuse alors que la fin du délai approche. Shikamaru n'a pas manqué de me le rappeler. Mais je fais confiance à Naruto. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui._

C'était vrai, elle avait fini par nouer des liens forts avec le blond. Et puis, elle l'aimait assez pour faire des sacrifices. Sur cette pensée, elle se rendit compte que si elle faisait des sacrifices de son côté en exposant sa famille et la réputation qu'engendrait son nom de famille. Naruto, quant à lui, ne faisait rien pour arrêter la drogue, si on en croyait ce que disait Kabuto. Gênée d'avoir une pensée aussi négative envers celui qu'elle aimait, Hinata secoua la tête. Mais cette mauvaise opinion ne s'en alla pas pour autant… Sans doute parce qu'elle était véridique.

Se levant, Hinata décida d'aller prendre l'air en fermant brusquement son journal. La rédaction pour la journée, ce serait pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle voulait faire le vide dans sa tête et sentir un peu le soleil de l'été sur sa peau. Hormis ses journées qu'elle passait désormais à l'A.N.B.U ou les séances au club de volley, elle demeurait exclusivement cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Peut être était-il temps de profiter de la chaleur pour sortir de son cafard.

Elle s'habilla avec des vêtements légers et sortit. Le soleil tapait fort, mais malgré ça, elle se mit à marcher dans les rues, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Tout en faisant un petit détour vers les aires de repos, elle réfléchit à l'endroit où elle pourrait aller. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Alors qu'elle laissait le soleil chauffer doucement sa peau laiteuse, son regard nacré s'arrêta sur une tête blonde familière.

« Naruto ! » se dit-elle, joyeuse de le voir.

Elle traversa la rue pour venir à sa rencontre quand tout à coup, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Au tournant de la rue, dans un coin sombre, comme ci il ne voulait pas être vu, se tenait un autre homme. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, et malgré la distance qui les séparait que la demoiselle, celle-ci se figea en reconnaissant ces yeux rouges. C'était…

« _C'est Itachi qui me fournit » _avait dit Naruto, le jour où ils avaient déjeuné ensemble.

C'était bien le grand frère de Sasuke. Hinata réagit instinctivement, et se cacha derrière un grand panneau publicitaire tout près d'eux afin d'espionner leur conversation. Elle se maudit une fois qu'elle se fut plaquée contre l'affiche pour une marque de lessive, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Priant pour que cette situation embarrassante cesse le plus vite possible, elle tendit l'oreille.

- Tu vas finir par être dans la merde, si tu continues avec les prêts, Uzumaki. On essaie de te sortir de la merde, tu sais.

- Tais-toi, et file moi ma marchandise, répliqua Naruto

Sa voix rauque et dure choqua Hinata qui ouvrit de grands yeux. Jamais Naruto ne s'était adressé de cette façon à qui que ce soit. Elle sentit dans sa voix non seulement un mélange de dégoût et d'agacement, mais surtout, c'était la voix… de quelqu'un qui était en manque. C'était la voix de quelqu'un qui était pressé de se soulager avec cette drogue interdite. C'était la voix d'un toxicomane ! Hinata sentit ses jambes devenir toutes flageolantes, et dut lutter pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, tant qelle était choquée par ce qu'elle entendait. Risquant un œil vers les deux garçons, elle entrevit un éclair blanc qui disparut bien vite au creux de la main de Naruto.

- A la prochaine Uzumaki.

- C'est ça…

Itachi disparut dans une ruelle de toute évidence aussi mal famée que son petit business. Tout à coup, la jeune fille se sentit… trahie. Elle risquait énormément dans cette affaire, mais faisait des sacrifices pour lui. Rien que ce petit échange lui montrait qu'apparemment, ce n'était pas réciproque. Dégoûtée, elle inspira un grand coup, puis sortit de sa cachette, se mettant juste devant Naruto qui marchait, les yeux baissés vers le sol, de sorte qu'il ne la vit pas au premier abord.

Il leva finalement les yeux vers elle et se figea, les mains dans les poches de son blouson sans manches où il devait tenir serré, Hinata le savait, ce petit sachet contenant ce poison qu'il injecterait dans ses veines. Cette drogue qui lui causait tant de soucis, non seulement à elle, mais à tous.

- Hinata…, commença Naruto, plus embarrassé qu'autre chose.  
- Na-Naruto…, coupa la jeune fille en serrant les poings pour se donner du courage. Je…

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler. C'était trop difficile. Lentement, se surprenant de sa propre audace, elle s'approcha de lui, et de sa petite main douce, elle fit sortir la main du jeune homme de la poche de son blouson. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle sentit les larmes brouiller sa vue tandis qu'elle voyait ce fameux petit sachet. Cette horreur qui leur causait tant de problèmes à tous !

-Co-Comment tu pe-peux faire ça, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.  
- Hinata écoute, je… je ne veux pas te blesser, répondit Naruto. Mais ne me blâme pas, s'il te plaît.  
- Je fais tant… tant de sacrifices, sanglota la demoiselle. Tu… Tu ne peux pas en… en faire autant ?  
-Comprends-moi, ce n'est pas aussi facile. Je…Je ne peux pas me contrôler…

La main d'Hinata se referma lentement sur le petit sachet qui contenait la drogue, mais celle de Naruto fut plus rapide. Mû par un réflexe, il mit son bras hors de portée de son amie avec une telle brusquerie qu'il le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il vit le regard profondément désespéré qu'elle lui lançait. Il se maudit d'être la cause d'une telle douleur, mais il n'arrivait pas à se séparer de ses doses quotidiennes. Pas encore.

- Alors…, tout… Tout ce que je fais…ne compte pas ? Tu… ne veux pas… arrêter.  
- Hinata, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas vrai, tout ce que tu fais compte beaucoup pour moi. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas ! Mais j'en ai besoin ! J'ai besoin de ma dose quotidienne de drogue !

Ce langage de toxicomane… le même qu'il avait tenu à Itachi quelques minutes plus tôt. Cela se voyait d'ailleurs dans ses yeux océans. De la colère, et du manque. Il n'y avait que ça. Il prenait peut être l'opinion de ses amis en compte, mais il ne faisait rien pour arrêter. Révulsée d'avoir affaire à un jeune homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait désormais plus, quelqu'un prêt à tout pour ce satané petit sachet, elle réagit sans réfléchir et le gifla. Il tressaillit et porta la main sur sa joue rouge, prêt à répliquer :

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, tout à coup ? Ce n'est pas si facile de…

Mais les larmes qui coulaient sans cesse et cette détresse qu'il voyait achevèrent de le déstabiliser, et les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il fut sur le point de dire à nouveau quelque chose quand Hinata lui lâcha brusquement le bras avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe, la main sur sa bouche afin d'éviter les sanglots.

- Attends ! Hinata ! appela Naruto.

Mais la jeune Hyûuga ne se retourna pas, et disparut bien vite de sa vue. Il se maudit cent fois, et regarda avec haine le sachet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Ce poison lui faisait tout perdre, sa raison, ses amis. Et malgré cela, il n'arrivait même pas à s'en débarrasser; comme une tâche qui collait à sa peau et qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. Furieux contre lui et contre le monde entier, il préféra rentrer chez lui. Une petite injection, et il oublierait toute cette petite scène. Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution, mais il ne se sentait pas en état de réfléchir. Mieux valait remettre ça à plus tard s'il ne tombait pas malade avant. Il marcha dans les rues tout à coup sombres. Le soleil éclairait pourtant toute la ville, mais Naruto avait la désagréable impression qu'un nuage noir planait au dessus de sa tête, obscurcissant son monde. Il voyait à peine les patients qu'il bousculait, il ne sentait que le soleil sur sa peau qui lui donnait encore plus chaud, qui lui faisait transpirer. Quelle journée pourrie…

Il retrouva l'ambiance morne et désordonnée de son appartement. Jetant son blouson dans un coin de la pièce, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, avant de prendre une petite boîte qui se trouvait en dessous. C'était là qu'il rangeait le matériel. Tout y était. Cela lui prit quelques minutes à préparer, tant il tremblait. Et alors qu'il commençait à partir dans les vapes, l'image d'Hinata était encore dans son esprit. Elle le perturbait, et il se demanda s'il ne devait pas augmenter la dose ou alors attendre que l'héroine fasse encore plus effet. Mais comme rien ne semblait pouvoir faire disparaître cette image, la seconde perspective sembla plus alléchante. Se redressant, Naruto tâtonna jusqu'à sa table de chevet, à la recherche du petit sachet blanc dont il arriva à se saisir enfin.

Mais alors qu'il allait se faire une autre injection plus puissante que la première, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

- Elle a raison tu sais.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Sasuke ? répliqua brutalement le jeune blond en se retournant, prêt à le renvoyer.

- Hinata nous a téléphoné pour nous prévenir de votre petite...discussion. On a eu raison de venir ici, à ce que je vois.

- Barre toi.

Mais le beau ténébreux n'était pas tout seul. Avec lui se trouvait sa moitié, Gaara, adossé à un mur, le regard dans l'ombre. Naruto n'ayant aucune envie de se lancer dans une discussion moralisatrice avec ses deux meilleurs amis, au risque de les perdre eux aussi. Il voulut s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, mais rien que le fait que Gaara se mette face à lui réussit à l'immobiliser. Le regard vert qu'il lui lança fut d'une telle froideur qu'il le paralysa sur place. Il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête.

- Hinata se met en danger pour toi, reprit Sasuke, elle travaille, elle affronte Kabuto même si tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a aucune obligation envers toi. Elle risque gros, et pas seulement elle. Ses proches… Et même nous.

- Et tu crois que je l'ignore ? soupira Naruto en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus, cherchant des yeux un échappatoire à ce dérangeant entretien.

- Je vais te débarrasser de cette merde, Uzumaki, dit Gaara à voix basse. Tu vas avoir affaire à une troisième cure.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi une troisième cure me soulagerait si deux n'y sont pas arrivées. Tu sais très bien comment ça se passe.

- Pas cette fois, répliqua le roux. Il y a un autre moyen pour te sortir de là. Mais tu vas souffrir le jour et la nuit, jusqu'à vouloir te tuer. Nous allons devenir tes pires ennemis, et tu vas nous détester. Ton corps ne t'obéira plus. Puis un jour viendra où tout s'arrêtera. Ce sera la clé de ta réussite à cette épreuve

- C'est le seul moyen qu'il te reste, Naruto, ajouta Sasuke. Il faut vaincre ta dépendance.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'arrêtèrent sur le sachet. Cette poudre, elle était si tentante… Mais lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il entendait encore les sanglots d'Hinata, toujours bien frais dans sa tête. Et il voyait son visage anéantie, ce visage qui avant était si tranquille, et qui par sa faute était devenu las, fatigué, terne. Non… rien que le fait de la voir ainsi lui serait insupportable. Il voulait la revoir tel qu'avant. Il voulait voir de l'espoir dans ses yeux, et il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui.

Hochant brièvement la tête, il leva brusquement son bras. Il eut quelques longues minutes d'hésitation... C'était moins facile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé... Cette saloperie avait vraiment une forte emprise sur lui.

Finalement, dans un accès de courage, il jeta le sachet qui contenait la précieuse drogue dans une bouche d'égout ces yeux jetaient des éclairs. Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. De sa voix rauque, il lâcha.

-Je-je suis prêt.

* * *

(ce chapitre, ce n'est pas moi, Fougy-kun qui fait le commentaire final, mais la tueuse!)

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs, **

** Je suis la tueuse! et celle qui a repris cette fic. Fougy-kun est le cerveau, et je suis la main. J'avoue que je me sens un peu gênée d'avoir à parler à tout ce monde meme indirectement, tous ces lecteurs qui ont un intérêt commun qu'est cette fic et qui n'ont pas été rassemblés de la sorte par moi, mais par le cerveau de cette histoire. Peut être que ce petit mot demeurera sans grand intérêt pour vous, mais en écrivant cette fic que je considère avant tout comme celle de Fougy-kun, j'ai réalisé que je la voyais aussi un peu comme la mienne. **

** Je m'excuse d'avance pour le style d'écriture que j'adopte, qui n'est peut être pas aussi léger que celui auquel vous avez été habitués, et j'espère que cela n'a pas fait baisser votre amour pour cette fic. Je ne viens pas souvent sur le site où vous lisez ce message, et je ne suis pas aussi proche de vous que l'est Fougy-kun, mais je tiens à vous remercier. D'une certaine façon, c'est vous qui m'aidez à avoir la volonté d'écrire. Cette fic vit grâce à vous, et je vous le dit avec sincérité: Merci. **

** Un grand merci aussi à ma bêta-lectrice, Fougy-kun: cette fic a beaucoup d'importance pour toi, et je ferais tout pour qu'elle plaise autant qu'avant. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les portes de cette fiction, et crois moi, je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de ce que tu as commencé à construire.**

** Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimez cette fic autant qu'avant.**

** la tueuse!**


	22. Réminiscences

**Titre: Journal d'une invisible**

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi! ... Enfin non, Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto, Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs et Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Shino et tous les autres aussi en fait... Mais je peux garder Neji? Non? Vraiment pas? Ok...

**Pairing:** HinataXNaruto, HinataXGaara, TemaXShika, SasuXGaara, NejiXTenten et Iruka/Kakashi, InoX... et peut-être d'autres à venir...

**Résumer:** UA. Dans tous les lycées y a ceux qui sont populaires, les gens normaux et les autres : les renfermés, les marginaux, les rejetés. Hinata fait partie de cette dernière catégorie... Mais est-elle aussi banale qu'elle en a l'air?

**Note:** C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents. Ou pas. / **important **/ la fic est devenue une collaboration avec la Tueuse!

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une impression étrange…

Le noir complet dans son esprit malgré la lumière crue et aveuglante que projetait l'ampoule crasseuse…

Naruto se sentit tout à coup désorienté, et eut l'impression que les quatre murs gris se rapprochaient. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette pièce puisse être aussi terrifiante. Pourtant, il la connaissait bien… il la connaissait même mieux que le barge qui l'y avait enfermé ! Vaguement, il se rappela des nombreuses fois où il avait 12 ans. Ce jour-là, il était venu ici, avec Iruka pour y entreposer son vieux vélo qui l'avait accompagné pendant toute son enfance et qui avait subi bien des dommages. Ce jour-là, Iruka avait dit :

- Tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Il va falloir en acheter un plus adapté à ta taille.

Mais jamais ils n'avaient vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire. Ils n'en avaient plus parlés, et le vélo a été oublié. Comme cet endroit, la cave de l'appartement.

Le bazar qui y régnait avait été enlevé par les deux amis qui l'y avaient séquestré. Où l'avait-il rangé ? Enfin… ce n'était plus important maintenant. Ce qui était sur, c'est que l'image qu'il se donnait de cet endroit n'était plus du tout la même.

Peu habitué à être enfermé dans un espace aussi petit, il se sentit tout à coup l'envie de bouger. Faisant nerveusement les cents pas, il regarda autour de lui avec des yeux ronds, comme ci il voyait des choses hallucinantes. Dans sa tête, la voix plate de Gaara résonna, et répéta les instructions qu'il avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt.

« _C'est une solution qui n'a rien à voir avec ces foutues méthodes douces enseignées dans les cures. Ici tu seras seul. Personne ne viendra t'aider. La torture commence d'abord par la privation de liberté : pas de vues sur l'extérieur, pas de fenêtre… juste de l'air pour respirer _»

- Et quel air ! Grogna Naruto.

Ca sentait le renfermé, la pourriture, c'était insupportable ! Mais il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir et n'avait guère le choix désormais. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure, ses narines finirent par s'habituer à l'odeur, de sorte qu'elles ne furent plus un réel obstacle. Pourtant, la voix de Gaara continuait à résonner dans sa tête.

« _Tu vas rester ici, le temps qu'il faudra. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bien vite oublier les problèmes d'inconfort après quelques jours. C'est là que commence le vrai combat. Et cette fois, tu n'auras plus aucune distraction qui ne te fera pas ouvrir les yeux. Il va falloir faire face à la réalité. Faire face à ton réel ennemi. Cette fois, tu seras seul, et personne ne pourra t'aider. Au début, tu auras la force de l'éviter _»

Naruto s'effondra dans un coin de la pièce, épuisé, las. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, qui l'ennuyait vraiment. En fait, il n'en ressentait pas vraiment les effets, si ce n'était qu'une fatigue, un peu de faim.

Qu'est ce que Gaara avait bien voulu dire par là ? C'était une blague ou quoi ?

- Eh ! Gaara ! Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais ça ne marchera pas, je sens !

Le garçon roux ne lui répondit pas, ni aucune voix. Il était vraiment seul. Naruto se laissa aller sur le sol, attendant vainement que quelque chose se produise. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Exaspéré, il finit par se lever, pour taper à grands coups sur la porte en hurlant d'une voix agacée :

- Eh ! Tu m'entends ? Ouvre cette porte ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Mais là encore, il se trouva seul. Furieux, il chercha à se sortir de cette situation ridicule et impossible. Pourtant, il eut beau cogner de toutes ses forces, personne ne vint le chercher. Finalement, il retourna s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, ruminant ses sombres pensées.

* * *

- C'est une méthode assez primitive, fit remarquer Sasuke.

- C'est la meilleure façon maintenant. Dans son cas, il n'y a plus rien qui peut l'arrêter, ni l'amadouer comme le fait Hyûuga.

Des cognements et des cris se firent entendre, et le garçon aux cheveux sombres tourna la tête vers le couloir qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres des caves de l'appartement. Gaara tourna le dos, avant de dire d'une voix morne :

- Ca n'a pas commencé encore, et il n'a pas encore compris ce qui allait se passer. On viendra le voir seulement pour lui donner à bouffer.

- C'est un mec, répliqua Sasuke, il aura des besoins naturels pressants. Tu seras obligé de le faire sortir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ces petits détails, j'ai aménagé sa cellule de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas sortir. Pour le moment, nous ne sommes que des gêneurs. Mais dans peu de temps, nous allons devenir des ennemis jurés.

* * *

Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Naruto n'avait plus de force.

Il était enfermé depuis maintenant plus de 24 heures. Un jour entier sans voir la lumière du jour. De plus, personne n'était venu lui rendre visite. La seule chose qu'il recevait de l'extérieur, c'était une nourriture infâme en si petites quantités qu'il demeurait encore et toujours affamé. Il avait vu quelque part que l'estomac de l'homme s'habituait à son environnement. Apparemment, pour lui, ce n'était pas encore le cas : il était faible, et son estomac criait.

Cela aurait pu être le plus problématique, si ce n'était que quelque chose d'autre était venu en premier dans sa liste de soucis : petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement, son corps lui rappelait le manque. Naruto regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient sous l'effet de la faim, mais il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plus d'une journée encore. Combien de temps cela allait durer ? Il ne le savait pas. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il entendit la voix grave de Gaara dans son esprit :

« _L'envie sera tout d'abord mineure. D'autres problèmes s'offriront à toi. Mais bientôt, tu ne pourras plus nier l'adversaire… et tu devras l'affronter seul_ »

Quelle horreur ! Il avait l'impression que son corps devenait peu à peu indépendant de son esprit. Oui, c'était ça. En fait, il n'arrivait plus à penser.

Epuisé, il se laissa aller une fois de plus, et cette fois-ci, il sombra dans des souvenirs. Tout à coup, il lui sembla qu'il flottait, qu'il quittait son corps lourd. Il replongea dans une époque passée, qui paraissait si lointaine… et pourtant…

* * *

Il avait rencontré Gaara alors qu'ils n'étaient tout deux encore que de simples gamins.

Le roux avait toujours été seul, d'une certaine façon. Stigmatisé, il était pointé du doigt par les autres, qui le rejetait sans cesse. Naruto, lui, n'avait pas jugé utile d'attacher une quelconque importance à son apparence. Il l'avait abordé, un jour où, voulant s'asseoir sur sa balançoire favorite, il avait trouvé Gaara, assis à côté.

- Eh ! Tu joues à la balançoire toi aussi ? avait-il demandé.

- …

Devant son mutisme, Naruto avait réitéré sa question encore, et encore, de quoi exaspérer le roux qui avait répliqué d'une voix aigre :

- La balançoire, c'est un jeu de filles. Se balancer dans les airs c'est nul.

Le blond l'avait regardé avec surprise. Il ne trouvait pas du tout que c'était un jeu de filles, ou même nul. Boudant, il s'assit sur la balançoire d'à côté en s'écriant :

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas nul !

Gaara l'avait regardé d'un air las. Il ne voyait rien d'intéressant dans une balançoire. Naruto avait cependant dit une phrase qui le marqua :

- Quand tu te voles, tu te sens encore plus libre, comme un oiseau.

Libre ?

Le roux se leva, et s'éloigna lentement, tandis que Naruto n'avait pas compris ce qui lui prenait. Voilà un garçon bizarre.

Néanmoins, il ne s'était pas posé plus de questions, et avait préféré se balancer de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à même quitter la balançoire et faire un magnifique vol plané en poussant un cri de joie… et un cri de surprise lorsqu'il atterrit dans une chute qu'il n'avait pas vraiment planifiée. Gaara ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le petit imprudent… mais il continua sa route avant qu'on ne le voie.

Il continua à regarder le petit blond qui adorait sauter de la balançoire en plein vol, même si pourtant il subissait les moqueries des autres qui le regardaient en ricanant. Gaara attendait la nuit, lorsque tous les enfants rentraient chez leurs parents. Lui, personne ne l'attendait réellement. Là, il s'assit sur la balançoire, et fit comme Naruto. Et là, il comprit. Il était libre, c'était vrai. Il avait même envie d'aller plus haut, de libérer ses ailes. Mais il n'osa pas sauter complètement, et en atterrissant, le siège de la balançoire le frappa à la tête.

Honteux de jouer à ce petit jeu aussi stupide, il voulut partir, lorsqu'il vit que quelqu'un était devant lui. C'était Naruto et il le regardait d'un air méchant, les sourcils haussés.

- Tu ne sautes pas assez loin ! dit-il en prenant place sur la balançoire. Il faut savoir prendre son élan, pour pouvoir voler.

Gaara le regarda, et vit qu'il l'attendait, et qu'il ne bougeait pas. Naruto l'attendait, et il prit timidement place à côté de lui. Ils se balancèrent de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce que le blond demande :

- Prêt ?

D'un même mouvement, ils sautèrent, et là Gaara comprit :une légèreté l'envahit tout entier, et alors il sentit tout à coup le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules et son cœur s'envoler.

Il comprit.

Il était libéré.

* * *

A partir de ce moment, Naruto et Gaara étaient devenus de proches amis, même si le temps les sépara souvent. Tout d'abord, ils n'allèrent pas dans le même établissement, mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui créait un imperceptible fossé entre eux deux. D'une certaine façon, Naruto avait senti que Gaara était resté le garçon renfermé, solitaire et indépendant qu'il avait connu. Cette vérité eut l'occasion de se vérifier très vite.

Des rumeurs couraient sur le roux dans les coins sombres des rues. Naruto avait entendu de nombreuses choses à son sujet, mais ne les ayant pas crues d'abord, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour son ami.

Cependant, il continua à côtoyer Gaara, ce qui lui permit de se faire lui aussi des fréquentations qui laissaient à désirer. Pour la première fois, il découvrit l'univers de la drogue, alors que Gaara, quant à lui, était déjà en train de se faire sa place dans ce business.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, répondit Naruto. Cette pourriture te détruit.

- …

- Eh ! s'écria Naruto en le saisissant par le col. Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Tu vas arrêter ce business tout de suite.

- Libre…

Les yeux impassibles de Gaara montraient qu'il ne se sentait aucunement. Naruto fut surpris, quand alors le roux lui dit :

- Tu te rappelles ? La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés… Tu m'as dit que quand tu voles, tu te sens libre, comme un oiseau.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il s'en rappelait vaguement, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Gaara aurait pu se rappeler de ce genre de paroles innocentes dont ils ne mesuraient pas vraiment la portée à cette époque. Gaara se détacha de lui, avant de dire :

- C'est avec ça qu'on se sent libre.

La conviction dans sa voix n'était pas pour plaire à Naruto. Il avait maintes fois eu des invitations à la prise de drogue, et il les avait toutes repoussées avec une certaine exaspération. Cependant, d'une certaine façon, il se sentait maintenant, comme Gaara avant lui, étiqueté. Allait-il encore avoir sa place encore longtemps, s'il n'était là que pour dissuader les drogués de continuer cette prise continue ?

- Tu peux te sentir libre aussi, Naruto, avait dit le roux en posant une seringue devant lui. Tu la connais encore plus, ces temps-cis, n'est-ce pas ? Cette sensation d'être emprisonné… ouvre les portes de ta prison Naruto. Regarde toi dépérir… avec ça… tu entreras enfin dans un monde où tout le monde t'acceptera…

Le jeune adolescent avait regardé cette seringue. Gaara avait raison.

Tous deux avaient souffert, ils souffraient, mais pourtant…

Soupirant, il tendit la main vers la seringue. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait qu'il faisait là une monumentale erreur, mais quelqu'un d'autre avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal, qui ne songeait qu'à se libérer de sa tristesse… quelque soit le moyen.

Encore dans la peau d'un adolescent vulnérable, Naruto n'avait pas compris l'immensité de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre à cet instant même.

* * *

**Hello hello !**

**Nouveau chapitre écrit par La tueuse !, ambiance sombre et flashbacks ! **

**Alors, dans notre binôme c'est vrai qu'elle est les mains et moi le cerveau, mais je tiens à préciser que je ne lui ai pas vraiment donné de directives pour se chapitres... donc la très belle idée de la comparaison entre avec la liberté des jeux de l'enfance et celle procurée par la drogue est son idée à elle ! **

**Donc, Naruto enfermé dans une cave qui commence à ressentir le manque... votre avis ? (Si jamais, l'idée est inspirée d'un scène du film _Basketball Diaries)_**


End file.
